Strength Thy Name Is Family
by ShiningOmicron
Summary: Family means everything to a Stilinski man, it's something they cherish, love, and value more than anything else in the world. However, those feelings can sometimes hurt the people they love as they try and protect them from harm. Magic!Stiles and Sterek.
1. A Normal Day

Hello everyone this is ShiningOmicron! I know that I said that it would probably about two weeks before I start my new story but I thought I'd surprise everyone by updating on Christmas Eve.

Merry Christmas everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

_(Flashback)_

_At first sight the one and only thing you could see was smoke, it filled the air, all of the rooms and the lungs of the people within them. _

_The next thing you saw were bright glints of orange and molten gold. The sight would be beautiful if not for the danger it presented at the moment. _

_Screams of terror and frantic voices filled your ears or at least tried to. Those sounds were competing with the flames all around you, they sounded like a roaring beast hungry for its next prey. _

_You felt yourself growing weary, your eyes were getting heavier and heavier as the minutes passed. However, before sleep took you in its sweet embrace, a bright familiar light shined within you._

_The last thing you heard before you fell to the ground was the screams of terror morphing into screams of sorrow. _

_(End Flashback)_

"Stiles? Stiles!"

Stiles moved his head from side to side in his sleep, sweat dripping down his forehead as he was still engrossed in his dream.

"Don't take them," Stiles whispered clenching his bed sheets even harder than before, "please don't."

"Stiles! Stiles wake up!"

With a rough slap to the face, Stiles was awoken from his horrible nightmare. He looked around frantically as if waiting for something to jump up at him.

He found nothing however, nothing but his best friend looking down at him with great concern in his eyes.

"You alright man?" Scott asked his best friend.

Stiles nodded wiping his wet forehead with his hand. "Yeah, I just had one of those dreams."

"Again?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you stopped having those like a couple years ago."

Even since Stiles could remember he's had horrible nightmares about an assortment of things. The main one had always been what Stiles thought was a house fire or something of the like. The nightmares stopped when Stiles got to high school but ever since he got himself involved with all the supernatural happenings in town the dreams slowly started coming back.

Stiles shrugged not wanting to make this bigger than it was. He knew Scott, his dad, and Scott's mom got really worried when he has these dreams. There were at least three instances when he's had nocturnal panic attacks due to these nightmares.

"It's not a big deal, I don't get them every night." Stiles lied with a grin.

Stiles cursed Scott's werewolf abilities to high heaven when he saw his brow furrow at his lie, they were really messing with the flow of things.

There are not a lot things Stiles can say he hates in this world. The ones he will vocally admit are usually petty non-important things such as getting up early on weekends, or getting detention, or getting ridiculously sweaty a lacrosse practice. He doesn't hate anyone at all. However, the one thing he will say he hates is being a burden to others.

Stiles doesn't want people to take care of him, not Scott, not Scott's mother, and mostly definitely not his own father. When people have to take care of him Stiles sees it as him wasting their time and making his problems theirs. Stiles would be the first person to say that he is very selfish but he would never be so selfish as to making other people's lives miserable on purpose.

It's for this reason that Stiles hates Scott's werewolf powers, they make it harder for him to get away with the simple lies he use to give his best friend whenever something was going on with him.

"So, you ready for your Algebra 2 test?" Stiles asked innocently hoping to distract Scott from their original topic.

It worked like a charm, Scott instantly forgot about Stiles' nightmares and started stressing out over his test.

"Oh my god, I am so not ready for this test." Scott proclaimed practically tearing his own hair out. "I'm so going to fail."

Stiles rolled his eyes and kicked off his bed sheets. "No you're not drama queen we studied all night last night."

"It wasn't enough," Scott whimpered with a shake of his head, "I know it's not going to be enough. My teacher is pure evil and she hates me."

"Well maybe if you stop texting Allison in class she wouldn't get so pissed off at you all the time." Stiles suggested dryly.

Scott pouted. "But Allison has her free period then, I can't just not talk to her."

Stiles rolled his eyes again and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

For no reason when he closed the bathroom door he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. This was strange, he had no idea where this stinging sensation in his wrist could have come from suddenly.

"Why do get the shower first?" Scott complained from outside the door.

"You want breakfast or not?" Stiles asked knowingly. He decided ignore the pain for now hoping that it will go away on its own.

Once Stiles got himself washed and groomed, he ran downstairs and started up breakfast.

"Hey there." John yawned coming downstairs and taking a seat at the kitchen counter. He watched his son run back and forth trying to get breakfast ready. "What's for breakfast?"

Stiles smirked at his father while flipping pancakes. "For us or for you?"

"I hope that's the same thing." John was practically drooling at his son's pancakes, Stiles cooks just as well as his late wife use to.

Stiles snorted and threw him a grapefruit. "No time, seeing as you're already suited up I'm guessing that you're running late."

John sighed. "Not really, it's just that I have to come in early today."

"Which means that you'll be home late." Stiles finished for his father knowing all too well how his job went.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to miss our movie night." John said with a wince.

Stiles was rather proud of how he kept his eye from twitching as violently as it wanted to. This was the fifth time in a row his dad has canceled plans for them. It was bad enough that the whole Kanima incident royally screwed up their relationship now they can't even spend any time together to sort anything out.

"It's okay," Stiles lied putting on a false smile, "maybe some other time."

John smiled at his son apologetically and started walking toward the front door.

"Oh, did you start having those nightmares again, I heard Scott wake you up?" John asked his son worriedly.

Stiles sighed internally. This was starting to get ridiculous now.

"Scott only woke up me up because he was stressing out about his test, he couldn't sleep anymore." Stiles reassured his father, "That test is really getting to him."

Stiles sometimes thinks his father is half-human and half-lie detector. He is damn good at getting the truth out of people, which is probably why he's such as good Sheriff. Luckily, just like with Scott, Stiles found a way under his radar. Once he tells him a lie he immediately tells him something that's true that way instead of being suspicious he'll just be unsure and will eventually let it go ( he also found out that this also works great on his other werewolf friends).

John narrowed his eyes at his son and just stared at him for a minute. However, as Scott came downstairs John apparently decided to let it go, for now.

"Oh pancakes!" Scott shouted in jubilation rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Stiles smiled brightly and happily presented him with his breakfast.

Once breakfast was devoured and their book bags were packed, Stiles drove the two of them to school with just enough time to spare.

"Just in time." Scott grinned getting everything he needed out of his locker and heading to his first class. Students were scrambling around trying to hurry and get to class before the late bell rang.

"Good luck on your test!" Stiles shouted encouragingly giving his best friend a thumbs up.

Scott nodded back at him and slipped into class.

Grabbing all his necessary books for class, Stiles slammed his locker shut and ran for his first class. Unfortunately, when he was almost in the door Stiles' teacher stopped him and stood in front of the door.

"Go get a late slip from the front desk." Mr. Epans told him with his greasy hair shimmering under the school lights.

"The late bell didn't even ring yet." Stiles protested.

*Ring Ring*

Mr. Epans sneered at him. "Yes it did, now go get a late slip."

Without even giving Stiles the chance to say anything more, Mr. Epans slammed the door in his face.

"Wait no!" Stiles said frantically trying to open the door but finding it locked. "You have to let me in. Please!"

"Yo Stilinski!"

Stiles groaned and banged his head against the door. This was just what he was afraid of.

Standing a few feet away from Stiles was the resident bully of Beacon Hills High, Gank (that's what he calls himself). The guy was built like a tank, he had muscles on every part of his body, and he was twice as tall as Stiles. He's infamous for being the one that terrorizes the freshman of the school constantly and making their lives a living hell.

Freshman weren't the only ones he loved to torment though. His favorite punching bag lately happened to be none other than Stiles. Due to a certain incident involving Gank, Stiles, and another student Gank has made it his mission to inflict as much pain on Stiles as he possibly could.

"Hey Gank." Stiles said in a friendly manner nodding his head at him, "How's it going big guy?"

Gank smirked at him and started walking toward him. "Much better now that I have you to punch around."

Stiles chuckled nervously and started backing away slowly. "Can't we just talk about this? I know this great café that's right around the corner, we can just skip first period and just-"

Stile wasn't given the chance to finish that sentence as he was punched right in the mouth. He caught himself on the lockers and was able to lean on them for balance.

As Stiles saw Gank barreling toward him his natural instinct to defend himself kicked in, but with all bullying situations he did what he always did with that instinct, repress it. He's had several bullies in the past and he knows that if he tries to fight back they'll beat him much worse, which could be bad for Stiles' containment measures for this kind of situation.

Gank punched Stiles two more times in the face before kneeing him in the stomach.

Once again Stiles felt a pain in his wrist, only this time it was much more severe. It was almost as if something wanted to come out of him.

"It's almost boring when you just sit there and take it Stilinski," Gank said with a sigh, "but then again you are a little bitch."

"Thanks for the compliment?" Stiles grunted just feeling like he had to get in the last word all while clenching his stomach.

Gank sneered at him one last time before stomping off, presumably to terrorize some other student.

Hissing and grunting in pain, Stiles slowly picked himself up off the floor and walked to the nearest bathroom.

In the back of his mind the thought of going to the principal and reporting Gank came up but Stiles didn't pay any attention to it. Numerous students have made countless amounts of complaints about Gank, they even came to the principal with visible scars, but nothing ever comes of it. Gank's father was a very powerful and intelligent lawyer in town, whatever situation Gank found himself in his father was easily able to get him out of it.

Checking to see if anyone was in the bathroom with him, Stiles unzipped his book bag and took out his cover up kit.

Stiles noticed as he pulled the containers out that they were starting to get a little empty. He hoped Gank stopped messing with him like all his bullies usually did because he really didn't want to go out and buy more cover up any time soon.

On the other hand, Stiles did see that ever since he intervened that one time Gank was messing with that kid he's been focusing more on him than anyone else. Stiles counted that as a good thing, he might not have werewolf strength or speed but he could take a hit just as good as the next guy. Maybe that was the reason he kept putting up with this, those poor freshman Gank messed with could barely take on one beating from the bully let alone multiple ones daily. Stiles has been in there shoes and he understands how helpless those freshman feel being the youngest and weakest among a bunch of older and more powerful people, he sympathizes with them.

"Wow, I don't even think I need the tutorial this time." Stiles chuckled dryly before beginning his cover up process.

"It'll pass, it'll pass," Stiles kept saying to himself as he applied his cover up, "you've been through much worse."

Once Stiles was done the bruises on his face were completely concealed, he was sure no one would notice the marks on his face now.

Stiles jumped as he heard someone bust into the bathroom, he didn't even have time to put away his cover up kit.

"Stiles?" Isaac looked over at him as he threw a ball of paper in the trash.

Said teen smiled at the werewolf and hid his kit behind his back.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" Stiles asked casually trying not to make it obvious that he had something behind his back.

Apparently he failed miserably as Isaac's eyes went to straight to what he was holding.

"What's that?" Isaac asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing much," Stiles squeaked slowly walking toward the door trying to slip past Isaac.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him and folded his arms signifying that Stiles won't be leaving until he gets an answer.

Luckily, Stiles was saved as Scott barged into the bathroom like he was on fire. He had a huge smile on his like he had just won the lottery.

"Guess what." Scott said waving around his test paper.

"Is that your test?" Stiles asked excitedly. He also used Isaac's shock at Scott's sudden appearance to bypass him and join his best friend in the hallway.

"Yep, my teacher graded mine on the spot." Scott grinned before handing it to Stiles.

Stiles eyes widened and his mouth gaped several times. "Oh my god! You got an eighty-two?!"

"Yes!" Scott proclaimed before both him and Stiles hugged each other and started yelling in delight.

"And you two wonder why you're so unpopular."

The two teens stopped what they were doing when they heard Jackson's snide comment. Looking around they saw not only the pack but also everyone else in the hallway staring at them like they were insane.

The pack of course consisted of Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison, and Danny. After the whole Alpha pack thing had passed and Boyd and Erica were rescued, Derek and Scott finally stopped being annoyingly stubborn and joined forces. With Jackson's inclusion in the pack came Lydia and Danny who had both been informed of everything that was going on.

"Stuff it Jacky," Stiles stuck his tongue out at the jock, "Scott got a B on his Algebra 2 test!"

"That's great! I was really concerned about that." Jackson said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles huffed and gave Jackson the stink eye, or at least his version of the stink eye. With this distraction Isaac was given the perfect opportunity to snatch Stiles' kit from behind his back.

"Hey!" Stiles said in protest trying to take the kit back.

"I knew it, this is cover up." Isaac said to himself before staring intensely at Stiles. "Why do you have cover up Stiles?"

Stiles looked around and saw the pack looking at the two of them curiously.

"Why? Why not? Cover up is great on zits." Stiles said eagerly nodding at his own words.

"That wasn't an answer to my question that was a general statement." Isaac retorted sharply.

Stiles quietly gulped. In the corner of his eye he saw the pack's expressions morph from curious to suspicious. This was not working out for him.

"You wanna know how I knew this was cover up?" Isaac asked his voice casual and calm. "It's because I used to use it to hide the bruises my father gave me. Do you use it for bruises Stiles?

_Oh shit, _Stiles cursed to himself. That was a yes or no question, the most direct type of question there was. There was no way he could lie or avoid giving an answer for this one, he'd have to tell the truth otherwise the werewolves would pick up on it instantly.

"Yes, I do use it for bruises." Stiles answered with a shrug.

"Dude…"

Stiles didn't even bother to look in his best friend's direction in fear of what he'd see. "You guys know how clumsy I am, I get bruised up really badly every time I trip or fall on my face."

And there you have it, Stiles answered the question while still being able to not give a completely truthful answer. He did use his cover up to conceal really bad bruises he's gotten from a fall but that was once in a blue moon. He mostly used cover up for his face after Gank had his fun with him.

Isaac didn't look satisfied in the slightest with his answer, he actually looked as if he was going to continue with his interrogation.

Fortunately for Stiles, Scott tried to do what he thought was right and steered the conversation away from this.

"Calm down Isaac, Stiles answered your question." Scott said wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Yeah, we should think about how we're going to celebrate your Algebra 2 victory." Stiles proclaimed loudly. "I'll cook anything and everything you want tonight, just name it."

Excitedly, Scott talked about what food he wanted Stiles to make for dinner. Stiles ignored the looks he got from several of his packmates that told him that while Scott might be easily distracted they were not.

Stiles just hoped he could get himself out of this situation.

…

It was night once again and Stiles found himself tossing and turning in his sleep like he had the past several nights. It was the nightmare about the fire.

"No please, please don't." Stiles whimpered his head moving from side to side frantically.

The sharp pain was back on his hand again but it was different this time. This time his hand was glowing brightly, slowly the glow formed into a moon triskele that was reappearing and disappearing on his wrist.

…

So despite my posting this on this very festive time of the year this chapter was anything but festive.

Don't worry though because this story is all about family and the connections all these characters have to each other. If you liked the fluff in Alpha Pair you're going to like it here.

I do promise a lot of BAMF!Stiles in this story but I have to build it up first. For now Stiles is a developing BAMF. Once he gets to that point though he will be awesome.

In the show Stiles does take a lot of crap from Scott, Derek, and even his father(it's just something his character does). The thing is though is that he never says anything about how people treat him. I want to explore that in this story because I find it quite interesting. Please note that this isn't angst and I'm not going to have people hurting Stiles every chapter.

I have a plan for the magic in this story. I have a complete system for the magic actually in this story. Is it a good system? I'll let all of you be the judge of that.

Anyway, I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story and I will see you guys really soon.

Thank you all for reading and have a very merry Christmas!


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

_(Flashback)_

_This feeling was hard to describe, it was kind of like dreaming while you were in a dream. Nothing made sense right now. _

_The place you were in looked familiar but this situation felt so foreign. _

_You didn't know what was going on or why you were in this situation, all you knew is that you couldn't stop crying._

"_Don't cry, I-"_

"_I love you-"_

"_I have to-"_

"_It's for the best-"_

"_I promise I'll come-"_

_Those words fell on deaf ears, they meant absolutely nothing to you. You were in far too much pain to care about what was being said to you. The pain consumed you, it made you feel like your heart was being ripped out of your chest._

_(End Flashback)_

Stiles was suddenly shaken out of his sleep by someone roughly pulling on him.

Slowly, Stiles opened his eyes and came back to the real world. Imagine his surprise when he sees none other than Derek Hale staring down at him.

"Oh my god." Stiles gasped jumping out of his covers and almost falling out of his bed in complete shock.

Derek glared at him and held a finger to his mouth.

Stiles clasped his mouth shut and glared back at the werewolf. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other in silence.

"Sti-"

Derek didn't finish as he was hit right in the face by a pillow. Once the pillow was removed from his face it didn't need to be said that the power level of Derek's glare was over 9000.

"You startled me." Stiles said with an innocent smile on his face.

"You call me opening my mouth startling?" Derek asked while gritting his teeth.

Stiles shrugged still looking as innocent as ever.

"You're fathers not in a deep enough sleep for you to be making noises." Derek informed him.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" Stiles said ignoring the werewolf's statement completely.

Derek shrugged uncaringly. "I have a lot on my mind, there's a foreign smell that's entered Beacon Hills."

"So because you have a lot on your mind you decided to come to my house," Stiles checked his clock, "at three in the morning?"

"I didn't come here on purpose," Derek stated defensively, "I can leave if you want."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just admit that you wanted to see me."

Of course Derek didn't answer him. For being a werewolf and all Derek was just as stubborn as a mule. Since this conversation was going nowhere, Stiles decided to change the subject to something Derek would actually find interesting. However, Derek took that honor from him.

"I heard from Isaac that you use cover up." Derek said staring directly at Stiles. "He was more than a little worried about that."

"Oh," Stiles eyes dropped, "that's why you're here, because Isaac was worried and told you to check up on me."

To think Stiles almost fooled himself into thinking that Derek was here because he wanted to see him. That was sure was dumb of him, Derek never comes to see him unless he needs some research done or something like that.

"Isaac didn't tell me to do anything," Derek snapped, "I'm here because I want to be."

Stiles blinked up at him. "Why?"

"Why?" Derek repeated dropping his angry stare and gazed at Stiles in confusion. It's like he didn't understand why Stiles would ask that question.

"It's not like you to give a damn about me, you never have." Stiles claimed trying to keep his voice nonchalant and free of the hurt he felt at his own words. It turns out that the person he liked didn't care about him, again.

Stiles really didn't know when he became attracted to Derek, it really seemed to have happened overnight. Well, if he really had to guess Stiles would probably say that he started to develop feelings for him when Derek really took charge of the pack. Stiles was so impressed with how different he acted once everyone was settled into the pack. Derek started thinking about the plans he made, he put in the effort to create order in the pack, and he even owned up to the mistakes he made in the past regarding the pack.

Seeing Derek step up and act like a real Alpha made Stiles see him in a different light, a much brighter light. It made Stiles want to get to know him better.

Of course Stiles never said anything to Derek about this. How could he? He's seen how harsh Derek can be, he's not about to have his heart crushed once again, he didn't think he could survive anymore heartbreak.

"I might not have cared when we first met and I didn't know you," Derek admitted, "but times have changed, I've changed."

Stiles smiled over at the Alpha. "I know and I think that's awesome, you're awesome."

Derek eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I just mean that it's awesome how good you've been with the pack," Stiles blushed and backtracked a little, "you've really become a good Alpha."

The Alpha grunted and scratched the back of his head, something Stiles learned he did when he was embarrassed.

"Granted it did take you a while to get into the swing of things but when you did you really took off." Stiles grinned over at the werewolf, "Congratulations, you're no longer a failwolf."

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles almost making him fall off the bed, not that he would have noticed as he was too busy snickering to himself.

While still laughing, Stiles pulled himself back up so he was sitting on his bed beside Derek once again. The teen squeaked as Derek suddenly grabbed his chin and moved his face up so they were eye to eye.

Stiles gulped really not knowing what to do in this situation. He tried to prevent himself from getting lost in Derek's eyes but he was failing miserably.

In a gentle manner Stiles didn't think Derek was capable of, the werewolf rubbed his thumb over his cheek almost touching his lips.

"Derek?" Stiles asked meekly.

"Who was stupid to leave a scar on you?" Derek questioned getting back to his original statement.

Okay, there was no way he could lie to Derek. Stiles had never really tried before but he was sure that it would be pointless. While the others are turned werewolves, Derek is a born werewolf. He has much more experience with his powers and abilities and if their packmates could tell when he's lying he doesn't want to think what Derek can do.

"It's not that serious." Stiles said honestly.

"I want a name!" Derek ordered his eyes beginning to glow that familiar shade of blood red.

"It's not my dad if that what you're thinking." Stiles reassured the Alpha thinking that he came to the conclusion that his bruises must have been from parental abuse.

Derek gave him a smirk that was completely feral. "Oh, I know that. If it had been your father his familiar scent would have been on you, and if that had happened he would be dead by now."

Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion. "I know that Scott would be pissed but I doubt he would kill him."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, if Derek's 'you're an idiot' stare was anything to go by.

"I can see that you're not going to let this go tonight, that's fine," Derek claimed before bringing Stiles so close that they were an inch away from each other, "but if I find anymore bruises on you I'm going lock you up until you talk."

"Kinky." Stiles said just because he had to.

Derek growled at him.

"Okay, okay," Stiles sighed, "next time will be Derek time."

The Alpha seemed pleased with this and looked as if he dropped the subject. Stiles found it strange that he didn't drop his hand from his chin though.

"Thanks for caring." Stiles felt he had to say. The only people that have cared about him in the past have been his father, Scott, and Scott's mom. He loved them and tried to show appreciation for that by protecting them in any way possible.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Derek said his voice holding almost an unnoticeable amount of sympathy within it.

Stiles looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Yes, I really do."

Derek looked like he was going to say something but his ears suddenly perked up and he looked toward the door. Stiles guessed that he heard his father going to the bathroom or something like that.

"I better go." Derek announced finally letting go of Stiles chin and sitting up from the bed.

"Keep me posted on that new smell and let me know if you need any research done." Stiles insisted remembering Derek's first excuse for why he came here.

Derek nodded before walking toward Stiles' window. Before he reached the window he stopped for some reason.

"Oh, one more thing."

Stiles barely had time to react as he suddenly found himself pinned to his own bed with Derek staring down at him with his red eyes.

Slowly, the Alpha leaned down and whispered into his ear. "This is startling you."

Stiles' only response was a soft whimper, whether it was from fear or arousal he really didn't want to know at the moment.

With a satisfied smirk, Derek stood back up. "Try not to let the nightmares get to you."

And with that Derek left via his window, he didn't even bother to close it behind himself.

Stiles just stood stiffly still not even paying attention to the breeze from the window as it blew over his body.

"Damn sourwolf." Stiles cursed trying to fight off the blush on his cheeks.

…

"Hey Scott, you ready?" Stiles said as he walked into Dr. Deaton's place. He was going to pick Scott up and take him home from work.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Scott shouted from somewhere in the building.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly before fishing through his pocket for his phone. He speed dialed a number he normally called on a weekly basis.

The phone was answered after the very first ring.

"State your occupation and your hairstyle." A nervous voice ordered instantly through the phone.

Stiles, completely unaffected by the odd request, answered without delay.

"Occupation? Badass bamf! Hairstyle? Smooth." Stiles cooed swiping a hand over his freshly cut hair.

"Stiles? Stiles is that you?!" The nervousness in the other person's voice faded immediately and was replaced with relief.

"Hey Élan!" Stiles said loudly into his phone.

Like always, Élan sighed once Stiles said the name he gave him.

"I don't know why you're not use to it yet, I've been calling you that ever since we were little kids." Stiles reminded his cousin.

"I know and I still don't like it." Élan complained. Stiles could practically feel him pouting in that adorable way of his.

Stiles snorted. "It's either this or I call by your real name, Smokey. You want me to call you Smokey, bunny boy?"

Élan sighed in defeat, he knew there was no getting around this. "Fine."

"Good," Stiles said with a grin, "now, tell me how you've been. It feels like it's been ages since we last talked."

"It's been three weeks." Élan reminded him.

"I know and I don't like that." Stiles said sounding genuinely upset.

A little known fact about Stiles, even his father wasn't fully aware of this, but he was very close to his cousin Élan. No knew why they were so close but when they first met they just seemed to click and they became as close as brothers. They made an effort to call each other at least once a week just to check up on one another.

Élan was pretty much the only person Stiles felt he could say anything to, even without lying in between the truth. Part of it was because Élan lived in Florida so it wasn't as if he could just come over to California whenever he wanted to try and "defend him" or something like his dad would do. The other part of it was Élan was so much like him, the kind of person that would rather talk than fight about things. If Élan felt something was going on in Stiles' life he would do his best to try and convince his cousin to do the right thing and he succeeded, sometimes.

That's why Stiles loved Élan so much, he was his private little confidant.

"So, is that Gank guy still bothering you?" Élan asked softly.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, "but don't worry about that, he's going to stop."

"He better." Élan said sounding more passionate than Stiles thought he could get. "I don't like it when people mess with you."

"I don't like it when people mess with you so we're pretty much in the same boat." Stiles retorted his eyebrow twitching at the stories Élan told him about what his school bullies use to do to him.

"Oh my god!" Élan suddenly squeaked. "I have to call you back later tonight. My dad's going to be home any minute and if I'm not ready for training he'll throw me into the blender, throw in some fruits, and drink me like a smoothie!"

Stiles blinked and just stared at his phone.

"…Shut up!" Élan spluttered realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

Stiles chuckled. "Alright, and you better call me later. Hopefully then you'll be able to answer your phone in a non-crazy way."

"I was trying to figure out who you were." Élan said in defense of his own actions.

"You know you have caller ID right?" Stiles asked while examining his nails because he just knew Élan forget about it.

"Bye cousin." Stiles grinned in triumph and hung up after it was clear that Élan was stunned into silence.

Dr. Deaton walked into the room quietly humming to himself and searching through his papers for some information.

"Hey Dr. Feelgood." Stiles greeted casually while looking through his phone for something.

"Hello Stiles." Deaton greeted though his tone was more serious than Stiles'.

Feeling eyes on him, Stiles looked up to see Deaton staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Scott tells me that you've been having some strange dreams lately." Deaton proclaimed stiffly.

Stiles groaned. This is why he can't be as open with Scott as he'd like to be, the werewolf can't help but run his mouth (though to be fair he usually does it by accident).

"Sort of, it's no big deal." Stiles shrugged keeping his voice as casual as possible.

"Hm." Deaton looked over at him in clear disapproval. "You shouldn't keep this to yourself, it could potentially be dangerous."

"Really?" Stiles said skeptically. "So you know why I'm having these dreams or something?"

Deaton sighed not knowing how he should proceed at the moment. "I…there are a lot of things you don't know Stiles and you could really-"

"I'm ready!" Scott proclaimed with a smile as he walked in the room with his bag on his shoulder.

Deaton looked from Stiles to Scott before putting a hand on his employees shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The veterinarian left the room without saying another word.

"Dude, what was that about?" Scott asked in confusion.

Stiles furrowed his brow following where Deaton left the room.

"I don't know." Stiles said before quietly stepping out of the building with his best friend in tow.

Stiles dropped Scott off at his house in record time. Since he was so early getting Scott back home Stiles decided he might as well go to the store and get himself a snack.

Stiles rocked out to the music on his iPod and banging his head back and forth to the beat. He jumped as he suddenly heard something hit the front of his car.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles said coming to a stop and getting out to see what hit his car.

Stiles surveyed the front of his jeep and saw that it had a small but noticeable bump on the hood.

"What the fuck did this?" Stiles demanded being both pissed off and concerned about how this happened.

"Sorry, I had to get your attention somehow."

Stiles froze as he heard the ominous voice of the person behind him. He turned around to see a pale skinned man around Derek's age grinning at him like a maniac.

"Hey dude." Stiles greeted nervously. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hm," The man pretended to think for a minute, "yes, I'd like you to give a message to your Alpha for me."

"Alpha?" Stiles eyes widened. That meant that this guy was either supernatural or was aware of the supernatural. Either way Stiles was in some serious trouble.

The sharp pain in Stiles' hand started up again, if he survived he was definitely going to get that looked at.

With speed utterly impossible for a human, the man grabbed Stiles by his neck and held him against his jeep.

"I'm sure your Alpha will get a kick out of you getting attacked." The werewolf laughed semi-manically before moving to try and bite Stiles' neck.

"No. No. No!" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs. He did not want to be bitten, he did not want to be a werewolf. Sure, being just Stiles wasn't all that great at times but he was happy being just Stiles.

Just then the glowing on his wrist exploded into a shield which completely pushed the werewolf back.

Stiles coughed holding his hand to his neck and trying to get back to breathing properly.

The man stared at Stiles in complete and total shock before he snarled and went to punch Stiles.

Stiles held his hand in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself. Surprisingly it worked, or rather his powers worked. His glowing blue shield appeared once again and protected him from harm.

"I didn't know that the Hale pack had a mage." The werewolf said after a couple failed attempts to attack Stiles. "Interesting."

The man, using his apparently incredible speed, zoomed out of sight leaving Stiles all alone in the middle of the street.

With heavy breaths Stiles stared at the place the werewolf had been. Almost fearfully, he looked down at his wrist and saw the triskele now looked like a tattoo on his wrist.

….…

I hope you guys get why Stiles' cousin is named Élan, I could just picture Stiles naming someone that way.

Next chapter we will see how Stiles reacted to what happened in this chapter and get some more sterek scenes.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will see you all next time!


	3. Fear and Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

The time Stiles came home was well after his curfew. He didn't really know why, the smarter thing to do after being attacked would have been to drive home as quickly as possible, or even better he could have called the pack and informed them that he had been attacked.

Stiles didn't think to do any of that, those plans weren't even in the back of his mind. The only thing he focused on was what the hell happened with that strange guy.

It was a good thing Stiles had astounding vision otherwise he could have ended up getting in an accident what with him staring at the triskele on his wrist and the road at the same time. It looked like any ordinary tattoo but it was so much more if its constant glowing was anything to go by.

"It was just a fluke. Maybe this was just a part of being in a wolf pack, being able to produce BAMF!Shields. It was probably a one-time thing." Stiles frantically thought to himself aloud.

All of those thoughts and more floated through Stiles' head as he tried to find a logical explanation for him being able to stop an attacker by himself. He continued this train of thought even as he walked up to his house.

Of course, the minute he walked in the door his father was all over him.

"Where the hell have you been?" John demanded standing up from his seat swiftly and stomping toward his son. "You know when your curfew is."

"I forgot." Stiles mumbled his eyes not moving from the floor. He tried to walk past his father and up the stairs.

"Wait a minute Stiles, we need to-"

In the corner of his eye Stiles saw his father reaching over and trying to grab his wrist. Immediately he snapped and slapped his father's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Stiles shouted his breath coming out in slow puffs and his eyes frantic and unsteady.

The frustration in John's demeanor disappeared as he saw the fear on his sons face. He tried to take another step toward his son but Stiles just took a step away from him.

"Son?" John asked hesitantly while looking over his son to see if he sustained any injuries or harm of some kind. "Did something happen?"

"I can't." Stiles mumbled holding his wrist with the tattoo behind his back.

"Stiles…"

Stiles clenched his eyes shut and shook his head vehemently. "I just can't, I just can't."

He ran upstairs before his father could say anything else to him. Stiles knew that while his father might be concerned about his well-being, he would leave him alone for the moment after seeing how panicked he got.

"I'm an idiot." Stiles said to himself as he quickly closed his door and buried his face in his pillow.

Stiles was chastising himself for acting so obvious and frightened, now his father was going to demand answers from him and there was no way of getting around it. He should have hid his pain better like he always used to.

The honey eyed boy just didn't know what to make of all this though, Stiles didn't know what that power was or where it came from. All that guy did is touch him and it activated, it could have done the same to his dad and Stiles would have never forgave himself if that had happened.

Stiles yawned. He was so tired he didn't even have the energy to research this new phenomenon like he usually would. He'll tackle it in the morning.

Feeling his eyes getting heaving and his body weaker, Stiles allowed himself one last look at the tattoo on his wrist before sleep took him over.

"Maybe it will get better tomorrow." Stiles said to himself before he yawned and shut his tired eyes.

With eyes just as tired, albeit for a different reason, John shut his sons slightly cracked door. The Sheriff sighed before walking downstairs and going to make a call.

…

_(Flashback)_

"_We have to get of here." Stiles heard his dad say while the flames around them devoured and destroyed everything in sight._

_Stiles was on his father's back, clinging onto him for dear life, he had inhaled so much smoke that it had made him extremely disoriented._

"_There is wood blocking the exits," Stiles' mother Helen stated in a panic, "nothing I try is working."_

"_What?!" John's eyes widened in shock. "That's not possible is it?"_

"_Mom! Dad!-"_

_(End Flashback)_

Stiles eyes snapped open as he was suddenly awoken from his sleep. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He was relieved that he didn't wake up this time in a cold sweat, but annoyed that he was still being bothered by these dreams. It was like they were haunting him, they just kept coming back and torturing him relentlessly.

"Almost like Gank." Stiles commented dryly. When he opened his eyes he was pleased to see that strange mark was gone from his wrist.

For better or for worse that also meant that he couldn't research the mark either. If he still had it then he probably could have looked up its very distinct design but now all he had is his memory, which isn't all that clear at the moment.

"Thank god," Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, "I know I'm the boy that runs with wolves but getting a tattoo of a moon is a little too Meta, even for me."

What also had both good and bad connotations in this situation was that now Stiles didn't have to tell the pack about that weird shield thing. He had no proof that it happened since the mark was gone and he didn't know how to repeat his BAMF!Shield.

He was however going to tell Derek that he was attacked, it would be stupid of him not tell his Alpha about the new threat in town. He would just have to make up some story about how he came out of the assault unscathed. Stiles was going to tell him at their next pack meeting.

Happily, Stiles threw off his covers and began preparing for school. When he went downstairs he wasn't surprised to see his father had already gone to work. Walking into the kitchen, Stiles found a note his father left for him.

"Will be back early tonight, we need to talk." Stiles read aloud. He snorted before ripping the note in half and throwing the pieces in the garbage.

"He'll probably be back around the same time he usually is, and by that time I'll have figured out a way to get around this whole mess." Stiles grinned to himself confidently before running out of the house and into his jeep.

School had pretty much been calm for the most part, the teachers weren't as grumpy or irritable (except Harris but what can you expect there). There were no surprise tests or in depth papers or assignments to do.

So in short, Stiles was having a pretty good day today all things considered. Stiles hummed a song to himself as he walked over to his locker to get his books for his last class.

"Hey Stilinski!"

Stiles groaned in frustration. He should have known that today was going to well for him.

"What is it Gank?" Stiles asked wondering if being polite would make Gank a little nicer to him (yes, Stiles realized that he was being overly optimistic).

The larger male sneered at Stiles. In the corner of Gank's eye he saw a couple of freshman huddled in a group and watching the bully in fear of his next move.

All he did is take a couple steps toward them and they all fled as fast as they could.

Gank chuckled looking quite satisfied with himself before he turned back to Stiles.

"Now, where were we Stilinski?" Gank asked walking toward Stiles with slow intimidating steps.

Stiles sighed and looked around and saw that there was no else around in the hallway. Just perfect, there is no one to witness this.

"I believe you were going to ask me out." Stiles told him moving up and down on his toes just trying to do something to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Gank sneered in utter disgust. "Don't try any of that faggy shit with me Stilinski."

With those words Stiles felt his nervousness leave him and be replaced with anger. He narrowed his eyes and stared daggers at the bully.

There are a lot of problems in Beacon Hills as there are in many towns such as bias' for the rich and racism, but what hasn't consistently been a problem in Beacon Hills is homophobia. In Beacon Hills it is perfectly fine to be out and proud, you don't have to hide in fear like so many individuals have to in other towns.

However there are some, like Gank, that didn't quite get the memo. It's actually how this whole thing with Stiles got started, Gank was beating up a homosexual freshman after class and Stiles intervened. Needless to say that Stiles became his new victim, because in Gank's eyes anyone that defends gay people must be gay and therefore deserving of harassment.

Gank smirked in satisfaction when he saw Stiles get angry. "What's the matter? You don't like me calling you a fag, faggot?"

"Would you just knock it off!" Stiles snapped. "That kind of talk is not cool man. You're not going to get any popularity points talking like that in this town."

"Like I care about being popular," Gank sneered, "all I care about is giving losers what they deserve."

Gank was now only a couple feet away from him and steadily getting closer.

"You shouldn't get to close to me." Stiles warned him actually worried about Gank's safety. He didn't know if that strange power would suddenly show up now or not.

Gank didn't look the slightest bit scared, he looked even more amused by all this in fact. "Oh really?"

The bully grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and brought their faces closer together.

Stiles winced turning his head away from the bully as much as possible. He could see Gank moving his hand up to do something Stiles really didn't want to think about right now.

"What is going on here?" Lydia demanded appearing from around the corner staring at the two of them with folded arms.

Stiles had never been happier to see Beacon Hills' resident Ice Queen in his life (and that was saying something).

"Mind your own business Martin." Gank grumbled trying not to look into her ice cold stare.

"What did you just say to me?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. "Leave."

"What?" Gank demanded.

Lydia waved him off. "Get out of my sight plebeian."

Gank scoffed and pulled on Stiles again. "I don't have to listen to you Martin. Stilinski and I were having a very private conversation before you decided to butt in."

Lydia sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for this nonsense.

"Bartholomew Rupert Jones," Lydia said calling Gank by his real name, "you're getting on my last nerve and you don't want to get on my last nerve. The last person that pushed me too far is now currently living in Alaska and from what the police reports stated is missing a leg."

Gank rolled his eyes but let go of Stiles and walked away. "I'll catch you later Stilinski."

Stiles chuckled nervously looking from Gank to Lydia. He didn't even want to know how Lydia knew Gank's real name.

"Sure, I'll catch you later Bart." Stiles waved goodbye to him enthusiastically trying to make it seem like Gank and him were buddies.

"How do you know him?" Lydia asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Oh, he's just some guy I see around school often." Stiles said with a casual shrug.

Lydia blinked over at him. She was assessing him which Stiles knew was not a good thing, she was coming up with a plan.

"Is he interested in you?" Lydia asked seemingly innocently. "It seemed like he was trying to get really close to you."

"I don't know about that," Stiles said hesitantly, "I just think he's a real hands on type of guy."

The strawberry blonde looked over at him silently once again. Oh yeah, she definitely had a plan.

"Come on, Derek called for an emergency meeting." Lydia stated turning to the school's exits.

"Oh, I hope he orders out again, I really want Chinese." Stiles said excitedly.

"Oh great," Lydia said under her breath, "the rest of us voted on Italian."

…

Derek had ordered Chinese, no one but Stiles was surprised.

Turns out that the reason why Derek ordered out is because he was going to have the pack go on an all-night hunt. Derek had found out that the smell he had been concerned about was of a werewolf's. The problem was that he had no idea where the werewolf was or what he was doing here so that left Derek no choice but to organize a hunting party.

"Hurry up, we have work to do!" Derek ordered once everyone had gotten a box or container of something and started eating.

"Relax sourwolf, the art of eating must be executed in a delicate and relaxing manner." Stiles said with his mouth full of General Tso Chicken.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to his own food. He looked from his box of noodles to the chopsticks that were put in front of him and back again. With a huff, he made an attempt to get up and get a fork.

"No Derek!" Stiles proclaimed pulling the Alpha back to his seat. "In order to truly enjoy Chinese you must use chopsticks, it's a law."

"Why would I do that when I can just use a fork?" Derek demanded.

Stiles gave him a small smile. He guessed that was Derek talk for 'I don't know how to use chopsticks.'

"Come on," Stiles urged dropping his own chopsticks and walking up to Derek, "they're really easy to use."

"First you grab them," Stiles took Derek's hand and grabbed the chopsticks, "then you line them up with your other hand, and voila! Now you're ready."

Derek looked at the chopsticks in his hand stoically. Without delay he reached into his box and started poking at the food.

"Maybe I should have told you how to hold and use them." Stiles mused aloud in amusement. Taking Derek's hand again he stuck the chopsticks in the box and pulled out some noodles for him to eat.

Once they were in his face, Derek practically inhaled the food in front of him with Stiles still holding the chopsticks for him.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Stiles told Derek smugly.

Derek rolled his eyes and flicked Stiles on the head causing him to blink rapidly in shock.

"Uhh."

Derek and Stiles froze as they realized that they were not alone. All of the pack was staring at them in various degrees of amusement, annoyance, and horror (this was mostly Scott).

And correct Stiles if he's wrong but is Allison…

"Did you record that?" Stiles demanded with a blush on his cheeks.

Allison simply smiled at him innocently and put her phone down. "I'm making a tumblr account, it's going to called 'Slash Paradise'."

Stiles looked like he was about two steps away from jumping across the table and snatching Allison's phone from her. He would have done so if not for all the werewolves at the table snapping their heads up in unison and staring at the front door.

"What is it?" Stiles had to bite his lip from putting 'lassie' at the end of that sentence.

"It's him." Derek growled and turned his blood red stare to the pack. "Stiles."

"I know." Stiles nodded getting up and ushering Lydia, Danny, and Allison upstairs.

For some reason Derek has always put Stiles in charge of keeping up and watching over the humans of the pack. Why? Stiles didn't have a clue but he wasn't complaining about having a place in the pack.

"Just try not too be to wolfy and fangy," Stiles pleaded standing at the foot of the steps and looking toward Derek, "he might not be here for a rumble and the less fighting you have to do the better."

Stiles counted Derek not looking disapproving at his words as a sign he took his advice into consideration.

Derek then walked out of the house followed closely by the werewolves in the pack. Scott gave his best friend a small smile before he walked out.

Stiles smiled back at him and watched them all leave for a second. Once they were all outside, he started to walk up the stairs to join his other friends.

"Hello there."

Stiles breath hitched as he recognized the familiar voice of the person that tried to attack him last night. Slowly, Stiles walked to the front door and opened it just a little.

He had just wanted to check and make sure it was the same person, he just had to. Sure enough, it was the exact same man, apparently he had been a werewolf.

"I apologize for my intrusion."

Stiles face scrunched up, this werewolf sounded just as annoyingly amused as he had been last night.

Derek and him were standing toe to toe to each other. Stiles couldn't see Derek's face but he was sure that he was giving that guy the red eyes of death.

"It's common law to inform the pack whose territory you're trespassing on of your existence." Derek said bitingly.

The man smiled at the Alpha condescendingly. "I had thought your mage would have informed you I was here. I guess I showed up to early for him to relay the message."

"Mage? You mean like with magic and stuff?" Scott asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a mage?" Derek denied.

The werewolf's eyebrows rose slightly. "Of course you do. He drives a jeep, smells just like you, kind of has a big mouth, and is looking at us from the door."

In unison the pack turned to find Stiles who had just flung the door all the way open and was staring at all of them in horror.

Stiles could feel his heart racing and his pulse quickening. Mage? Mages don't exist, and even if they did he certainly wasn't one of them. He's just Stiles, that's all he's ever been.

"I guess I could show you his power in case you hadn't seen it yet." The werewolf said with a shrug. "But just know that I'm just doing this to prove a point."

With everyone's guard temporarily lowered, the werewolf was easily able to slip past all of them and make his way toward Stiles.

A mighty roar resonated from one of his packmates but Stiles couldn't tell who, his eyes were focused on the werewolf coming toward him with astounding speed.

It was now that he hoped that whatever power came up last night would happen now, Stiles wanted it to happen.

Stiles whimpered and clenched his wrist tightly. Then the shining blue shield appeared again and protected him from harm.

The teen could feel the shock in the air, even from behind his shield he could see the shocked expressions of his packmates.

He saw his best friend looking at him like he was some sort of new being. He saw Derek staring at him like he'd never seen him before, like he didn't know him.

Stiles shook his head unable deal with what they must think of him right now.

"See? I told you." The werewolf smirked looking all too pleased with himself.

With a hateful stare, Stiles turned back to the new werewolf. He could see and feel the light on his arm getting brighter and more intense the angrier he got.

"When I told you to leave me alone last night I meant it." Stiles hissed. He could feel something growing in both of his hands with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Leave…me…alone!" Stiles shouted throwing his hands out and purely by accident unleashing a powerful blast of energy at the werewolf.

Stiles wished he could have seen how this all ended, but unfortunately his body felt that unleashing an energy blast for the first time the size of himself was too much for him and promptly brought him to the world of the unconscious.

…...

So in this chapter we see more of Stiles' powers. I know some might be worried about how powerful I am going to make mages in this story but you shouldn't worry. Mages will be strong but they will be nowhere near godlike or invincible, there is a reason why Stiles fainted after attacking that werewolf. I promise that mages will have both benefits and determents to their powers.

Next chapter we will get the packs reactions to all of this while also getting some of the explanation for how mages work.

Thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate any and all support.

Happy New Year!


	4. A Mages Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

_(Flashback)_

"_Bab!"_

"_Bab!"_

"_Bab! I want to catch it!"_

_Excitedly you reached up to the sky, giggling and laughing like the innocent young child that you were._

"_You have to reach for it first."_

"_I'm trying! I'm trying!"_

"_Come on reach for it-"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh my god." Stiles groaned rubbing his aching forehead with his right hand. "These crazy-ass dreams are getting on my nerves."

"I thought you said you stopped having those dreams."

Stiles' eyes snapped open in shock. He turned to his side and saw his best friend lying beside him in his bed.

"Hi." Scott said with a gleeful smile.

Stiles eyes darted from side to side before he hesitantly smiled back at him. "Hi."

There was a moment of awkward silence where Stiles had no idea what was going on and Scott looked too blissful to say anything.

"So…"

"Any particular reason that you're in my bed?" Stiles asked after a while.

"Hm? Oh, this isn't your bed." Scott pointed out gesturing to the room they were in.

Stiles furrowed his brow. The brunette sat up somewhat and indeed saw that while the room they were in was familiar it was clearly not his room.

"I think this…this is the one of the rooms in Derek's house isn't it?" Stiles questioned recognizing the wallpaper and the arrangement of the items in the room.

Stiles had better recognize the design of the house, most of it came from him. If it wasn't for him constantly bothering and hounding Derek to fix up his house the reinvention of the Hale Mansion might not have happened. Of course, since Stiles didn't know much about home décor he wasn't in charge of the rebuilding of the house by any stretch of the meaning but he did make sure to put a little bit of himself in every room.

Scott nodded. "Yep, I tried to take you home after you did your Kamehameha Wave but Derek absolutely refused to let you leave."

"Home? Oh crap!" Stiles shouted sitting up from the bed. "I got to get home, my dad is going to kill me!"

"I called your dad and told him you were staying over my house for the night." Scott reassured the spastic teen while stretching his tired limbs and sitting up from the bed as well. "He acted a little weird but he said alright."

Stiles calmed down a little bit but he still looked quite stressed out about this whole thing.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure the order to make this place your prison is still in effect." Scott informed him with a shrug.

Stiles blinked. "Why would I be-"

Just then the memories of what happened last night all came back to him, the werewolf, the shield, and the whole blasting thing.

"Oh my god." Stiles whispered in dread. He backed away from his best friend as his heart rate steadily increased.

Why did Derek want him to stay here? Did the Alpha want to kill him? Was he waiting for him to wake up so he could kick him out of the pack? Did werewolves have a problem with whatever the hell he was?

What kind of power did he have anyway? He couldn't avoid the reality of the situation now, it was all out in the open. What was going to happen to him? Is he going to hurt himself with these powers? Is he going to hurt his friends? All these questions and more kept floating in his head putting more stress on both his heart and his mind.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Hearing the brunette's heart rate escalate, Scott ran over to his friend's side and held him by his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Stiles managed to say through his mangled breaths.

"Everything's going to be okay." Scott rubbing his friends shoulder comfortingly. "You're going to be okay."

"I don't have a clue what's going on, nothing makes sense." Stiles gasped slowly. "Is Derek angry at me? Is he going to kill me?"

"What? No!" Scott said looking very horrified. "Well, he is a little angry at you, but it's probably not for the reason you're thinking. And he's not going to kill you Stiles, it's stupid to think that he would."

Stiles didn't get what Scott meant by that but he did appreciate it. His beating heart steadily went down to a reasonable rate as he allowed himself to calm down.

"Okay." Stiles nodded once he had stopped stressing out and pulled himself together.

Scott gave Stiles' shoulder a squeeze. "Derek's coming upstairs."

"Oh great," Stiles rolled his eyes burying his head in Scott's shoulder, "that's just what I want to hear."

Scott chuckled just as Derek opened the door and stepped into the room. The Alpha's eyes narrowed as he saw how close Scott and Stiles were to each other.

Seeing Derek trying to burn a hole through Scott's head made Stiles rethink Scott's words about the Alpha not being that angry at him. If he wasn't angry at him why did he look so mad that Scott was hugging him?

Scott grumbled something under his breath and went to remove his hand from Stiles' shoulder. Stiles however kept the hand where it was.

"There's nothing wrong with two brothers hugging each other." Stiles stated staring at his Alpha just daring him to say he was wrong.

Derek's glare did lessen at his words but he still stood in the doorway of the room not saying a single word to either of them.

"Hello awkward silence," Stiles said when everyone stopped talking again, "it's a shame we know each other so well."

"Deaton's downstairs," Scott announced suddenly, "he wants to talk to you Stiles."

Stiles' head snapped up from his friends shoulder and saw his excited face. He swears Scott was a puppy in his previous life.

"About what?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Your powers," Stiles jumped when he heard Derek's answer which was laced with irritation, "that you used last night."

"Oh, that." Stiles grumbled.

"Yes that," Derek grinned at him humorlessly, "and after Deaton is done you and I are going to have a talk, a long private talk."

Stiles let out a long suffering groan. "You would think that after everything I've been through lately my Alpha, the one that's supposed to look out for me, wouldn't try and bitch me out for things out of my control."

"You're always telling me to be more creative and think outside the box. What's a better example of thinking outside the box than doing things no one would dream of doing?" Derek retorted with a savage smirk on his face.

"Dreams are for children, ambitions are for adults." Stiles replied smartly cheering up enough to give Derek a grin.

"Oh my god…"

"The word ambition happens to be a synonym for desire and one of my desires is to see you suffer." Derek responded with a shrug.

"That is so not a healthy turn on Derek, you should see somebody about that." Stiles told the Alpha.

"Guys…"

"Of course you would make what I said sexual." Derek rolled his eyes to the sky. "You are infuriating."

"And yet you just can't get enough of me." Stiles replied with a smirk.

"You guys totally forgot I was in the room didn't you?" Scott asked with a shake of his head.

Derek gave him a blank stare while Stiles stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"You guys remember Deaton, my boss who is downstairs waiting for us?" Scott reminded them.

Derek huffed stepping out of the door and walking back downstairs.

Reluctantly, Stiles stood up with Scott and walked toward the door.

"You're going to be fine." Scott said feeling that he had to reassure his friend again. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You're a wizard Harry."

Of course Scott had to say that line in a weird non-distinguishable accent.

"I don't know whether to be filled with joy or horror that you said that." Stiles confessed dryly.

Scott smirked at him. "You should probably be filled with horror because Erica hasn't stopped calling you Harry Potter since last night."

"I love it." Stiles said sarcastically as they weaved through the halls and walked downstairs to the living room.

"There he is." Both Scott and Stiles heard Erica before they saw her. She appeared in the door of the living room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

For a second Stiles was afraid of how everyone was going to react to his powers. Sure, Derek might not seem to have a problem with them but Derek doesn't control the minds of his pack members. They might want Stiles out of the pack because they might see him as a danger to them (not that he would blame them.)

"I was wondering when Mr. Potter was going to join us." Erica said taking Stiles out of Scott's grasp and guiding him to the couch.

"That is going to get old fast." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

"Consider it payback for all those stupid dog jokes you always make." Erica said grinning at him victoriously.

"That's different." Stiles retorted sharply.

"How?" Erica shot back at him.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times. He didn't have an answer for her.

"If it makes you feel any better my new name for you is going to be Nanoha." Isaac said innocently sitting next to him on the couch.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked as he always did when he didn't get Isaac's anime references.

Isaac's eyes widened excitedly like they usually do when someone asks him a question about anime.

"Please don't get him started," Erica rolled her eyes, "he's been on a major anime high this whole week."

The curly haired werewolf smirked at her unapologetically.

Seemingly coming out of the nowhere, everyone else in the pack and Deaton came in the room and got comfortable in the living room.

Stiles was relieved, none of them looked weary or suspicious of him. He was sure Jackson would have been glaring at him by now but he just looked just as bored as he usually does.

"Why do we all have to be here?" Jackson asked tiredly. "This whole talk is only about Stilinski therefore it's not important to me in the slightest."

"You're here because one, this involves Stiles who is a part of our pack and two, because I told you to." Derek growled as he entered the room. "Any more complaints out of you Jackson and you'll find yourself doing all the cleaning duties for this house by yourself for the rest of the month."

Jackson sucked his teeth at his Alpha but didn't say anything more.

Stiles gave Derek two thumbs up. "Twenty more daddy points."

"Hello Stiles." Dr. Deaton nodded at the brunette in greeting.

With a sigh, Stiles nodded back at him. "Hey Dr. Valentine, what's the diagnosis? No bs, let's just get straight to the point."

Deaton took a seat across from him. "Alright, Stiles you're a mage, a being capable of wielding unique types of magic."

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, he knew it was coming and yet he was still unprepared for it.

"How did this happen? Why did it happen to me?" Stiles could feel his ADHD picking up and making him more impatient but he didn't care at the moment.

"Being a mage isn't something that just happens, you can only be born a mage." Deaton informed him.

Stiles eyed the doctor in confusion. That didn't make any sense, two nights ago was the first time he could ever remember using magic. If he's been a mage all his life then something must have happened to him because magic has never been his thing.

"What's with the tat?" Erica asked looking down at Stiles' wrist, apparently his tattoo had returned.

"It's a triskele symbol, just like Derek's tattoo." Boyd pointed out from his place on the wall by the couch.

"Ah yes," Deaton smiled serenely, "a triskele or something of the like is something all mages are born with as well."

"It's like proof that you are a mage, having that tattoo." Lydia said saying it as more of a statement than a question.

"Exactly," Deaton nodded, "although the triskele means something different for us mages than it does regular humans or any other supernatural beings."

"Us mages?" Stiles repeated more curious than surprised. "You're a mage like me?"

Deaton showed him a tattoo on his wrist that had three triangles meeting together with a paw-print in the middle.

"Triforce?" Both Stiles and Danny said in unison of his best friend.

"Oh, that's right Danny boy!" Stiles smacked the mortified teen on his shoulder a couple times. "I knew you would join the nerd brigade sooner or later."

"Danny." Jackson was shaking his head looking utterly ashamed of his best friend.

Danny frantically tried to cover up his tracks. "It wasn't my fault! I was bored and we were all at Scott's house and there was nothing better to do than to play that stupid Wii game."

"It's too late for excuses," Stiles denied joyfully, "you related something in real life to a video game, you are officially a nerd."

"That's not-"

"Boys! Focus." Derek ordered directing their attention back to the topic at hand.

"Oh right, sorry Dr. LoveMeTender." Stiles apologized and turned back to the amused man in front of him.

"To answer your question, yes I am a mage." Deaton told them.

"So if you're a mage, why didn't you handle Peter, Gerard, and the Alpha Pack yourself?" Jackson demanded. "I mean, if a loser like Stilinski can pull off something as badass as that-"

Jackson pointed outside to the big crater that was in front of the house. Stiles eyes widened in shock.

"I did that?" Stiles asked looking around the room for some answers.

"You sure did Goku." Scott winked at his friend.

"-then I'm sure you could have beat there asses with no problem." Jackson pointed out sounding surprisingly logical.

Deaton shook his head. "You speak as if mine and Stiles' powers are the same."

"They aren't?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are no two mages that have the same exact powers." Deaton informed all of them. "We mages have what we call a TriSource system, our powers come from three different beings. The first one is something related to or of great importance to the Earth, the second is the animal spirit we identify with, and the third is an element. All of these forces not only give us our powers but they dictate how we use them."

"Take myself for example." Deaton said when Stiles looked even more confused. "Due to my TriSource system my main power as a mage is gnosis which is knowledge."

"Knowledge? How can knowledge be a magical power?" Isaac asked curiously.

"It's magical because not only am I able to learn twice as fast as the average human but I also never forgot any information I've learned," Deaton stated, "I can remember my entire childhood as if it was yesterday."

"Oh, wow Dr. WearNTear. This is great and all but I'm getting so confused by all of this." Stiles held a hand up to his head as he could feel a migraine coming on. While he was curious about his TriSource system or whatever it was called all of this was just too much take on all at once.

Deaton smiled understandingly. "I know that this is a lot to take in right now. I can give you some books to look over and Derek has already said that I can help you along with your learning process."

Stiles looked over at Derek who gave him a nod in approval.

"That's great but are you sure you want to do this." Stiles said with narrowed eyes.

"I'd be honored to. It's been at least twelve years since I tutored a mage." Deaton stated somewhat somberly.

"I just mean that you'd be the elder experienced mage to my young inexperience mage," Stiles said slowly wanting Deaton to get what he was saying himself, "you'd be the Dumbledore to my Harry. Get it?"

"I'm afraid I don't get it." Deaton face scrunched up in confusion.

"He means that you'll probably die, all advisors usually die at some point." Scott proclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Oh, here we go." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"No, he's right." Stiles commented passionately. "Every old guy that comes along and decides to tutor a young person in anything always dies, it's practically a trope in movies and books now."

Scott nodded enthusiastically. "It happens all the time. That would be horrible, if you died who would sign my paychecks!"

"Great priorities there Scott." Boyd said dryly.

"Oh will you two dorks give it a rest." Erica told them exasperatedly.

"How can you call us dorks when you were the one that started the whole Harry Potter thing in the first place?" Stiles protested.

"No comment." Erica said with folded arms.

"Hey, come on now, where's the respect? Aren't you guys supposed to be afraid of me and my scary new powers?" Stiles made claws with his hands and swiped at a couple of them.

Jackson threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Oh please Stilinski. Not even a puppy would be afraid of you."

"You are never going to let that day go are you?" Stiles groaned. "I told you that damn puppy was evil, it had horns for ears."

As all of them continued to argue back and forth with each other, Derek gave a long-suffering look to Deaton.

Deaton just smirked at him and simply shrugged which was pretty much saying 'you picked them and now you're stuck with them'.

Even while Stiles continued to argue with Jackson he still couldn't fight off the smile on his face.

So maybe fate was fucking with him again and possibly changed his life for the worse. At least he has good friends to fall back on, friends who he severely overestimated in the loyalty department. Maybe having powers wouldn't be so terrible after all.

…

So in this chapter we had some Derek/Stiles banter as well as a little insight as to how mages use magic. I hate these types of chapters but the good thing about explaining things is that once you do it once you'll never have to do it again.

Please forgive my take on gnosis, I'm just putting my own spin on it.

I still have more to explain in terms of the magic, which I'm also going to touch on next chapter, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me. I was nervous about this chapter due to all the liberties and risks I'm taking with this spin on magic.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	5. Closer To The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

It was the middle of the day when Derek drove Stiles home. He didn't want to go home with Derek but the Alpha had ordered that no one else do so.

To be fair, Derek did give him a choice. It was to either walk home, because Stiles did not drive last night, or let Derek drive him home.

That wasn't much of a choice at all in Stiles' opinion.

As per usual, Derek didn't say a single word to Stiles the entire way home. Stiles wasn't stupid enough to think that this was a normal drive home though, something was up.

"So," Stiles looked around awkwardly while tapping his pants with his fingers, "it's a beautiful day outside."

Stiles was quite unnerved by the stare that Derek kept giving him, he hadn't taken his eyes off him since they parked.

"Seriously, this is the type of day that makes you happy to not have your face banged against a steering wheel." Stiles said gleefully.

Stiles peaked his head outside the car and observed the outside world. "The sky is blue, the trees are nice and healthy, and my neighbor's dog is doing something unspeakable to a rock. How could this day get any better?"

The mage yelped as he felt himself pulled by his collar so his and Derek's faces were inches away from each other's.

"Hey good lookin, what's cookin?" Stiles chuckled nervously as he saw the slightest hint of red in Derek's eyes.

Derek tilted his head as if assessing Stiles for a moment. "We're on to you."

Stiles eyes darted back and forth. "On to what?"

"Your little lying game that you play." Derek informed him.

Stiles stared at the Alpha with his mouth open slightly. He didn't really know what Derek was talking about but he was sure he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not playing any games." Stiles stated honestly hoping Derek would get the hint and just drop this.

Derek smirked at him. "You think you're clever when you do that don't you? Tell a truth and then tell a lie? It doesn't work on me, it never has."

Stiles never thought for a second that it did which is why he usually tried to avoid Derek when he's not being truthful about something.

"The pack is picking up on your tactics as well." Derek informed him looking all too pleased about this. "Apparently it took catching you in two half-truths for them to wise up and use their abilities for something productive."

"Two half-truths?" Stiles asked only because he really didn't have anything to say at the moment.

"Your bruises and your nightmares," Derek clarified before narrowing his eyes at Stiles, "and let's not forget your habit of withholding information."

Stiles gulped and unconsciously moved his eyes to his wrist.

Derek caught the look and nodded at him. "That's right, your magic powers. Why didn't you tell anyone-"

"I already said I didn't know about my powers until two nights ago." Stiles interrupted hoping to nip this in the bud.

"Let me finish my sentence." Derek growled. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had run into that idiot last night and had to use them to defend yourself?"

"I-"

"That other werewolf attacked you and you didn't say anything about it!" Derek glowered at Stiles with his blood red eyes.

"Well excuse me if I was shocked at having supernatural powers when I have always been the normal one," Stiles responded angrily, "sure it might not have been the smart thing to do but I was scared out of my fucking mind!"

"Out of all the things you've been through this is the thing that scares you into being silent?" Derek chuckled darkly.

Stiles glared at the Alpha wolf not finding this the least bit funny. With his anger came the loss of control of his mouth, it was a weakness of his.

"It's different for me okay? I'm not used to feeling special or important, this whole thing with me being unique is completely new to me." Stiles ranted. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used to being more than just Stiles."

Derek stared at Stiles his red eyes disappearing but his intense gaze just as strong as ever.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked using his eyes to practically stare into Stiles' soul.

Now calmer than before, Stiles sat back in his seat and looked away from Derek.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Stiles grumbled lowly.

"Do you honestly think that lowly of yourself?" Derek tone was surprisingly non-judgmental for once.

"Who says I was talking lowly about myself?" Stiles questioned wondering just how Derek knew exactly what he was talking about. "I don't have a problem with being just Stiles. The thing is that I've been just Stiles all my life."

"There's something about the way you say that, it comes off as self-depreciating." Derek grunted.

It was times like this that Stiles knew that there was no way to get out of a conversation so he used one of his most successful avoiding tactics, conversation derailment.

"So what if I am being a little self-depreciating, I'm insecure." Stiles said with a shrug. "Everybody's insecure about something, even you."

"That's not the point." Derek shook his head.

"Then what is the point?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Derek snarled and looked as if he was restraining himself from strangling Stiles.

"I can see that I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you right now." Derek said decidedly with an annoyed sigh.

"Well I am bisexual." Stiles joked with a grin.

Seemingly having enough of this, Derek turned away from Stiles and stared pointedly out his window.

Stiles resisted the urge to grin in victory. Derek turning away from him was as good a cue that this conversation was over as any. Collecting his things, Stiles opened the door on his side of the car.

The mage practically jumped when he felt Derek's hand suddenly latch onto his arm. He turned and saw Derek staring at him as he seemed to have some sort of internal conflict with himself.

"What?" Stiles asked almost sounding frightened by what the Alpha had to say.

Derek opened his mouth once before closing it in frustration.

"You're…more than just Stiles." Derek struggled to say but finally told him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes not quite getting Derek's angle. Derek never gives complements or words of encouragement to anyone, so why is he doing that now? What exactly was he up to?

Stiles looked down at Derek's arm on his shoulder before pushing it off.

"Thanks for saying that." Stiles told him with a tone that was hardly sincere.

Not waiting for a response from Derek he quickly got out of the car and raced into his house. He pushed his back against the door and listened to Derek's car start up and leave his driveway.

"Why would he say something stupid like that?" Stiles asked himself aloud running a hand over his face. "I really don't get that man."

"Get what man?" John asked appearing from the kitchen and standing in front of his son.

Stiles smiled nervously holding onto the books Deaton gave him tightly.

"Mr. Epans giving us a crazy amount of homework to turn in." Stiles said nodding at his own words.

John didn't look like he believed a word he said but he seemed to go along with it anyway. His eyes seemed to zero in on the books Stiles was holding.

"Just came from the library, reading some new fantasy books." Stiles said feeling ashamed that his lying today was less than stellar.

"Yes, fantasy." John sighed giving his son an apologetic look.

"Dad?" Stiles asked hesitantly not understanding where his father's somber look was coming from.

"Looks like we're going to have our talk sooner than I thought." John said decidedly for some reason being extremely displeased by this.

"Talk? What talk? What are you talking about dad?" Stiles didn't understand why everyone was acting so weird around him but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Not now. Since I went about this the wrong way it'll have to be later, when you're ready." That was all John said before he walked upstairs.

Stiles just stood there still clenching his books and wondering when his life got so completely out of his control.

…

"Hey Dr. Sugar!" Stiles shouted announcing his presence in the veterinarian's clinic. He was lucky that Deaton closed the clinic early for him.

Dr. Deaton came out from his office while shaking his head and smiling in Stiles' direction.

"Hello Stiles." Deaton greeted with a small wave. "Are you ready?"

Stiles sighed under his breath, he dropped his book bag beside him and sat down at Deaton's table across from the veterinarian.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Stiles said with a shrug taking out of one of the books the doctor gave him out of his bag and skimming through it again. "I don't understand anything this book is trying to tell me."

"The books will be of more use to you once you understand your powers more." Deaton reassured his student. "For now, let's just try to expand on the knowledge you already have."

Stiles nodded feeling more than a little eager for his first official lesson in magic. While he was still wary of all this he still help be intrigued by it, he wasn't a nerd for nothing.

"Lay it on me Dr. Spice," Stiles said before he furrowed his brow, "or should I call you a Gnosis Mage?"

Deaton looked over at him in confusion for a second before he let out a small chuckle.

"Oh no Stiles, we don't identify each other like that." Deaton told him, "we address each other by our Trisource. For example, you would address me as the AnElEa Mage."

"AnElEa Mage?" Stiles repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Animal is the An, Elephant is the El, and Ea is the Earth." Deaton informed him. "You remember what I told you about our powers coming from three different beings?"

"Yeah, so animals are your thing of great importance, the elephant is the animal spirit you identify with, and earth is your element." Stiles guessed.

"That's right," Deaton confirmed for the young mage.

"How did you find that out?" Stiles asked. He felt like he was taking one step forward and two steps back with this information. "Do we have a like a secret website that we can just look ourselves up on."

Deaton chuckled. "No, it's nothing like that. The first clue given to us is our triskeles."

The veterinarian showed him his tattoo once again and pointed at the paw-print on it. "This paw-print always represents animals. The tricky part, at least for me, was finding an animal that represents all animals (which was an extreme pain to do)."

"What about the whole element thingy?" Stiles asked while going into his bag again and taking out a Hershey bar to snack on. He was desperate for something to eat.

"There are only five elements that we use to channel our magic. They are wind, earth, water, light, and darkness."

"Light and darkness? We call those elements?" Stiles asked with a roll of his eyes. "At least you didn't include fire. Referring to that as an element is all kinds of wrong."

"We only refer to light and darkness as elements only because of the balance system they represent." Deaton said with shrug.

Stiles nodded not getting it but going along with it nonetheless. "So why can't I call you a Gnosis Mage."

"Because am I capable of more than gnosis," Deaton answered simply, "that is just my main field of magic."

"You said something about main fields before. What's that about?" Stiles questioned having wolfed down the last of his chocolate bar.

Instead of answering immediately, Deaton asked Stiles to stand up with him.

"My main power is in my brain," Deaton pointed at his own skull, "my secondary power is provisions."

With a flick of his hand, Deaton created a group of vines which wrapped themselves around the chair Stiles had been sitting in.

Stiles whistled looking quite impressed.

"Now I want you to try and make a shield." Deaton told him as he turned to Stiles' direction

The young mage looked over at his teacher worriedly. He didn't have a clue what to do.

"Um…"

"All you have to do is focus and believe, that's all it takes to use magic." Deaton guided him patiently.

Stiles sighed feeling more than a little nervous. His hands were trembling as he raised them up in front of himself.

"Believe, believe." Stiles whispered to himself focusing on the point in front of him.

For a few moments nothing happened, Stiles was just staring at a blank space, but then he felt something. His triskele started to glow and he could see a faint shade of blue appearing before his very eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, the blue light formed into a large shield which surrounded Stiles' body.

The young mage gasped in awe just staring at his power.

It looked so beautiful, Stiles' shield. It glimmered and shined like the starry night sky. Stiles never thought that something so amazing could come from him.

The moment he lowered his hands the shield disappeared just as quickly.

"How do you feel? Do you feel tired?" Deaton asked him observing the teen with folded arms.

"No," Stiles shook his head feeling like he had just come off a high, "I feel great, actually I feel more secure than anything."

Deaton nodded looking pleased with that answer. "Now try to do an energy blast."

Stiles nodded looking more pumped for this than before. Outstretching his arm again he pointed at the chair that was still covered in vines.

Before Stiles could even blink, a blast of energy came out of his hand causing him to fall to the ground. The blast completely destroyed the chair Stiles had been aiming at.

"Ow," Stiles hissed rubbing his hurting wrist, "that hurt like a bitch."

"It's because your main power is not assault magic." Deaton grunted helping Stiles up to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked while straightening out his clothes.

"Mages have three powers that we are able to use. The first two are ones that we know naturally to do. Your main power is a type of magic that you can use without even blinking, yours obviously is making shields. Your secondary power is one that while coming natural to you is much harder for you to use, your secondary happens to be assault magic. The third power you use is one that a mage can learn but they cannot use nearly as well as their first two powers, you would have to use potions or charms to actually use them."

Stiles pouted and folded his arms. "Aw, so I can't be like Goku and blast everything I see."

"You can but it will take a lot of practice," Deaton reassured him, "and just know that your assault magic won't even come close to a mage whose main power is assault magic."

"Oh well." Stiles said carelessly. He's never been much of a fan of big explosions or things like that anyway, he prefers more intelligent powers.

Deaton checked the clock on his wall. "It's getting pretty late, we can practice some more tomorrow."

Stiles nodded eagerly. He was slowly starting to enjoy this.

"You got it Dr. EverythingNice." Stiles saluted his teacher before collecting his things and stuffing them in his bag.

"I recommend you look over the books I gave you, they should aid you in finding out what your animal spirit is." Deaton informed the teen.

"Is it really necessary for me to know that?" Stiles asked. "I mean, I already know I'm connected to the moon and I use light to cast spells or whatever."

"It's necessary because that animal spirit dictates how you can use your power." Deaton advised his student. "Just because you are mainly a Barrier Mage doesn't mean that you can cast any type of barrier spell you want. There are certain types of shields that you are better suited to cast than others, that difference could save your life."

"Okay so the elephant tells you how you can use your gnosis?" Stiles asked shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Having the elephant as my animal spirit tells me that I can hold an untold amount of knowledge in my brain." Deaton confessed. "For some their gnosis might work differently. For example, they might not be able to hold as much knowledge as me but could also be able to perfectly mimic or utilize their knowledge in a way I possibly couldn't. This all depends on your animal spirit."

"Oh." Stiles nodded proud that he was finally getting something for the first time tonight.

Deaton gave the teen a fond smile. "Usually a young mages parents give them a name that corresponds to their animal spirit just to make things easier for them."

Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way toward the exit. "That would imply that my parents knew about magic beforehand."

The young mage chuckled to himself. His smile dropped however when he felt the uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Why are you so quiet-"

"If you leave now I'm sure you'll make your curfew Stiles." Deaton cleared his throat not looking directly into Stiles' eyes. "You don't want to get into even more trouble with your father do you?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the veterinarian. "You're right, I better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Deaton told him grimly with a nod.

And so Stiles left feeling both excited and suspicious as he walked out the door.

…...

Thankfully, this is the last chapter that will focus on explanations. The rest of the talks about magic will be done as the chapters go. If you have any questions feel free to ask me them.

Derek and Stiles are going to have a relationship but they are going to be taking their time. It's not going to take them the whole story to get together but I am going to try and build it up as best as I can. Both of them have some issues they need to work through.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. The Truth Has No Tactic

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Élan!"

"Stiles!"

"What's up my brother from another mother?" Stiles said excitedly into his phone.

His friends were late for lunch which left Stiles sitting alone at their table (which they commandeered a while ago). Since he didn't have anything better to do he decided to call his cousin and see what was going on with him. Luckily Élan has his free period right now.

"Oh my god, we so have a connection." Élan proclaimed happily.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You just now figured that out. You should have figured that out when we picked the exact same thing to wear for our first day of elementary school."

"Our parents never let us forget that." Élan said with a sigh.

"My dad may have hid those pictures well but one day I will find them and destroy them." Stiles swore shaking his fist in the air.

Élan chuckled.

"So anyway, what were you saying?" Stiles asked.

"I was saying something?" Élan questioned not having a clue what his cousin was talking about.

"Yeah, about us having a thing." Stiles commented helpfully as he forgot what they were talking about as well.

"How do we always get so sidetracked?" Élan groaned.

"Because I have ADHD and you're insane." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Hey." Élan protested weakly.

Stiles waved over his friends as he saw all of them getting in the lunch line.

"I think we were talking about us having a connection." Stiles told his cousin.

"Oh yeah." Élan chirped. "I said we have a connection because I was just about to call you. I have great news."

"That's new." Stiles said with raised eyebrows. "You almost never have good news for me. Did you make some friends?"

"No." Élan denied and once again Stiles could hear the pout in his voice.

"Did some guy finally bend you over and swipe your v-card?" Stiles asked his eyes widening excitedly.

"No." Élan said before he realized what Stiles said to him. "Hey! Why do you have to say it like that? Did you lose your virginity yet?"

Stiles scoffed. "I'll have you know that I have thousands of suitors trying to knock down my door to get to me. I'm just waiting for the right one."

"You do know suitors means only men right?" Élan said in amusement. "So you're just a gay as your trying to make me out to be."

Stiles froze for a brief second being thoroughly silenced by his cousin's words. He missed the weird looks he got from his friends as they all sat beside him.

"Anyway my good news is that I'm coming to visit!" Élan exclaimed loudly.

Stiles gasped before he squealed like a ten year old girl that got a pony for Christmas.

"Stilinski." Jackson hissed rubbing his ear along with the rest of the werewolves at the table.

"Oh sweet cinnamon buns on stick! This is going to be so awesome." Stiles pumped his fist in jubilation.

"I know! It's been forever since we've seen each other face to face." Élan proclaimed sounding so happy at the opportunity to see his favorite cousin.

"Are you ready to party!?" Stiles asked gleefully.

"I'm ready to party!"

"Are you ready to go crazy!?" Stiles asked just brimming with energy.

"I'm already hearing voices!" Élan announced loudly.

Stiles squealed one more time for good measure before he quickly hung up his phone.

"Scott! My cousin Élan is coming to visit." Stiles turned to his best friend with an ecstatic smile on his face.

Scott's eyes widened for a brief second before he dug into his pants and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Stiles asked.

"My mom, just alerting her that we have an urgent Code E." Scott informed his friend not looking up from his phone.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the two of them after taking a sip of his water. "Is he really that bad?"

Scott slowly turned to him with a look of dread on his face. He shook his head and then went back to his phone.

Stiles nodded having no problem calling out his cousin. "Yeah, he's pretty clumsy and kind of a spaz. He's one hell of a hot mess."

"Hot mess? I wonder if that's hereditary." Jackson sneered.

"I'm surprised you know what hereditary means." Stiles shot back at him with a grin.

"So Stiles," Lydia said interrupting whatever biting comment Jackson was going to say, "how's your little buddy Gank?"

Utensils clanked on the cafeteria table as everyone turned to Stiles' direction.

"Gank?" Danny repeated anger seeping into his voice. "As in the biggest asshole of the school, Gank?"

_This could be bad_, Stiles thought to himself biting his lip nervously.

Seeing that Danny was an open homosexual male in their school it crossed his mind that the biggest homophobe in the school, Gank, and him might have crossed paths. He had just hoped that Gank would have seen Danny's popularity amongst their peers and left him alone.

Apparently Stiles had been dead wrong about that (if the death stare Danny was giving him was any indication of that).

"Why do you ask Lyd's?" Stiles asked ignoring Danny completely.

Lydia gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that was dripping with malice.

"I was just wondering since he does seem to have something of a crush on you," Lydia said with a shrug of her shoulders before taking a bite of her salad. "since he's so 'hands on', I believe you called it, with you."

A frown marred Scott's face as he stared at his best friend. He just seemed froze in either shock or anger (Stiles couldn't really tell at the moment).

Stiles chuckled nervously wondering what his strategy was going to be to get out of his situation. He linked his fingers together in order to stop his hands from shaking.

"You know how guys can be." Stiles proclaimed trying to play all this off as casual. "We get a little rough with each other every once and a while, it happens."

"You think we're stupid," Erica suddenly said shooting the mage a glare, "you really think that we are nothing but a bunch of brain dead muscle bound idiots."

"Well if the fur fits-"

"Don't even try to make this a joke." Erica hissed her eyes practically glowing in anger. "This is not funny Stiles, bullying is not funny."

Something the pack learned very quickly is that Erica had a very low tolerance for bullying. After being rescued from the Alpha pack, Erica stopped wearing her bad girl mask and started acting more like herself before she became a werewolf( only a little bit though). Because she had been bullied so horribly before she was turned, Erica understandably developed an intense hatred for people that put others down just for the sake of putting them down and pushing others around because they were weaker.

Unfortunately for Stiles, he was feeling the brunt of that hatred right now.

"Bullying?" Stiles laughed and waved that off while being aware that his heart rate was as erratic as ever. "That's a huge leap Barbie Werewolf. Sure, he can get a little rough sometimes but it's not-"

"His fault?" Isaac finished for the mage smiling at him pitifully. "He didn't mean to, it was just an accident right? And the reason you had that cover up was because you fell down a flight of stairs, several times."

Stiles dropped his fake happy expression to gaze at Isaac somberly who met his eyes without remorse.

"Okay, now you guys have officially reached the bad touch realm…only with words." Stiles stated gulping when he saw everyone look at him in interest. "Isaac, the situation you had with your dad and the situation I'm in now having nothing to do with each other."

"But there is a situation." Danny nodded in certainty.

"No, there isn't a fucking situation Danny!" Stiles snapped almost scaring himself with how angry he sounded. "My situation is different because there is no situation, I'm not being abused."

"I don't know whether you truly believe that or not but we can tell that you're lying." Isaac shook his head at him.

Stiles cursed under his breath and slammed his hands on the table startling the people around them in the cafeteria.

Having had about enough of this, Stiles gathered his things and stood up from the table.

"I have to go to class." Stiles said briefly as he walked toward the door.

It wasn't immediate, but the mage saw Scott in the corner of his eye reach up and try to grab him.

"Let him go." Stiles heard Jackson say briefly as he grabbed Scott's arm.

"Get the hell off me." Scott growled. "He's my best friend."

"Just listen to us for a second." Allison quickly said with clear concern in her voice.

Stiles didn't stick around to hear whatever it was the pack was planning to do as he was already out the door.

As he walked out of the cafeteria, Stiles looked back every other minute to see if they were following him.

"They don't know what they're talking about." Stiles said to himself aloud as he walked to his locker. "I have everything under control, I'm handling it."

This is how Stiles tended to handle most situations in his life, alone. Being an only child and, as of a couple years ago, being raised by one parent left Stiles with a feeling of independence. He never felt that need to get away from his home town or travel just to get some feeling of independence because he gets that every day. While he may not work he does clean the house, do the cooking, do the grocery shopping, make sure his father is healthy, drive his own car, and any and all of the menial chores around the house. He does everything for himself and never has to ask anyone to help him out.

Scott and his mother have been great moral support these past few years with his mother dying and always being there to cheer both him and his father up. However, Stiles can never say there has ever been a point in time when he was generally needed either of them, as in without them he wouldn't have been able to survive type of thing. He loves having them around but they are not crucial to his survival.

Stiles just see the packs questioning as them underestimating him, again. They don't think that he can take care of this thing he has with Gank. They don't think that he's strong enough, well he'll show them.

Nobody underestimates Fáelán John Stilinski and gets away with it.

Stiles was taken out of his thoughts as he saw somebody by his locker. Whoever it was looked to be putting a letter in one of the holes in his locker.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled running over to the boy.

The freshman boy, at least Stiles hoped he was a freshman with his small build, jumped and turned to him in clear shock.

The kid was kind of short, he came up to Stiles' chest, a little lanky and one of the most adorable things Stiles had ever seen. With his big round eyes and baby face Stiles thought that he looked like a plushy.

"Hi." Stiles greeted with a slight wave of his hand.

The boy blushed and nodded at him. He was shifting from foot to foot in a clearly nervous reaction to Stiles.

"What's your name?" Stiles asked softly seeing as the kid looked two steps away from literally shaking in his boots.

"Tyler." The boy said meekly.

"Tyler." Stiles repeated. Now that Stiles looked closer at the kid he could have sworn he saw him somewhere.

Stiles' eyes widened as he remembered Gank. This was the boy that Stiles stopped Gank from wailing on that first day they met. Apparently this kid happened to be one of Gank's main targets before Stiles came along and distracted him from his goal.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked him walking over to the younger male cautiously like he was a scared little deer. "Does Gank still bother you?"

Tyler shook his head. "After you helped me he never came after me again, it's like he forgot about me."

"That's good," Stiles smiled in satisfaction, "you shouldn't have to go through that shit anyway."

"What about you?" Tyler asked finally looking up at Stiles with a helpless stare.

Stiles smirked and rubbed the kids head affectionately. "Don't worry about me kid, I know how bullies like him work. Eventually he'll give up if I keep it going the way I am."

Once Stiles touched him Tyler started to blush until he looked like a fire hydrant

_Why was he blushing so much?_ Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and chalked it up to the kid have the flu or something.

"You're amazing." Tyler blurted out. He immediately put a hand over his own mouth once he uttered those.

Suddenly, Tyler thrust a note and a bag of cookies in Stiles' face. Without waiting for Stiles to say anything to him, Tyler ran as fast as his skinny little legs could take him.

Stiles blinked just watching the kid run down the hall until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Well…that was new." Stiles said before shrugging and opening his bag of cookies.

…

Stiles strolled to Derek's backyard thoroughly hyped up on the amazing cookies Tyler apparently baked for himself.

He went to the backyard and of course saw the pack there. Today was training day and Stiles had decided to join them. He assumed that Derek was still in the house since he hasn't seen the Alpha yet.

Jackson was the first to see Stiles and groaned in despair when he did.

"Why are you here?" Jackson groaned.

Stiles resisted the urge to flinch at Jackson's exasperated tone. He'd thought that despite that the two of them not being that close they at least had some kind of understanding when it came to one another. Guess he was wrong.

"Now Derek's going to show off when we're training." Jackson complained.

Stiles' titled his head at the werewolf since he didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"He's going to be doing backflips, impossible jumps, and finisher moves." Isaac grumbled backing up Jackson's claim. "He's going to go full on Tekken on us."

Stiles shook his head. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'm just here to do some training on my own. Dr. MinuteMaid is at some type of meeting today and told me to practice by myself."

"Why do you have to do that here again?" Jackson asked with folded arms.

"Because I can." Stiles said maturely sticking his tongue out at the jock.

If they were going to pretend that the argument they had at lunch never happened Stiles was more than happy to play along. Scott kept staring at him every couple of minutes but he had yet to approach him.

Just then Derek came out the house looking just as intimating as ever.

"Sourwolf." Stiles proclaimed loudly running over to the Alpha. "Can I train here? Please?"

Stiles stuck his bottom lip out as he pouted at the sourwolf.

The mage could have sworn he saw Derek's eye twitch for a brief second before he shrugged and walked past him.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to that werewolf that attacked me?" Stiles questioned once the thought came back to him.

While Derek didn't seem pulsed by the question, the rest of the pack stiffened.

"Derek, uh," Danny coughed, "took care of him."

That seemed to be the only thing anyone was willing to say about the subject. Since Stiles didn't care all that much about it he decided to drop it, for now.

"Can you guys help me pick a third field for myself?" Stiles asked Lydia, Danny, and Allison as they watched the werewolves in the pack get tossed around by Derek.

"What are your options?" Lydia wondered taking one of Stiles' mage books and flipping through its pages.

"Well, we obviously can't count Barrier and Assault since I'm already both of those things," Stiles was lucky that he took the time to remember the fields by heart, "but there still is Healer, Spiritualist, Provisions, Psychic, Scientific, Shifting, and Gnosis magic."

"Wow." Allison said with an impressed smile on her face. "All of that sounds amazing."

"I know and I can only choose one of them." Stiles groaned.

"Maybe you should choose the one that would best benefit a werewolf pack," Danny suggested, "since, you know, you're a part of a werewolf pack."

"Use my powers to help a werewolf pack that I'm a part of," Stiles gasped dramatically, "you're a genius Danny boy."

Danny threw his candy wrapper at him.

Stiles felt a rumbling in his pants all of a sudden. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was from Deaton's veterinarian office.

"What's up Dr. Sunkist?" Stiles asked eagerly into his phone.

"Son?" Stiles heard his father say.

"Dad? What are you doing at a vet's office?" Stiles questioned with his brow furrowed. "I didn't think our medical insurance was that bad."

"Stiles, I am so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it." John pleaded into the phone.

"Dad?" Stiles asked hesitantly, he didn't have a clue what his father was talking about.

"I should have told you about this sooner, it's just that everything had been building up at work, and you couldn't remember anything, and then your mother died." It seemed that John was talking to himself despite him saying everything out loud.

"What are you-"

"When need to have a talk about magic son, or more specifically mages." John informed his son sounding just as serious as a heart attack.

…

The sheriff was quite sudden with that reveal wasn't he? We'll find out what was going on in his mind next chapter. Next chapter we are going to get a lot of answers and a lot more questions as well.

If you have any questions feel free to ask me anything.

That's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will see you guys later.


	7. Clear Yet Not So Clear

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles' phone fell from his hand and dropped to the ground.

"Stiles? Stiles?"

The young mage could hear the voice of his father just fine but he didn't answer him, he absolutely refused to at the moment.

Stiles took one deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck?!" Stiles exclaimed in pure frustration. His life just kept getting stranger and stranger as the days went by.

How the hell did his dad find out about his powers? He barely knew anything about his powers and yet his dad was talking to him about mages as if he's known about them all his life.

"Stiles?" Stiles turned when he heard the concerned voice of Allison.

She was slowly walking toward him with a concerned smile on her face. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Stiles looked over and saw that not only were Lydia and Danny giving him looks, but the werewolves in the pack had actually stopped training to see what he was yelling about, again.

"Just a lot of drama, drama, and more drama." Stiles said with a shrug holding back the irritated frown that wanted to appear on his face.

Before anyone could ask him another question Stiles picked up his keys from the porch and started walking toward his jeep.

"I'll be back in a bit, I have some family business to take care of." Stiles gave them all a grin hoping not to worry any of them.

With that the honey eyed boy jumped in his car and sped away from the premises.

Stiles' thoughts were going just as fast as his car was, probably even faster. He just couldn't fight off the worry and fear that came from this new development.

Was his father a mage like him? That would explain some things but it would also raise so many other questions. Why was he even at Deaton's in the first place? Did he know Deaton or did the elder mage invite his dad over to have a talk with him?

"All this thinking is making my brain itch." Stiles complained scratching at the top of his head.

Stiles arrived at Deaton's place having only broken a minimal amount of speed and traffic laws surprisingly.

He pushed open the door to the clinic building and found no one there except his father and Dr. Deaton in the lobby.

The Sheriff looked quite stressed about something, his head was buried in his hands as he sat down in his chair hunched over. Deaton was standing up and leaning on the wall beside his father waiting patiently for his arrival.

As soon as his son came in the room, John sat up swiftly and gave his only child an apologetic look (something that confused Stiles even more).

Stiles sighed. This was the time when his other best friend, awkward silence, entered the room. He pretty much follows him everywhere he goes.

Luckily, since Stiles is Stiles, he never lets him stay for long.

"So, there is no one here again." Stiles made a motion around the room turning his gaze to his teacher. "Honestly Dr. Bender how do you stay in business?"

Deaton chuckled despite the clear seriousness of the situation. "Pure luck."

Stiles snorted. "Luck? I wish I had some of that, or I'd rather Scott would give him some of his because he is one lucky little bastard."

"I've noticed that," Deaton nodded in agreement, "it's allowed him to associate with a lot of loyal and strong people."

"Are you complimenting me?" Stiles asked with a grin. "Because I have to say that flattery will get you everywhere Dr. Fry. Now give me another."

"Excuse me."

Both of them turned and saw John staring at the two of them in what was frustration and (correct Stiles if he's wrong) the slightest hint of jealously?

"If you two don't mind I believe that you came here for a reason Stiles." John stated disgruntledly.

Stiles frowned and folded his arms. "I guess you could say that. I mean, you did drop a major bomb on me a couple a minutes ago right of the fucking blue."

"Watch your language." John chastised before looking quite ashamed of himself. "And I know what I did was stupid-"

Deaton coughed.

"Okay, it was extremely stupid," John correct shooting the veterinarian a glare, "but I wasn't really in the right state of mind."

"Right state of mind?" Stiles repeated. "What does that mean? You weren't in the right state of mind to be honest with your own son?"

"No, I meant that I shouldn't have just called you and scared you like that." John said walking over and putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Of what moment?" Stiles questioned peaking his head over at Deaton who seemed to be holding himself back from saying something.

John briefly gave Deaton a look before turning back to his son.

"Well," John sighed not knowing where to begin, "it's just that when I noticed the signs of you getting your powers back everything just came back to me. I didn't know how to approach you about this so I went to Deaton's who I haven't talked to in a long time. We got to talking about everything that happened and I just felt the need to tell you everything."

Huh? Stiles always thought he got his babbling habit from his mother. I guess it's true, you really do learn something every day.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles held his hands up in front of his face, "back up a bit. Let's start with this, how do you know about mage's?"

"Our family, the Stilinski's, is a proud family of mages." John said with a small smile.

Stiles gaped and stared at his father in pure mortification. "Wha…What?! Why am I just learning this now?"

"I wanted to keep you away from all this magic business after your mother's death and the fire." John informed his son.

"Fire?" Stiles repeated softly. "I don't remember any-"

_(Flashback)_

_Tears flowed down from Stiles' face like a river, he couldn't stop them just like he couldn't stop the fire from warming up his skin and the smoke from entering his lungs._

_He couldn't see anything, everything was too dark and faded in his eyes. _

_The five year old boy slowly turned his head as he felt two bodies beside him. This made him more frightened than Stiles has ever been in his entire life._

"_Mommy? Mommy?" Stiles asked softly as he was completely out of breath. The mark on his hand shined brightly through the smoke and fire._

_Stiles looked around and took the time to take in the reality of the situation. His house and his family were being destroyed before his very eyes. Everything he loved and cared about were fading away into nothing._

_Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, accidently unleashing a very powerful shield which covered the entire house and blanketing it in his power._

_(End Flashback)_

"I do remember." Stiles' eyes widened in shock as he turned to his father.

John looked to his son in something akin to fear at this revelation. Deaton on the other hand shut his eyes tightly as if in prayer.

"What exactly do you remember?" John asked taking both his sons shoulders and shaking them lightly.

Stiles furrowed his brow at his father not having a clue what he was getting so excited about.

"I remember that we had a fire in the house and all three of us were trapped inside." Stiles answered. "I think my powers turned on or something and then I passed out."

John nodded at his son stiffly seemingly both relieved and disappointed at something Stiles told him.

"What happened that day?" Stiles questioned.

John and Deaton looked toward each other before the veterinarian gave Stiles' father a stern look.

The Sheriff let out a deep sigh. "Somebody started a fire in our house that day, we don't know who did-"

"How do you know it was a person?" Stiles interrupted before he could stop himself.

"It was a fire caused by magic." Deaton said answering Stiles' question this time. "None of you could put it out with water and your mothers powers didn't work on the flames."

Stiles turned to his father with sheepish half-lidded eyes. "Why didn't you use your powers old man? You let your woman do all the work?"

John rolled his eyes and smacked his son on the head. "I did what I could which wasn't much seeing as I don't have powers. I'm pretty much one of the only people in my family that isn't a mage."

"Oh." Stiles eyebrows rose. "So you're like the redheaded stepchild of the family? I always knew you were weird."

"No I wasn't." John said before he raised an eyebrow at his son. "And who are you to call somebody weird?"

"Excuse me dadomatic but I am an expert on weird, I can sense weirdness from a mile away." Stiles turned briefly to the door. "For instance, Derek is looming outside the front door as we speak."

"Derek? Derek Hale?" John asked suspiciously with the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

Stiles, not paying any attention to his father's words, continued on with what he was saying.

"It's either my weird senses or my dog senses, I get those confused sometimes." Stiles snickered lowly.

A low growl emanated from outside. It caused John to jump slightly while Stiles smirked in triumph.

"Maybe if we offer him some Scooby snacks he'll come in." Stiles proclaimed in a sweet tone of voice.

The door was suddenly flung open revealing a thoroughly pissed off Alpha.

The honey eyed boy snickered at Derek's anger, even when he moved over to him so that their foreheads were touching and they were eye to eye.

"If you make one more stupid dog joke I am going to tie you to the back of my car, drive to a gas station, and put you through a carwash." Derek swore his voice low and threatening.

Stiles smiled up at him. "Self-serve or automatic?"

"Automatic." Derek answered simply.

"Sweet," Stiles said with grin, "I always wondered what those big brush things felt like."

With a shake of his head Derek pulled back and gave the mage a dry look. "You are ridiculous."

"And yet you're still here, that's real magic right there." Stiles said before bursting into laughter.

Someone coughed really loudly.

Both the werewolf and the mage turned and were met with both an amused and an annoyed expression.

John eyed the two of them, or rather the space between both of them, with pure contempt.

"I also figured out everything that was happening in town, with the werewolves." John announced gruffly.

Stiles stopped laughing instantly. Derek froze and looked over at Stiles' father with a blank expression as if he didn't know what to make of this news.

"Even though I never knew much about werewolves I was always suspicious." John confessed. "Deaton helped me fill in the blanks."

"Dr. Zoidberg!" Stiles yelled feeling betrayed. Derek growled at the good doctor as well for revealing their secret.

"He was going to go over to the Hale house with a rifle Stiles, I didn't have much of a choice." Deaton said apologetically.

"Judging from I just saw I might have to keep that plan." John stated looking between Stiles and Derek yet again.

Stiles didn't have a clue what his father was talking about but since his tone was in danger mode he felt that he should change the subject.

"So, what happened with that fire again?" Stiles cleared his throat and asked.

John blinked and eyed Derek suspiciously.

Call Stiles crazy but he could have sworn that he saw Derek shift his feet slightly as his father stared daggers at him. Well, his dad wouldn't have got where he was today if he couldn't pull off a badass death glare.

"He's not leaving so you might as well go on ahead." Stiles advised his father. "Derek is my personal guard-"

"Stiles." Derek shot the mage a mighty glare.

"-dude, guarddude." Stiles said snickering.

John looked between the two of them again and sighed miserably. "Looks like there's another talk we have to have son."

"Huh?" Stiles looked confused. What more could they have to talk about after this?

"Never mind, to answer your question you stopped the fire with a very powerful shield." John informed his son.

"I stopped it?" Stiles repeated in pure confusion. "How did I do that? I'm pretty sure water is super effective against fire not shields."

"You used a very powerful anti-magic shield which covered your house and put out the fire." Deaton told the young mage.

"You saved our lives that day." John told his son running his hands gently through Stiles' short hair.

Stiles blushed at the proud look his father was giving him. He refused to turn around because he just knew that Derek was shooting him a smirk.

"Unfortunately, doing that ended up being too much for you and you lost your powers." John said with a sigh.

"I did?" Stiles eyes widened. "How?"

"It was quite advanced magic for a five year old," Deaton informed the young mage, "you were lucky to have lived through that, you almost went into a coma."

"And so now my powers just decided to wake up?" Stiles asked pretty much to himself. He looked accusingly at his father. "That doesn't explain why I am just learning about all this mage crap now if it's been in our family forever."

John winced. "We didn't want to put you in any more danger. Powerful mages in our family have a habit of…disappearing and we didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Since your powers disappeared we figured that we should let you live a normal life, away from all the danger we were putting you in."

Stiles felt himself growing more and more frustrated the more his father talked. Every single thing he said was about what he and his mother thought was best for him, his input wasn't even put into consideration when doing all this.

That also brings something else up that his father skipped over. What happened to his memories? Did him losing his powers for twelve years also take away his memories of having magic as well? There are still more questions that needed to be answered.

"So it was all about your interests."

Surprisingly, it was Derek who spoke up first not Stiles. Stiles had thought that the Alpha might have left with how quiet he had been.

John turned to glare at the werewolf who met his stare with his own intense gaze.

"You were only doing what you thought was best for your son, yes that's true, but you also hid from him a part of not only your family's life but part of who he is." Derek grunted. "I'm sure it's not random how that whole mage Trisource system is, it fits who you are, it makes you who you are."

Stiles can recall Derek saying something similar to the pack about werewolves and about it not being a coincidence that they all survived the bite. They were able to turn into werewolves because being a wolf has always been a part of them, they just didn't know it yet.

"You took away one of the things a person is always given the right to, his identity. It's ridiculous hearing you try to defend that." Derek proclaimed his anger coming out full force.

"Hey Derek." Stiles exclaimed grabbing the Alpha by the arm. He didn't know why he was getting so angry about this but an angry Alpha wolf is not a good Alpha wolf.

"I know that he lied to me but I've been doing the same thing to him these past couple of months." Stiles pointed out rationally. "I can say that we're pretty even."

Derek turned his glare on Stiles though it had lessened somewhat. "Twelve years is different than a couple months. Let's not forget all the depression and anguish you went through because your father was ignoring you."

At that reveal John's angry expression completely fell from his face. Guilt was written all over the sheriff's face as he took in the reality of the situation.

Stiles stiffened and clenched his hand on Derek's arm. All those weeks of pure depression were something Stiles never wanted to go back to, it was truly the darkest part of his life thus far. He had thought that the relationship with his father was ruined, John wasn't talking to him and pretty much ignored his existence. Unless you've been in that situation you couldn't begin to understand what it's like to be ignored by one of the only people that supposed to love you the most.

"Son." John held out his hands in front of Stiles.

Almost instinctively, Stiles jumped into his father's arms and accepted the hug wholeheartedly

"I'm so sorry I made you depressed son." John said into his son's hair.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't try to sugarcoat it." John ordered softly. "I could tell by the look on your face when Hale said you were depressed it was true. I never meant to make you feel like that. I was stupid and afraid you were going to leave me like everyone else."

"I didn't want to lie to you, it's just that I didn't know what else to do." Stiles confessed into his father's shoulder and for once letting his eyes water. It felt kind of nice not hiding how he really felt for once. "I'm sorry."

John kissed his son on the top of his head. "I'm sorry too. How could I ignore one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me?"

A lone tear fell from Stiles' face as he let joy and happiness overcome him. His father loved him, he really loved him. After all those months of thinking that he would probably never talk to his father again he was overjoyed to know that he still cares.

"Okay," Stiles sniffed and came out of his father's shoulder, "enough of this mushy stuff."

John chuckled and patted his son on his back. "Maybe we should go home, I'll order a pizza for dinner."

Stiles started to nod before he remembered something. "Oh wait, I forgot some things at Derek's place."

John didn't look too pleased about that. "The rest of the…pack is there right?"

The young mage furrowed his brow at his father but nodded nonetheless. "They should be? Sourwolf?"

Derek growled at the nickname but nodded in agreement.

Stiles smiled when his father said yes. "Good, I have to get my cookies that Tyler gave me."

So caught up in his love of cookies, Stiles didn't noticed Derek stiffen as he followed him out the door.

"Who the hell is Tyler?" Derek asked his lip just as tight as his voice.

Stiles blinked before giving Derek a warm smile. "He's just this freshman that gave me some homemade cookies at school. It was really sweet, nobody ever gives me gifts like that."

Once again, Stiles completely missed Derek's angry stare as he walked out the clinic.

…

I know some of you might be disappointed that the Sheriff isn't a mage but I have a reason behind it. I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say that if the Sheriff was a mage he would be dead right now and Stiles would be an orphan. For what we find out later it wouldn't make any sense for him to be alive if he were a mage.

Let me just say that Stiles' mother did survive the fire. I didn't change that she died of cancer. How did she die of cancer when she's a mage? You'll find that out later as well.

I'm sure you noticed a couple of fishy things with the Sheriff's story, I did that on purpose. I can't explain everything to you at one moment.

Don't to worry about the Sheriff, we are going to find out later on that he doesn't need powers to be a badass. He's going to kicking some major ass in this story.

I hope you liked the chapter and I will see you all next time.


	8. Fáelán

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Stiles!" Lydia proclaimed as she walked up to her friends and packmates in the hallway. "What is your name?"

Stiles stopped his conversation/rambling session with Scott and froze. Slowly he turned to the strawberry blond behind him and gave her a horrified look.

"Oh shit." Stiles groaned looking her up and down before turning to his best friend. "I think she's gone crazy again."

Scott nodded in agreement.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smacked him with one his books that she borrowed/took.

"I meant your real name moron." Lydia stated with her hands on her hips.

"Oh that." Stiles said chuckling nervously as he rubbed his hurt head. "Why?"

Instead of snapping at his question like she would normally do, she simply showed him the book she was holding. The book was about finding your Trisource systems and what ways you can go about doing that.

"It could help us find out what your animal is." Lydia stated flipping through a couple pages of the text in her hands.

"It's a wolf." Scott said instantly. "I'm calling it right now."

"Oh please, it's probably a hamster." Jackson said shooting Stiles a smirk.

Stiles batted his eyelashes at the jock in response. "Are you saying I'm cute and adorable Jacky? I always knew you had a thing for me."

Jackson simply flipped him off.

Lydia snapped her fingers in Stiles' face. "Focus."

"Focusing? Alas, tis my one weakness." Stiles sighed dramatically holding a hand above his head. He stayed in that pose for a minute before he took the book from Lydia and skimmed through the pages she bookmarked.

"My name means 'young wolf'." Stiles confessed to Lydia and the rest of the pack.

Scott shouted in jubilation and pumped his fist. Allison shook her head beside her boyfriend while giving him an amused look.

"What is your real name?" Lydia asked again narrowing her eyes at the mage.

Stiles shrugged and closed the book that he was holding. "I don't really like telling people my real name because no one can say it right. I can't tell you how annoying it is to have someone get your name wrong for like the twentieth time in one day."

"One, that didn't answer my question," Lydia pointed out sharply, "two, if you tell us how to pronounce it we won't get it wrong."

Stiles fought the urge to flinch under Lydia's scrutiny. Looking around he also saw the rest of the pack in rapt attention at the miniature scene they were making.

The mage didn't feel right giving them his real name, it just felt so…intimate.

Honestly, that sounds ridiculous even to Stiles but he just couldn't help himself. He blamed his mother for how private he was about his real name. His mother always told him that his name is a part of your identity, a part of who you are. Since it was a part of himself Stiles felt it right to offer some sort of protection for his name thus he came up with a nickname for himself. He had meant to tell Scott and any other close friends he would make his first name but after a while the name Stiles just stuck with him.

Basically it was just another way Stiles had to hide himself away from the world, to keep himself safe.

"Can we just let this go? This really isn't that important." Stiles pleaded to the strawberry blond.

"Really Stilinski? You're trying to keep your name a secret now." Jackson said with a sneer. "Don't you think you're trying a little too hard to be secretive? You're just doing this for attention."

"Oh yes because all of you are so open and talkative." Stiles snapped. "How much do we know about your adoption Jacky boy? What do we know about Lydia's parents divorcing? Even better, how much do we know about how badly Erica was bullied? Let's not get into how Boyd never says anything about his life at all."

The pack just stared back at him neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the points that he brought up.

"So yeah, I might be secretive and a little untrusting at times but I'm not the only one in this pack that acts like that." Stiles pointed out folding his arms stubbornly.

Stiles' diversion tactic seemed to work this time, none of them said anything to him in response. However, unlike previous moments in his life, Stiles didn't feel as accomplished as he normally would have.

Maybe it was the pitying look his best friend gave him but Stiles was starting to think that all his lies and secrets weren't as great as he made them up to be.

The bell suddenly rang saving Stiles from the pack (he reveled in the irony). The pack slowly dispersed and made their way to their respective classes.

With a sigh, Stiles went into his locker and got all the books he needed for his class. He turned and immediately jumped when he saw Boyd standing right behind him.

It should be illegal for someone of Boyd's size to be as stealthy as he is.

"Are you going to let me have it to?" Stiles said with a sigh trying to think of a proper tactic for getting out of this situation.

Boyd titled his head and observed him silently.

"You don't like talking about yourself." Boyd said as more of a statement than a question.

Stiles put on the best eager grin he could muster. "Of course I do, I could talk for hours about how awesome I am. In fact, you've heard me talk for hours about how awesome I am!"

"Yes, but that was mostly about eating or research, things that weren't too personal." Boyd pointed out. "Not once have I ever heard you talk about your personal feelings or your home life."

Stiles winced hating more and more how observant the pack seemed to be getting lately.

"Yeah, well, neither do you." Stiles shot back at the taller teen.

Boyd shrugged as he was perfectly aware of his personality flaws. "I guess that means that we're more alike than we thought."

Stiles couldn't help but snort. Who would have thought that Boyd, the strong silent guy of the group, would have anything in common with him, the hyperactive talkative one of the group? It simply boggles the mind.

"It's not that I mean to hide things." Stiles admitted feeling that he had to explain his own actions. "It's just easier to keep things to yourself sometimes, handle things your own way."

Boyd nodded looking like he understood where Stiles was coming from. Stiles believed that he did for some reason.

"Opening up to others is a lot harder than people make it out to be. When I joined the pack I thought I would learn to be more open with myself, not to mention find people I can be open with." Boyd confessed with a sigh.

"But then you figured out, once you were in the pack, that being around all these people made you even more reserved." Stiles finished for the normally silent teen.

"Exactly." Boyd said with a rare smile showing on his face.

For a moment, the two of them just stood there in comfortable silence. Both of them were pleasantly surprised how easy it was for the two of them to communicate with each other. They never really talked to each other one on one before so this conversation turned out to be somewhat of a success for both of them.

"I know that we're acting like hypocrites by trying to make you open up when we won't do the same but that's only because we know you have the power to." Boyd confessed.

"Because I have a big mouth." Stiles replied dryly.

"That and also because you're the only one of us that's strong enough to break the ice." Boyd pointed out.

Boyd obviously must be talking about how the pack came together. Stiles had been sick of Scott and Derek acting like idiots and blackmailed his best friend into sitting down and talking things out with Derek. Of course, both of them were stubborn and completely unable to make a compromise. It wasn't until Stiles pointed out the all the lives that have been lost, all the people that have been suffering because none of them could get their shit together, did Derek and Scott finally decided to work together.

Stiles let out a small breath and wiped his face with his hand. All this pack stuff was slowly breaking him down into nothing.

"Let's make a deal, and you'll have to spread this to the pack, if I start opening up you guys have to start doing the same." Stiles said sternly.

Boyd simply shrugged. "That seems fair."

Stiles gave Boyd a small smile and held out his hand. Without delay the werewolf reached out and clasped their hands together.

…

_(Flashback)_

"_I want to fly!"_

"_No."_

"_I want to fly!"_

"_Stiles!"_

"_Please!"_

_You had been begging and begging for this for the last three hours. The average person would have given up on making this ridiculous little event happen a long time ago but the average person wasn't a five year old Stiles Stilinski._

"_I want to fly. Please-"_

_(End Flashback)_

The mage snapped out of his daydream when he heard the car stop signifying that his friends and him had reached the Hale house.

"Home sweet home." Stiles said with a yawn while stretching his tired limbs.

Scott patted his friend's head before getting out of the driver's seat with everyone else in the pack getting out of their own respective vehicles.

"Time for training." Erica sighed walking beside all of them to the backyard.

Stiles burrow furrowed. "Wait, why are you guys training again? This is the one day of the week when you guys don't train."

"We didn't train yesterday." Isaac informed the mage with a shrug. "Our Alpha was too busy trying to play the part of the 'knight in shining armor' and left us."

If possible, Stiles looked even more confused than before. "But he was with me yesterday."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Isaac said giving him a pointed stare.

Stiles blinked and looked around at the pack.

"I don't get it." Stiles said with a slight whine in his voice.

Derek walked outside to hear the collective groans of several people in the pack. He barely batted an eyelash when he saw Stiles standing in the middle of the group looking completely lost.

"Come on guys, let me in on the joke." Stiles pleaded.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Danny reassured him while keeping his tone as vague as possible.

"Backyard." Derek commanded pointing behind him.

Silently, Stiles ran up to the Alpha wolf so he was walking beside him. He waited until Derek looked in his direction until he turned toward him.

Stiles grunted and nodded his head at him in greeting.

Derek's mouth twitched before he did the same.

Snickering lowly, Stiles bumped their shoulders together while they walked.

Suddenly a camera went off. With a growl a werewolf would be proud of, Stiles turned his head in Allison's direction.

"What?" Allison said innocently putting her phone away. "I need something to satisfy my followers, you guys are practically superstars."

"Allison, what have you done?" Stiles asked with a tired sigh.

"Tumblr loves you guys, they think you two are so adorable." Allison said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Please tell me that you at least didn't use-"

"I didn't use your real names, don't worry." Allison reassured Stiles looking semi-offended that he would think that she wouldn't do that. "They think your names are Ben and Gary and that you both are twenty-one. I'm thinking about changing my tumblr and calling it 'Sweet Barry.'"

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked ahead again. Derek didn't seem fazed by what Allison was saying in the slightest.

"Alright, so what's on the agenda for the wolves today?" Stiles asked setting his things down on the porch.

"Wolves and mages." Derek corrected.

"Huh?" Stiles asked wondering if he heard him wrong.

Derek stared at him looking dead serious. "I want to see the extent of your powers and how much they can contribute to the pack."

"But Dr. Dolittle has barely trained me." Stiles spluttered nervously. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Well, this is your chance to figure out what you're doing, with hands on experience." Derek explained rationally. "You're going to be fighting us."

Stiles whimpered not knowing how he could get himself out of this.

"Don't worry about it," Isaac said giving him a calming smile, "we're not going to get too crazy, we'd probably be killed if we did."

Stiles rolled his eyes once again and walked with the pack to the middle of the backyard.

The mage just stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Jackson!" Derek called with his arms folded.

The jock smirked, walking up and standing in front of Stiles. Jackson cracked his knuckles and extended his claws.

Stiles groaned internally. Of course Derek would pick the one person in the pack that genuinely hates his guts.

Without warning, Jackson charged toward him swiftly.

The mage gasped and held his shaking hands out.

"Believe, believe, believe." Stiles chanted frantically.

In a much faster time than at Deaton's clinic, Stiles' shield emerged causing Jackson to go bouncing off it.

"Thank god." Stiles sighed in relief.

Jackson growled and attempted to charge at the mage once again. With much stronger force than before he hit Stiles' shield just hard enough to cause him to back up slightly and almost make him fall.

"How long do you think you can do that?" Jackson questioned with a smirk before throwing another punch at his shield.

As much as Stiles hated to admit it, Jackson did have a point. Right now he was just stalling, he needed more than just a plain old shield in order to defeat someone.

Stiles just then remembered skimming over the several types of shield that he is capable of doing. He only memorized two or three of them, and he didn't even know how good they were.

Not having any other options, Stiles closed his eyes and focused his powers some more, he dropped his current shield (while Jackson was still charging at him mind you) and tried to summon up a new one.

With a little bit more effort than last time, Stiles created a round shield that looked as if it was made of pure diamond.

This new shield not only took Jackson attack it also hit him with a blast of energy causing him to fall right on his ass.

"What the…" Jackson hissed rubbing his sore head.

"Ha." Stiles chortled with a grin. "The power of shields isn't so bad now."

Stiles tried not to let his grin reach the far corners of his face when he saw Derek's pleased smirk in the corner of his eye.

Practice continued pretty much like this with everyone sparing with each other. Stiles was pleased, he would argue that he could feel himself getting stronger with each and every spell he cast.

"Oh my god." Stiles said tiredly as he sat down next to Lydia, Danny, and Allison on the porch. "I cannot keep up with these damn werewolves."

"Maybe, but you were holding your own pretty well out there." Allison complemented handing him a water bottle.

Stiles gladly accepted the water and splashed a little bit of it on his face.

"Provisions." Lydia proclaimed not looking up from the book she was studying.

"What?" Stiles asked curiously.

"The last field that you should study, we decided that it was going to be provisions." Lydia told him closing her book. "It would be best for you."

"Any reason why?" Stiles blinked over at her. Not that he doubted Lydia's judgment, he was simply curious.

"Support spells seem to be the most conventional and the easiest to learn." Danny told his mage friend.

"You can do a whole lot of great things like binding and teleportation spells." Allison stated backing up her friend's comments while flipping through a book as well.

Stiles observed all of them wistfully. He just couldn't believe how into all of this magic they were. They genuinely sounded interested in something that was related to him, that baffled him for some reason.

Lydia, as if knowing what he was thinking, stared at him with a stern but gentle gaze.

"Please don't start brooding at a time like this, we have enough brooders in this pack." Lydia pointed out looking quiet annoyed.

"Oh, and you're a LuWoLi." Danny informed Stiles with one his famous smiles. "Lunar, Wolf, and Light mage."

Stiles nodded looking quite impressed. He was more than a little pleased with his new title.

"Imagine that," Stiles said turning away from them to look over at the werewolves who were getting tossed around by Derek quite pitifully. "Fáelán John Stilinski is a LuWoLi mage."

Stiles didn't look back at his friends, he was much too nervous. He was trying to play it smooth but his bouncing around due to nervousness kind of ruined it.

On the field he saw Boyd stop and look over at him.

Stiles winked at the broad werewolf which made Boyd smile at him in return.

Seeing all of them get so interested in his personal life, his mage powers, made something click in Stiles' brain. It made him see how caring and kind all of them had slowly become in the last couple of weeks, they (including himself) have really turned themselves around.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Allison and Danny sitting next to him on the porch steps. Stiles smiled at both of them bringing his arms around them. He saw Lydia, while not getting up, was paying more attention to them now.

While this might not be that much of a step, it was at least an attempt to step in the right direction. All of them might not be as close as they should be as a pack, but all they needed was time which was something all of them were glad to have.

…

In this endnote I was going to start out by apologizing for this chapter but I'm not going to do that.

I was ridiculously hard on myself with this chapter, I just did not like how it turned out. It's strange, while I was writing the chapter I didn't have a problem with it but when I finished it I didn't like it at all. I wanted to scrap this whole chapter to be because I was that displeased with it.

But then I realized how overdramatic I was being. I did everything I wanted to do in this and some more things I didn't plan on doing. I revealed to you all what Stiles' mage name was, I told you what his third type of magic was, we had some pack bonding moments ( especially with Boyd and Stiles), I told you that state of Allison's tumblr account(lol), and let you see how Stiles was coming along as a mage.

While this chapter wasn't one of my best, I think I did a good job with it considering what I wanted to do with this chapter.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all next time.


	9. The NotSoSlenderMan and Sex Beasts

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Dad!" Élan whimpered.

"Just twenty more." Élan's father Dover Stilinski said sternly.

"But dad!" Élan said pleadingly. "I have to go! I was going to visit Stiles today."

"I don't care what you were going to do you have to finish your training." Dover told his son in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Élan's feeble limbs struggled as he was trying to do three hundred push-ups, with his father sitting on top of him.

Why does his father always make him do insane things like this? He knows how nonathletic Élan was and yet he continued to put him through so much hell. Yesterday he made Élan run ten miles while tied to his father's car.

His father called all of this mage training which didn't make much since to Élan since his magic does not require him to be physically fit, he's mainly a healer for goodness sake!

Either this man was trying to kill him or he has a really strange way of showing that he cares (Élan was betting on the former).

"Wait, did you say you were going to visit your cousin?" Dover asked as if just realizing what his son said.

Élan nodded his head in a tiredly way.

"How are you going to do that? I'm certainly not going to teleport you, it would be too suspicious since Stiles doesn't remember anything about magic." Dover said with a sigh leaning back so he was putting more of his weight on his son now.

Élan whimpered once again struggling to bring his body up. "I think he's got his memories back."

"What?" Dover asked in surprise. Thankfully for Élan, Dover got off him as he looked down at his son.

Élan fell onto the practice mat in their living room below him with a huge sigh of relief.

"Why do you think he regained his memories?" Dover demanded.

"Because," Élan wheezed feeling immensely tired seeing as they had been training all morning, "Stiles has been talking about how those strange dreams he's been having have been getting worse and worse. One time he slipped and mentioned something to me about having a moon tattoo or something."

"Really?" Dover asked with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed his chin in thought.

The middle aged mage was quite confounded by this revelation. Why hadn't his brother informed him that his nephew had been slowly coming back to their world? He's shut the poor boy out enough after Helen died.

"Paying him a visit actually sounds like a good idea son." Dover leaned downward and ruffled his son's hair.

Élan smiled pleased that his father paid him a compliment for once.

"Although I am a little conflicted," Dover confessed, "on the one hand it will be great to get away from you for a while, on the other hand you're so pitiful and in such desperate need of training you really can't afford to miss a day."

"I love you too dad." Élan said dryly.

Dover gave his son a grin. "I guess I can let it go, for today. You can train with your cousin for the day and then tomorrow you'll be back with me. I'll probably have you swim against some dolphins again"

Élan died a little inside. He doesn't care what anybody says, dolphins are the demons of the sea.

"Oh and I almost forgot that I'm probably not going to be home until around one in the morning." Dover let out a long suffering sigh. "After work I have a meeting with the council."

Dover Stilinski was the Head of the Stilinski Family Council. He represented the entire family whenever times of negotiation or war arose, he was the face of the family which everyone was more than proud to say.

"Again?" Élan said wincing as he slowly stood up.

"A lot of things have been happening with those fairies up north with our second cousins." Dover stated. "This has to be taken care of."

Élan nodded, he understood how difficult his father's role in the family was, it was a difficult one for the both of them.

It was more than a little difficult being the son of the family head, Élan would proudly attest to that.

It wasn't that people pressured him to be a certain way, rather his father expected him to be different from other mages. Élan knew for a fact from his grandparents that they never put his father through the same torture he puts him through.

Fingers snapping in front of his face brought Élan out of his own mind. He looked up to see his father staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"You got lost in your own thoughts again?" Dover asked his son dryly.

Élan nodded sheepishly with a small blush on his face. You'd think he'd get used to being embarrassed by now but he wasn't.

"Come on," Dover grunted helping his son up and guiding him up the stairs, "go get yourself cleaned up and I'll teleport you."

Élan nodded enthusiastically. Within a couple minutes Élan was fully dressed and had a small bag packed and ready to go.

The young mage went to his father's personal study, or his Crystal Room as Élan liked to call it, where his father performed most of his spells and incantations.

His father was a CrTaWr (or a Crystal, Tardigrade, Water) mage. His main type of magic was provision magic. According to Élan's grandparents Dover is one of the best provision users in the United States.

"Are you ready son?" Dover asked gathering a particular blue crystal and standing in front of his offspring.

Élan nodded with an eager smile, he always loved traveling via his father's teleportation crystals. It was so cool!

With his eyes steady and unflinching, Dover clenched both of his hands on his crystal and focused his power.

Élan marveled as water slowly dripped down to the floor from the crystal and surrounded his body wrapping around him like a snake. It was only another second before Élan was sucked into the crystal with the water guiding his way.

Dover sighed once the spell was done and put the crystal back down on his desk.

"I hope you don't have any good news for me when you return son." Dover said to the empty room.

…...

With a loud yelp, Élan emerged from a blue light and fell onto the floor below him. He winced and rubbed his sore butt.

"That hurt." Élan complained slowly standing up and observing the room he was in.

The spell should have taken him to the place that Stiles spends most of his time at. Élan's father used this type of spell because he assumed that the location would be Stiles' house.

Élan quickly found that to be an incorrect assessment. This place looked nothing like the pictures Stiles sent him of his house. This house was extremely old, while it did look renovated it still had some cobwebs and old wood in the walls and floors.

Of course, with Élan being a Stilinski and Stiles' cousin, he did what he would normally do in this situation, overreacted.

"Oh my god." Élan whispered in horror, "What if my cousin got kidnapped?"

That made perfect sense to Élan. Why else would his father's spell teleport him here of all places and not Stiles' house? His father rarely, if ever, makes mistakes when it comes to his spell casting so something must be wrong.

"My cousin got kidnapped!" Élan shouted in panic. He looked around frantically not knowing what he should do at the moment.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?'

Élan jumped when he heard an angry intimidating voice behind him. Very slowly, he turned around to see the person he was sure was hiding his cousin captive.

He looked scary, to say the least. The guy looked like one of those pretty non-pretty boys you see on the CW network that are all dark and brooding.

"How did you know I was here?" Élan asked cautiously eyeing the man like he was about to jump him.

The NotSoSlender Man raised one of his heavy looking eyebrows at him. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs."

Oh, well that would certainly give him away. Élan could get really loud when he wanted to.

"Why are you here?" The man demanded. His eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"Where is here anyway? Is this some torture castle of doom?" Élan asked shakily.

The NotSoSlender Man furrowed his brow at him. "What? No, this is my house, which you entered without my permission."

"I didn't enter without permission." Élan stated with a shake of his head.

"Well, you certainly don't have my permission to be here." The NotSoSlender Man said with a glare.

"I never asked your permission to be here." Élan said with a genuinely innocent smile on his face.

"Exactly." The NotSoSlender Man snapped.

"Right." Élan said with a nod. "So I'm okay to be here. You can't say I don't have permission to be here if we've never met before."

Élan squeaked as the NotSoSlenderMan growled at him.

"You remind me of someone, and not in a good way." The NotSoSlenderMan grumbled under his breath rubbing his forehead.

It was then that Élan remembered what he was yelling about in the first place.

"You captured my cousin and are holding him captive in your dungeon of miscellaneous bad deeds." Élan declared pointing his finger at him dramatically.

"Miscellaneous bad deeds?" The NotSoSlenderMan repeated looking at the teen like he's insane (which isn't exactly an incorrect assumption).

This is the moment, when Élan was prepared to fight this man, that Élan realized that he can't fight.

Élan was never good at hand to hand combat, despite his father's pushing. He was not a physical fighter by any stretch of the meaning. You honestly have a better chance of a horse with a broken leg winning a race than him winning a fist fight.

His magic is pretty much counted out as well. Élan's powers are gentler in usage and usefulness. He's mainly a healer, while also having scientific magic as his second specialty, and gnosis as his third. He's more of a helper than a fighter.

Fighting his nerves and his increasing heart rate, Élan took a deep breath rolled up his sleeves and raised his fists to the man in front of him.

The NotSoSlenderMan raised an eyebrow at him again.

"I love my cousin and I'll fight for him." Élan told him putting on his best brave face. "I'm more afraid of your tacky leather jacket than you."

Élan charged at him with full force.

It took all of five seconds for the NotSoSlenderMan to subdue Élan and literally kick him out of his house.

"If I see you on my property again you're going to regret ever being born." The NotSoSlenderMan promised before slamming his front door shut.

Élan did nothing but stare up at the sky for a bit.

"I can't say that I didn't see that coming." Élan said with a slight pout on his face.

Getting up and dusting his clothes off, Élan stared up at the strange house he appeared in.

"Maybe my idea of Stiles being trapped in there was a little bit crazy." Élan admitted to himself sheepishly.

Even if that was true Élan was still in the same place he was before, unknowing of where his cousin was. If only there was some way he could get in contact with him.

"Oh I know, maybe I should call Stiles to find out where he is." Élan proclaimed brilliantly.

However, just as he was about to pull out his phone, he heard a threatening growl from behind him.

At first he thought it was the NotSoSlenderMan again, but when he turned around he found something not as frightening as him but still terrifying.

It was a wild dog which was growling and staring dead at him. He wasn't sure but the dog looked somewhat similar to a Rottweiler or something of the like. Whatever it was it clearly didn't like him.

"For once in my life I just want something to go my way." Élan groaned before he picked up his feet and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

He shouldn't be surprised that the dog immediately started to chase him. Running away from the dog might not have been the smartest thing to do but he really didn't have a clue how to handle or sooth dogs in any way.

"Please somebody help me." Élan shouted his voice echoing through the forest. "I'm being attacked by an evil demon dog. Inuyasha, stop rescuing that bitch Kagome and help me out!"

With true Stilinski grace, Élan tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face to the ground. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw the enraged dog still coming toward him. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Just then he heard the dog yelp in protest. The young mage looked up and saw a male his age throw the dog away like it was a ragdoll.

Élan thought that if he wasn't still frightened to his core his jaw might have dropped. This guy was utterly gorgeous. Although with his curled hair, smooth skin, tight muscles, and beautiful face how could he be anything but easy on the eyes?

"I don't know why that dumb dog keeps coming around here." This guy…this magnificent sex beast muttered to himself.

Élan felt like crawling into a hole when Mr. Beast turned his eyes to him.

For a moment they just looked at each other, the curly haired teen just staring down at him curiously while Élan looked up at the other male like he would kill him just for blinking.

"Hi, I'm Isaac." The curly haired male said giving the mage a small smile.

Élan's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. He smiled hesitantly at Isaac trying to do something to fight off his nerves.

"You wouldn't happen to be half-human and half-dog demon would you?" Élan asked blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I look like Inuyasha to you?"

"You know who Inuyasha is?" Élan questioned eagerly since nobody that he's been attracted to have ever shared any of his interests before. "Do you like anime?"

Isaac looked at him like he was crazy. "Who doesn't?"

Élan might have fallen in love right then and there.

"Yo Isaac, did you find out what that sound was?" Stiles asked walking up to the werewolf. "Was it a dying cat like you said?"

"I found something even better." Isaac claimed pointing down at Élan.

Stiles' eyes widened when he came face to face with his cousin.

"Stiles!"

"Élan!"

Élan practically tackled his cousin, he wrapped his arms around Stiles in a tight unbreakable hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Élan sniffed burying his face into Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles chuckled wondering what his crazy cousin was up to now. "What are you talking about cos?"

"I thought you had been taken hostage by the NotSoSlenderMan." Élan said frantically looking over his cousin to see if he was injured.

"The NotSoSlenderMan?" Stiles repeated amusingly but still looked interested in what his cousin had to say. Isaac was standing beside him looking like he wanted to burst into laughter.

Élan nodded enthusiastically. "He's tall, not slender, mean, frowns a lot, wears a tacky leather jacket, and looks like he listens to Linkin Park."

"Derek." Isaac said instantly.

Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about the NotSoSlenderMan cousin of mine." Stiles said to his cousin soothingly. "He may look an ordinary asshat but he's an asshat with a heart."

"I heard that." Derek growled as he came from out of nowhere making both Élan and Stiles jump.

"Remind me to get you a bell Derek." Stiles huffed holding a hand to his heart.

Derek pointed at Élan. "This is your cousin? Well, that answers a whole lot of questions."

Stiles would take the time to figure out what that meant later. Now he had a cousin to deal with.

"Not that I'm complaining but how did you get here?" Stiles asked. "My dad and I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I didn't fly here." Élan informed his cousin. "I-"

He stopped when he noticed his cousin's triskele on his wrist. A smile developed on Élan's face, that mark was a surefire sign that Stiles' powers were back.

"I teleport-" Élan froze as he slowly looked over at Derek and Isaac. This was really not the time or the place to discuss all of this. As much of a sex beast Isaac was he didn't outright trust him with his powers.

"Teleported?" Stiles finished for his cousin. He grinned when his cousin shot him a warningly look. "Chill out, these guys know about my powers it's cool."

"Really?" Élan asked in shock before turning to Derek and Isaac. "Are you two mages as well?"

Isaac gave Élan a smirk that made him want to melt in a pile of goop. "We're something else entirely."

The curly haired werewolf snapped his fanged teeth at Élan just to back up his words. Surprisingly, Élan looked more excited than frightened at this revelation.

Stiles turned Élan back to him with an eager smile on his face. "So you teleported here? That is so cool!"

Élan nodded as a small blush appeared on his face.

Stiles linked his arm with Élan's and guided them back to the Hale Mansion.

"Come on, we can talk more at Derek's place." Stiles said ushering his cousin forward.

"I love how you offer up my house without my permission." Derek stated dryly.

Stiles didn't pay the Alpha any mind, his focus was all on his cousin.

"It's a good thing you came along, I would gotten seriously lost if I had tried to go to your house by myself."

"Élan, do you know where my house is?"

"No, that's why I would have gotten lost."

…

I know it's pretty obvious but I had a lot of fun with this chapter. This was the introduction of both Élan and Dover into my story. If you've read my Alpha Pair fanfic you guys know that I never introduce OC's just for the sake of having them in my story, we'll see what they bring to the story a little later.

Also, if you don't know what a Tardigrade is feel free to look it up and tell me what you think about it. The Tardigrade is really quite interesting.

The story is really going to pick up from this point on so I hope you're ready for more.

Thank you all so much for reading and the support, you guys are really too good to me.


	10. New Threats and New Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"I missed you." Stiles sniffled hugging his cousin fiercely as they stood in the middle of Derek's living room.

"I missed you too." Élan sniffled along with his cousin rocking the two of them back and forth as they hugged.

"The two of you have exactly one second to knock it off before I break out the ice water." Derek grunted looking at the two of them in pure disgust.

Miraculously, Stiles sniffling cleared up as he quickly let go of his cousin, he knew good and well Derek was not lying.

"Come on let's sit down, Derek doesn't like it when people are happy." Stiles gave his Alpha a glare before he sat down on the couch next to his cousin.

"How did you know that my powers came back?" Stiles asked his cousin wondering how he knew to come to Beacon Hills now.

Élan smiled at him. "Since you kept talking about a mark on your wrist I remembered your triskele. I just thought it was common sense that your powers were coming back to you."

"So you knew about his powers too?" Isaac asked sitting sideways in a chair and looking over at the two of them.

Élan met Isaac's eyes for a brief moment before he shyly turned away from him. Since he was so distracted he wasn't prepared for Stiles jumping up and slapping him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Élan whined rubbing his sore head.

"Oh I don't know, for lying to me for all these years!" Stiles said accusingly. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"It wasn't my choice, it was all your dads doing." Élan protested, "If I had told you anything my dad would have killed me, put my corpse in a cheese grater, and served me on a salad."

"Uncle Dover? How is that crazy bastard doing?" Stiles asked excitedly it had been a while since he's heard about him from his cousin.

"He has the attention span of a goldfish." Derek mumbled with a shake of his head.

Isaac just smiled at the two family members.

"He's doing okay." Élan said with a shrug. There wasn't really much to say about his father, even if he was hurt in some way he'd never show it. The last thing his father wants is for people to worry about him.

"Does he have magic powers too?" Stiles asked curiously.

Élan nodded. "Sure he does, your father was only one of the few in our family to not be born a mage."

"Aw, poor dad." Stiles said with his eyes lowered. He hoped his father wasn't treated differently because he couldn't do the things the rest of their family could.

Élan, seeing how saddened his cousin had become, made an attempt to cheer Stiles up.

"You want to see my magic?" Élan asked his cousin gently.

Stiles nodded being semi-curious as to what the other mage could do. Derek and Isaac also watched in rapt attention, unbeknownst to the two of them.

By swiping a hand over his own face, green transparent leaves emitted from Élan's body slowly surrounding themselves around him. Once the leaves disappeared, Élan's body was free from all the scraps and scratches he had sustained earlier that day.

"You must be mainly a healer." Stiles guessed looking quite impressed and more than a little proud of his cousin.

He knew that people always underestimated his cousin because he was always quiet and meek, but Stiles knew better. He's always known that Élan had something within him that would make him great, it just wasn't obvious to the untrained eye.

"Yep, healing spells are what I'm good at." Élan said with a slight blush on his face at the attention he was suddenly getting.

Isaac nodded looking just as impressed as Stiles was. "Not bad, but our healing is probably better."

Élan turned to him curiously.

"We're werewolves." Isaac said with a casual shrug. "We can heal wounds in a snap."

"Not all wounds." Derek reminded his packmate sternly.

Élan gasped looking from Isaac, to Derek, and to Stiles. "You're a wolf pack. Um, does that mean I'm trespassing? I've never met werewolves before."

"Calm down." Stiles waved off his worry. "Derek might look tough but he's nothing but a teddy bear."

Derek growled at the human warningly.

Stiles just simply grinned at him, as he got up and stood in front of him.

He knew that what he was about to do was slightly suicidal but he felt like showing off in front of his cousin.

"You see this," Stiles went up and rubbed Derek's eyebrows, "and this," he tapped Derek's cheeks, "and this?" he put his index fingers on the sides of the werewolf's mouth.

"They are all ploys to throw you off and make you suspect that you are dealing with a dangerous creature but in actuality you are seeing a very-"

Stiles yelped as Derek lifted him up above his head.

"In hindsight fucking with a werewolf seems like a bad idea." Stiles said dryly.

Derek smirked before slowly walking the both of them outside.

"No Derek, no!" Stiles screeched in protest flailing his arms all the while looking around frantically.

"You need to learn some respect." Derek growled at him once they were outside.

"Give me something to respect and I'll act in kind." Stiles responded smartly just because he could. He yelped once again as Derek drew him into his arms.

Élan walked to the front door and watched the two of them run around and torment each other.

The mage looked over to Isaac who was watching all of this unfolded fondly.

"Uh, should we try and stop them?" Élan asked worrying for the safety of his cousin.

"Nah," Isaac denied with a slight smirk on his face, "let the newlyweds have their moment."

It was a shining example of how much Stiles could easily distract Derek that the werewolf didn't hear what Isaac said about them. He was a too busy trying to get Stiles off his back.

…

The second John saw his nephew walking with his son up to the house, he immediately pulled his son in the door and slammed it in Élan's face.

"Hey!" Élan protested knocking on the door. "Uncle John, don't be like that!"

"I told Dover I need at least thirty days to prepare if you were coming to visit, no matter for how long." John said with a shake of his head though it was clear by the smirk on his face that he was joking.

"Dad, don't be mean." Stiles said putting on his surefire puppy dog pout.

"Fine." John said with a roll of his eyes and opened the door for his nephew. He ruffled his Élan's hair and enveloped him in a hug.

"Uncle Dov teleported him here." Stiles said excitedly.

"I'm here to help Stiles bask in the wonderfully magical thing that is magic." Élan proclaimed with open arms. "You know, help him figure out his mage name and things like that."

John thought as much. Stiles isn't as slick as he thinks he is. He was well aware of how close Élan and him and that they have been calling and emailing each other pretty much every week. He wasn't as out of the loop as his son thought.

"Speaking of mage names, Élan what's yours?" Stiles asked randomly as the thought came to him.

Élan suddenly got silent, he looked away from his cousin nervously.

"You're going to make fun of me." Élan whined.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "I always make fun of you. Now, confess little cousin!"

"You're only a couple months older than me." Élan mumbled before clearing his throat. "I'm an AuRaEa."

"Which is?" Stiles said making an encouraging gesture with his hand.

Élan sighed heavily. "Autumn, Rabbit, Earth."

John snorted while Stiles gaped at him for a second. Stiles exploded into laughter once his brain finally caught up with Élan's words.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny." Stiles sang while still laughing.

"Shut up!" Élan pouted folding his arms in front of his chest.

John shook his head, he knew his son was never going to let Élan live this down. For some odd reason his brother decided to name Élan after the pet rabbit both of them had when they were kids, Smokey.

"I'm a rabbit not a bunny." Élan protested over Stiles very loud singing.

"You're a bunny." Stiles told him with a smirk.

"Rabbit."

"Bunny."

"Rabbit!"

"Bunny!"

"Rabbit!"

"Rabbit!"

"Bunny!"

"Rabbit!"

"Enough, I am a bunny and you're going to have to deal with it" Élan proclaimed leaning his head upwards in finality. His stern look dropped after a couple of seconds as he realized what he said. "Wait a minute."

Stiles grinned in triumph. "Looney Tunes gets him every time"

John decided that now was the time that he interrupted things. They can and will argue all night if he lets them.

"How is my cone headed older brother doing these days?" John asked wishing that he had stayed in touch with his brother as much as his son did with his cousin. It wasn't anything intentional, it's just that life and work got in the way of them talking more than once a month.

"He's doing well," Élan said turning away and giving his uncle an easy smile. "Being the council head is tough but he's pulling through."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles held his hands up in shock, "what council?"

For the first time in a long while Stiles saw his cousin smile in pride. "My dad is the council head for our family. He's in charge of making sure all of us are safe and secure. He handles any discussions or negotiations with other supernatural beings."

Stiles whistled looking quite impressed. "Looks like Uncle Dov is the big man on campus. Here I thought he was a loser."

Élan gaped at his cousin in outrage. Stiles just winked at him.

As his cousin went on talking about his father to the Sheriff, Stiles found himself once again drawn into his own thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

"_It's too high!" Stiles giggled._

"_Too high!" Élan echoed just as joyously as his cousin. _

"_You say it's not high enough?" A joyous voice asked teasingly._

"_No, too high! Too high!" Stiles shouted getting louder and louder with each word._

"_You're a crazy wolf cub aren't you?"_

"_Bab!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts just as Élan and John finished their conversation.

"Do you make any potions yet?" Élan asked Stiles curiously.

The young mage shook his head. "No, Dr. Robocop and I haven't gotten that far with my training yet."

Élan stared at his cousin for a good minute. "Dr-"

"Don't ask." John said with a shake of his head.

"Oh well, you should start early. Those potions could really help you give those Mage Hunters the slip." Élan said encouragingly.

Everything in the room seemed to freeze at this reveal.

"Oh my god." John rubbed his eyelids with his fingers.

"The what hunters?" Stiles asked as if Élan didn't say it clear enough.

"The Mage Hunters?" Élan said again slowly not knowing what the problem was. "You know, the people that hunt mages and wear beaked hoodies with straps."

There are Mage Hunters? Stiles always thought that hunters that go after the supernatural were usually looking for werewolves or vampires, beings with a feral uncontrollable side to them. I guess movies and shows have been lying to him all these years.

"Dad!" Stiles turned to his farther in righteous anger. He was confused as to why he had to hear this from his cousin and not his father.

"I swear that I totally forgot all about them." John said sounding genuinely upset at himself for doing so. "It's been so long since I had to worry about any that I just forgot about them."

"You shouldn't worry too much about them Stiles." Élan said with a shrug. "There aren't that many that travel in groups in this day and age. It's probably not likely you'll meet one but you still have to be prepared for them."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face.

As if he didn't have enough trouble looking out for werewolf hunters now he had to look out for Mage Hunters?

Such is the life of Stiles Stilinski.

…

The rest of the day was spent preparing several types of potions for both Stiles and Élan. Stiles had to admit it was kind of fun to use his magic this way. Even though they didn't use a cauldron or something like that this was the first time Stiles actually felt like a mage.

Before any of them knew it night had arrived. Élan was more than happy to rest in the sleeping bag Stiles gave him, he could have slept anywhere with how tired he was.

For some reason Stiles found himself unable to sleep, everything he learned today was just pilling up in his mind little by little.

Stiles sighed and fluffed his pillows some more. He needed something to get his mind off of all this, there was no way he could go to sleep right now.

Getting a crazy and semi-suicidal idea, Stiles carefully got out of his covers and out of bed. Being careful not to disturb his cousin who was sound asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor, he opened his window and climbed out of it.

"This is either the craziest idea I've ever had or the dumbest idea I've ever had." Stiles chuckled to himself his feet wobbling on the roof tiles.

For some reason Stiles felt the need to look down at the ground which might has well have been one hundred feet away seeing how much it frightened him.

Stiles did have to remind himself that he didn't have to be all that concerned being on the roof. He has magic that he's getting better and better at using every day.

Unfortunately, his limbs didn't get the memo as they had been shaking to the point that they caused him to slip and almost going rolling off the roof.

The almost came into account when a mysterious hand came out and grabbed him by the waist effectively stopping Stiles from falling.

Looking up at his savior, Stiles would like to say that he's surprised but at this point in his life he kind of expects it by now.

"Well if it isn't my knight in furry armor." Stiles said dryly.

Derek scoffed down at him. "Do you not have a brain or does it just not work properly?"

"It works but there are no lights on in it. I forgot to pay the bill." Stiles said with a casual shrug.

"What are you doing anyway?" Derek demanded.

Stiles blinked up at him. "I was just trying to find a place to clear my head and get my thoughts together."

"And you thought the roof of your house was a good place to do that?" Derek questioned exasperatedly while moving them both up so they were lying on their backs at the center of the roof.

Stiles shrugged leaning on Derek's side for dear life since he really didn't want to fall again.

"It works in the movies." Stiles stated with an easy smile on his face.

The mage was far past the point of caring why Derek was at his house at one o'clock in the morning. It was one of the weird things that he's gotten used to.

For a moment the two of them became silent with Stiles staring up at the sky and Derek mostly likely not knowing what to say.

"Élan told me that there are people called Mage Hunters out there." Stiles said right out of the blue.

"…What?" Derek grinded out with the slightest bit of a growl in his voice.

"They're people that hunt mages." Stiles gulped starting to regret staying this close to Derek as he could feel his body shaking in anger.

"I know right?" Stiles said with a nervous chuckle. "What's up with these asshole that hunt others just for being different? I know unemployment is at an all-time low here in the states but you would think that these people would find something better to do."

Derek looked down at Stiles and eyed him up and down. "You're shaking."

Stiles gave the Alpha wolf a weak smile as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. "I'm just a little cold."

The werewolf rolled his eyes, took off his leather jacket, and put it on Stiles' shoulders.

"Wow, who would have that thought that leather could be so comfortable." Stiles said snuggling into the jacket. "Thanks D!"

The only response he got was a grunt.

"There's no guarantee that they'll show up," Stiles reassured Derek, "but I want to be prepared if they do decide to come after me."

Derek looked at him with that blank stare that he'd been giving him ever since Stiles joined his pack. There was something unnerving yet exciting about the way Derek looks at him, it was as if he was communicating with his eyes.

"I'm not just talking about magic either." Stiles added with a stern look on his face. "I want to learn how to fight without my powers too."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles blushed and averted his eyes sheepishly. "I don't want my powers to make me who I am, as goofy and cheesy as that sounds. Shit happens, what if my powers got stolen or something like that? I'd be royally screwed."

"Not to mention that physical training would also enable you to handle your other type of enemy." Derek said pointedly looking at the bruise on Stiles' wrist.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly and hide his arm away Derek.

"It's crazy to hear myself talking about training and fighting." Stiles chuckled lowly. "I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that I'm a talker not a fighter."

The mage couldn't help but grin as Derek snorted at his words.

"I always thought that the mature thing to do in hostile situations was to talk it out." Stiles confessed. "It seems to be the mature thing to do anyway."

"Your right, that is the mature thing to do," Derek told him, "but some people aren't mature enough to think that way. Sometimes you have to lower yourself down to their level of maturity in order to make them understand that you aren't something to be messed with."

Stiles smirked at the Alpha wolf. "It sounds like you're talking from experience."

"The werewolf world isn't that different from high school believe or not." Derek said gruffly.

Stiles had to hold himself back from bursting into laughter. The two of them were probably making too much noise as it is. The last thing he wanted to do is have his father come outside and see him practically spooning with Derek Hale.

For a second their eyes met. Stiles stared up at Derek and Derek stared down at Stiles. Whatever tension in their conversation left them as they seemed to find comfort in one another's presence.

Both of them then turned to their heads upwards and stared up into the starry night sky.

…

I can't tell you how much it was killing me to finally bring up the Mage Hunters. For the last couple chapters I had wanted to bring them up but I had to stop myself to wait for the appropriate time. Granted there are other things in the story that I am dying to reveal to you all but that would spoil everything.

I hope you guys don't mind that I'm putting a lot of emphasis on Stiles fighting without his powers. It's just that I love Stiles and I don't want his powers to be the only thing about him people pay attention to (if that makes any sense).

I hope you liked it and review for me. I can't know if I'm doing well and if this story is worth continuing if no one gives me their opinion. I don't take criticism or suggestions as flames so feel free to write me whatever you like.

Next chapter should be one you all enjoy. Gank is going to come back into the story and with Stiles' new fight back attitude it's going to be nothing short of refreshing what happens.


	11. About Damn Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Derek, Stiles decided, was the evilest person in the history of man. When Stiles said that he wanted to train he didn't mean at five o'clock in the morning. This was made worse by Stiles not getting as much sleep due to their late night rendezvous on his roof.

Stiles had worked his ass off for two long hours practicing self-defense techniques, running, doing pushups, and doing sit-ups.

Stiles counted himself lucky that he had learned some of the things Derek went over from his dad, otherwise he probably would have died. If Stiles had to give Derek anything it would be that he was one hell of a slave driver.

The Alpha wolf refused to let Stiles go until it was only a couples minutes before he usually got himself ready for school.

"Don't be late." Derek told him with a smirk before pushing him out of his car and driving off.

"Just you wait Hale." Stiles breathed tiredly. "Once I get my strength back I'm going to asphyxiate you with a shield!"

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Filled with so much rage, Stiles didn't spare his father a single glance as he stomped past him and up to his room.

Stiles stepped into his room and just had to smile when he saw his cousin still asleep in his sleeping bag.

Élan stated that his father was probably going to pick him up sometime early this morning so he was going to stay in bed until he came and got him.

Stiles let out a loud sigh. He wished he could skip school today, his legs felt like they were made out of spaghetti. Eventually, Stiles got himself together and started getting ready for school.

After a much needed shower, Stiles packed up all his things and went to school. He counted himself lucky being able to not only beat the late bell once again but also getting to school with a couple minutes to spare. The rest of the day went just as well with no real issues from his teachers. Stiles didn't know why but right now he was getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu, he felt like he stepped into a time portal because it was almost like he lived this day before.

"Things are going too well for me," Stiles said assuredly, "I just know something bad is going to happen any minute now."

"Yo Stilinski."

Stiles turned and saw Jackson walking up to him with his "I'm Mr. Cool" walk.

"Eh, could be worse." Stiles said with a shrug before putting on a mischievous grin. "What can I do for you Jacky?"

Jackson's eye twitched for a moment. "Let me see your math homework."

Stiles brow furrowed at the strange order. "What?"

"You heard me." Jackson said with a glare.

"Are you joking?" Stiles asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Your girlfriend is a math genius and you're asking to see my homework. What the hell dude?"

The flush of Jackson's face gave Stiles his answer. Lydia obviously wasn't going to tolerate her boyfriend using her to cheat. She has Jackson trained so well that Stiles almost felt bad for the poor guy.

The key word is almost.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something smart-alecky but was stopped as someone barreled past him and almost knocked him to the ground.

"Excuse you!" Stiles hissed wiping off his clothes. "I was-"

The bigger male turned around and revealed himself to be none other than Gank. The bully smirked and walked back over to Stiles and towered over him.

"You say something Stilinski?" Gank asked lowly.

Stiles sighed under his breath and looked away from him.

"I thought not." Gank scoffed sounding all too pleased with himself. After giving Stiles one more small push he walked back to his locker.

Feeling eyes on him, Stiles turned and saw Jackson staring at him with folded arms and a stern gaze.

"I can't believe you." Jackson said with a shake of his head as if Stiles disappointed him or something.

"Yeah, well," Stiles shrugged, "at least your opinion of me wasn't that high so I couldn't have let you down that much."

"Are you really going to let him walk all over you like that?" Jackson asked as if Stiles had never said anything. "You'd never let me get away with something like that. Hell, you'd never let Derek get away with something like that."

"This is different." Stiles argued. "You talk a whole lot of trash but you never beat anybody up and Derek isn't too much of an asshole once you see past his gigantic eyebrows and flair for drama. Gank though, he really wants to fight me, like seriously hospitalize me."

"So fight back." Jackson said as if it was obvious. "I know you're a spaz but your old man must have taught you some tricks."

Stiles winced. He didn't realize that he would have to start fighting so soon, he thought he could ease himself into it with some more training and exercise. Unfortunately life, as always, had other plans for him

"I've never had to fight this way before, without my words." Stiles admitted meekly.

Jackson grunted seeing in the corner of his eye Gank coming back their way.

"Well, it's time you started." Jackson told the mage turning him in Gank's direction and giving him a little push.

Gank, while not looking in Stiles' direction, bumped him with his shoulder while walking past him.

Stiles, by pure instinct (or what he would later call pure stupidity), pushed Gank back so hard that he hit the lockers.

Those who were previously in their own worlds in the hallway were now looking in Stiles' and Gank's direction. It was high school, they could practically smell when a fight was about to break out.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Stilinski?" Gank snarled his face scrunching up hideously.

"I could have," Stile breathed, "or I might have just gotten sick of your shit."

Gank pulled himself off the lockers and got in Stiles' face once again. The mages first instinct was to back away but he didn't, he stood his ground and faced the bully.

"I dare you to say that again." Gank said his voice low and threatening

"I knew you were dumb but I didn't know you were deaf too." Stiles replied with a smirk. "I said that I got sick of your shit and I'm not taking it anymore."

At this point a bit of a crowd had developed since Gank and Stiles started arguing.

"Fucking vultures." Jackson muttered eyeing the eager people around him stoically. Most of them already had their phones out and were recording the whole event.

"I heard there was a fight," Erica stated as she pushed her way through the crowd making a hole for both herself and the rest of the pack, "apparently somebody's about to be killed."

Jackson didn't answer her, he just stared straight ahead

"Oh really?" Gank said condescendingly to Stiles with a small chuckle.

In a display of surprisingly swift movement, Gank got behind Stiles and put him in a chokehold.

Stiles coughed and struggled to get Gank off of him. He held on tightly to Gank's huge arm in an effort to try and break the hold.

He hasn't been defending himself for five minutes and Stiles was already regretting doing this. How is this his life?

Scott, seeing all of this, growled a mighty protective growl. Throwing off his bookbag, he began to stomp over to Gank (presumably to rip him to shreds).

However, Boyd expected this and grabbed Scott by the arm and stopped him.

"Get off me." Scott snarled threateningly while trying to remove Boyd's arm from his person.

"We went over this McCall." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes. "Stilinski wanted to do this by himself and he's going to do this by himself."

It was surprising how un-jerkish Jackson sounded as he said those words. It wasn't that he wanted to respect Stiles' wishes, rather it was just his belief that everyone should fight their own battles that was spurring his support of the mage.

"He's trying to kill him!" Scott proclaimed angrily pointing over to the two teens in the center of all the excited kids.

Stiles felt himself getting dizzy. He could sense his magic building up and trying to surface but he repressed it. He didn't need it at the moment, all he needed to do was come up with a plan and fast.

The mage moved his lower body so it was behind Gank, now Stiles' hips were behind his hips. While opening his arm across Gank's chest, Stiles kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to go straight to the ground.

Everyone, including Stiles, was stunned by this. Stiles didn't know if that was a good way to break a chokehold or not, he just did that instinctively.

Shaking off the shock, Gank ran over to Stiles going to choke him directly.

The good news was that Stiles had been expecting that, the bad news was that he had no idea how to stop him.

The next series of events happened so fast that the crowd would have sworn later that all of this had been choreographed by the two of them.

Stiles held his hand in front of his face thinking he could protect himself this way. His method didn't work at the start as Gank managed to get his hands around his neck anyway.

Due to the force of the contact Stiles tripped rotating his body away from the choke. As he bent down from the fall his arm swiped over Gank's hand effectively breaking the chokehold as his hand swiftly hit Gank's wrist.

It was a good thing Stiles was on the ball with his quick thinking today as he saw his opportunity to strike as clear as day. Moving his arm, which was still above Gank's, Stiles elbowed the bully right in the face causing him to drop his hands entirely.

He couldn't stop though. Derek had advised him that quick movements will always be his greatest ally in a fight due to his size. Stiles decided to take Derek's advice, for once.

Bringing his fist back, Stiles punched Gank right in the face causing him to fall into the lockers beside him. Seeing him slumped against the lockers and not move the mage decided to give him another punch for good measure.

"What is going on here?!"

At the sound of the vice principals voice everyone in the crowd scattered and ran for their lives, except for the pack of course.

Mrs. Crown, the vice principal, stomped over to both Gank and Stiles with a stern gaze and her hands on her hips.

"Boys? What is going on here?" Mrs. Crown asked glaring at both of them.

Stiles shuffled his feet and looked between her and Gank (who was giving him a glare so heated that it could probably melt an iceberg).

"Nothing much Mrs. C, we were just doing a little display." Stiles said giving her the best charming smile he could muster.

"Display?" Mrs. Crown raised an eyebrow at him.

"My buddy Gank and I were showing off some good self-defense techniques for our fellow students." Stiles said pointing over to the pack who, aside from Scott, looked extremely amused by this situation.

Of course they didn't make a move to help him out with this. Those assholes.

It was good thing that Mrs. Crown didn't care that much about her job just because she just sighed at Stiles' excuse and walked back to her office only giving them a flippant remark to not fight in the hallways again.

Stiles would have started jumping for joy if he hadn't felt Gank's laser eyes still trying to burn a hole through his head.

Gank pushed himself off the lockers and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"This isn't over Stilinski, this is not fucking over." Gank swore chuckling in an almost evil villain type of way.

He didn't spare Stiles or the pack another glance as the barreled past them as he left. All of them looked pleased with the outcome of the fight, except Scott who looked more than a little upset.

Only once Gank was out of sight did Stiles finally let lose that breath he was holding in.

"Stiles!" Allison proclaimed walking over and hugging his side. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I did it." Stiles whispered to himself in disbelief. His small smile bloomed into an ecstatic grin in an instant.

"Oh my god! I did it! I fought off the evil dragon!" Stiles shouted in victory returning Allison's hug who giggled in response.

Stiles felt so…accomplished. He didn't know winning a fight like that would feel so good. If he had known that he would feel so good about himself after fighting off Gank he would have done so at the start.

"You did good Stiles." Danny congratulated putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "It's about time somebody put that homophobe in this place."

"Not bad Stiles." Even Erica was congratulating him, will wonders never cease. "Granted you did get lucky near the end but it was overall a good show."

"I have to be sure to thank Derek." Stiles said letting go of Allison and walking toward the pack. "He's the one that pushed me to do this."

"I know the perfect way you can thank him." Allison said with an eager smile on her face.

"I am not giving him a massage." Stiles told her sternly.

Allison had the nerve to look scandalized. "Why would you think I would suggest that? And why wouldn't you?"

"One, because I got that link you sent me on how to give massages this morning," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, "and second, Derek is far too impatient to sit still for a massage."

"So it's not because you don't want to give him one." Danny pointed out with a smirk.

Stiles gaped at the taller teen. "Danny! You're supposed on my side remember? Bros before-"

"You better not finish that sentence." Lydia warned her eyes glowing evilly.

-the superior beings that are women." Stiles finished shooting Lydia a thumbs up who just scoffed at him.

"Stiles! Stiles!"

Everyone looked to the front of the hallway to see Stiles' cousin running up to them. Élan looked out of breath as he stopped next to his cousin.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jackson demanded pointing at Élan as if he were an animal at the zoo.

"That _thing_ is my cousin, Élan!" Stiles smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around Élan's shoulder.

"Élan I want you to meet the pack, pack I want you to meet Élan." Stiles said pointing at every one of them.

All of them exchanged greetings with Élan who was doing his best to avoid the eyes of a smirking Isaac.

"What are you doing here dude?" Stiles asked his cousin.

"My dad couldn't come get me today, he said there was something wrong with his crystals." Élan said with a sigh still haven't fully been able to catch his breath. "Dammit, why is it such a long run from your house to this school?!"

Stiles blinked over at his cousin. "It's not, Beacon Hills High is only a couple miles away from his house."

"I know but I got lost." Élan confessed with a pout. "I went to Rodeo Drive and then I went down Torson Drive."

"What? Rodeo Drive is past the school and Torson Drive is a little bit in front of the school." Boyd pointed out not knowing what Élan was talking about.

"I know, I told you I got lost." Élan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"So despite the very obvious sign that says 'Beacon Hill High' in front of the school you not only went past the school but you backtracked and passed again?" Lydia asked for clarification.

"Yes ma'am." Élan said nodding despite how embarrassed he looked.

"This is definitely your cousin Stilinski." Jackson said dryly.

It was then that Élan actually took in the state of his cousin. He clearly looked like he'd been in a fight or at least some kind of struggle.

"You got in a fight?" Élan asked with raised eyebrows. He snapped his fingers making a swirl of green leaves fly over him and heal Stiles of his wounds.

Most of the pack looked slightly impressed by this display of magic but neither Élan nor Stiles paid them any mind.

"Was it Gank? Did you finally get him?" Élan asked excitedly before his cousin could even answer his question.

"Well-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Scott proclaimed with a shake of his head, "so Élan knows about Gank? Élan, your cousin that doesn't even live in this state-"

"Scott." Allison said warningly."

"-while me, your best friend, was never told at all?" Scott demanded looking visibly upset.

Stiles eyed his best friend helplessly. He really didn't know what to do or to say. Scott had a point, he did hide all of this from him.

Scott scoffed and stomped toward the schools exit. "Whatever."

"Scott." Allison said with worried eyes.

The pack watched Scott practically rip the door open and leave the school.

Stiles lowered his head guiltily. He hadn't meant to hide it from Scott, he just didn't want to burden him with his problems.

"Did I fuck everything up again?" Élan asked meekly.

Stiles shook his head. "He was probably going to find out anyway."

"He'll come around eventually." Allison put a reassuring hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Thanks Ally." Stiles said with a sad but small smile on his face.

"You know, if you let Derek-"

"Why are you pushing the Barry ship so hard?" Stiles asked using the name he heard Allison say was the pairing name for both himself and Derek. He didn't think people shipped other people in real life but once again the internet has proved him wrong.

"Because my followers on tumblr are itching for some more Barry." Allison pointed out as if it was obvious. She pulled out her phone and opened up her tumblr account.

"How the hell do you have two thousand followers? Didn't you make this last week?" Stiles gaped at Allison's phone.

He looked deeper into Allison's account and looked over the comments on the pictures.

"That twink has a nice ass." Stiles said reading over a particular comment. "Is she talking about me or Derek?"

The pack looked to each and then back to Stiles.

"You don't know what a twink is do you?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles stuttered as everyone had their eyes on him. "Uh, yes? No? What does it mean?"

…

Later that night Stiles was surfing the internet and looking at random things, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Twink." Stiles said as he typed the word into Google.

About five minutes later he was on his phone and texting Allison

"I hate you!"

…

I believe that the title for this chapter is very appropriate, don't you?

We have more interesting things come next chapter since Gank is not done being an asshole. Tyler will be coming back next chapter and pissing Derek off to no end. We will also have a surprise unwanted guest appear next chapter as well (I'll let you guess who or what it is).

Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review or comment. I appreciate any and all support I get. I know how lucky I am to have all of you supporting me.

Until next time!


	12. A Birthday Bashing

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Scott was ignoring his calls, _again_.

This was getting ridiculous, Stiles had been trying to call Scott all morning. He had finally got Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and he was ready to kick his ass with every killstreak imaginable. Unfortunately, Scott was screening his calls.

Stiles knew for a fact that Scott was screening his calls. Even though Scott can get a little flaky at times he would always send him a quick text just to let him know he was alive.

The young mage huffed stuffing his phone into his pocket as he walked downstairs.

Once downstairs, Stiles found his cousin and father sitting at the coffee table casually chatting while they ate their breakfast.

"Scott is ignoring me." Stiles proclaimed with a pout standing in front of both of them.

Élan just blinked at him not really knowing what to say while the Sheriff just seemed bored.

"Is he with Allison again?" John asked dryly knowing that his son's best friend had a nasty habit of forgetting that the rest of the world existed when his girlfriend was around.

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's intentionally ignoring me."

John's eyebrows rose as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well Stiles, you have been lying to him for pretty much your whole friendship." Élan pointed out softly.

Stiles groaned and sat down at the table between his cousin and father.

"I know and I was stupid for doing it. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place." Stiles whined and then started banging his head against the table.

"Son stop, you'll hurt the table." John said pulling his son up by the back of his hoodie.

"I'm glad to see you're concerned about me." Stiles said dryly running a hand over his face.

"Stiles you just have to give him some room to breathe," John sighed patting his son on the back comfortingly, "this isn't the first you two have had an argument and I'll tell you right now that it won't be the last."

"I guess," Stiles said with a shrug, "it's just that he's acting all bitchy and ignoring me. I'm supposed to be the bitchy one!"

John scoffed and handed his son his bookbag. "Just shut up and go to school."

"Fine." Stiles proclaimed loudly looking at his cousin. "Are you going home today?"

"Nope." Élan said with a grin. "My dad said that since it was Friday I should just skip class today and stay the weekend. It's not like I'm going to be missing anything, my teachers suck."

"Of course my brother would say that." John said with a roll of his eyes but everyone knew he had no real problem with Élan staying a little longer.

Giving them both one last fond smile, Stiles packed up his stuff and went to school.

Stiles noticed something was off when he drove up to the school. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was actually looking at him. The second thing he noticed was that everyone was looking at him and not in annoyance!

Everyone was eyeing him as if they've never seen him before, even the ones Stiles knew since kindergarten.

Stiles bit his lip and shuffled his bookbag on his shoulder. This was awkward, even by his standards. He had no idea why they were all looking at him like he's the new kid but he really didn't like it.

Avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible, Stiles walked into the school and went straight to his locker.

On his way he there spotted Boyd and Erica walking together in the hall.

"Guys." Stiles whispered as he ran up to them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Erica smirked while raising an eyebrow at him meaning that she knew exactly what Stiles was talking about but she wanted to mess with him first.

Stiles looked around in paranoia. "Everybody is looking at me, it's really freaking me out. Do I have something in my teeth?"

Boyd chuckled. "They are in awe of you."

"What? Why?" Stiles eyes widened in shock.

"Apparently a lot of people were just waiting for someone to come along and kick that Gank guy's ass." Erica said with a shrug and a mischievous smirk. "You are like the hero they were waiting for."

Stiles gaped at her. In the corner of his eye he saw a group of girls glancing his way before they turned away from him, all three seemed to be in a giggling fit.

"I-I didn't," Stiles stammered slightly looking back to his friends, "I didn't fight Gank to get attention or some shit like that, I'm not trying to be Mr. Popularity."

Erica rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "We know that. They'll probably stop once something else shiny comes along, for now just enjoy all the attention."

Without another word, Erica walked off with Boyd right at her heels.

Stiles just stared as they left before huffing and opting to get his things from his locker quickly and just get back to his life.

As he put in the combination for his locker he could hear the whispers of another group of people. This one however, wasn't being as discreet as the others since he could hear them just fine.

"Just do it."

"I can't."

"Stop being a little bitch."

"Screw you Dan!"

"Come on Tyler, man up!"

At the familiar name Stiles closed his locker and looked over at the group a little ways away from him. It was a group of four freshmen who were all standing together, one of which having his back turned to him.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Stiles carefully walked over to them. He recognized the one with his back to him to be that adorable little kid Tyler.

"This is stupid, Stiles would never say yes." Tyler told his friends exasperatedly.

"Won't say yes to what?" Stiles asked him.

Tyler froze instantly at the sound of Stiles' voice. Slowly turning himself around, he saw the mage standing right behind him.

"Stiles!" Tyler squeaked his voice ridiculously high and a blush prominent on his face. "Nice to see you?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Statement? Question? I don't know, don't listen me." Tyler chuckled nervously shifting his feet from side to side.

"Why wouldn't I listen to you, you're adorable." Stiles told the freshman with a winning smile on his face.

If possible, Tyler's blush got even darker and more prominent on his face.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Stiles questioned putting his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his feet.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Tyler said not looking like he had a clue what Stiles was talking about.

Tyler's friends looked completely ashamed to know him. Thankfully a boy, who Stiles thought looked a little like Jackson, stepped up and answered Stiles' question.

"What my idiot friend is trying to say is that he's having his birthday party tonight and he wants you to come." Jackson 2.0 said with a bored look on his face.

Tyler shot his friend a dark look before turning hesitantly to Stiles.

"You don't have to come. I know you probably have better things to do than hang out with a bunch of freshman. If you are free though it's not going to be anything too big, there's probably going to be about ten other people there max and we're just going to eat and maybe watch a movie together." Tyler babbled saying all of that in one breath.

Stiles couldn't help but find amusement in Tyler's quirks. He acts just like he did when he was fourteen, it was cute.

"First of all, let me make a motion." Before anyone could comprehend what was going on Stiles enveloped Tyler in a hug.

"Birthday hug!" Stiles exclaimed shaking both of them from side to side. He ignored the small squeal that came from Tyler as he did this.

"Second of all, I would love to come to your birthday party, it sounds like fun." Stiles reassured the teen whose face seemed to be stuck in his chest.

"Great!" Exclaimed another one of Tyler's friends. "The party starts at seven. Give me your number and I'll tell you how to get to his house."

Stiles nodded and let go of a stiffly still Tyler. He gave all of them a brief smile before he started walking down the hallway.

Though he didn't turn around, Stiles did hear Tyler's friends suddenly gasp in shock.

"Somebody catch him!"

"Did he faint?"

"I swear to god Tyler, if you don't wake up in the next two seconds and I have to take you to the nurse I'm dragging you there by your feet."

…

It was ten minutes to seven before Stiles even knew what was going on. He had been so busy trying to convince Scott and Jackson that Brussels sprouts were actually good that he completely lost track of time.

It was a good thing that Stiles brought his other clothes to Derek's house instead of dropping by his own house and changing like he originally planned.

Stiles smiled to himself as he went into the bathroom. Even with the door closed he could still hear Isaac debating with Élan over which version of the Fullmetal Alchemist anime was better. Maybe they should have held off on telling the curly haired werewolf that Élan's specialty in scientific magic was alchemy.

Isaac of course thought of one of his favorite animes and immediately bombarded Élan with questions. If it had been anyone else in the world they probably would have exploded from an anime overload, it was good thing Élan knew his anime.

After straightening out his clothes and checking himself in the mirror one last time, Stiles walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

It occurred to him that his friends were extremely nosy and would probably demand to know why he changed his clothes. However, he hoped that they wouldn't overact and cause a scene.

The second Stiles came off the steps Erica whistled at him provocatively.

"Whoa Stiles, where are you going?"

Stiles really needs to stop overestimating these people.

Just like that all the activity in the house stopped and everyone looked over to see what Erica was talking about. Stiles couldn't help but notice the way Derek's eyebrows rose for a brief moment.

While Stiles did feel honored Derek would actually give him a second glance he didn't see what the big deal was. All he was wearing was his new tight beige pants and a short sleeved green shirt (with the three buttons of it opened).

"Can we not make a scene, I'm already running late." Stiles whined shifting his bag on his back.

Lydia 'hm'd' standing up from her seat beside Jackson on the couch. She walked over to him and analyzed Stiles like he was a test subject.

"Clothes squeezing all the right places, you're wearing new cologne," how Lydia knew he was wearing new cologne Stiles would never know, "and you're in a hurry? You're going to a party."

Stiles' shoulders slumped in defeat. It was times like this that he both hated and loved Lydia. There wasn't hint of hesitation or question in her voice as she spoke.

"Stiles, what party are you attending that I wasn't invited to?" Lydia asked sweetly though her eyes promised death to him if he didn't answer her question correctly.

"It's just a little freshman birthday party," Stiles quickly reassured her nervously, "I promised Tyler that I would come."

There were collective groans from the pack. The only one who seemed to be lost, besides Stiles of course, was Élan.

"Finally we find out who the evil 'cookie making bastard' is." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles eyed them all suspiciously. How did they know who Tyler was? He's pretty sure that he's never mentioned him before (Stiles wasn't hundred percent sure since his mouth does have a habit getting away from him) so what the hell?

Derek snorted. Without a word to any of them he walked past all of them and up the stairs.

Isaac sighed. "Looks like we're going to be on our own tonight, again."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but I have to leave." Stiles grinned and waved at all of them as he walked out the door. "Later haters!"

The mage was thankful that the drive to Tyler's place wasn't that strenuous or complicated otherwise he would have definitely been late given how much time he wasted with the pack.

Hesitantly, Stiles went up and rang the doorbell. Stiles hoped Tyler's parents weren't home or if they were they were upstairs. The last thing he wanted to do is explain why he, a seventeen year old, is hanging out with fourteen year olds.

"That's him!"

"Damn Ty, calm down."

The door swung open to reveal an eager Tyler at the door.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles exclaimed handing him a box of Swiss chocolates. "I would have got you something better but my being broke got in the way."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you showed up." Tyler said eagerly taking the box from him and welcoming Stiles into his home.

Stiles walked in and found all of Tyler's friends socializing, eating, and just overall having a really great time.

Tyler chuckled nervously as he stood next to Stiles in the middle of the door way. "You look really good."

Stiles looked down at him in amusement.

"Not that you don't look good normally, it's just that right now you're actually showing some skin not that you need to show skin to be attractive because you are really attractive. I mean, I, I'll shut up now." Tyler buried his face in his hands after his little babble session was through.

A smug smile emitted from Stiles' face. He was just told he was attractive by a gay guy. He couldn't wait to rub this in Danny's face.

"Oh look, mistletoe." Said one of Tyler's friends as she pointed to where Stiles and Tyler were standing. She reminded Stiles of Erica with how proud of herself she looked.

Tyler glared at her heatedly. "I hate you so much, it's not even Christmas."

"Oh well," Stiles said with a shrug. He didn't have a problem with it, it was the kid's birthday after all. What's one little kiss on the cheek?

Taking Tyler by his shoulders, effectively shutting him up, Stiles made it so they were both facing each other.

Everyone in the room seemed to be at rapt attention as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

Tyler's breath hitched as he stared up at Stiles with innocent young eyes.

Sadly for Tyler, just as Stiles was leaning down, a strange sound came from outside.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles demanded going to the window with everyone else and checking outside.

"It's that asshole Gank again." Another one of Tyler's friends hissed angrily.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked outside. Sure enough, Gank was indeed outside throwing eggs at Tyler's house all the while laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

The mage rolled his eyes. Seriously, who throws eggs at people's houses anymore? This isn't the eighties.

"Tyler, call the police and be sure to mention my name." Stiles ordered walking to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked worriedly walking behind.

Stiles gave the kid a confident smile. "I'm going to teach that asshole a lesson."

Without another word he closed the front door behind him and walked up to the bully.

"What are you doing Bart?" Stiles growled walking up to the smug looking teen.

Gank smirked and tossed another egg at Tyler's window. "I'm just wishing the faggot a happy birthday."

Stiles didn't want to know how Gank knew about Tyler's birthday, he probably spied on the freshman or something.

"Don't call him that," Stiles demanded feeling more angry than he's been in a while, "you know, somebody should teach your ass some respect."

Gank snorted and ran to the backyard of Tyler's neighbor.

Against his better judgment, Stiles followed Gank just barely jumping the fence to the backyard. He was unprepared when Gank threw him further into the grass and stared him down.

Without warning, Gank rushed at Stiles. He bobbed and weaved before he reached back and took a swing at him. Stiles clumsily avoided the hit swinging his own arms to stop the barrage of blows coming his way.

Stiles found Gank to be quicker than he anticipated as he grabbed one of his arms mid-punch and twisted it. The mage let out a snake like hiss as the pain of his arm being twisted in unnatural ways took over his body. Stiles quickly punched the bully in the gut causing Gank to lower his head enough for Stiles to knee him in between the eyes.

The shock of those two blows caused Gank to release Stiles from his hold allowing him to jump back away from him at a safe distance.

"I'm not so weak now Barty." Stiles said with a grin pumping his fist at him.

Gank sneered at him. Using his wide arms to his advantage, the bully ran up and took a big swing at Stiles. The blow connected without fail causing Stiles' head and body to swerve to his side.

Fortunately, Stiles was able to catch himself before he fell, unfortunately his lowered guard left him open for an uppercut to his chin. It was that hit that caused Stiles to lose his balance and fall on his back and to the ground.

Gank was relentless, he didn't give Stiles a moments rest. He jumped at the mage again with his fist already clenched.

Using more of his instincts than his thoughts, Stiles held his feet upwards in preparation. Catching Gank on his feet at his stomach, Stiles tossed the heavy male backwards and to the ground.

Taking a moment to push himself up, Stiles ran over, sat on top of Gank, and started to pelt him with punches.

Stiles was proud of the way this was going, he was actually holding his own and, dare he say, winning this fight.

Of course somebody felt that Stiles couldn't be happy for too long.

Suddenly a large gust of wind came from out of nowhere hitting both Stiles and Gank.

Gank was blown onto the side of a house knocking him out instantly. Stiles was able to collect himself and create shield that protected him from the wind.

"Oh how nice, if I were grading you I'd give you a C for effort."

At the sound of an amused voice, Stiles turned his head to where that wind came from. His eyes widened when he saw a male who looked to be his age staring dead at him with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Oh shit." Stiles muttered as he saw what this guy was wearing.

Whoever this was had on what looked to be a beaked hoodie with straps all around it and his pants.

"Y-You're a-"

"I'm Kathel, Mage Hunter extraordinaire." The guy said with an eager grin.

…

I know that I might be stretching it with Kathel's name but let me make it clear that his family does not originate from America. I didn't just pick that name because I thought it looked nice, there is a reason I picked it and if you are good you'll be able to see what I am getting at. If you don't want to bother yourself with it don't worry, it will all be made clear later on in the story.

Next chapter Stiles is going to have his first encounter with a Mage Hunter. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

I have a small request for everyone out there that writes fanfics. When writing your summaries please don't post spoilers to season three, and if you are please be courteous and give us a warning. This morning I was scrolling down the Sterek fanfics in AO3 and someone had a spoiler for season three as there summary. Even though that person didn't necessarily mean to do that it still made me kind of upset. Whenever I am waiting for a show to premier I do everything I can to avoid spoilers because I want to go into the season surprised by whatever the creators of the show have in store for us. Putting a spoiler as your fanfic summary is kind of bad because there was no way you could see that coming, by the time you realize what you're reading you have already read it. I don't think anyone thinks they are going to see spoilers in fanfic summaries. I don't consider having the Alpha pack in a story a spoiler because they were talked about at the end of season two.

I know I might have come off as whiny but I hope you guys can understand where I was coming from.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. I hope you guys review and tell me how I'm doing with the story. I'll see you all next time!


	13. An Almost Hit And Run

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles scrambled to stand up and face his new opponent. After getting into a brawl with Gank meeting a Mage Hunter was the last thing he expected to happen.

He should feel frightened, this guy was one of the deadly killers of his people that he's heard so much about from his cousin. Even though he does look to be about his age there's no telling what this guy has done.

However…

"Dude, you ever notice that your hoodie looks like the robes from Assassin's Creed?" Stiles asked the Hunter.

Kathel raised an eyebrow at him before looking over his own outfit. "You think so? I always thought that but nobody agreed with me."

"If I didn't know any better I would swear your ancestors stole that look from Assassin's Creed." Stiles said with a confident nod.

The Mage Hunter shrugged and gracefully stepped down from the fence he was on so that him and Stiles were at an equal level.

"As much as I would love to talk Assassin's Creed with you, you have some place to be." Kathel said with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Home?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Hell." That was all Kathel said before he charged at the scared teen.

His movements were like a blur, Stiles could barely see his feet as he rushed to him.

Stiles wanted to match his movements but he still felt a bit of fatigue from fighting Gank so he did the next best thing.

"Lukas!" Stiles shouted. In an instant his body started to glow light blue and he was able to zoom past Kathel before he could get him.

Kathel blinked at him before a thought struck him. "Potions."

Stiles winced and eyed his left pants pocket. He didn't plan on fighting today, otherwise he would have brought more than a speed provision potion as backup. Not to mention that the small bottle he had wasn't full. The more he used the spell the smaller the liquid in the bottle got.

Using highly advanced movements, Kathel continued his attempted assault on him.

Stiles noticed immediately that this wasn't like his fight with Gank, a schoolyard rumble. Kathel was a professional fighter, one that's probably been trained in several way of fighting ever since he was a kid.

"Lukas." Stiles shouted again activating his spell and allowing himself to get out of the way of Kathel's attacks. Unfortunately, due to the Mage Hunters relentlessness, Stiles soon found himself helpless as his potion ran out, if only for a brief moment.

Bringing his hands up, Stiles created his round diamond shield in order to protect himself this time.

Kathel wasn't easily fooled though as he jumped over Stiles' shield and threw three glowing shuriken at his feet.

Stiles furrowed his brow at the Japanese throwing stars.

"Shuriken? Where do you think you are?"

The mage was silenced when the shuriken started to glow brighter and exploded right in front of his feet.

Stiles hissed and jumped back as the effect from the shuriken left him feeling as if his feet were just engulfed in flames.

"I think I'm at the point where I royally hand you your ass." Kathel said eagerly as he threw his hand out and pulled out a sword from out of nowhere.

It was then that Stiles noticed that the gem encrusted disc on Kathel's left arm was glowing, it was the same glow that emanated from Kathel's shuriken and his now present sword.

There must be a connection, if only Stiles had the time to determine what it was.

As Kathel charged at him again, Stiles created one of his basic shields that surrounded his entire body.

Kathel smirked at him and hit his shield with his sword. Sparks and lights flew around them as the Mage Hunters sword slowly but surely started to shatter Stiles' shield.

Stiles glared heatedly at his opponent. How was this guy so powerful? Where was he getting his power from? Stiles had to admit he was getting a familiar feeling every time Kathel used a weapon but he couldn't stress about that right now.

Having had about enough of this, Stiles charged up his power in both of his hands, dropped his shield, and let Kathel have a full force blast of energy.

The brown haired boy screamed in utter pain as every single part of his body was engulfed in the attack. The effect of the blast caused him to go flying backwards and right into the fence he had been previously standing on.

Stiles let out a couple slow small breaths as he stared at the destroyed fence. Carefully, he stood up and approached the fence. He couldn't see any signs of life under the broken wood but he was sure that he didn't kill him.

Almost like clockwork, as soon as Stiles was directly in front of the fence, Kathel emerged from its remains and stood on top of them.

"Not bad little man." Kathel chuckled panting weakly. "You're a lot tougher than they said you would be."

"They? Who the hell are you talking about?" Stiles demanded taking a couple steps away from him.

Kathel ignored his question, choosing instead to bring out his sword again and point it right at Stiles' head.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that just because you got in one good shot that I'm easy." Kathel told him, "I'm just getting started."

Before Kathel could make good on his promise a mighty roar echoed through the area.

While Kathel looked around suspiciously not knowing what to expect, Stiles knew that roar from anywhere.

"Derek." Stiles sighed in relief.

The Mage Hunter wasn't given a single hint of warning before Derek ran up and punched him clear across the face.

Though Kathel had a shield, this was made obvious by the fact that despite a werewolf attacking him directly he wasn't gravely injured. It was clear however that the hit had some effect on him as his face scrunched up in pain.

Derek snapped his teeth at him before he grabbed Kathel by his legs and threw him into the nearby tool shed at the side of the backyard they were in.

"Werewolves," Kathel whispered as he struggled to find his footing and get out of the now wrecked shed, "I should have expected one would show up."

"Derek-"

The Alpha wolf held a hand out stopping Stiles from coming any closer. Derek watched the shed intently just waiting for Kathel to emerge.

It was only a few seconds until the remains of the shed exploded into bright light which blinded both Stiles and Derek.

"He's gone." Derek said sniffing around and not finding any trace of the Mage Hunter.

The two of them looked and indeed saw that he wasn't where the shed was anymore. However, they were somehow still able to hear his voice in the air.

"Don't get cocky kid. Just think of me as a pre-test, you didn't lose anything from fighting me. Next time me, or another member of my family, will give you your actual test."

Both Stiles and Derek stood in silence just staring at the place where the Mage Hunter used to be.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked walking over to Derek and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Derek grunted looking over Stiles' injuries.

Stiles shrugged working the kinks out of his sore neck. "Nothing a lay in sack can't fix, plus my cousin is here."

Derek, having now calmed himself down, walked closer to Stiles so they were only a foot away from each other. "You're acting awfully calm about this."

Stiles chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "You can tell by my heartbeat that I'm anything but calm. My heart feels like I ripped it out and took it for a run."

"I know that's why I said acting." Derek said dryly. "You shouldn't be trying to act nonchalant at a time like this, we have a new enemy."

"You mean I have a new enemy." Stiles corrected with a groan that quickly morphed into a squeak as Derek's hands were suddenly on his shoulders.

"I know what I said." Derek replied with narrowed eyes. "Those hunters are after you so that makes them my enemy."

Stiles gulped. He wanted to say something in response to Derek's words but the intense look in the Alpha wolfs eyes stunned him into silence.

The mage had to hand it to Derek, he's the only person he's met that could effectively silence him. When they first met it was mostly due to fear but nowadays it was due to something more positive.

Thankfully, the sounds of sirens filled both of their ears taking them both out of this stare down they were having.

"I told Tyler to mention my name when he called the cops, my dad's probably leading the herd." Stiles said not wanting to move away out of fear of breaking Derek's hold on him.

Derek nodded letting go of Stiles and stepping away from him.

"I should go." Derek said already beginning to walk away.

"Don't." Stiles said before he could stop himself. He grabbed Derek's hand and held it tightly.

Stiles was surprised that Derek didn't smack his hand off, if only due to instinct. He just turned to him with a completely blank expression on his face.

"I-I want you to stay. Please?" Stiles said softly. He didn't look in Derek's direction, he was much too embarrassed. Stiles couldn't help but feel that he was making a fool out of himself right now.

"Fine." Derek sighed before taking Stiles' hand off him, walking over to a just now regaining consciousness Gank, and put him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questioned throwing him a raised eyebrow.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to Tyler's backyard. "You don't want the police to come back here and see all the damage that Mage Hunter did do you?"

Stiles winced not even bothering to turn around to see the wreckage he just knew was behind him.

"Wait for me." Stiles said running up behind Derek.

It was a good thing for Stiles that Derek did decide to stay because he would be able to back up his story much better than Tyler and his friends. While the fourteen year olds were frantic and pretty much incoherent due to all that happened, Derek explained everything that happened with Gank to John and his partner calmly.

Stiles' eyes were burning holes in the back of Derek's head as he continued on with his story while the other cop was cuffing Gank.

As relieved as he was that Derek was here to back him up, Stiles was confused as to how he knew all the things he was talking about. Had he been watching him while he fought Gank? That would explain how he was able to show up so quickly when he was fighting that Mage Hunter.

The sheriff walked over to his son and shot him a stern look.

"Don't think I didn't notice how wrecked that backyard was when I drove over here. What else happened tonight?" John questioned folding his arms.

Stiles looked around and saw Tyler and his friends talking amongst themselves by the sidewalk while the other cop put Gank in the squad car.

"It was a Mage Hunter." Stiles admitted lowly refusing to meet his father's eyes.

He heard his father's breath hitch and his body freeze.

"Go to Deaton's and tell him what happened, I'll try to get off of work as soon as possible." John ordered. "It's not safe for you to be by yourself tonight."

"Can Derek come too? He saved me from that guy." Stiles said pointing over at Derek.

John looked as if he was going to say no but he was clearly in a hurry.

"Fine," John said briefly but he shot both Derek and Stiles a warningly look, "but all three of us are going sit down and have a long talk tomorrow."

Derek nodded stiffly while Stiles begrudgingly did the same.

Without another word, John and the other policeman got in their car and left the premises.

Stiles stretched his tired limbs, right now the only thing he wanted to do is go to sleep, he didn't care in whose bed he was going to be in tonight.

"Stiles." Tyler ran up to the mage with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shot the adorable boy a grin and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look."

Tyler smiled at him in relief. His smile dropped however when he saw Derek giving him a stare that promised him nothing but pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry about your party," Stiles said guiltily he almost forgot that it was still Tyler's birthday, "I guess it was pretty much ruined by that jackass Gank."

Tyler shook his head and gave him a wicked grin. "Seeing that jerk get arrested was something I was wishing for since the start of this year."

Stiles snickered and ruffled Tyler's hair. He knew this kid had some spark in him, he reminded the mage too much of himself for him not to have one.

As Stiles' eyes swept over Tyler's friends he remembered the mistletoe that him and Tyler found themselves under before this whole mess started.

"Eh, what the hell." Stiles muttered to himself while shrugging.

Right out of the blue Stiles leaned down and kissed Tyler sweetly on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Tyler." Stiles said with a grin and a small wave before he walked to his car, of course there was a thoroughly pissed off Derek behind him.

Tyler didn't say anything back to him however, he was currently dead to the world, stunned in the middle of the street.

Stiles didn't even bother to turn around as he heard a loud yell of victory, he just didn't feel the need to.

"I'm starving." Stiles whined rubbing his hungry tummy. "I wish that new restaurant wasn't closed today, I want to try one of their burgers."

"I can take you there." Derek told him as they approached Stiles' car.

Stiles blinked at him. "Okay."

Derek gave him a strange look.

"And I'm going to be staying and eating with you." Derek added as if it wasn't obvious.

Apparently it wasn't because Stiles' eyes widened in complete and total shock.

"Oh," Stiles didn't know what to say to that. What do you say when the man you've been crushing on asks you out? "Is that one of those date like things?"

"By date like things you mean a date?" Derek said blankly snatching Stiles' keys from his hand. He apparently wanted to drive for some reason.

Stiles nodded as a small blush appeared on his face as he got in the passenger's seat of his jeep. "Yeah."

"If you want to call it that, I guess so." Derek replied with a sigh before starting up Stiles' car.

"Cool beans, awesome, outstanding, great!" Stiles chuckled moving nervously in his seat. He was steadily losing control over his mouth due to how much blood was rushing to his face.

"Any reason you're asking me out now?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

Derek ignored him, although Stiles could have sworn he heard him mutter something about a 'smug little bastard'.

As Derek started to drive away from Tyler's house he glared daggers at the small freshman who was still jumping up and down in pure excitement in the street.

"Uh Derek?" Stiles said in shock as Derek almost ran Tyler over as they drove passed him. They were lucky he jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"What?" Derek grunted his eyes still on the road.

"Did you not see-"

"My hands slipped." That was the only answer Derek gave him before he sped off to Deaton's house.

…

"Dude!"

Stiles screamed as he was suddenly awoken from his sleep by his best friend.

"You people really need to stop waking me up like this, I need my beauty sleep." Stiles complained lying back on his bed.

Deaton had been kind enough to let him stay in his guest room the night before. Luckily his house was heavily guarded with plenty of spells so they had nothing to fear from Mage Hunters.

"I heard you got your ass whooped by a Mage Hunter." Scott said worriedly staring down at him.

"First of all, I did not get my ass kicked by a Mage Hunter, I put up one hell of a fight," Stiles protested, "and second off all…there is no second of all."

"He was probably playing with you," Scott assumed with a shake of his head, "Hunters are sadistic sons of bitches."

"Careful now, you're talking about your future father-in-law." Stiles joked sitting up from the bed. He knew that he wouldn't be going back to sleep with Scott here.

"They could have killed you," Scott said ignoring Stiles' words. He looked over at his friend with narrowed eyes, "and of course you didn't tell anyone about them."

"Well I-"

Scott growled sitting up from the bed angrily. "When are you going to learn to stop keeping things to yourself?"

"I didn't know about the Hunters until Élan told me about them," Stiles argued, "and even then I didn't really know how to handle the news."

Scott scoffed. "And why should I believe that?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Stiles shouted throwing the covers off his bed and standing head to head with Scott.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Scott yelled back at him. "You keep so much shit to yourself, I don't what's real about you anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm not good with being honest." Stiles confessed his eyes shining in pure frustration. "For the longest damn time you were the only person I could call my friend and I didn't want you to feel like being my friend was a chore. That's why I didn't tell you about the bullies and my getting hurt, I didn't want my problems to be yours."

"You've been doing that for me ever since I could remember, especially since I became a werewolf." Scott reminded him having calmed down somewhat.

Stiles shrugged looking away from his best friend. "It's different with you. You've gone through a lot of shit, you shouldn't get hurt even more than you already have."

Scott sighed and shook Stiles by his shoulders. "Neither should you idiot. My life isn't more important than yours. I hate that I couldn't back you up when I should have."

"I'm sorry." Stiles said again holding his head downward.

The werewolf wrapped an arm around his friend in a comforting manner.

"No more secrets okay? Best friends protect each other." Scott said sternly.

Stiles nodded into his friends shoulder.

He wouldn't hide anything from Scott, not anymore.

…

I know you all most likely have some questions about the Mage Hunters but don't worry, this was just the first time I introduced them. I will explain everything in time.

Of course jealously had to be the thing that made Derek ask Stiles out. Oh well, it's a good thing Derek didn't "accidently" run Tyler over because we owe him so much.

Feel free to ask me anything in a comment or review or if you don't have any questions feel free to tell me how you felt about the chapter.

I will see you guys next time!


	14. Two Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles had learned through Scott that his cousin had gone home already. Correction, Élan was forced back home, having to be dragged back by his Uncle Dover.

Élan had apparently put up quite a fight when Uncle Dover tried to bring him home for some type of emergency. When he heard that Stiles had been attacked by a Mage Hunter he wanted to stay and fight the people that would dare threaten his favorite cousin's life.

"I'll be back, my dad can't keep me confined forever." Élan swore when he called Stiles.

"I doubt he is trying to." Stiles said dryly. "Didn't he say that you had some type of emergency to take care of?"

Élan sighed into the phone. "He wanted me to help gather some information on the fairy situation I told you about up north. It's much worse than we thought."

"How bad is it?" Stiles asked curiously.

"It might break out into an all-out war." Élan said grimly. "It's my dad's top priority to see that everything and everyone comes out okay."

Stiles felt disappointed. "So we can't break out the Stilinski army to take care of these Mage Hunters?"

"No, sorry." Élan said apologetically. "At least not yet."

Truthfully, Stiles wasn't necessarily that sad that his family couldn't help with this. He didn't plan on them coming at all, he just thought it would be nice to see them. It would be like a family reunion or something.

"Don't worry though, I'm coming back tomorrow and going to be ready to fight." Élan said bravely. "Those hunters won't stand a chance."

"Don't kill yourself dude." Stiles said worriedly. He doesn't want Élan to get too crazy and get himself hurt trying to protect him.

"I am not going to let them mess with you." Élan said with finality in his voice. "I will kick their collective asses right back to doucheland."

"That's really cool of you Élan," Stiles truly did appreciate and treasure how much his cousin cared about him, "but you're not a fighting type of guy."

"In a traditional sense? No, but I can fight when forced to." Élan argued weakly. "I remember this time in the fifth grade this guy was picking on me and wouldn't leave me alone, he kept pushing me and calling me names. I tripped over my own shoe laces and threw my metal lunch box right at his head."

"You told me that story. Didn't he end up beating you up afterwards?" Stiles asked slowly.

"That's not the point Stiles." Stiles could just hear Élan rolling his eyes at him.

As heartwarming and amusing as this conversation was, Stiles felt that it needed a little spicing up.

"So Élan, how's it going with Isaac?" Stiles questioned with a mischievous look on his face.

How ironic is it that Stiles can pick up on his cousin's crush on Isaac but couldn't figure out his own love life?

"Uh, um? I don't know what you're talking about?" Élan said meekly in response.

"Was that a statement or a question?" Stiles said teasingly.

He wasn't at all surprised when Élan hung up on him with no hint of warning.

"Note to self, hook up Élan and Isaac as soon as possible." Stiles said to himself as he put his phone away and walked into Deaton's living room.

Unsurprisingly, he saw the good doctor reading from his paper on the couch.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to leave so early Dr. Madagascar? Who knows when those hunters are going to come back." Stiles said worriedly looking over at the door as if they would bust in any minute.

"Yes," Deaton answered as he folded up his paper, "Mage Hunters traditionally only hunt at night, nobody knows why except them but it is a tradition that they always stand by."

"But what if they break tradition?" Stiles asked in concern. "What if they're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security and get the jump on me? What if they know that I know what they know about their traditions and are just waiting for me at my house? Or even worse, what if they know that I know what they know I know that they-"

Stiles stammered off that trail of thought incoherently. He was starting to give himself a headache.

Judging by the look Deaton was giving him he felt the same way.

"So yeah, I'm just going to go." Stiles said with a sigh pointing to the door.

Stiles didn't know why he thought his father was going to be home when he got to the house, today was a work day for him just like every other day was. For some reason he thought his dad had been sitting at home just waiting to smother him.

When he got in the door the first thing he saw on the dining room table was a note.

"Have Hale be here no later than seven o'clock." Stiles read before rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the paper.

"Stupid note, stupid overprotective parental unit." Stiles grumbled placing the note, both pieces of it, in the trash.

He marched upstairs wanting to just change clothes and quickly get the hell out of there. Just because there were murders after him didn't mean he couldn't have a life.

Stiles froze just as he was about to turn the knob and enter his room. He heard a voice in there, he just knew he did.

Extending his hand, Stiles created a glowing ball of energy before raising his hand to the door again.

"Gattaca!" Stiles shouted throwing the door open with his energy arm ready.

Allison gasped in shock while Lydia just raised an eyebrow at him from her place in front of his closet.

Stiles gaped at both of them before making his magic disappear.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Didn't you get the news of the new hunters in town that are after me?" Stiles asked frantically throwing his hands up at them.

Allison at least had the grace to look apologetic. "Sorry, we just wanted to help."

"With what? The Mage Hunters?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head. "There's really nothing we can do but just wait."

"We're not talking about that, we're talking about your clothes." Lydia said tiredly as if it was obvious why she was here.

Speaking of clothes, Stiles just then noticed that all of his clothes were all over the room, not a section of the floor was missed.

"Uh, did my closet go to war with the rest of my room…and lose thus surrendering control of my clothes?" Stiles asked being careful not to step on one of his favorite jackets.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she threw yet another plaid shirt into one of the ever growing piles on the floor.

"We're here to help." At Stiles' confused expression Lydia clarified. "Jackson told me that he heard Erica tell Boyd who got a call from Isaac early this morning that Derek told him that you and Mr. Alpha are going on a date tonight."

Stiles got crossed eyed as it took him about a second to filter through what Lydia told him.

"Derek told Isaac that him and I had a date? No way." Stiles denied with a scoff knowing good and well that Derek would not tell the pack something this personal. He knew how nosy and interfering all of them could get.

"Okay, when I say Derek told him I meant that Isaac eavesdropped on Derek mumbling to himself as he was pacing in his house saying something about a date and you." Lydia explained with a wave of her fingers.

"And Scott told me, who was backed up by Élan and Danny, that you dress the same way for every occasion." Allison shook her head. "We can't have that, this is a very special day for you."

Stiles eyed the two of them exasperatedly. "This is just getting ridiculous."

"You're telling me." Lydia drawled throwing away another pair of Stiles' faded out jeans.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stiles stumbled and caught the jeans before they fell to the floor. "Not these jeans, they're my favorite."

Lydia let out a long suffering sigh before she snatched the jeans from him and put them in what Stiles hoped was the 'salvable clothes pile' on top of his desk.

"You guys don't have to do this you know." Stiles said with a wince watching both Lydia and Allison look over his shoes.

"We know that." Allison gave him a winning smile.

"Yes, yes. We care about, we love you, whatever, let's get to the ridiculing." Lydia commanded pointing her finger at him like she was his teacher. "You are not going to be wearing three layers of clothes tonight."

"Can I at least wear two layers?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

As Lydia glared at him Stiles could already tell this whole clothes session was going to be long and torturous.

…

For the first time in Stiles' life found himself unable to search for anything on Google. His legs twitched and his hands fidgeted as he found himself completely unable to control his nervousness.

Derek was supposed to show up in about five minutes…for their date. Stiles' mind could barely fathom what was happening

Of course they also had to get past Stiles' dad, who the mage was sure was downstairs pretending to watch television.

"If we had a cat he'd probably be stroking it evilly." Stiles narrowed his eyes toward his door.

The doorbell rang at that moment causing Stiles to fall right off his seat. Stumbling slightly, he threw his door open and ran downstairs.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Stiles chanted panting as he ran down the stairs.

Stiles' eyes widened when he found Derek already in the house with his father standing beside him amusedly.

"Oh." What else could Stiles say?

John sighed and gestured to the couch. "Why don't you boys have a seat?"

Stiles grunted shooting Derek a smile as he walked next to him to the couch. The two of them sat down, Stiles choosing to sit as close to Derek as possible.

John sat in front of them on his personal chair.

"You never could make this whole parenting thing easy for me could you son?" John said chuckling despite himself.

Stiles smiled at him nervously. "I got to find some way to keep you on your toes in your old age."

John sobered up and looked at Derek and Stiles with the same expression he gave them at Deaton's clinic.

"Look, I know the two you have been probably been dating for a while now but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles proclaimed holding his hands out in a stopping motion. "The two of us are just going on our first date today."

John's brow furrowed as he looked over at the two of them. "Really?"

"Yep." Stiles said eagerly while Derek nodded in agreement.

John gave the two of them a funny look before he shook himself out of his stupor and turned back to Derek.

"What are you doing with my son?" John demanded. "I might not know much about werewolves but I know for a fact that supernatural beings never date casually."

Derek shifted in his seat, they were just on the first question and he was already at a loss of words.

"I make him happy," Stiles piped in as he bumped his knee with Derek's, "just like he makes me happy."

"He's a grown man Stiles, let him talk for himself." John said giving his son a stern glare.

"He makes me feel alive," Derek confessed lowly, "your son is the only person I've ever met that constantly makes me feel like I have a purpose in this world, whether it's in a good or bad way."

Stiles furrowed his brow. He didn't know how to feel about what Derek said. On the one hand it sounded very sincere, but it also sounded a little rude.

Apparently John understood what Derek was talking about as he gave him a nod of approval.

"While I'm not happy about my son dating someone older than him, there is really nothing I can do about it." John said with a shrug. "I know you won't listen to me if I tell you not to see him Stiles. Besides, you have been consistently good about picking your friends lately."

Stiles grinned at his father shamelessly taking both his insult and his compliment.

John stared at Derek sternly. "We are going to set up some ground rules. First, don't ever try and pull your age on him and try to make decisions for him. Second, don't ever put a hand on him, if you do you will promptly cease to exist. Third, you better treat him well or I will treat you to death."

Derek nodded seemingly having no problems with what the sheriff told him.

Stiles' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Those sounded more like a bunch of threats than ground rules."

John stood up giving Stiles and Derek the cue to do the same. The sheriff walked the two of them to the door and saw them out.

"Well," Stiles said once his father closed the door to their house, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Derek nodded silently. Walking over to the passenger's seat he opened the door for Stiles.

"No," Stiles stated loudly stomping his foot, "we are not doing this. I am not the girl in this situation, no matter what tumblr says."

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to his side of the car.

Thinking that he triumphed over Derek, Stiles happily opened his car door. He stopped when he found some flowers on his seat.

Quickly, Derek started the car and drove out of the Stilinski driveway.

"Erica thought it would be a good idea to get you some flowers." Derek grumbled making a point to keep his eyes on the road.

"Lilies?" Stiles whispered picking them up and holding them to his side. "These were my mother's favorite flowers."

"I saw you put them on your mother's grave that time I saw you at the cemetery," Derek explained somewhat awkwardly as if what he was saying was wrong.

Stiles thought his heart might pop out of his chest with how many emotions were flowing through it. He wasn't a flower type of guy but he did appreciate that Derek remembered something about his mother.

_Maybe this one time I can let him put me in the girl slot, _Stiles thought to himself flicking a flower petal on his lilies.

"Thank you Derek." Stiles told him sincerely.

"Whatever, we're here." Derek grunted gesturing to the restaurant in front of them.

Carefully, Stiles set his flowers in his seat as he got out of the car and walked up with Derek to the restaurant. Slipping in front of Derek he held the door open for him with a huge grin on his face.

Derek rolled his eyes. While walking in the door he slapped Stiles on head.

Due to Derek setting up a reservation him and Stiles were seated without delay.

The place was really quite nice, the ceiling had several windows giving everyone a very nice view of the night sky.

"You can see everything up there, even the moon." Stiles stated quite impressed by the beautiful view they got from where they were sitting.

Derek nodded. "It will be a full moon soon."

Stiles gave him a curious look. "Do you like the moon?"

From above his menu Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, since you werewolves always lose control over yourselves during the full moon I thought you hated it a little bit." Stiles babbled.

"Not really," Derek confessed with a shrug, "while we do tend to lose control over ourselves it also helps us be our true selves as my mother would call it. It's said to be our protector in some legends."

"Really?" Stiles asked in rapt attention.

Derek nodded setting down his menu. "A common legend states that since hunters always used to come after werewolves during the full moon, our people prayed to the gods of the moon for power which put us at the peak of our power during the full moon."

"Wow, I haven't read anything like that." Stiles said gleefully. "You so have to tell me more about it."

"If you're good I will." Derek told him with a smirk.

"If I'm good?" Stiles repeated feigning outrage. "Not even half way into our first date and you're already trying to pull the daddy kink with me. Derek, I am not that easy."

The Alpha wolf just stared at him unblinkingly.

"Okay, maybe I am," Stiles admitted shamelessly, "but you shouldn't assume it!"

"I didn't…how did this conversation get so stupid so fast?" Derek asked dryly.

Stiles grinned at him. "It's just that Stiles charm baby."

Just then the waiter showed up and took their orders. Of course Stiles got the unhealthiest meal on the menu.

"Super Jalapeño Bacon Burger." Derek repeated dryly shaking his head at Stiles. "You're more suicidal than I thought."

Stiles banged his fists on the table in anticipation. "What can I say? I love a challenge. Why do you think I agreed to go out with you Wildman?"

Derek smirked and snapped his teeth at him.

Stiles rubbed his hands as the waiter gave him his food.

"Let's do this!" Stiles proclaimed taking several large bites of his burger.

The Alpha wolf's eyes widened as he saw Stiles pretty much finish his burger within a minute.

Stiles smiled in victory for about a second. Then, slowly but surely, the smile dropped from his face as the jalapeno's kicked in and exploded in his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Stiles shouted startling everyone in the restaurant. "This was the worst idea I've ever had!"

Unsurprisingly, Derek didn't seem concerned about his flailing around. In fact, he actually started to laugh at him, granted it was a very discreet laugh that you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking at him but it was there.

"I hate you so much!" Stiles glared at his date and reached for the pitcher of water on the table. Derek snatched it from his reach.

"You said you wanted a challenge didn't you?" Derek said mockingly holding the water from him.

"I will kill you Derek." Stiles swore practically breathing fire from his mouth. "Give me it!"

"No."

Stiles jumped at him causing both him and Derek to fall to the floor and the pitcher to fall out of Derek's hands.

"Oh sweet greasy Christ!" Stiles groaned while Derek laughed again.

About five minutes later Stiles had downed the new pitcher of water that was brought to them.

Stiles stared daggers at his date who was eating his meal calmly as if nothing happened.

"I bet you think that this is how this is going to go don't you? I do something crazy and you just laugh me." Stiles said a slight crazed look in his eyes. "Well the jokes on you pal because I'm going to get you back for this."

"I look forward to seeing you try." Derek said with a challenging smirk on his face.

The two of them stared at each other with amusement bouncing in their eyes. This was a challenge both of them would happily meet any day.

…

I know some might be disappointed with the dating scene on this chapter but here are my thoughts on it. I personally think extended date scenes are a little bit much for a continuous story like mine. When they are in one-shots where you have to do everything so quickly, I think long date scenes are fine because you have to give the characters as much time alone as possible. However, when you have a long story you have plenty of time to put the characters alone together so I just don't see the point.

Anyway, I hope you all found some enjoyment out of this chapter. Next chapter not only will Élan be back but Stiles will be asking some more questions about what has been going on lately with him and his family. Also, we can't forget about the Mage Hunters, they may or may not show up. You'll have to read and find out.

Let me know what you thought and I will see you guys next time. I love you guys.


	15. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"So Stiles, did you and Derek do it?" Isaac asked as soon as he stepped into Deaton's clinic.

Both Stiles and Scott were brought out of their conversation due Isaac's very random and extremely inappropriate question.

"Um…"

"I don't want to hear it." Scott shouted covering his ears immediately. "There are some things that a best friend should not know."

"First of all, not that it's either of your business, but Derek and I did not 'do it'. Second of all, even if Derek did swipe my v-card I wouldn't brag about it." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

Both Scott and Isaac gave him dry looks.

"Okay, maybe I would," Stiles admitted in a completely unashamed way, "but this first date was more of a trial run for both of us, next time we might have sexy time, I'm not sure. I'm not going to put a clock on this."

"I don't want to hear about you and Derek having sexy time." Scott whined.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh, but the rest of the world has to hear about yours and Allison's sexy times?"

Deaton came into the room giving all of them a strange look. It was clear that he heard what they were talking about.

Stiles snorted at the doctor looking completely unabashed. "Come on Dr. Licorice, you know you've heard us talk about weirder things."

The door of the clinic was suddenly thrust open as a bright light covered the room.

Stiles gasped and shielded his eyes from the bright light. He hoped with all his heart that it wasn't that Mage Hunter again, that was the last thing he needed right now.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! I HAVE RETURNED!"

"Who the hell are you?" Scott hissed his fangs and claws already coming out.

"SILENCE! CRAP YOURSELVES IN FEAR OF MY TERRIFYING VOICE!"

"Dude, you don't sound terrifying, you sound stupid." Stiles shouted angrily. "Now knock it off!"

The bright light then faded to reveal a disappointed looking Élan at the door.

"Aw, you mean I didn't sound even a little bit scary?" Élan asked with a pout.

"Élan?" Stiles blinked. Angrily, he walked over and slapped his cousin on the shoulder. "No, you sounded like a douchebag. And what the hell are you wearing?"

Élan was wearing a commando outfit complete with war paint under his eyes, a bandana, two guns attached to his back, and two rifles in his hands.

"I'm here as support!" Élan said encouragingly "No stupid Mage Hunters are going to get my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin." Stiles said though there was a smile on his face.

Élan rolled his eyes swinging one of his guns around. "Details."

Stiles ducked as Élan swung one of the guns his way. "Uh, are those real guns?"

"Yes, no, maybe?" Élan looked down at the weapons in his hands worriedly. "I hope not, I created them with my alchemy to be-"

Élan screamed at the top of his lungs when he pulled the trigger of one of them and it fired a bullet that went straight into the wall.

"Oh biscuit! Get off them off, get them off me!" Élan panicked and frantically threw off all the guns he had.

Completely by accident, Élan ran and jumped straight into Isaac's arms who almost instinctively cradled him in his arms.

The mage looked up at the amused werewolf that was holding him. Élan gulped as he stared into those beautiful eyes.

"Those guns were real." Élan pointed out meekly wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck.

"I saw that." Isaac said with a chuckle.

Ignoring the not so subtle flirting of Isaac and Élan, Scott turned to his best friend.

"Speaking of backup, maybe having some won't be such a bad idea." Scott stated. "I know you said your father's side of the family was busy but what about your mom's side? She was a mage so she had to have had some others Mages in her family too."

That sounded like a good idea in theory. However, there was just one problem with that.

"I don't know anyone on my mom's side of the family." Stiles confessed with a shrug.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. Even Isaac and Élan, who just recently stepped out of their own world, were now paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"No one? Not even your grandparents?" Scott questioned.

Stiles shook his head. "Not once have I ever met them. In fact, my mom never so much as mentioned them."

"I knew your parents for a long time and not once did I hear Helen ever mention her family either." Deaton told Stiles.

"That's really strange." Élan stated. "Maybe she hates them or something."

Stiles would like to say that's not true but he's not sure of this himself. Whenever he would ask his mother where his grandparents were she would either change the subject or just get really quiet. That quietness could have been a sign of hatred or sadness, Stiles really didn't have a clue which one it was at the moment.

The one and only thing Stiles knew about his mother's life with her family is that there last name was Chace ( and the only reason he knew that is due to the several times his mother accidently used Chace as her last name when signing permission slips for school). He did as much research he could on the name but found no family that had that last name.

All of a sudden, Stiles felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. It caused him to fall to his knees as he clutched his hurting head.

_(Flashback)_

_Your eyes were bright and lively._

_Everything in the room was floating and dancing around as if they were alive. _

"_Yah, yah!" You cheered and giggled as some of the objects came over and started dancing around you._

"_I want to see more. See more-"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Stiles!"

"Cos!"

Stiles held his head with his hands gripping his own skull tightly. His triskele was glowing violently on his hand, power flowed and circled out of his wrist in a swirling wind like motion.

"Stiles!" Élan yelled worriedly jumping out of Isaac's arms and running over to see if his cousin was alright.

"Élan, wait!" Deaton shouted trying to stop the young mage but it was too late.

The moment Élan put a hand on Stiles' shoulder he was pushed back as a large shield sparkling with energy surrounded him.

"Stiles." Élan said worriedly. Hesitantly he walked up and touched the shield only to yelp in pain as he was hit with a little bit of a shock.

Silently, Isaac came over and backed the mage away from the shield. He shot a look at Scott who seemed to be having a mini heart attack since he didn't have a clue what was going on with his best friend.

"Stop." Stiles whispered through his clear discomfort. There was an extremely uncomfortable banging like noise inside of his head. The pain was causing his mind to reel and make him lose control of his own body.

_(Flashback)_

"_Go get me that cookie!" You ordered very loudly despite not trying to alert your father you were in the kitchen when you weren't supposed to be._

"_What do I get for doing that?" An amused voice asked him._

"_Please, please, please!" You pleaded bouncing up and down by the tip of your feet. _

_(End Flashback) _

"Make it stop." Stiles said his voice coming out hoarse and uncomfortable. The pain he felt while all of this was happening was like none he ever felt before. It felt like something was attacking him mind.

_(Flashback)_

_You sniffled and held onto your bloody knee. You had just fallen off your bike for the fourth time today._

"_It hurts." You whimpered as a helpful hand helped ease the pain._

_(End Flashback)_

"Stop!" Stiles shouted his nails digging painfully into his head though he didn't pay much attention to that.

The shield around him twisted and turned like a violent storm, unyielding and fierce. It was as if it was trying to protect him from something it couldn't see.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott eyed this strange phenomenon worriedly. He wanted to help his friend but he didn't know what he was trying to help him with.

Deaton ignored his employee and quickly took off his gloves. "We have to hurry. If we don't snap him out of this who knows what will happen to him."

Élan whimpered at Deaton's words. He tried to run over to his cousin again but was held back by Isaac.

Calmly, Deaton put his hands together having his index fingers and thumbs pointing at Stiles. Muttering a chant under his breath in some type of ancient language, bright yellow energy slowly started to build up at the tip of his index fingers.

Without warning, the energy burst open letting a river of gold sand blow over Stiles surrounding both him and his shield.

While under the pressure of the sand, the shield seemed to slowly get smaller until it was completely gone and only Stiles remained. Finally, when the sand evaporated into thin air, Stiles fell to the floor unconscious.

"Stiles!" Both Scott and Élan shouted worriedly. Both of them ran over to him, Élan practically ripping himself out of Isaac's grip to see how Stiles was doing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Isaac asked staring down at his friend and turning a concerned eye to Deaton.

For what seemed to be the world's longest minute for all of them, Deaton didn't speak or really look at any of them.

"I don't know." Deaton shrugged and said helplessly but honestly.

Angrily, Élan turned and gave the veterinarian a heated glare from his place on the floor as he cradled Stiles' head.

…

As Stiles slowly regained consciousness he couldn't recall a single thing that happened, he didn't even know where he was.

He tried to move his body around but found himself restrained by something really huge and apparently tough.

"What's up with my pillow?" Stiles grumbled banging his head backwards with his eyes still shut.

Reaching behind himself, Stiles groped around and felt something that was clearly not one of his light and fluffy pillows.

"Holy shit cakes." Stiles proclaimed instinctively jumping away from this foreign thing he was lying on.

"Stop that." A low voice told him holding onto his waist so Stiles didn't fall off of his bed.

Stiles' eyes snapped open when he heard Derek's voice. Looking up he saw the familiar annoyed face of the Alpha werewolf.

Stiles blinked up at the gruff looking older male. "Hi."

Derek snorted. "Hi."

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason why I'm somewhat lying on you in my bed?" Stiles asked putting his head on Derek's chest and staring up at him.

"You passed out at Deaton's clinic." Derek said accusingly as if Stiles did that on purpose.

"I did?" Stiles face scrunched up in thought for a brief moment before everything came back to him.

Those nightmares, he remembered those stranger unpleasant dreams that kept hurting him when he was a kid coming back to him suddenly with a vengeance.

"I think I had a daymare." Stiles proclaimed out of the blue.

"A nightmare during the day?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I…Hey! You understood my made up word." Stiles face brightened as an eager smile appeared on his face. "Only just one date and you're already starting to think like me."

"Stiles, focus." Derek snapped looking away in embarrassment.

"Right," Stiles nodded settling down somewhat, "well, like I said, those weird nightmares came back for no reason."

Silently, Derek stared down at him with that same analytical gaze he routinely shot him. He was deep in thought about something, Stiles knew that for certain but what he was thinking about he couldn't tell.

"Are you sure they are nightmares?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles moved and twisted his body so his forehead was now lying on Derek's. Nonchalantly, he stared dead into the werewolf's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked not getting the point of his question. "Every time I think about them my brain feels like it's being microwaved, my heart feels like it wants to jump out of my chest, and I sweat like nuts. What else can these things be but nightmares?"

"Memories," Derek answered simply, "just like with the fire that happened in your house."

Stiles wanted to smack himself in the head for forgetting about that. Those nightmares he had about a fire in the house did end up being real, as told to him by Deaton and his father.

If that were true then that answered one question but opened up so many others.

"That makes this even more annoyingly mysterious then." Stiles said with an irritated groan.

At Derek's curious stare Stiles clarified. "The nightmares I keep having are about a boy, a ten year old little kid that likes playing with me. I think I'm like four or five in those nightmares."

"How is that mysterious?" Derek questioned subtlety bringing his hand around Stiles' waist.

"Because I have no idea who this kid is." Stiles said with a shake of his head. "I didn't know any older kids when I was five, and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't have played with any of them. I was kind of scared of older kids growing up."

Stiles nuzzled his head into Derek's shoulder feeling utterly lost and befuddled. He didn't have a clue what was going on and he had no hints to help him out.

"Why is my memory so fucked up?" Stiles whispered more to himself than Derek.

Derek responded anyway. "Your father and Deaton never elaborated on that."

The mages head snapped up to see Derek's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You noticed that too?" Stiles asked with a wince.

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles' waist seemingly holding himself back from growling.

"They made a point to avoid that subject despite its importance." Derek grumbled glaring at Stiles' wall. "They are hiding something."

Stiles had to hold himself back from stiffening or doing anything else that would make it obvious that he was upset. He didn't want to believe it but it was looking like Derek was right and Deaton and his father were keeping something from him. After all the talks the three of them had about being open with each other and not hiding anything they might be keeping something from him. His heart twisted and turned as a sense of betrayal overtook him.

Hearing the strange twitch in Stiles' heartbeat, Derek swiftly turned his head in his direction speaking more with his eyes than anything else.

"Don't worry about me," Stiles gave him a weak smile, "it's just these two major bombs are hitting me kind of hard. Who would have thought I'd have this much shit in my life and all before I got my first kiss?"

Stiles would later thank himself for that segue because the next thing he knew Derek was kissing him. It was a soft and curious kiss as if Derek wasn't sure if he was being pushy or not. Shyly but surely, Stiles returned the kiss moving his head up more and putting his hands on Derek's shoulders.

Not needing any more approval, Derek attacked Stiles' puckered lips practically forcing his way in his mouth. Stiles moaned helplessly as Derek's tongue plunged into his mouth and dominated his very being.

All the while through all of this, Stiles couldn't fight off the feeling of bliss during their kiss. He could feel all his stress and frustration leaving him every time their lips met and Derek took control over him like the Alpha he was. It was comforting, being with Derek this way made him feel completely and totally at ease with the world which was wondrous.

He cursed their need for air as they finally broke their kiss as they were both out of breath (though it was more Stiles than Derek).

However, being out of breath didn't stop Stiles from giving Derek a couple pecks on the lips every other second.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked his eyes shining with amusement.

"I'm grateful for you sugarwolf." Stiles said sweetly though there was a playful smile on his lips.

The mage was taken completely by surprise when Derek suddenly stood up almost making Stiles fall headfirst into his headboard.

He looked up innocently to see Derek staring down at him with folded arms and an exasperated look on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked batting his eyelashes at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to the door. "Deaton said you have to eat something."

"Aw, what a good boyfriend you are." Stiles cooed.

"Don't call me your boyfriend." Derek commanded walking out the door. "Your dad is in his room if you need something immediately."

Without another word Derek walked out of the room and downstairs.

Tiredly, Stiles stretched his limbs not knowing what he could or should do right now. Boredom was not something that sat well with a guy with ADHD.

Reaching under his bed, Stiles tried to pull out his stash of comic books but was stopped as a gust of wind blew through his room slamming his door shut in the process.

In a panic, Stiles looked over at his window just to see if it was open but found something else.

There, in front of his window was Kathel and frighteningly enough another Mage Hunter who was much larger and clearly older than Kathel.

He looked over to his door to see it closed shut and glowing with electrical energy.

"Hello Clarisse." Stiles heard Kathel say with an obvious shit eating grin on his face.

…

Alright, so Kathel is back and he's brought a friend with him. Next chapter Stiles is going to have to deal with two Mage Hunters by himself. Is he going to come out of this unscathed? We'll see next chapter what happens. If you've read Alpha Pair you know I'm not afraid to inflict pain on characters I like.

What do you guys think about what is happening so far in the story? We do have some kind of mystery on our hands. Of course I will reveal it carefully and make sure it's as good as I can make it for everyone. I respect anything and everything you guys have to say. All of your support and criticism really helps my writing.

Fanfiction is really fun to me and I want you guys to have fun as well.


	16. Using Your Head

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Seriously? A Hannibal Lector quote?" Stiles said dryly all the while building up his power under his covers.

"Hey, let's see you try and come up with something terrifying on the spot." Kathel snapped accusingly.

Stiles snorted and put a bit of a falsetto on his voice. "Sir, your test results just came back, you are definitely Charlie Sheen's son."

Kathel froze for a minute before he outright laughed.

"Okay, you got me there." Kathel admitted with smirk.

Stiles grinned back at him. It was so nice to find someone that appreciated his jokes, even if that someone wanted to chop off his head and hang it over his fireplace.

"Boys, can we please focus." The older male said rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

Kathel rolled his eyes. "Sorry dad, I'm just having a little fun."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked between the two Mage Hunters. Now that Kathel brought it up he did look incredibly similar to the older male standing next to him. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Kathel's father.

The realization left Stiles with a sense of dread. He had a hell of a hard time fighting off Kathel, and he didn't even do that by himself. What was he going to do against his father, the one that trained him to be so tough?

Stiles knew that it was sink or swim time. They already caught him off guard with their surprise appearance, he needed to get in the first hit or he was done for.

"Don't do anything stupid." The elder Hunter said making Stiles jump in fright.

Both of them were staring dead at Stiles. While neither made a move to come closer to him, they were very obviously ready for a fight.

Sweat dripped down from Stiles' brow as he wondered just what he could do to get himself out of this situation.

The mage gasped as he heard the loud sound of footsteps approaching the room and then a loud banging at the door.

"Stiles!" The three of them in the room heard Derek shouting through the door. After a second or two they heard an electrical like sound and then the Alpha wolf was shouting in pain.

"That energy field is just ridiculous." Kathel stated with a shake of his head. "Gramps really outdid himself this time."

"Derek!" Stiles shouted in concern running over to the door to try and check on his older lover.

"Kathel." The elder Hunter said sternly.

Kathel gave his father a nod before holding out his hand. His wrist began to glow and the field that surrounded Stiles' door enveloped every wall in the room.

Stiles halted and looked back at the Mage Hunters and then his electrified door.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered. Hesitantly he reached out and put his finger on the door only for the field to immediately push him back.

"Not bad, huh?" Kathel exclaimed. "That's probably our best energy field, nobody can get in or out without our permission. You can't even break the walls or the windows."

"This is magic." Stiles stated with wide eyes before he turned his accusing gaze to the Mage Hunters.

"Yeah, so?" Kathel said challengingly with a raised eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are mages that hunt other mages?" Stiles questioned in pure outrage. "What the hell?! I've heard of self-hating but this is just insane!"

"We are not mages." The elder male said sharply. "What we do is drain the magic from the dangerous mages we had to kill and use it for our own means."

Kathel showed off the gem encrusted disc on his left arm that Stiles saw the last time that they fought.

Well, that certainly explained all of the things Kathel was able to do in his last fight with Stiles.

"You guys are fucked up." Stiles hissed his triskele glowing brightly on his wrist. He could still hear the muffled banging of a fist on his door but he ignored it for the moment, he couldn't afford to take his eyes off of these two.

"Maybe." The older male said with a shrug. "But perhaps before we get down to business I should introduce myself. I am Eamon-"

Without so much as blinking, Eamon held onto Stiles' wrist as the mage swiftly came over to him and almost got in a good solid punch.

Kathel looked over at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. He almost didn't notice Stiles' quick movements.

Stiles growled in frustration and unleashed a bolt of light energy at Eamon from his fist.

Calmly, the Mage Hunter moved his head away from the blast causing it to hit the wall as well as their energy field making it evaporate into nothing after a while.

Grabbing Stiles' leg with his other hand, Eamon threw Stiles onto his own bed with ease.

The mage shook himself off and glared daggers at the two of them.

"Impatient little thing aren't you." Eamon said tilting his head to the side slightly. For some reason he had a reminiscent look on his face, it was as if he was used to Stiles' antics or something of the like.

"Don't treat me like I'm your son!" Stiles shouted angrily. "Why the hell are you guys after me anyway? I'm just a stupid kid."

"We picked up your magic signal not too long ago." Eamon confessed. "With such a high reading we just had to investigate."

Stiles looked at the two of them in confusion. Were they really being truthful about him having a high level of magic? He doesn't feel very powerful, then again he doesn't have much to compare himself to, nor did he ever think to ask how powerful he was.

"We didn't know how much of a newbie you were until we got in the area." Kathel pointed out with a grin. "You really have no idea what you're doing do you?"

Stiles blushed and shot him a glare. "It's not like I had any control over all of this. A whole lot of crazy shit went down when I was a kid. I lost my powers and my memory."

"We know." Eamon said quietly.

Stiles thought he was going to get whiplash given how quickly he turned his head in Eamon's direction.

_He knows? _Stiles repeated to himself in his mind. What in the world could that possibly mean? They said they came here when his powers returned so how was it they knew what happened to him when he was a little kid? Had they been watching him ever since he was little? This might be a little bias but Stiles only liked it when Derek stalked him.

The fingers snapping in his face brought Stiles back to reality. Quickly he jumped off his bed and stared right at the elder Mage Hunters.

Despite Stiles' hands glowing and sparkling intensely, Eamon just stared at him blankly, he didn't look scared of him in the slightest.

"Put your hands down and surrender." Eamon ordered giving Stiles a stern look that was oddly familiar.

Stiles flinched under his powerful stare but he didn't back down, if anything that made him more resilient.

"Just look at the facts kid, you're an inexperienced mage with barely any control over your powers trying to fight two highly trained hunters of your people." Eamon stated laying out the situation for Stiles. "There is nothing you can do."

Stiles grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Two highly trained hunters? I know one of them is you but where is the other one? The only other Mage Hunter I see is Kathel and last time I saw him he nearly got ass bitten off."

Kathel rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird with both hands.

"Pay attention, this is serious business!" Eamon snapped at the mage. "In case you haven't noticed your life is on the line."

Stiles scoffed at him all the while charging up his magic through his hands. "Oh please, I've been in much worse situations. You should have been here a couple months ago when that whole Alpha pack crap went down. Now that is what I call a howl of a tale."

Kathel gaped at him for brief second. "Oh, you are so going to get it for that one."

Stiles smirked at him before silently going back to his charging. One of the first things Deaton taught him to do was to sense magical energy and right now he was putting that skill to use.

The field they created around the room was very powerful, far too advanced for him. Right now he's only gathered half the energy it would take to disable the field.

However…

"I don't know whether to call you really brave or really foolish." Eamon sighed into his hand. "Regardless of whether you are either doesn't matter though, neither of those traits will get you out of this situation. You are out of options."

"My mom always told me that options are like fruits, when one is used up just grow another." Stiles said with a shrug.

This caused both Eamon and Kathel to freeze. It was only for a couple minutes before Kathel seemed genuinely angry this time and prepared for battle.

"Enough of this." Kathel growled using his energy disc, he pulled out a tomahawk and hurled it at Stiles.

"Kathel!" Eamon reprimanded sharply.

Stiles would point out Kathel's usage of a tomahawk and them ripping off Assassin's Creed again later, right now he had an opportunity to seize.

Creating a reflection shield, Stiles bounced the glowing tomahawk not at Kathel but to the field on the wall. The tomahawk sizzled and made the field flash rapidly.

_Not enough power_, Stiles thought to himself. Gathering up his magic, Stiles hurled a blast of energy at the tomahawk.

The combination of Stiles' magic and the energy tomahawk caused the field to ultimately shatter and completely break.

"Well, fuck me in an apple tree." Kathel chuckled sheepishly under his father's harsh glare.

"How's that for no options." Stiles put his hands on his hips and smirked at the two Mage Hunters smugly.

Eamon groaned in complete and utter pain before turning back to Stiles. He looked like he was fighting with himself about something but ultimately he just ended up scowling at Stiles.

"You're still outnumbered and outclassed." Eamon informed him.

"Maybe." Stiles said gesturing to the door that had just been ripped open revealing a completely enraged Alpha wolf and Sheriff.

"But having a werewolf and a semi-crazed gunman on my side sure helps me out." Stiles told them.

Kathel's body snapped to the door looking utterly frustrated while Eamon didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

Stiles tried to move as discreetly as possible to his father and Derek. His father looked over at him, concern practically rolling off his body. Meanwhile, Derek was using his blood red eyes to glare hatefully at the Mage Hunters standing across from him.

"You know, I would be so hyped for this fight if it wasn't in the room where my hands lost their virginity." Stiles said dryly.

Kathel's face scrunched up in disgust. "Dude, too much information."

Stiles shrugged looking completely unconcerned as he pointed to Derek. "Whatever, I have a lover-boyfriend-mate to help me out with that now."

Eamon groaned before clenching his fist and making the disc on his wrist generate some type of power.

Stiles prepared himself and got a shield ready just in case he needed it.

"We'll meet again." Eamon told them all though he was staring dead at Stiles.

As Derek started to jump toward the Mage Hunters a huge flash went off and covered the entire room. By the time the blinding light had faded both Kathel and Eamon were gone.

"Well, that was fun." Stiles said before his tired legs gave way and he started to fall.

Luckily for him, Derek had been right next to him and caught the exhausted mage just in time.

Stiles gazed up at him as a weak smile came onto his face.

"Here I go again." Stiles said pitifully as he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. "I feel like a Disney princess."

Without another word Stiles was unconscious yet again.

…

This time Stiles wasn't even remotely surprised when he felt Derek's rough hand on his forehead.

"Darling, we must stop meeting like this." Stiles proclaimed with a groan looking up into the piercing eyes of the Alpha wolf above him.

"I take it you're alright?" Derek gruffly asked masking his concern as he removed his hand from Stiles' forehead.

Stiles nod sitting up slightly from his bed. "Those guys didn't do too much to me."

The mage shivered as he could feel Derek's growl practically vibrating his whole bed.

"Those worthless cowards will pay." Derek swore his claws coming up through his hands.

Stiles rubbed his hand comfortingly on Derek's. "Don't worry, we'll kick all of their Assassin's Creed wannabe asses."

Stiffly, the Alpha wolf nodded though he kept his eyes away from Stiles'.

"When I said all of us will take care of them I meant all of us." Stiles added with narrowed eyes looking sternly at Derek. "I don't want you going all Gung-Ho and trying to take them on by yourself."

"I wouldn't do that." Derek grunted though he subtly shifted his feet slightly.

"But you're thinking about doing it." Stiles said with a sigh. Using Derek's shoulder to stand up, he towered over him.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Stiles said worriedly. He knew good and well that when Derek got angry he didn't think as much as he should, and he was definitely pissed off at the arrival of the Mage Hunters. "These guys are no joke, they'll kill us if we aren't smart in how we deal with them. Well, they'll probably just kill me."

"They aren't going to lay another finger on you." Derek snarled roughly grabbing Stiles' hips making him squeal in shock. "They'll be dead before they even think about coming near you again."

Stiles allowed himself a brief second of happiness at how protective Derek seemed to be of him, it made him feel precious and treasured.

"I know they will, I don't doubt how much of an ass kicker you are." Stiles smiled down at the Alpha wolf. "I know I'm safe with you."

Leaning down as much as he possibly could with Derek's hands on him, Stiles kissed him on the lips sweetly. They didn't let the kiss escalate, they just wanted it to last as long as it possibly could.

Of course that had to be the time someone knocked on the door.

Stiles sighed in annoyance as he pulled away from Derek. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a hesitant looking Scott. He took one look at Derek's hands on his best friend before he trained his eyes to look directly at Stiles' face.

"Deaton's downstairs, he has something he wants to tell you." Scott said with a small blush appearing on his face.

Stiles gave Derek a look before he shrugged and followed Scott downstairs with Derek not that far behind.

"Geez Scott," Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw that Scott was pointedly avoiding his and Derek's gaze, "you act like you just walked in on me and Derek banging."

"Oh god." Scott groaned covering his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear that!"

Stiles snickered at his best friends antics while Derek just smirked at his suffering.

When they got downstairs they saw Deaton, the Sheriff, Élan, and Isaac all sitting in the living room.

"Uh, is this another intervention?" Stiles' eyes roamed the room suspiciously.

"No Stiles, I have a proposition for you." Deaton announced.

Stiles nodded sitting next to Scott and Derek on the couch. "Lay it on me Dr. Godfather."

"Given the recent attack on you we felt," Deaton gestured to himself and John, "that you should be around the pack or myself more often."

"And how would I do that?" Stiles scoffed. "I'm over at Derek's house almost every day."

"And other the times you're at home by yourself, completely unprotected." John said gravely.

Stiles should have foreseen everyone going nuts after what happened today, not that he could blame them. It was scary to know that the Mage Hunters could so easily sneak into his house and trap him the way they did. He technically should be dead right now, they just left for absolutely no reason at all. Although he was positive that Deaton has something up his sleeve to prevent today's events from ever happening again they still have to be on their guard.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Stiles questioned looking around at all of them.

He noticed a couple people were avoiding eye contact with him. He even saw Scott shut his eyes in what looked to be preparation for something.

With a nervous chuckle, Élan stood up and scooted next to Stiles on the couch. He was acting as if he was going to tell Stiles someone was about to die.

"You have to promise not to freak out." Élan said meekly. "It's only for your protection."

"I know whatever it is you guys are talking about is to keep me safe but since you told me not to freak out I totally am now." Stiles said with a snort.

Élan groaned and laid his head on the couch seemingly trying to suffocate himself.

"Stiles, I want you to come work part-time at my clinic as my receptionist." Deaton informed him with a comfortingly smile. "My current receptionist can't work weekday afternoons due to personal reasons so the job is available."

Stiles nodded and returned the good doctors smile. He didn't know what all of them had been freaking out about, that didn't seem…

Wait…

"What?!"

…

Stiles is officially hired by Deaton now. He hasn't had the best luck with jobs so we'll see if he's up for the task (I go into that next chapter but I just wanted to make it clear now why he freaked out for those who were confused).

I promise you guys that I do have a purpose with these names, I'm not just picking ones that look pretty. There is a theme with them I swear to you all.

Anyway, I'd like to give a big thank you to you all. You guys make writing fanfics so much fun, I always want to write more and more.

Until next time!


	17. Pet Shop Of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"So let me get this straight." Stiles said for about the twentieth time. It was already his first day on the job and he still couldn't wrap his mind around this.

"You guys want me to work?" Stiles repeated slowly.

"Yes." Deaton said calmly as he looked through his papers.

"At a job?" Stiles demanded heatedly.

"Typically one does get a job in order to work." Deaton answered simply.

Stiles desperately wanted to stomp his feet up and down like a child. "But I can't do that. Stiles Stilinski cannot work, it's a sign of the apocalypse. Besides, I don't even know what I am doing."

"It's not like you're taking my job from me Stiles." Deaton said in amusement as he cut his eyes to the young mage again. "A receptionist is just a secretary that handles the flow of people in a business."

It's a known fact to everyone close to Stiles how horrible of a track record he had with jobs. Stiles was well aware that it was more his fault that he always got fired from wherever he was working than his employers. Due to his nerves he usually said something he shouldn't have said to someone or just completely clamped up. Just because Stiles liked to talk doesn't mean he's an expert with people nor does it mean he's comfortable around massive amounts of strangers.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm going to do so bad at this."

"No you are not," Deaton denied, "I've seen the notes you've made for your bestiary and what you do for the pack. You're good at keeping track of things and getting what you need to get done completed."

Stiles gave the veterinarian a small smile as a blush appeared on his face at the complement.

"You really think so?" Stiles asked rubbing the back of his head.

Deaton put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him the type of encouraging look only his father had ever given him.

"I know so Stiles." Deaton told him comfortingly.

Stiles stared at Deaton for a brief moment before he sighed in defeat and followed him to the front of the clinic.

"My two o'clock appointment should be here any minute now." Deaton stated handing Stiles his schedule. "While people start coming in there should also be people calling to make appointments."

"What if they start asking me questions?" Stiles asked worriedly. "I did read up on some things last night but I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's not your job to inform anyone of anything, it's mine." Deaton reassured the young mage. "If anyone needs advice just transfer the call to me and I'll inform the client on what to do."

Stiles nodded at Deaton as he left and went back to his office. The clinic was empty now making his nerves shoot up again.

He practically jumped when the phone started ringing. With shaking arms he slowly picked up the phone.

"Um, Beacon Hills Animal Clinic." Stiles answered trying to keep the stammer out of his voice.

"Yes, hello, I need help. My little Tuffles is very sick." A woman on the phone said sadly.

"Tuffles? What the fuc-I mean, what is a Tuffles, ma'am?" Sties asked stopping himself from cursing. This job was already starting to kill him.

"My dog." The woman huffed as if he was stupid.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, can you tell me what is wrong with your dog?" Stiles said patiently.

"He's shaking and violently throwing up." The woman stated. "He ate a whole box of dark chocolate. Do you think I should bring him over to your clinic?"

Stiles held the phone away from his ear for a bit and just stared at it for a moment.

"So let me get this straight." Stiles said once he put the phone back to his ear. "Your dog, is shaking, violently throwing up, and ate a whole box of dark chocolate which everybody knows is practically poison to dogs and you're not sure if you should seek medical help or not?"

"He looks tired, maybe I should just let him take a nap." The woman suggested.

Stiles gaped. "Lady, if you don't get that damn dog over here in the next hour I am going to have you arrested for animal stupidity. Dogs have been known to die from eating chocolate."

"Can they really? I never knew that." The woman said sounding quite flabbergasted before she hung up the phone.

Stiles scoffed before he called Deaton's office.

"Dr. Deaton's office." Scott answered for the vet.

"Tell Deaton some dumbass is going to be here in a little while with a dog that ate a shit ton chocolate." Stiles informed him.

"Will do, and don't call our clients dumbasses Stiles." Scott pleaded. "You have to be nice."

"I'll be as nice as I can be." Stiles grumbled before hanging up the phone.

Just as he hung up the phone a woman walked into the clinic. She had a very conceited look on her face as she looked Stiles up and down all while holding on tightly to her pit-bull's leash. Said pit-bull was wearing a very tight blue and silver coat with a pink collar around its neck.

"Oh, I already know how this is going to go." Stiles mumbled to himself.

"I need to see a vet immediately." The dark haired woman demanded.

Stiles looked down at her pit-bull and then back to her. "He's with another client at the moment. Might I ask what the problem is?"

"The problem?" She practically ripped her sunglasses off to glare at him. "Do you not have eyes?"

She pointed to the very small scratch on her dog's right leg.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and stared at the wound. It didn't look severe by any stretch of the meaning, the skin was barely broken on the scratch.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Stiles questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_She _was attacked by some horrid looking Chihuahua in the middle of the park." The woman sniffed. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "My precious Princess was so frightened."

Stiles' burrow furrowed as he looked down at the pit-bull again. "Uh lady? That's a boy dog."

"Never mind that, I need to see the vet right now." The woman stomped her foot angrily.

"Like I said he's with another client at the moment so you'll have to wait." Stiles told her trying to keep his annoyance in check. "But it doesn't look like there is anything wrong with your dog. It looks like the Chihuahua just tapped your dog at best. He's had his tetanus shot right?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point." The woman huffed. "I need help right now!"

"Well, you can't get help right now, Dr. Weasley is busy. So just please settle down and have a seat." Stiles snapped at her finally losing his patience.

"You are very rude, if you continue to act like this it won't be long until you are fired." The woman sneered gripping onto her dogs leash tightly.

"Aw, that's the nicest thing anybody has said to me all day." Stiles batted his eyelashes at her.

The dark haired woman folded her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Stiles sighed actually deciding to put in some effort into his work now.

"Look miss, a scratch is not a bullet wound, especially not the one on your dog. It won't kill him if he is left alone for a while. Just wash the wound out and come back to us in a couple days if the wound gets worse or he starts getting sick." Stiles suggested rationally. "Not every injury requires you visit a hospital, or in this case a clinic."

"I've worked with dogs my whole life." Stiles reassured her when she opened her mouth to complain. "My dad is the Sheriff and we take in police dogs all the time for various reasons."

While the woman still did not look pleased she did seem to put Stiles' words into consideration. Finally, without a word, she turned herself and her dog around and exited out the building.

"I hope to God that pit-bull is okay so she never comes back again." Stiles muttered sitting down in his very high chair.

Over the next thirty minutes or so, Stiles not only made appointments for those who called but he also took the time to clean up the very unorganized scheduling system Deaton's full time receptionist set up. It was easy once he figured everything out, which took him no time at all.

Things were alright for the moment but with all jobs it got a little slow after a while and with slowness came boredom.

Luckily for Stiles, his most favorite distraction decided to come in the door.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?" Stiles grinned as Derek walked his way to his front desk. "My favorite two legged companion. Should I call Dr. Granger and tell him you're here for your weekly flea bath?"

"Hilarious." Derek said dryly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Setting down his pen and scheduling book, Stiles leaned over and gave Derek a quick kiss on the cheek before he could move away.

Stiles couldn't fight off the cute smile on his face as he leaned back while Derek just rolled his eyes at him.

The young mages smile dropped when Derek took his head and pulled him on top of the counter. Stiles sighed when Derek's rough lips pressed against his. He smiled into the kiss as he held onto Derek's shoulders and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Derek invaded his mouth with his tongue mapping every section of Stiles making him wither in pleasure. They broke away before things could go too far

Clumsily Stiles, sat back in his chair trying and failing to fight off the blush on his cheeks. Derek looked quite satisfied at his work.

"So, what brings you to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic almighty Alpha of mine?" Stiles questioned.

"Reconnaissance, I'm trying to see if there has been any activity in the area." Derek answered simply.

"You're just checking up on me." Stiles said with an eager smile.

Derek gave him a mildly bored look. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh Derek, when do I ever let anything go to my head?" Stiles said with a grin.

Just as Derek was about to retort with an obviously snarky answer, a boy around sixteen or seventeen walked into the clinic.

Stiles would kill himself later for the very obvious squeal that came from him when the next client walked in the door with his pet, a boa constrictor.

"Hi." The blond haired boy greeted politely with his snake moving his way back and forth around his neck and upper body.

Stiles audibly gulped as he watched the slit eyes of the snake warily like he was about to strike out at him. The mage couldn't tell you what it was about snakes that freaked him out but just one look at one and he was scared out of his wits.

"Welcome to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. How may I help you?" Stiles said all in one breath.

Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked between him and the snake. Suddenly a vicious smirk appeared in his face as he stared directly at Stiles.

"Wyvern is here for his checkup, I have an appointment." The boy announced with an easy smile on his face.

"That's fine, just sit wherever." Stiles said in a high pitch tone of voice wondering if the boy would find it weird if he created a shield to protect himself right out of the blue.

The boy looked around awkwardly for a moment. "Um, I left something in my car, is there somewhere I put my snake down?"

"Sure, just sit it right over there." Stiles pointed to the pail all the way to the right of them.

The boy took a quick look at where Stiles was pointing. "That's the trash."

"I believe that is the best place for him." Stiles nodded at him.

The blond haired boy blinked at him obviously not knowing what Stiles was getting at.

"I'll hold him for you." Derek said politely holding his hands out.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his lover-boyfriend-mate. Derek never does anything nice for strangers, unless he was getting something out of it of course.

"Thanks." The guy said waving at both of them as he ran back outside.

Acting like he was in a terrible horror movie, Derek slowly turned to him with the snake in his hands.

Stiles gritted his teeth as he looked over at the snake that was staring dead at him. How is it that he can fight evil Alphas, a Kanima, and decrepit old men but be frightened to his core by a type of reptile?

Carefully, Derek walked closer to the counter with his face completely blank.

"Derek." Stiles said warningly tapping his fingers nervously on the counter as the boa constrictor moved his head toward his hand.

"What?" Derek said with a shrug seemingly emotionlessly but Stiles could see him fighting off a smirk.

The Alpha wolf leaned on the counter making Stiles whimper and back up like he was set on fire.

"I swear to god Derek." Stiles swore holding a single finger up and making it glow. "If you come any closer to me with that damn snake I shoot you right in the ass."

Derek rolled his eyes looking completely unconcerned.

Stiles was about to say something else but the boa constrictors head snapped up at him making the mage jump and hit the table behind him.

Derek snickered, actually snickered at him. He looked like a kid at a candy story. It figures that the only way he could laugh at something is when he was laughing at Stiles' pain.

"Alright, that's it." Stiles huffed. "When we start having sex we are on a sex hiatus."

"It's just an animal Stiles." Derek told him having calmed down somewhat though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "There is nothing he can do to you, you're a mage."

"I don't care." Stiles said with a shrug still looking wary of the reptilian creature. "I just don't like the way it looks."

With a heavy sigh, Derek walked behind the counter to Stiles who looked like he would bolt at any moment.

"Just hold him." Without waiting for a response, Derek gently put the boa constrictor on Stiles' shoulders letting the snake and Stiles get comfortable before he let go.

Stiles winced as he saw the snake turn his head to him. Both Wyvern and Stiles stared at each other before Wyvern seemed to be bored of him and just looked away.

Seeing that brought a little bit of a smile on Stiles' face, the snake didn't like him anymore than Stiles liked him. That made him more relatable to Stiles somehow

"Do you see?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow watching as a familiar smile, that he would not say he enjoyed seeing, appear on Stiles' face.

"Well, he's not so bad, for an animal that is capable of choking me to death." Stiles said gently moving his hands on the boa's body.

At first, Stiles thought he was going to have a difficult time with this job. He didn't have that much experience with animals except the police dogs his father worked with and he really didn't know what to do with other animals. However, as he held this snake, he realized that this job could be fun.

Just then an angry woman holding a dog on her hip marched into the room.

"I'm here to see the vet about my poor little Tuffles." A familiar annoying voice said.

Or maybe this job could be his new hell.

…

"Well, today wasn't so bad." Stiles said cheerfully as he helped Deaton close up the clinic. Everyone had gone home already but the two of them.

Deaton gave him a small smile as he closed his books and set them back on his bookcases and shelves.

"It could have been worse." Deaton admitted with a nod.

"This could have gone the way of my first day of elementary school." Stiles said with a grin. "I got lost going to my first class."

"And what did you do?" Deaton asked with a smile already making its way onto his face.

Stiles shrugged while skimming through some of Deaton's books. "I did what I always did at that age, I called the police. I bet dad regretted teaching me how to do that, he was pissed when he got to the school."

"I would think so." Deaton said with a chuckle straightening out his papers on his desk.

While putting up Deaton's books, Stiles couldn't help but notice a pattern in theme of some of them.

"Dr. Dumbles, why do you have so many books about psychics?" Stiles questioned turning back to Deaton and pointing over to the six books about psychic magic.

Deaton's eyes steeled for a brief moment. "I used to know a young psychic, I trained him before he left town."

Stiles titled his head as he saw how tense Deaton seemed to be. Whoever that psychic was must have not left on a good note to inspire such out of character behavior out of the good doctor. Changing the subject seemed to be the best course of action to Stiles.

"Wow, you're really a helpful type of guy. First you help out that other mage and now you're helping me, granted that guy was probably a little less crazy than I was." Stiles grumbled.

The young mage was thankful when a smile appeared on Deaton's face again. "Actually, he was a lot like you."

"Really?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "My god, how did you survive? Even I can only take so much of myself and I'm me."

"You're not that hard to handle." Deaton reassured him.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm a teenager, we were created to be difficult to handle. Anyway, I never thanked you for all you've been doing for me."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do." Stiles said sharply cutting Deaton off. "You have been busting your ass to help me and I really appreciate it. Thank you."

A small smile appeared on Deaton's face. In a fatherly manner he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Not a problem." Deaton said wholeheartedly.

The two of them stayed in comfortable silence until a thought seemed to hit the veterinarian.

"How have you been feeling at night?" Deaton questioned.

Stiles blinked at him. "Fine, nothing too out of the ordinary has happened. Why?"

Deaton grunted worriedly folding his arms together. "The moon."

"What about it?" Stiles asked knowing by the look on Deaton's face that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"It hasn't affected you yet." Deaton pointed out. "Usually by now a mages source of power reveals itself to the mage either by making him stronger, weaker, or changing the nature of their powers. There are a number of things that can happen as it is different for each mage."

Stiles shrugged. "Well, the moon hasn't done anything to me yet, I don't feel any different."

Deaton rubbed his chin in thought. "Usually when you have such huge power sources such as the moon or the sun a specific event must happen before you can be affected by it. For example, a young mage I knew had the sun as his power source but he wasn't affected by the sun until he saw his first sunset."

"Oh," Stiles replied with raised eyebrows, "so maybe that same thing has to happen to me. Maybe the full moon has to be out, I haven't seen one since I got my powers back."

"Exactly!" Deaton exclaimed as Stiles practically read his mind. "We must take precautions to ensure that you are safe when the full moon rises, we don't know how it will affect you."

Stiles nodded grimly. "Especially with those Mage Hunters walking around."

Without another word the two of them began to prepare for an event which they had no idea what to expect.

…

This chapter was mostly for fun as I'm sure you all could tell. However, we also got something interesting with Deaton and Stiles which is going to set up the next chapter or two.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it and I will see you all later.


	18. Tainted Autumn

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"One."

"One."

"One!"

With a huge flop, Élan fell to the ground tiredly his limbs weak and shaking.

"Okay," Élan said to himself aloud, "my goal today was to do twenty pushups and I did half of one. I think that's close enough."

Picking himself up, Élan decided he was done trying to kill himself and was going to try some of his magic.

Digging in his pocket, Élan set a piece of iron on the grass in front of him. He closed his eyes and punched his own hand as he charged up his power. Glowing leaves flew around his body making him shine in the sunlight.

Once his power was full drawn out, Élan's eyes snapped open and he threw his fist down on the piece of iron.

In an instant, the small piece of iron transformed itself into an iron sword.

"Yes," Élan whispered gleefully as he picked up the sword and held it in his hands. Experimentally, he did a few practice slashes with it just to see how good it was.

Turning his attention to the wooden dummy in front of him, the young mage decided to take his new weapon out for a spin. His father always kept test dummies in the yard for training purposes.

Charging up to the wooden doll, Élan slashed at it with as much force as he could muster. Unfortunately for him, his sword broke at its tip as soon as it hit the dummy.

"My alchemy still isn't concrete enough." Élan thought to himself aloud looking disappointed at his own work.

Moving to the same spot he had been in before, Élan did the exact same thing he did last time which resulted in him getting yet another iron sword.

Gripping his blade tightly, Élan stared determinedly at the iron sword before he charged at the wooden doll it once again.

This attempt resulted in more successful results than last time as he was able to cut the head off the doll with his sword this time.

"Yay!" Élan cheered jumping up and down in sheer joy.

"Son?"

Élan turned and saw his father watching him from the porch. He looked stunned, if he had been anyone else his jaw would have probably have been on the ground.

"Hey dad." Élan greeted his father before walking over to the table on the patio where he kept his notes. He didn't even acknowledge his father's surprised expression as they bumped shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Dover asked his son hesitantly.

The young mage shot his father a brief look before he went back to his notes. "I'm just trying out some new techniques."

"You're training…by yourself?" Dover questioned as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Yep," Élan said proudly with a grin while swinging his sword around, "I figured out some new ways to improve my powers and I just had to try them out as soon as I thought of them. No time like the present, right?"

Almost cautiously, Dover sat across from his son at the table and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Son? Is that you?" Dover asked suspiciously. He raised his hand to his son's forehead to check his temperature.

Élan laughed jovially at his father's antics. "Yeah dad, it's me. I'm fine, I just want to be prepared."

Dover's eyes narrowed in recognition as the realized what his son was talking about. He sighed and buried his face in his hand. "Of course you do."

They both knew that Élan was talking about the Mage Hunters in Beacon Hills. It was all he could talk about ever since he knew they were after his cousin.

"Wow, don't sound so enthusiastic dad. It's only the life of your nephew we're talking about." Élan said sarcastically.

"It's not what you're fighting for I'm worried about it's who you're fighting." Dover confessed in his frustration.

"If you're worried then come with me to Beacon Hills, we can fight those Mage Hunters together." Élan said encouragingly.

Élan would be more than honored to fight beside his father. His father was his hero, the man he looked up to and wanted to be. Élan would love to fight side by side with him.

"I already told you before that I can't," Dover denied, "that war with those fairies is getting worse as the days go by. It's getting to the point where I don't know how we'll come out of this situation."

"I thought you said Great Uncle Con was kicking some major ass last time you talked to him." Élan said curiously. "He's supposed to be one of the best spiritualists our family has had in a while."

"Yes, he is." Dover admitted gravely sounding upset about a number of things. "However, not even he can handle this by himself."

"What about Stiles?" Élan said protested with pleading eyes. "He has to handle deal with those Mage Hunters coming after him all by himself."

Dover didn't answer him, he seemed pretty deep in thought about something.

Élan sighed before opening his notebook and jotting down a few things. Once he was done he set his iron sword down, looked over what he wrote, and focused his power.

The young mage had come up with a new technique that he was calling anti-healing. Instead of making an injury better it made the problem worse, much worse. He's never tested it out before but he felt now was as good a time as any.

Élan focused on the small crack on his sword. Like always when he healed something, leaves danced around said target. However, unlike other times, the leaves seemed to be more hostile as they violently twisted and turned until they finally opened the crack of the sword so much that it broke it two.

"Wow that actually worked." Élan nodded his head in pure giddiness. Quickly he started jotting down notes in his notebook.

Dover eyes widened when he saw what his son had done, he looked down at the remains of his sons iron sword.

Almost fearfully, Dover picked up the shattered pieces of the iron and held it in his hands. He just stared at it with no expression on his face.

"Don't ever do that again." Dover said quietly.

"What?" Élan asked looking up from his notes.

"Élan, I don't ever want to see you do that again." Dover said much louder staring dead at his son.

Élan's burrow furrowed as he looked over at his father. He's never seen him this serious outside of a council meeting before. Even when he's lecturing him about something there's always a hint of amusement in his eyes (mostly because he's laughing at him).

"Why? Sure, I need to work the kinks out of it but I think it's a pretty good spell." Élan said showing a surprising bit of confidence in his own abilities.

"It's an amazing spell," Dover admitted though his tone was still stern and standoffish. "I still don't want you doing it again though."

Now, Élan was completely and totally lost. His father said that he did an amazing spell but then told him not to do it again? That made no sense.

"What are you talking about?" Élan questioned. "Aren't you the one that's always telling me to be better and become stronger? Well, I am now."

Élan jumped back in his chair as the pieces of iron in his father's hand were thrown all around the patio by bursts of water from Dover's palm.

"When I tell you to do something you do not question me Élan!" Dover roared looking angrier than the young mage has ever seen him. "I'm your father and you'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"What you want me to do?" Élan spluttered eyeing his father worriedly. "I don't know what you want me to do. You tell me to be one way and then you tell me to be the exact opposite."

"Élan-"

"I just wish-"

"Élan!" Dover shouted raising his hand up to his son.

Élan's mouth snapped shut as he looked at his father fearfully. Was his father really about to…about to…

This was something Élan couldn't fathom. He couldn't understand what was happening right now, he didn't want to understand what was happening right now.

It took seeing the fear in his son's eyes for Dover to calm himself down and realize what he was doing. Quickly, Dover lowered his hand and placed it at his side.

"Élan…I," Dover wanted to explain himself, he wanted to give his son some type of reason as to what was going on but he couldn't say it, he was to overcome with shock.

Élan, filled with grief, closed his notebook and ran off the patio and back into the house. Dover just stood and watched his son flee from him.

"What am I doing?" Dover asked himself aloud both confused and aggravated as to what just happened.

The young mage didn't stop running until he barged into his father's study. With eyes shining with unshed tears he looked for the crystal his father regularly used to teleport him to where Stiles lives.

"I wish I understood you dad." Élan whispered to himself as he looked over his father's bookshelves.

Élan couldn't stay here right now, he's felt so overcome with emotion that it didn't feel right being here right now.

Finding the blue crystal next to his father's bookcase, Élan grabbed it and started to activate it. He was lucky that his father already precast the spell for this crystal so it didn't take much effort for him to use it.

"Here goes nothing." Élan said to himself lowly.

The crystal flashed a bright blue light pulling Élan both in and out of existence until he was fully transported to Beacon Hills.

Élan was pleased to see that he had successfully transported himself to Beacon Hills, what he wasn't pleased to see is himself floating in midair.

"Just once I want something to go my way." Élan grumbled before the spell wore off causing gravity to catch up with him and fall to the ground.

Whimpering in fear as the ground quickly started to approach him, Élan cast a spell on himself that would reduce any pain he felt briefly, it was a numbing spell.

It worked considerably well, as soon as he hit the dirt, Élan found that he had only had the wind knocked out of him.

"Ow, my tushy." Élan whined rubbing his behind.

"Tushy?"

Élan eyes clenched shut as soon as he heard the familiar voice behind him. Not saying anything, he stood up and wiped all the leaves and dirt off his clothes and notebook.

"I'm not going to turn around, I'm going to save myself the embarrassment and just walk away." Élan proclaimed with a huff as he proceeded to do just that.

Unfortunately for the mage, the hand on his waist stopped any and all movements from him. Reluctantly, Élan turned around and met the amused stare of a certain curly haired werewolf.

"Are you here to kill me?" Élan asked dryly.

"No." Isaac replied with a smirk.

"Dammit." Élan swore wiggling out of Isaac's hold. As upset as he sounded he did have a small smile on his face.

"You know, this is the second time I've met you in a forest." Élan pointed out. "If this happens one more time I'm going to have to start calling this place our spot."

Isaac snorted. "I'm not sure that a forest can be categorized as a couples spot, those types of places have to be romantic."

"Hey, my element is earth, I love anything and everything green." Élan stated. "Besides we're not a couple."

Almost like magnets, Élan and Isaac turned to each other at the exact same time. A small blush appeared on Élan's face as he realized what this sudden silence could mean. Isaac just looked away as he fought off a blush.

"So, um, what do you have there?" Élan cleared his throat gesturing to the pad Isaac had in his hand.

"Oh, I draw sometimes. It's no big deal." Isaac said with a shrug casually holding up the pad. "Do you want to see?"

Élan nodded eagerly and gladly accepted Isaac's pad. As soon as he opened it up the young mage found himself stunned by the very first sketch.

Isaac bit his lip nervously. "It's okay if you don't understand what I was getting at. My sketches can be a little-"

"It's autumn in midday." Élan stated almost breathlessly. "The red leaves are scattered in a disorganized but natural way, the trees are dark, and the sun is bright and brilliantly."

"-and never mind. Wow, you got it your first try." Isaac stated in awe.

Élan blushed. He tried to hide his face behind Isaac's pad.

"Since it's related to autumn I should get it, my power source isn't autumn for nothing." Élan stated sheepishly.

"Your power source is autumn?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow. "How does that work? Does it make you really powerful or something?"

Élan shrugged and lowered his face from Isaac's drawing pad.

"It's up there in ranks, it's not the greatest power source in the world but it definitely isn't one that's underestimated." Élan admitted. "Anything that has a way of influencing the earth is thought of to be powerful since our powers come from the earth."

Isaac smirked. "Who would have thought that something as abnormal as magic could be so natural?"

Élan nodded and then shyly moved his eyes back to Isaac's sketch.

"Um, could I have a copy of this sketch?" Élan asked quietly.

Isaac just blinked and titled his head at him.

"It's just that it's so good," Élan quickly added, "and I love autumn paintings so much and I don't have any of my own. Of course I understand if you don't want to let go of one of your sketches because it is yours. Don't think I'm calling you a snob or anything because you're not I just-"

"Its fine," Isaac said cutting off Élan's babbling, "but I'd rather paint it first and then give it to you. My painting supplies aren't the best in the world but they can get the job done in no time."

"Really?" Élan asked with a small smile on his face. He handed Isaac back his drawing pad. "Thank you."

Isaac shook his head as he walked backwards and leaned on a tree. "It's not a problem."

Élan nodded his head bouncing up and down on his feet. Right now he felt a strange combination of awkwardness and ease. He loved that he was spending time with Isaac although it was quite awkward because he didn't know what to say.

Isaac looked down and pointed at Élan's notebook. "Were you finishing up some homework before you got here?"

"No," Élan shook his head before a solemn look took over his face, "nothing like that."

Isaac looked over at the mage in concern since his mood changed so quickly and with just a couple of words.

"It's just my spellbook, I guess you could say." Élan said with a hollow laugh. "It's where I write down and tweak all the spells I make or improve on."

"Judging by your face I take it that some of your tweaking didn't work all that well." Isaac guessed.

Élan's eyes were shut tightly. "No, it was nothing like that. It was just my dad."

"What about him?" Isaac heard himself ask before he could stop himself. He never really wanted to hear anything about fathers typically, whether it is good or bad news, but now seemed to be a special occasion for him.

"I was doing really well with a spell and he just flipped out on me." Élan exclaimed still upset over the matter. "I've never seen him get so angry in my life, it was scary."

"Did he try to hit you?" Isaac frowned and asked.

Élan's eyes snapped to Isaac before he quickly looked away.

Stiles told him nothing about Isaac's former home life but did warning him that it was shaky ground and he shouldn't bring it up casually. Having common sense, Élan made up some theories but never said them out loud out of respect for Isaac's privacy.

"Élan." Said mage jumped when he heard the growl in Isaac's voice. He squeaked when he was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to look at Isaac's half wolfed out face.

"Did he try to hit you?" Isaac asked again slowly and angrily.

Silently, Élan nodded before putting his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Isaac." Élan whimpered into the werewolf's shirt as he felt his frustrated tears fall from his face, tears of confusion stemming of years of never knowing what was expected from you.

Carefully, Isaac wrapped his arms around Élan's body and held him close. He had to fight for control over himself. It was the night of the full moon and he didn't want to be chained to a basement radiator for the rest of the night. He couldn't help but get angry though, just the thought of Élan, the boy who he's been steadily gaining feelings for, going through anything he went through made him want to rip Élan's father to shreds.

Élan relished in the warmth of Isaac's body, it brought him comfort and a sense of safety that only his father could have given him before.

Unfortunately, Élan and Isaac's moment was interrupted when they heard an explosion come from the direction of the Hale Mansion.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked breaking away from Élan.

"We should check it out." Élan said with a nod as he wiped away his tears. "It might be the Mage Hunters again. They could be attacking your pack just to get to Stiles."

Putting Élan on his back, Isaac sped off in the direction of the Hale Mansion.

…

I feel like every time I have a chapter with mostly OC's in it I have to both apologize and explain myself and this time is no exception.

I'm sorry about the absence of main characters aside from Isaac. As I said before I kind of have to have these chapters to establish things for later in the story.

I hope you guys were able to enjoy the chapter in some way and I'll see you guys next time.


	19. Party Crashers

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"You know Derek, I think you're taking this overprotective lover-boyfriend-mate thing too seriously." Stiles said dryly.

"What makes you say that?" Derek asked.

"I would explain it to you Derek but being upside down for so long has made me queasy." Stiles exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes but set Stiles on the floor regardless.

"Thank you." Stiles sighed straightening out his shirt.

"As happy as I am that you're so worried about me," Stiles couldn't tell you how much he appreciated Derek's presence during this stressful time, "I can walk."

"Occasionally you can, just as long as there is no floor or pebble to trip you up." Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles slapped him on the arm. "Ha Ha Ha."

The two of them walked downstairs together walking past some of the pack who were in the living room as they went straight to the kitchen.

"I don't know if I should be here or not." Stiles confessed checking up on the several pots filled with food.

"You're pack and it's the night of the full moon." Derek reminded him taking out the plates and putting them on the kitchen counter.

"I know but we don't know how I'm going to react to the full moon." Stiles pointed out worriedly. "Dr. Ganondorf tried to find out but he came up with nothing. I could go full on Godzilla on you guys."

"Don't you have all those potions that Deaton helped you make the other night?" Derek asked moving the plates to the table.

"We made like twenty of them, but I honestly don't think that's enough." Stiles said worriedly.

"You're thinking about this too much." Derek told him quickly getting annoyed with this conversation.

"And you're not thinking about it enough." Stiles argued standing in front of Derek.

Derek looked down and saw the lines of stress revealing themselves on Stiles' face, his heart was beating at a steadily increasing pace.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Stiles said quietly twiddling his thumbs in a type of nervous gesture.

The Alpha wolf sighed, took Stiles' hands in his, and brought them down to both of their sides.

"You're going to be fine, we are more than prepared for what's going to happen." Derek reassured him.

Pulling Stiles closer, Derek buried his head in his neck making him shudder.

"Plus, I need you here." Derek said his voice rumbling in Stiles' neck. "You mean too much to me."

"You're just saying that to be sappy." Stiles whispered weakly. His legs trembling under the attention he was being given.

"I never say anything I don't mean."

Before Stiles could say anything back to that, Derek bit into his neck. He grabbed onto Derek's shoulders and moaned as the Alpha wolf began his ministrations.

"Derek, we're in the middle of the dining room. Anyone could walk in on us." Stiles moaned his eyes sealed shut in pure bliss.

"Who cares?" Derek growled letting his wolf come out to play. It loved all the moans Stiles was making and wanted more of them. Frankly, his wolf couldn't have cared less if Stiles' own father decided to walk in the door at that time, it was having too much fun.

Picking up Stiles by his thighs, Derek put him on the dining room table and continued to tease him with his mouth making little nips at his skin.

Stiles gently sighed as Derek's tongue came out and licked around the bite marks he was making. He had a feeling that this was just to lure him into a false sense of security but he didn't really care.

The young mage rubbed up and down Derek's biceps just loving the rough feel of his lover's muscles.

"Hey are you…dude!"

Stiles jumped when he heard the disturbed cry of his best friend while Derek just seemed annoyed by him.

"Why do you always have to be the one to catch us?" Stiles asked with a slight pout when Derek pulled away from him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Scott groaned wanting nothing more than to bleach his eyes out.

"You're the one cockblocking." Stiles said with a huff going back into the kitchen like nothing had ever happened. "Derek, be a china doll and finish making the table."

Stiles took the grunt he got as a yes and continued putting the finishing touches on their special full moon meal.

The young mage was surprised when not a couple minutes later Lydia walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were strictly against stepping so much as a foot in a kitchen." Stiles said to her teasingly.

Lydia looked around the room before holding her hands up and rolling her eyes.

"I am," Lydia replied stepping away from the pots like they were possessed as she moved to the refrigerator, "but I couldn't get anyone else to get my water bottle for me."

"You know Lydia, you should really learn how to cook." Stiles advised her. "It's fun once you know what you are doing."

"Pass." Lydia said taking a small sip of her water. "I like to utilize the things and people around me, meaning restaurants and those who work in them."

"Of course." Stiles said with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

"Those waiters, chefs, and valets at restaurants work very hard and I believe that their hard work should be rewarded." Lydia said with a confident nod.

"And you're going to reward them by giving them more work." Stiles said with a snicker. "That makes perfect sense."

"I wouldn't expect a brute like you to understand." Lydia said daintily.

"You know, you can't just throw out words at me like you do with Jackson," Stiles told her smartly, "I know what a brute is and I am nothing like a-"

Stiles cut himself off as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The pan dropped from his hands as he held onto his stomach tightly.

Lydia's eyes widened before she quickly ran back into the living room.

The young mage started huffing and wheezing as he started having trouble breathing. The triskele on his hand kept flashing rapidly on his wrist.

Not long after Lydia had left Derek showed up with a potion bottle in his hand. Lydia was behind him with his bag of potions ready as well.

Urgently, Stiles outstretched his hand gladly accepting the potion.

"It's the calmly potion." Lydia informed him sounding surprisingly gentle.

Stiles nodded and focused all his energy on the potion. "Amoulm."

Letting the potion sort of turn itself on for about a second, Stiles took a large gulp of it and gasping when he finished.

Slowly but steadily, Stiles felt the pain subside within him until he was finally able to stand up once again.

"I expect to be rewarded for doing this." Lydia said trying to keep the concern out of her voice while she examined her nails.

"Consider your next ridiculously expensive dinner at a restaurant paid for." Stiles replied tiredly his feet weak and wobbly.

Derek silently picked him up and threw him over his shoulder again as he walked to the living room. Lydia smirked and followed right behind him

"Dammit Derek, this is sexist." Stiles groaned. Though he did love the view of Derek's ass he was getting.

"First of all, you're tired and you can barely walk. Second of all, you're male you idiot." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

"What does that have to do with what I said?" Stiles asked trying his best to look back at her but completely failing.

Derek roughly threw Stiles onto the couch with said teen just barely managing to stop himself from falling off it.

"Are you ever going to be gentle with me?" Stiles groaned sitting back lazily on the couch.

"You hate everything about the word gentle." Derek replied with folded arms.

"True." Stiles nodded giving the Alpha wolf a mischievous grin. "You can be as rough with me as you want, I can take it."

"You two are so cruel." Scott whined from his place in front of the television. "You guys know that our senses are heightened because the full moons coming tonight, you're suffocating us with your hormones."

Stiles snorted and kicked his foot. "Consider it payback for all the making out and disgusting noises we had to hear from all of you daily."

"Hey," Erica said as she came downstairs already starting to look tired, "where's Isaac? I haven't seen him in the last couple of hours."

"He's outside sketching." Stiles pointed to the door. "He said something about now being the prime drawing time."

"He's out there alone?" Erica asked with raised eyebrows. She shot Derek a pointed look.

Derek grunted. "We have plenty of time before the effects of the full moon actually start to make us lose control."

"Besides, Dr. Incredible helped me set up some wards remember?" Stiles reminded the female werewolf. "Nobody comes in or out of the area without me knowing about it."

Erica shrugged meaning that she was done with the conversation. The blond werewolf went outside to see what the rest of the pack was doing.

For a moment everything went back to normal for a while. Well, as normal as this situation could be anyway. However, Stiles couldn't stop himself from thinking about what was going to happen to him, which was starting to literally be bad for his health so he decided to distract himself.

"Think you're pretty smart, huh? The guy that hired youze, he'll just do the same to you. Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect. Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?" Stiles proclaimed dramatically.

"The Dark Knight." Erica shouted into the house before anyone realized what was going on.

"Ha." Stiles chortled. "I have to start getting more obscure quotes, Erica gets them too easily."

"Well, maybe if you'd warn us they were coming-"

"Nonsense!" Stiles proclaimed talking over Allison. "How can you say you're a fan of a movie if you haven't seen it at least three hundred and sixty five times and memorized every word in said movie?"

Allison looked around the room in confusion. "I would say you were a sane fan?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. Nobody here was sane and they all knew it.

"You know, the smallest thing can change a life. In the blink of an eye, something happens by chance - and when you least expect it - since we're on a course that you could have never planned, into a future you never imagined. Where will it take you? That's the journey of our lives: our search for the light. But sometimes, finding the light means you must past through the deepest darkness. At least, that's how it was for me."

For a brief moment everyone in the living room just stared at Stiles while said mage looked quite pleased with himself.

"The Lucky One." Lydia answered before she narrowed her eyes at the doe eyed male. "Now, I have a question for you."

"I plead the fifth." Stiles quickly chirped before opening up a bag of chips and promptly stuffing his face.

"You can't just-"

Everyone in the pack, both inside and outside, jumped as a giant explosion emitted from outside.

Pushing everyone out of the way, Derek stomped outside to see what was happening.

A sharp pain hit Stiles and held his hand up to his face.

"My wards are broken." Stiles hissed feeling the effect of that attack taking down his barrier he worked so hard to construct.

Stiles put that aside for now because the moment that he uttered those words he knew who was behind this.

"The Mage Hunters." Stiles said worriedly looking around at the rest of the pack helplessly. "They're here."

As soon as the young mage went to stand up, Derek pushed him back down. Stiles had to hand it to Derek, he's quick on his feet.

"You are staying here." Derek ordered his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Like hell I am." Stiles said glaring up at his lover. "I'm not going to let you guys get hurt trying to fight my battles, you already do enough of that. Besides, I'm going to be fine. Let me throw up a couple shields for you guys and you'll be able to take those jackasses out in no time."

"Nice try," Derek said dryly and taking out his phone, "but Deaton sent me a message stating specifically that you shouldn't use your powers excessively today, it has a chance of fatally wounding you."

Stiles snatched the phone out of his hands and read the message intently.

"Blah, blah, shouldn't use powers. Blah, blah, blah, fatal wounding." Stiles grunted as he looked over the message. "P.S. I don't care if Stiles gets mad at me, it's for his own good."

"I'm starting to think that having two father figures isn't so great anymore." Stiles complained throwing Derek's phone back at him.

"Hey Derek!" They all heard Jackson yell from outside.

All of them peaked their heads either out of windows or the front door to see the smoke from the blast finally clearing to reveal not one, not two, but three Mage Hunters.

The first was Kathel, walking up to the Hale Mansion with his usual smug grin. Second was Eamon who was walking to the house with an unusually large rifle on his shoulder. And the last one was a man while clearly looking younger than Eamon, but still looked pretty close to the elder hunter's age He had an extremely curious look on his face, it was as if he was in the middle of solving a question.

Derek pinned Stiles with a single look. "Stay here."

"Fine." Stiles huffed knowing that there wasn't much he could do in this situation. He knew the rest of the pack wasn't going to let him go out there anyway.

In a small gesture of comfort, Derek put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and looked down into his eyes for a moment before running out of the house with rest of the werewolves.

Allison, Lydia, and Danny of course stayed inside and observed what was going on.

The three Mage Hunters came to a stop once they were directly in front of the Hale pack.

"You're trespassing, leave or die!" Derek growled at them.

The newest Mage Hunter blinked at him as if he didn't understand what Derek was saying.

"I apologize for our intrusion but it was highly necessary." The man said politely with a calm smile. "My name is Colin and my comrades are my older brother Eamon and my youngest nephew Kathel."

"You had to say I was the youngest." Kathel muttered under his breath.

"I don't care who you are, just get off my property or I'll throw you off." Derek snarled at them furiously.

Kathel rolled his eyes. "Cool your tits Mr. Big Bad Alpha. We're just here to prove something, just go along with what we say and you should turn out fine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson sneered.

Instead of answering him, Kathel looked to his father who nodded at him in approval. The young Mage Hunter smirked at all of them before jumping up and throwing several dozen glowing shuriken at all of them.

The werewolves jumped and kept doing more of the same as Colin joined in the fight.

"You werewolves have amazing reflexes, ones that we are not trained to deal with," Colin admitted calmly raising his hand up, "however-"

He threw a single spear at Boyd which the burly werewolf was easily able to hit away. However, as soon as the spear was hit it exploded into several icicle like blades that cut into Boyd's skin.

"-Physical prowess is nothing if you don't have a quick brain to support it." Colin said doing the same to both Erica and Jackson.

"This isn't good." Sties hissed as he observed the fight. While everything seemed even so far, with both sides getting in good hits, the night was steadily approaching and the moon was starting to come out. Once the full moon was up in the sky the werewolves won't be able to control themselves and will be vulnerable to attacks.

"They really need to wrap up this fight." Lydia commented watching this fight and every blown thrown and taken intently.

"Derek!"

The Alpha wolf turned when he heard Isaac's voice. The curly haired wolf came out of the forest with Élan on his back.

"Élan?!" Stiles eyes widened when he saw his cousin with Isaac. As happy that he was that Isaac and him were spending time together now was the worst time.

Kathel looked around at all of them in amusement.

"I think it's time we break out our secret weapon dad." Kathel proclaimed eagerly. "It's been a while since we've used it hasn't it?"

Eamon nodded taking the rifle off his shoulder and firing a shot at Isaac and Élan since they were farthest away from the group.

Isaac's eyes widened and Élan whimpered in fear as they saw the bullet coming their way.

Seeing how fast the bullet was going and knowing that he couldn't get out of the way with both himself and Élan in time, Isaac did the only thing he could do.

"Élan!" Isaac yelled putting himself in front of the mage and taking the hit himself.

The bullet burst into a fire that not only scorched Isaac's back but also set ablaze several sections of the ground around them.

"That's magical fire, can't take that out with a hose." Kathel said with a snicker. "I wonder what you guys are going to do now?"

Stiles' eyes filled with rage, sorrow, and panic as he saw Isaac fall on top of his cousin with his face construed in pain.

Ignoring the protest of the rest of the pack he ran out of the house to help whatever way he could.

…

As you can see things are going to get interesting next chapter.

I can't tell you guys how happy all of you make me when I see your reviews and how much you all are getting into the story. I hope you all continue reading and I will see all of you next time.


	20. Magical Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

As fast as his legs could carry him, Stiles ran out of the Hale Mansion to check up on his injured packmates.

The werewolves, due to a combination of the moon being out and seeing a packmate injured, were quickly losing control over themselves.

Furiously, the werewolves attacked the Mage Hunters with every ounce of power they could muster. They managed to wipe the smug grin off of Kathel's face as they came at all of them with their mighty strength.

"Isaac, get up!" Élan yelled as he struggled to get the curly haired werewolf off of him.

"No." Isaac whispered his voice coming out low and suffering. Little bits of fire were still on his back continuing to burn him along with his scars.

"Please, I have to heal you." Élan pleaded. "Fire created by magic won't just go away over time, you'll die if it stays on you."

"Must protect." Élan heard him mutter into his ear.

It seemed that the full moon was starting to have some effect on Isaac as well, only for him it was bringing out his protective instincts.

"Élan, Isaac!" Stiles breathed running over to them to see how they were doing.

"Stiles quick, you have to find a way to put out the fires on Isaac's back." Élan said urgently. "He won't let me get up."

"How the hell can I do that? I don't know any healing spells." Stiles hissed angrily feeling utterly lost at the moment. His triskele was growing on his hand flashing in a manner that was foreign to it. The pain he felt before was shifting into something less agonizing and more comforting.

"Ah, there is our little star." Kathel said with a grin his eyes darting to Stiles. He just narrowly avoided a slash from Derek's claws.

"Stiles." Derek growled protectively seeing Eamon aiming his large rifle in the direction of his younger lover.

"Not again." Élan groaned straining to get off the ground and Isaac off him.

Stiles briefly looked down at his cousin and packmate. Isaac absolutely refused to get up and he certainly couldn't leave them here. He didn't know what he could do.

Looking around he also saw his other friends. They were practically his family and he could see them suffering as they were not only attacked but were losing control over themselves. His heart went out for them, he loved them all like they were related to him by blood.

"I have to protect them." Stiles whispered to himself.

Stiles could feel something inside of him growing, something old yet new at the same time. It filled him with a sense of strength, strength that he never knew he had before.

Eamon took aim and fired a bullet at Stiles. Derek was stopped from taking the hit himself as Colin threw a disc at him pushing the Alpha wolf away from blast.

"I will..."

The bullet sped through the air.

"protect…"

It was headed straight between Stiles' eyes.

"everyone!" Stiles shouted throwing his hands out just as the bullet was literally inches away from him.

He remembered feeling like this, feeling like he had to stand up and do something for the ones he loved, at that time nothing had been calling out of to him, urging him to be strong but today was different. Today was a new day, or rather a new night.

Power flowed out of his triskele like a river engulfing everyone in its path within a shield that got bigger and bigger as it went along. The bullet coming Stiles' way dissolved into nothing just before it reached his head.

Once the shield had stopped all of them were able to see that it looked exactly like the surface of the moon.

The shield passed by Isaac and Élan and it instantly got rid of all the fire scorching the curly haired werewolf's back.

It passed by the werewolves in the pack and turned them back to their human forms, not ridding them of their powers, but giving them back control of them.

Once the shield passed the Mage Hunters all of their magically charged technology stopped working immediately.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Kathel said warningly trying to get the disk on his wrist to activate once again. "He's canceled out the magic in our weapons."

Curiously, Élan tried to use his powers but found that they were not working as well.

"It must be an anti-magic shield, that kind of spell is no joke." Élan said to himself aloud. He wasn't surprised at this new development since he heard from his father that Stiles had used one when he was only five years old.

Though still in pain, Isaac was able to push himself up and off of Élan.

"Isaac!" Élan proclaimed wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck being careful not to hurt him even further.

"Hey." The curly haired werewolf said weakly with a small smile on his face.

"As soon as Stiles' shield wears off I'm healing you." Élan swore looking down Isaac's back and wincing at what he saw.

"I don't doubt you will." Isaac replied resting his tired head on Élan's shoulder.

Scott waved his fingers around testing out his new found control. "Hey, I'm not going nuts anymore. This is awesome!"

Stiles, having overheard what his cousin said what he did, tilted his head in wonderment at his werewolf friends. It seemed that the connection that werewolves had to the moon was purely magical. That was certainly interesting to note.

"Focus." Derek ordered with a glare staring intently at the Mage Hunters. "We still have a fight ahead of us."

"Oh yeah." Jackson said with an eager smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

Colin tapped the disk on his wrist one last time before he shrugged and reached into his pocket. "Oh well, there is always plan B."

Not giving the werewolves any warning, Colin fired off a couple rounds of his gun.

Derek smelled the air and winced. "Wolfsbane bullets."

"Yep, leave it to good old Uncle Col to come up with this at the last minute." Kathel proclaimed pulling out his own gun along with his father. "It's time we start round two."

"No it isn't." Stiles exclaimed slowly standing up and facing the Mage Hunters. "It's time for you to get hell out of here."

Everyone looked over and saw Stiles' whole body, not just his triskele, shining of the same light of the moon.

Kathel blinked and scoffed at him. "Oh yeah, and who's going to make us?"

Stiles stared at him silently before he charged at the Mage Hunter.

"Kid, are you suicidal?" Kathel snorted holding up his weapon. "In case you haven't noticed I have a-"

Kathel's lips were sealed shut when his gun was suddenly hit and flung out of his hands.

The Mage Hunter looked back to where his gun was and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Dude." Scott gasped his eyes widened in a combination of awe and disbelief.

"Is…Is that a fucking lightsaber?" Kathel stammered pointing like he was five years old.

The weapon, or whatever you would call it, that was currently within Kathel's gun was a beam of light that almost looked like it was frozen in place.

"Uh, no." Stiles answered with a glare. "It's a beam of light I stretched out and held in place by a shield."

"…So it's a lightsaber." Kathel nodded looking quite sure of himself. He ducked as Stiles threw another one at him.

"It's not a lightsaber dammit!" Stiles snapped. "Don't you know Disney owns Stars Wars now? I could get sued!"

Stiles didn't really know himself what was happening. All he knew is that he could feel something calling to him. He could hear its voice, feel its body, and even smell it. Whatever it was that was guiding him he could sense it all around him, whispering in his ear and supporting him wholeheartedly.

Using the technique that he just seemed to pick up, he made yet another sword. Stiles created a ball of light, stretched it as much as he could, and then put a shield around it to hold the beam in place.

Smiling to himself in satisfaction, he held his creation in his hand and pointed it at the Mage Hunters.

Kathel stared at him for a brief moment before he scoffed.

"Whatever, I can do that." Kathel said holding up his wrist with the disk on it completely forgetting that it wasn't working at the moment.

"Not." Stiles said with a smirk. "And from the looks of things you can't run away like you usually do. You're out numbered and outclassed."

Eamon stared at him blankly. "Never underestimate a Mage Hunter, kid. It's never a smart thing to do."

"Let's leave." Colin said suddenly.

Kathel furrowed his brow at his uncle.

"We accomplished our goal." Colin said with a shrug. "I see no purpose in us overstaying our welcome."

Eamon snorted opening up his jacket and pulling out yet another gun.

With speed absolutely not possible for a human, Stiles ran up and sliced Colin's gun in two at its tip.

"Well, that's something." Colin said completely unfazed as he dropped his damaged weapon. "It's seems that you are one of those mages whose power doubles when met with your power source."

Stiles smirked and jumped away from him. "I think it's time you guys left."

Snapping his finger, Stiles increased the size and shape of his weapon so it now looked like a gigantic baseball bat.

With a mighty swing Stiles hit Colin right in the chin hurling him straight into the air.

"I always loved baseball." Stiles said with a grin not even blinking as he turned his bat into a whip and promptly smacked an enraged and charging Kathel clear across the face.

Kathel was thrown right into Eamon who had no time to move causing both of them to be flung straight to the ground. They tried to stand up but Colin fell right on top of both of them at that moment.

"So, now are you ready to throw in the towel?" Stiles asked smugly. He turned his whip back into a sword again and let it rest on his shoulder.

Derek shot Stiles an impressed look before he nodded toward the Mage Hunters.

"Take them in…we're going to interrogate them." Derek said while trying to fight off a smirk.

That was probably the smartest thing to do since they needed to find out more about the Mage Hunters and what they were planning next. None of them were stupid enough to think that it was only the three of them.

Carefully, the pack started to move in on them more than eager to get back at the Mage Hunters for all the trouble they caused.

"Ha! Too bad your backup plan failed." Jackson said laughing at how pitiful the previously overconfident Mage Hunters looked.

Colin, who looked absolutely exhausted, waved his hand at the jock.

"That's fine." Colin said reassuringly. "My father always told me to have a backup plan for my backup plan."

"That sounds so stupid." Kathel groaned tiredly.

Colin said nothing to his nephew. All he did was pull out a ball the size of a baseball out of his pocket and proceeded to throw it at the pack.

Stiles attempted to create a shield around the ball but it was too late as it was already emitting some type of gas that surrounded all of them.

Stiles sniffed the air before covering his mouth. "Wolfsbane."

Élan's eyes widened as he saw the pack all coughing violently. Throwing his hand out to the ground he began to try out his alchemy skills.

With a great amount of concentration he was able to create a gigantic hand from the ground. Willing the hand to swing Élan successfully blew away the smoke from all of them.

"Good job Fullmetal." Isaac said tiredly.

Élan smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Isaac you're drunk, go home." Élan said joking poking the curly haired werewolf's cheek.

When the smoke cleared they all found the Mage Hunters to have disappeared.

"They got away again." Scott said with an irritated growl.

Stiles shrugged as he turned to the pack and gestured to the sky where his shield was very much visible.

"My shield is still over the area." Stiles reminded them with a grin. "There is no way in hell they can get out of here."

"Sweet." Jackson said with grin before he caught onto the Mage Hunters' scents and decided to track them with Erica and Scott.

"Uh, can somebody help me with Isaac?" Élan whimpered trying his best but failing to lift up the werewolf. "This guy weighs a ton."

"I resemble that remark." Isaac grumbled as Boyd and Derek came over and started walking him to the house. Élan did his best to follow behind them watching intently to ensure they touch didn't any place Isaac was injured.

"You mean you resent that remark." Boyd said dryly.

"That too." Isaac replied.

Stiles sighed dispelling his sword as he went to follow his packmates into the house.

However, he stopped when he was a couple steps away from the door as his eyes were drawn to the sky. A big smile appeared on his face as he saw the full moon in all its glory.

Stiles never noticed before just how wonderful the moon looked, he never noticed how beautiful this wonderful entity in the sky was. It reminded him of his mother, a magnificent force that watched over and protected him.

"I'm guessing you're the one that helped me back there." Stiles said softly looking straight up at the moon. He didn't really care how crazy he looked right now.

"Thank you." Stiles said gratefully.

He chuckled as he felt a gentle wind pass over his face.

Stiles had to admit that he was going to miss this, feeling as connected with the moon as he was now. He knew that by the time morning rolled around that his powers are going to return to their normal level and his bond with the moon will lessen somewhat. Even still, he could just enjoy all of this while it was available and looking forward to this every full moon.

"Stiles?" Derek said walking back outside and finding the young mage looking like he was coming off a high.

"Yeah?" Stiles said turning to Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked him putting a hand on his elbow.

Stiles sighed leaning closer to his lover. "Just enjoying something I never took the time to appreciate."

"And what's that?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Stiles smirked at him. "If you don't know by now then I'm not going to tell you, you should be able to guess wolf boy."

The young mage squeaked when Derek suddenly slapped his ass making him blush from his head to his toes.

"So, now you're going to play with me?" Derek growled into Stiles' ear making him shiver in delight.

"Maybe, maybe not." Stiles whispered rubbing his face into Derek's cheek.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you blatantly disobeyed me." Derek said rubbing his hands up and down Stiles' body.

"So what, are you going to do, punish me?" Stiles demanded daringly rubbing his back against Derek's front.

"Most definitely." Derek swore pulling Stiles around and into a long deep kiss.

Stiles moaned wanting more and more of whatever Derek wanted to give him. He loved how warm Derek's lips felt on his. It took no effort for Stiles to invite Derek's tongue into his mouth letting it wrestle playfully with his own. He sighed in content when Derek wrapped his arms around him keep him safe like a strong fortress.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Derek when he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Derek grunted.

"Something got through my shield," Stiles proclaimed looking over in the same direction he felt the sting come from, "whatever it was put a hole through it. I think I can sense three people leaving the shield too."

Derek growled knowing that it must be the Mage Hunters making their escape.

Stiles didn't think that was possible. Anti-magic shields are one of the best shields, period. Who could have gotten through it enough for the Mage Hunters to escape? Whoever the Mage Hunters are allied with must be extremely powerful.

"You closed it back once the Mage Hunters left didn't you?" Derek demanded.

Stiles nodded thinking the same thing Derek was. "Of course, if Jackson, Erica, or Scott did leave then they would be wolfed out and completely out of control."

Derek nodded ushering Stiles back inside. There was no sense in thinking about the Mage Hunters right now, all of them were safe for the moment.

"Can you keep that shield up all night?" Derek questioned not really knowing if what he was asking was stupid or not.

Stiles blinked before diving deep into himself for a split second. He analyzed his own power and found it positively overflowing. He didn't even feel the slightest bit affected by the shield he had up at all.

"Sure I can." Stiles said with a nod. "With the moon my powers are a breeze to use."

"Hey." Danny said walking up to them. "We saw what happened out there with the lightsab-"

"Shh." Stiles hushed him looking around cautiously. "Do you want to get sued?"

Danny rolled his eyes before directing his attention to Derek.

"Élan was pretty determined on healing Isaac as soon as Boyd got him to his room. Are you sure that's-"

"It's fine." Derek said waving off Danny's worry. "Isaac can't do anything with his injuries even if he wanted to."

Stiles nodded before a mischievous look appeared on his face.

"Yep, but that's not going to stop me from taking embarrassing pictures of both of them when they're snuggled up together in bed." Stiles proclaimed rubbing his hands eagerly before running upstairs.

"Hey Allison, get your tumblr account ready for me!"

…

Several miles away from the Hale Mansion, Kathel, Colin, and Eamon were trying to regain their strength.

"Sorry you had to rescue us," Kathel said looking genuinely apologetic, "we didn't want to bother you."

The other man in front of the three of them just smiled at the young Mage Hunter. He shut off his larger version of the disk on Kathel's wrist which he used to open Stiles' shield.

"It wasn't a problem you're my own blood, we take care of our own." The man said kindly.

"We got cocky and miscalculated the boy's strength." Colin admitted sheepishly. "It was most embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I will not make that mistake." The other Mage Hunter said.

The eyes of the Mage Hunters' widened in unison.

"You mean you're going to-"

The other Mage Hunter nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Our next, or rather I should my first, encounter with the boy will be the final fight." The other Mage Hunter stated confidently.

…

In this chapter things got a little wild and on top of that we got a new enemy. He's going to be bringing quite a lot to the table, you'll just have to wait and see.

I hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you all next time.


	21. Daring and Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Élan sighed peacefully as he slowly woke up. He had been having the best dream of his life, he dreamt he was in bed with Isaac and just sleeping a really rough day away. That dream had been so wonderful.

The young mage tried to get up but found himself held down by something, looking down he saw an arm over his chest.

Élan's breath hitched and his heart start beating a mile a minute.

"Oh…my…pop-tarts." Élan whispered in dread. The hair on the back of his neck jumped as he felt someone breathing on him.

"I must be dreaming." Élan said to himself lowly. "There is no way Isaac is in bed with me right now."

"Well, I would kill anyone else that tried to get in bed with you."

Élan squeaked when he heard Isaac growl into his throat.

"You're adorably skittish." Isaac said fondly.

Isaac growled again getting the very same reaction he did the first time, much to his amusement.

"Stop doing that." Élan whined hitting the arm Isaac had around him. "You're just a dream, this isn't real."

"Who said this was a dream?" Isaac asked. Élan could feel the smile on the curly haired werewolf's face as he was still hovering next to his neck.

"Well one, I don't remember how I got here and two, there is no way the real Isaac Lahey would be in bed with me." Élan said sounding sure of himself.

"One, seeing how you were so concerned about me before I fell asleep, I think it's safe to say that all your worrying tired you out. Two, why is it so hard to believe that I would be in bed with you?" Isaac asked curiously. "You talk about me like I'm some sort of god or something."

Élan bit his lip not wanting to answer Isaac's question but feeling compelled to. Despite his nervousness and shy nature, he's always thought of himself as an honest person. Plus, this would be as good a time as any to say what's on his mind.

"I don't think you're a god, it's just that I think you're so amazing." Élan admitted already starting to blush after his first sentence. "You don't let anything bother you and you don't care what people think, I've always admired that about people. You're more than just a handsome face, you have a lot of depth to you. Also you-"

The young mage stopped when Isaac moved his fingers over his lips.

"Okay, so you like me." Isaac nodded with an easy smile. "Good, because I like you too, we like each other. It's not more complicated than that. Okay?"

Élan nodded loving the feeling of Isaac's fingers caressing his lips.

"Although, you have to know that my confidence and non-caring attitude is just an act." Isaac confessed quietly. "I'm not really that brave or daring all the time."

Élan cleared his throat and used his free hand to gesture to the position they were in now.

Isaac chuckled. "Oh, that doesn't really fit in with how I've been acting does it? When I'm hurt or really injured I get really talkative and bold, or so I've been told."

Élan opened him mouth to say something to that but just ended up licking Isaac's fingers by accident.

"Whoa, it's a little early for that don't you think?" Isaac said feigning shock. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Isaac!" Élan whined trying and failing to get out the curly haired werewolf's hold on him but to no avail. In fact, Isaac actually pulled him closer. "Don't mess with me like that."

"But you're fun to mess with." Isaac pouted bringing his lips up to the back of Élan's neck once again.

Élan huffed finally moving his body in a way that he was face to face with Isaac.

The two of them just looked into one another's eyes silently. Élan searched for the truth behind all of Isaac's words while Isaac was just enjoying the moment.

Gently, Isaac moved his hand over and brushed a bit of hair out of Élan's face.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful." Isaac said softly.

Élan blinked over at him. "Did you just Twilight me? You totally just Twilighted me didn't you?"

Isaac grinned at him looking completely unashamed. "I couldn't think of an original line so I just went to the latest girl film I was forced to watch."

There was a sudden crash in the hallway which caused Élan to jump.

"Yeah, loud random noises are just something you have to get use to in this house." Isaac grumbled.

Despite hearing this, Élan still wanted to see what was out there. Carefully he got up and made his way to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Isaac said warningly.

It was too late though, by the time Élan opened the door he could already see what was happening.

By the wall not that far from Isaac's room was Stiles and Derek making out like nobody's business.

Derek was hungrily devouring Stiles' mouth, his tongue bringing the mage into complete submission as he gained complete control over their kiss.

Stiles' moans were practically bouncing off the walls, especially when Derek grabbed his legs and pushed him up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder encouraging him on with desperate pleas.

Élan blushed and slowly moved back into Isaac's room quietly after shutting the door.

Looking as red as a tomato, Élan climbed back in bed with the smug looking werewolf.

"I told you." Isaac said with a smirk.

Élan hit him in the face with a pillow.

…

By the time evening had rolled around everyone in house was gone except for Élan and Isaac. Derek and Stiles didn't tell anybody where they were going but since they had been shooting off hormones so strong that even the humans in the pack could pick up on them nobody really wanted to know.

Isaac had wanted to go out and run off his injury but with a single pleading look from Élan he stayed in the house. His wounds were still fresh and could reopen at any moment. One of the privileges of being a healing mage is that you could see internally the state of a person's injuries just by looking at them.

"Any particular reason why you cooked us breakfast at two o'clock in the afternoon?" Isaac asked taking a bite out of his eggs.

Isaac wasn't complaining about the food, he was simply curious. Élan had made a beautiful breakfast spread complete with French toast, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and much more.

Élan chuckled while pouring some syrup on his French toast.

"Sorry, it's a just a thing I do, eat meals at the wrong times." Élan said with a happy shrug. "It makes cooking all that more fun to me."

Isaac nodded his currently mouth full. As he enjoyed his meal he made noise after pleasurable noise.

"I can tell you enjoyed yourself because this stuff is great!" Isaac praised. "Who taught you how to cook like this?"

Élan's easy smiled dropped. He coughed awkwardly and turned his eyes down to his meal.

"My mom did, she always loved to cook." Élan said quietly. "Anything I would ask for she would make without hesitation."

Isaac slowly put his fork down and stared at Élan with a regretful expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry that I brought her up. I'm so stup-"

"No!" Élan exclaimed turning his eyes back to Isaac's. "You didn't do anything wrong. I love talking about my mom, you just shocked me that's all."

Isaac nodded shifting his eyes awkwardly not knowing how they could continue on with this conversation.

"Would you mind telling me how she died?" Isaac asked hesitantly. "I can understand if you don't want to."

Élan shook his head and pushed his plate to the side. "She was killed by another family of mages. I didn't see what happened but dad told me that it was the most horrific thing he'd ever seen in his life."

Élan remembered the look on his father's face when he came back home that fateful day. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were ragged and dirty, and his face was frightening. Dover had a blank expression on his face before he started laughing, not in joy but in pure hysteria. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that tears slowly started to fall from the older mages face as he fell to his knees in utter anguish.

Élan could remember standing in front of his father helplessly, he hadn't been informed what happened yet so he was clueless as to why his father was acting this way.

"Élan?"

The young mage was brought out of his thoughts by Isaac's concerned voice. Clearing his throat, Élan stood up and threw his plate in the trash, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you done with your food?" Élan asked walking over to take Isaac's plate from him.

Isaac pulled his plate away and huffed at him. "Hey, I might be injured but I'm not disabled. I can take a plate to the trash."

Élan pouted and folded his arms at him. "I was doing something called being polite. And sure, you might not be disabled, but you are still supposed to be bed ridden until your wounds completely heal."

"Oh really?" Isaac said with a raised eyebrow. Silently he stood up and started walking toward Élan.

Élan started to back away, he didn't like the way that Isaac was looking at him.

"Isaac…"

The young mage squealed as the curly haired werewolf picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Élan squeaked in shock as Isaac started walking around.

"I'm just showing you how much I've recovered Doc." Isaac smirked giving his passenger a pat on the butt.

After a while Isaac stopped and deposited Élan on the couch and crawled on top of him.

"I'm not talking to you." Élan grumbled turning his head away trying to fight off his blush at the situation they were in.

"That's okay, we don't really need to talk right now." Isaac whispered into Élan's ear making the mage tremble.

"Isaac…"

Said curly haired werewolf moved pulled away from Élan's ear. Isaac stared down at Élan, his gaze was fierce like a wolf's but it was also soft and passionate. Élan didn't dare turn away, he felt as if he was physically unable to.

Before Élan could even realize what was happening Isaac's lips were attached to his. He gasped and by pure instinct moved himself up. Isaac settled himself on top of him so that he was stuck under him but not uncomfortably so.

The kiss was soft and experimental, it felt more like a gentle caress than the usual passion you would see with other lovers. With every slow meeting of their lips, Élan's breathing steadily increased, his nerves were getting the better of him.

Isaac pulled away with his lips barely an inch from the mage below him.

"Just relax." Isaac whispered their lips tapping one another as he spoke.

Élan nodded and wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck. Impulsively, he attached his lips to Isaac's once again.

Shocked by the mages boldness but not deterred, Isaac increased the pressure of their kiss making it more hungry and desperate. Their tongues met with every moan they made as they practically devoured each other.

Both of them jumped as they were interrupted as a banging sound emitted from the room and a blue light appeared from out of nowhere.

With an angry growl, Isaac eyes started to glow yellow as he stood above Élan, he never took his eyes off the light.

Élan's eyes widened as he recognized the light.

"That has to be-"

In accordance to Élan's thoughts, his father appeared out of the light looking quite lost at the moment.

"Dad." Élan said half in acknowledgement and half in shock.

"Son?" Dover raised an eyebrow at his only child and the position he saw him in. When he was pinpointing where his son was so he could teleport to him the last thing he expected was to see another boy on top of him.

"What…What are you doing here?" Élan asked quietly looking away from his father as he remembered how their last conversation went.

Dover winced as he saw his son turn away from him, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. As he tried to step closer Isaac gave him a warning growl that stopped him right in his tracks.

"Élan, what is going on?" Dover asked with a shake of his head.

"The only one that has to answer questions is you." Isaac snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dover scoffed and folded his arms not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you are but if you are under the impression I'm afraid of you, then you're crazier than you look." Dover told him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Élan's father and I don't need your permission to talk to him."

"Yeah?" Isaac shot him a toothy smile. "Well, I'm Élan's boyfriend and I will be damned if I let you hurt him like you did."

"And I'm Élan and I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't ignore me." The young mage proclaimed slipping from underneath Isaac and standing between the two glaring males.

The young mage tried to keep his mind focused but it was hard, it's not every day your crush declares himself as your boyfriend. He probably would be jumping for joy if his father hadn't been in the room.

"Son," Élan looked over at his father's sorrowful face, "I didn't come to make a scene, I just wanted to apologize."

"Dad-"

"I know I don't deserve it but at least give me a chance to explain myself." Dover pleaded with his son.

Élan looked into his father's eyes. He loved his father, even if they did someday become distant he didn't want to be for antagonistic reasons. He wanted to know why his father acted so strangely. Dover wasn't a regularly hostile person. Stern? Yes, but never hostile. Élan needed to know what happened yesterday, not just for his father but for his own sake.

"Okay." Élan said sitting down next to a flabbergasted Isaac.

"Please respect my decision." Élan said looking over at his boyfriend with pleading but stern eyes.

Isaac looked like he wanted to argue about this some more but he could just tell that it would be no good (Élan was just as stubborn as his cousin). Begrudgingly, he brought himself out of his wolf form, sat himself down, and wrapped an arm around Élan's waist.

Dover raised an eyebrow at the two of them but let it go, for now. He sat down on the love seat next to the couch.

"Son, I'm scared of you." Dover confessed getting right to the point.

Élan raised an eyebrow at him. Out of the all things for his father to say that was probably the last thing he expected.

"You remember that old rumor about our family I told you about, the one that started when your mother died?" Dover asked.

Élan did remember but it had been so long ago. After his mother died one of his great uncles that lived across the global disappeared, a week later the same thing happened to another one of his father's cousins. It was noted that both mages were outstanding magic users, both had been prodigies in fact. Other clans had been saying that a curse had been placed on their family and that all the mages that stood out in their respective magical field in a spectacular way would disappear.

"Yeah, but I thought it was-"

"It's real," Dover told his son gravely, "your Great Uncle Con disappeared last night, I just got the call. Nobody knows where he went or what happened."

Élan's looked over at Isaac who was just as lost as he was. Neither one of them knew how to take that information.

"I always knew it was real ever since your mother died but now the rest of the family is starting to believe it as well." Dover said with a sad smile. "Every powerful mage in the family just seems to vanish into thin air with absolutely no explanation."

"And you think that's going to happen to me?" Élan said questioned letting out a small laugh. "Dad, I just started getting good with my magic, I'm not powerful or-"

"But you could be," Dover said sharply, "you could get to the point where you are too powerful and I can't have that. I can't lose my only son."

"Dad." Élan whispered. He wanted to walk over and console his father but he just didn't have the strength to (not to mention Isaac had a death grip on his waist).

Dover buried his face in his hands. "I know what I did was stupid-"

"Understatement." Isaac muttered barely even reacting when Élan bumped him on his side with his elbow.

"-but I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can go back to the way things were before all of this." Dover pleaded with son. He understood perfectly how much he devastated his son with how he acted and he just wanted to set things right.

Élan let out a long sigh before nodding.

"We can get there." Élan finally said his face just as neutral as he could make it.

Isaac clearly looked as if he didn't approve of this but there wasn't much he could do at this point. He moved his hand that was squeezing Élan's waist to the mages hand and gripped it tightly.

All of them could get through this, it was just going to take a little time.

…

In this chapter we had more Élan and Isaac with also some Dover in it. I just wanted to get the Dover/Élan talk out of the way since it had to happen. Also, I gave a little backstory for the Stilinski family in this story which is very important.

Next chapter we are going to be moving out of the Élan/Isaac spotlight since a couple of very interesting things are going to happen.

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all read the next chapter!


	22. Your Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

With careful and precise steps, Dover walked up to the Stilinski home.

Élan was right behind his father with Isaac trailing right behind them, said werewolf never took his eyes off of the older mage. He didn't and probably never will trust Dover with Élan. There was something about Dover that rubbed Isaac the wrong way, and not just because of the attempted hit.

John was just getting out of his car when his brother arrived. He froze as if sensing his brother's presence before holding his head down and letting out a small chuckle.

"You recognized me by my footsteps." Dover stated as if it was fact. "I see that you've haven't gotten rusty over the years."

Almost reluctantly, John turned around and came face to face with his brother.

"Why are you here?" John said with a smirk as he folded his arms in mock sternness.

Dover simply shrugged. "The same reason I go anywhere, for family purposes. This time however, my mission was far closer to home than I would have liked."

"Something tells me I don't want to know so I won't even bother to ask." John said dryly.

The two brothers looked at each other before John moved in and gave Dover a hug. Dover was never a hugging type of man but it's been a good couple of years since he's seen his younger brother.

Stiles, hearing a new voice in the yard, walked outside and gasped in glee once he saw who was in their yard.

"Uncle D!" Stiles shouted happily running over to Dover with open arms.

Dover was lucky that John and him had broken out of their hug as he was soon brought into another one.

"I don't know why I wasn't prepared for that." Dover shook his head also letting Stiles hug him for a little while.

Stiles stopped hugging him and gave his uncle an eager grin. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

"I know, look how much you've grown." Dover said dryly as he gave Stiles a once over.

"Was that a joke Uncle D?" Stiles demanded with a raised eyebrow. "You know, you might want to hurry back home soon, don't want lose your deposit on that wig you got on."

Dover snorted before pushing Stiles off of him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

Dover pointed his finger at his son. "I came to pick up my wayward son and give you all some news."

"You're going to give me a full ride to any college of my choice?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Dover just looked at his nephew for a brief second before saying what he had to say. "No, Stiles. I'm sure Élan has told you about the incident we've been having with some fairies. Well, that situation is almost cleaned up so you're about to have the entirety of the Stilinski family to help you with your Mage Hunter dilemma."

Stiles gasped before looking toward his father who looked almost as happy as he was. Élan looked equally excited as a smile bloomed on his face.

"Oh my god, this is so awesome." Stiles cheered so loudly that even the neighbors could hear. "Stilinski army to the rescue!"

"Keep in mind that it might be a while since we are still handling all the little things with the fairies." Dover warned.

Stiles just blew off his caution. "This is going to be so awesome."

"I can't remember the last time the whole family got together for something." Élan said curling into Isaac's side gleefully.

Through some bushes, a good ways away from the Stilinski home, a pair of eyes watched the five of them celebrate and talk about the good news given to them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a car pull up to the house. It was Derek, looking just as dark and gloomy as always.

Stiles waved enthusiastically at his lover who just gestured for him to get in the car.

"I'll have to catch you later Uncle D, Derek's taking me out on a research date." Stiles said with a small chuckle. "Granted it's not that much of a date but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

John sighed as he saw his son put in his head into Derek's passenger's side window and happily talk up a bored looking Derek.

"I don't know what he sees in him." John mumbled under his breath.

Dover took a quick look at his son and his boyfriend who, upon meeting his gaze, glared at him yet again.

"Join the club." Dover said with an annoyed sigh.

Élan's eyes shifted awkwardly. "Um, you guys know that Isaac and Derek can hear you right?"

"Don't care." Both the brothers said in unison.

Finally having had enough of Stiles' incessant babbling, Derek opened the car door and pulled the giggling teen in. Without a word to anyone he drove off leaving Dover, John, Élan, and Isaac to their own devices.

…

"Whoa, slow down cowboy." Stiles insisted as Derek sped away from his house. "I don't know if you've realized this but there's a little something called speed limits in this town."

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Derek grunted.

Stiles pouted. "What's the rush? I love our little private moments together, like when we went out yesterday. No pack and no dad? It was bliss."

"I'm rushing because the library you chose is on the farthest side of town." Derek said shooting him a glare. "We won't be able to call anyone for help if we need to."

"It's not my fault that the library down town has the only books on Mage Hunters." Stiles griped. "Besides, we should be able to take care of ourselves if we need to. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress and neither are you."

Stiles lurched forward and unconsciously clutched his seatbelt when Derek suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"This isn't the time to be overconfident Stiles." Derek growled his eyes coming out red and heated. "This is serious, it's getting to the point where I'm not sure I can protect you or not."

Stiles eyes glazed over slightly as he looked over at the clearly stressed out Alpha wolf. Derek had been fighting this fact for a while, you could just tell that he was stressing himself out over all of this. The young mage swears that Derek is sometimes worse than his dad in how protective he is of him.

The irritated mage slide over and peck Derek on the lips.

"You stupid wolf, don't do this." Stiles told him sternly. "I don't want you to kill yourself worrying about me. Worrying all the time is supposed to be my job."

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck reveling in the teens his wondrous scent. Stiles loved it when Derek did this, after much prodding the Alpha wolf hinted that this was a way of calming himself down when he felt out of control. The young mage loved that he could do that for him.

"I don't want anyone I care about getting hurt, especially you." Derek confessed rubbing his nose in Stiles' neck.

"Hey, you know I've been getting better with my magic right?" Stiles reminded him softly. "I found a way to pull off that anti-magic spell again, I'm nowhere near as powerful as I was during the full moon but I'm getting to be pretty good. Also, I'm mastering that whole combining magic's thing, it's pretty sweet. We're going to be fine, just have a little faith."

"Faith isn't that powerful." Derek told him once he faced Stiles again.

"It is when you have trust in it." Stiles said his face and tone completely unyielding.

The two of them stared each other down for a moment. Derek eyes started to glow red in his anger. Stiles snorted and raised an eyebrow at him not looking afraid in the slightest.

Finally, both of them looked away and back to the road. The Alpha wolf wordlessly started up his car and went down the road again.

"I need to stop and get some gas." Derek told him.

"Okay." Stiles told him with a shrug.

Derek pulled his car into the closest gas station. Eagerly, Stiles got out of the car and practically ran into the gas station.

Much slower, Derek walked behind Stiles and went straight to the cash register to pay for his gas.

"Derek? Derek Hale?"

Cautiously, Derek turned his head around and was met an enthusiastic hug. Derek, purely by instinct, pushed whoever this was off him snarling warningly at this mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded to know.

Said man, who looked to be Derek's age, pouted at the werewolf.

"What you don't remember me?" The male said mockingly his lower lip coming out. "I'm hurt D-Man."

"D-Man?" Derek repeated with a raised eyebrow.

He remembered someone calling him that. It was a little while ago in New York when Laura was still alive.

"Gen?" Derek asked enquiringly almost worried about the answer.

Said male whooped and tried to bring Derek into another hug. The Alpha wolf was prepared this time and was able to simply push him away with one hand.

"I knew you're memory wasn't that bad." Gen said with an eager grin on his face. "If you couldn't remember an unforgettable guy like me I was going to drag you to the nearest crazy house."

"Why are you here?" Derek asked stiffly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Why am I here? Why am I here?" Gen repeated dramatically. He sniffed and wiped a hand over his face. "What has this world come to that we can't simply share love for our fellow man without being judged? Must we always have a motive for every minuet thing that we strive to do?"

Normally Derek would walk away from an overdramatic person like this but he felt he owed the man some of his time after all he did for Laura and him.

When Derek and Laura fled to New York they had no permanent place to stay, they were all alone and going from hotel to hotel. It wasn't until they met Gen that they had a stable place to live. Gen didn't want anything nor did he ask them any questions regarding their backgrounds. When they bumped into him in the street one day Gen confused them for bums and practically forced them to stay in his apartment with him. Naturally, Derek and Laura had been wary of him but they didn't have much of a choice so they agreed.

Gen had been a good friend to them and Derek would begrudgingly admit that he was an alright guy, but he would be damned if he could talk to him for more than five seconds.

"Are you ever going to shut up?" Derek asked his eyebrows twitching in irritation. Stiles was the only exception he had with loud people, and that was only on good days.

Gen rolled his eyes and punched Derek lightly on the arm. "Still got the same D-Man charm I see. Where's Laura? It's been forever since I've seen her fine ass."

"She's dead." Derek said bluntly his eyes blank and emotionless.

Gen's widened briefly. His face instantly became melancholy and his posture lowered and as he ran a hand over his face.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Gen said sorrowfully as if he was the one that killed her. "Losing a sibling is awful. How did she die?"

"She was murdered." Derek admitted when Gen was about to say something else he added, "The situation was taken care of."

Gen nodded his face determined and righteous.

"That's good. Maybe sometime later you can drive me up to where she's buried so I can pay my respects?" Gen asked hesitantly.

Derek fought the urge to flinch at that very uncomfortable question.

"So, you're in town?" Derek questioned trying to change the subject.

Gen nodded perking up slightly. "I got some family business to take care of."

Derek nodded shifting his eyes away as he didn't know what to say next. This is why he hated talking to others, words always seemed to leave him during those times.

"Derek!" The Alpha wolf heard Stiles shout his name somewhere from within the gas station.

Both Derek and Gen turned around and saw Stiles running up to both of them carrying two big bags of M&M's.

"Which one do you think I should get, peanut or regular?" Stiles asked his lover with an innocent smile on his face.

"Neither because I'm not paying for them." Derek stated with narrowed eyes. The last thing he wanted at a time like this was an even more hyper Stiles.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and moved to the cash register.

"Screw you, I don't need your money sourwolf, I'm a working man now." Stiles cackled paying for both of bags of candy and strutting out the store like he was a millionaire.

Derek just sighed in annoyance while Gen just blinked in Stiles' direction.

"Well, that was something." Gen proclaimed. His face suddenly became a strange combination of anxious and curious. Without warning he just started walking toward the exit. "See you later D-Man."

Derek growled making the cashier at the counter quiver in fear.

"Why can't anyone use my damn name?!" Derek snarled angrily.

…

"It should be over here somewhere." Stiles exclaimed eyeing each and every book shelf with care and precision as he tried to find the right book.

"What is the name of the book we're looking for?" Derek asked while looking around cautiously just waiting for something to jump out at them.

"The Mage Hunter Chronicles." Stiles answered dragging a finger over some books. "It should help us dig up some dirt on our hunter friends."

The young mages eyes widened in relief when he found said book right in the middle of the book shelf he was looking at. He thought he was going to be searching for at least an hour for this book.

He snatched the book off the shelf and ran to a table. Derek calmly walked over to his table and just stood behind him.

Stiles shot him an amused look as he flipped through the pages of the book. "You love playing the part of my guardian angel don't you?"

"Shut up and read." Derek huffed.

Stiles saluted him before going back to his book.

This book was extensive, whoever wrote that this book had any and all information you could ever need on Mage Hunters weren't kidding. This book even goes all the way back to their origins.

"Weird, it's all about Gaelic Ireland, Mage Hunters were first formed there." Stiles commented his eyes shifting up to Derek for a brief second. "I guess that explains there Lord of the Ring like names."

Stiles' eyes skimmed through the text getting extremely relieved when he got to the section about specific Mage Hunter families. They were categorized by the weapon they utilized magic with. Apparently the act of killing mages and using their magic for their own means was a long standing tradition for Mage Hunters.

"These people just keep getting greater and greater the more you learn about them." Stiles said dryly holding his head in one of his hands as he got to the section about specific Mage Hunter families.

With how quiet Derek was being Stiles thought that he must have been bored just standing around doing nothing. However, from the corner of his eye, he could see the Alpha wolf staring down at the page he was on, apparently he had been reading along with him. He should have realized that with Derek's great eyesight he would be able to see that little distance.

"Huh? The Mage Hunters are categorized by their magical weapon of choice?" Stiles stated in confusion. "I thought it would be like every family had a special coat of arms or something like that. We are talking about ancient families from Ireland after all."

"Maybe they are copying your people." Derek guessed with a shrug. "All of you are defined by your types of magic, you even name yourselves based on them."

Stiles nodded knowing that to be all too true. He went back to his book and started his search for the Mage Hunters currently in town.

"Let's see, we got swords, shields, lances, brass knuckles, crossbows, whips, spears, and here we are!" Stiles exclaimed putting his finger on the line he was referring to. "The family that uses discs are the…"

Derek furrowed his brow when Stiles suddenly froze and got quiet far too quickly for his liking. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the line in the book Stiles was on.

"The Chace family?" Derek stated aloud. He was somewhat confused as to why that would make Stiles freeze.

"There is no way, it can't be." Stiles whispered to himself.

"Do you know that name?" Derek questioned.

Stiles threw the book away like it was on fire. Without a word he stormed away from the table he was sitting at and out of the library.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Derek shouted walking out of the library with him.

"Please leave me alone." Stiles said softly not even bothering to turn back to Derek.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will." Derek insisted walking in front of Stiles and stopping him from going any further. He put his hands on Stiles' shoulders so there was no way he could move past him.

Stiles looked up at Derek helplessly. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Impulsively, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. Derek flinched due to the surprise hold but made no move to get him off.

"Oh my god Derek." Stiles sighed rubbing his face into Derek's chest.

"Let me help you." Derek said rubbing his hand over Stiles' head.

Stiles looked up at his lover and stared right into his eyes.

"Derek…Chace was the last name of my mother."

…

I know that some of you saw this coming and might be disappointed by this "secret reveal" but don't worry, this story has more twists and turns to come.

We also introduced a new character in this chapter. Like always, every OC I bring in has a purpose so keep that in mind while reading future chapters.

I hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you all next time!


	23. Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles waved at the clinics latest client as she was walking toward the exit.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in no time." Stiles said encouragingly with a bright smile on his face. With a small wave to Stiles, the woman took her puppy and walked out of the door.

His smile dropped immediately once the woman was out of sight. Quietly he laid his head down on his desk moving his hands in front of his face, it looked as if he was hiding himself from the world.

"Stiles?"

The young mage looked up when he heard the hesitant voice of his best friend.

"Maybe you should go home." Scott suggested both his voice and his eyes overtaken with concern. "I can take over for today."

Stiles sniffed sitting up in his seat and rearranging the papers in front of himself.

"I'm fine." Stiles said mildly.

"Dude, you just found out that the Mage Hunters might be your mother's family." Scott said dryly. "There is no way in hell you are okay."

"Correction, I found out they _are_ my family and that they tried to kill us." Stiles told his friend. "You remember that weapon they had the other day."

(Flashback)

"_I think it's time we break out our secret weapon dad." Kathel proclaimed eagerly. "It's been a while since we've used it hasn't it?"_

_The bullet burst into a fire that not only scorched Isaac's back but also set ablaze several sections of the ground around them._

"_That's magical fire, can't take that out with a hose." Kathel said with a snicker. "I wonder what you guys are going to do now."_

(End Flashback)

"That magic flame gun or whatever the hell they call it is the exact same weapon they used to burn my house down with my parents and I in it, I just know it is." Stiles grumbled staring down determinedly at his scheduling book.

Scott looked around helplessly. "Maybe they are a different family of Chace's? They can't be the only ones in the world."

Stiles shook his head. "It's too much of a coincidence. They said themselves that they have been watching my family for a long time, they flinched when I brought up my mother, and all of them know way too much about me. They are my family."

As soon as he found this out yesterday Stiles immediately went to his father and Dr. Deaton for help. The reactions both of them gave him were not what he had been expecting but were still appropriate.

Dr. Deaton looked the most surprised that Stiles had ever seen the normally calm and collected man. He had rushed into his office the minute Stiles told him everything saying that he was going to do extensive research on this.

His father's reaction was the one that both shocked and hurt him. John looked to be in pure pain at the reveal, he looked like a lost child in the middle of a large city. He didn't look like he knew what to do with himself. The proud sheriff settled for putting a hand over his face and just shaking his head silently.

"No they're not," Scott said firmly. "Just because you are related to someone by blood does not mean that they are your family."

"Scott that's-"

"Are you really going to tell me of all people that I'm wrong about this?" Scott snapped folding his arms over his chest.

Hearing the anger in Scott's voice quickly reminded Stiles about his best friends absent father. It's strange, not once had Scott said he hated his father, rather he has always been uncaring about him. Scott doesn't know him and frankly, at this point in his life, he doesn't want to know him because he is not his father in his point of view.

"No," Stiles sighed and looking up at his friend still feeling as lost as ever, "you're not wrong but that doesn't stop all this from hurting."

Signaling the end of this conversation, Stiles answered the phone that had just started to ring a few seconds ago.

"Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, how may I help you?" Stiles answered politely. "Mrs. Parry? Uh yes, I'm pretty sure your kitten is ready to be picked up."

Scott saw very clearly in his friend's eyes that he was not going to bring this up again. In a huff, Scott went to the backroom with a determined look on his face.

He was going to drive his point home to Stiles even if it killed him.

…

Stiles let a small smile appear on his face as he wound up his mother's old timer she used to cook with.

Right now the young mage was on the floor of his living room just going through his mother's old things and just letting the memories of her come back to him.

_(Flashback)_

"_My little Fáelán," Helen cooed holding her son and hugging him tightly _

"_Mom," Whined a five year old Stiles as he tried desperately to get his mother off of him, "call me Stiles, you promised me you were going to."_

"_Aw, you'll always be my little Fáelán." Helen giggled as her son was still trying to get out of her arms."_

_(End Flashback)_

"It's funny, just twelve years ago I avoided her hugs and now I would kill to have one of them." Stiles chuckled humorlessly. "Life's a bitch like that."

Stiles couldn't wrap his mind around this, those Mage Hunters were a part of his family, his mother's family.

His mother was, and always will be, the kindest person Stiles had ever known. She was the kind of person that could make your day just with one smile. She was beautiful both inside and out and that showed in a number of ways.

It was hard to picture that she came from a family of murderers and hunters.

There was no doubt in Stiles' mind that his mother was kicked out of her family because she was a mage, that was obvious. He was happy she did leave, who knows what could have happened to her if she stayed with them.

"How can those assholes be your family mom?" Stiles asked aloud as he went through his mother's photo album.

With a fond smile on his face, Stiles went through his mother's photos. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw all the ones with him, his father, and his mother all together, they had always been his favorite pictures.

Stiles' smile turned into a frown when he saw that more than a couple of pictures were missing. He's noticed this before, that some of the pictures were out of place or just simply not there. It was clear that some pictures had been there but were removed for some strange reason.

Stiles jumped up from the floor when he heard his front door slam open. He was ready to set up a shield when he saw Scott come barreling in the room.

"Stiles, guess what!" Scott said excitedly.

"You're going to fix my broken door?" Stiles demanded with narrowed eyes.

Scott blinked before looking back at him and then the door and back again.

"Maybe, but I've found a way to convince you that I'm right." Scott said excitedly.

Stiles calmed himself down and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I thought you stopped trying to do that in the fifth grade when you realized that I could probably crack steel with my hard head." Stiles said jokingly as he picked up his mother's belongings and carefully put them back in their respective boxes.

"Oh I know that, but my plan is fool proof!" Scott said with a smirk while rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Stiles looked frightened of the look on Scott's face. "Dude, you're starting to scare me."

"Good because we're having a friend day!" Scott exclaimed happily.

Both of Stiles' eyebrows rose. "A friend day? I thought we stopped having those."

"We did but I feel that one is necessary today." Scott said his voice making no room for argument.

Stiles internally groaned knowing that there was no way Scott was going to let him out of this.

"Well-"

"No time for talk!" Scott proclaimed picking Stiles up and running outside.

Stiles looked in his driveway and saw all of the pack, sans Derek, all parked at his house like they were all about to go on a trip together.

"How the hell did you get everyone to go along with this?" Stiles demanded to know once Scott had thrown him in the back seat of his car.

Scott smiled eagerly as he got into the driver's seat sitting next to Allison.

"I just called them up and once they realized that you were upset about something they were determined to take the entire day off to make you feel better." Scott replied sounding quite proud of himself.

Stiles gave him a dry look that said that he didn't believe him for a minute. He looked to Allison for clarification.

"You left your box of blackmail material on all of us at Derek's house yesterday which he," The huntress pointed at her boyfriend, "stole and used against us."

"You…did…what?!" Stiles shouted making Scott's ears twitch. "How could you steal my blackmail box? I was going to use that stuff to 'convince' all of you to buy me a really kick ass Christmas present."

"Don't worry about it, I left some in there." Scott waved off his worries as he drove out of the Stilinski driveway followed by the two other cars with them.

"Bowling? We're going bowling?" Stiles said once they were at the bowling alley.

"Yep." Scott chirped as he got out of the car.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles shrugged greeting the rest of the pack once they got out of their cars. Of course Danny had ridden with Jackson and Lydia while Erica was with Boyd.

Jackson huffed and bumped shoulders with Stiles as he past him. "You're lucky you got so much blackmail material on us Stilinski, I have much better things I could be doing today."

Erica walked up checking her phone. "Isaac just text me and said that him and his new boy toy are already inside."

"Boy toy? You mean Élan?" Stiles said excitedly with a wicked smirk. "Good, I forgot to tease him when I found out Isaac and him officially became a thing."

"I didn't do the same for Isaac." Erica blinked before her mouth formed a smirk. She held out her elbow for Stiles. "Shall we?"

"Surely." Stiles grinned looping his arm with Erica's as they walked into the bowling alley together.

"I called Derek and tried to get him to come but he made up some lie about having to meet a friend." Scott grunted checking his phone as if said Alpha wolf was going to call him any moment.

Jackson rolled his eyes opening the door for Lydia as they walked in together. "If he's going to lie he should at least make it believable."

"He wasn't lying, he does have a friend. Derek and I met him at a gas station." Stiles held his hand up in defeat at the shocked looks he got from the pack. "Hey, don't look at me. I was just as shocked as all of you."

"Since when does Derek have friends?" Lydia demanded actually having stopped looking at herself from her compact mirror.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know but he looked pretty cool though."

After paying their fee they all walked in the bowling alley and immediately spotted Élan and Isaac curled up together in their booth.

"Oh, look at the love birds." Stiles exclaimed loudly as they all walked over to them.

"Aw, they are so adorable." Erica cooed with an evil grin of her face.

Élan and Isaac looked back at them almost as if they didn't know they were coming.

"Shut up." Isaac grumbled while Élan just had a large blush on his face.

Stiles sneaked up and gave his cousin a noggie. "I have to get you back for not telling me about this little cousin."

"I forgot to tell you, you know my memory is shit," Élan whined pushing Stiles off him, "and I knew you'd act like this."

"Oh what, someone in this pack acting like an asshole." Stiles said with a gasp. "That is unbelievable."

"Hey now, we can be nice." Danny protested.

Stiles looked over at Jackson who was casually pushing everyone in the snack line out of the way so he could be first.

"I believe the key words in that sentence were 'can be'." Stiles replied with a smirk.

Once they all got their food they all split up into two teams as they got ready to bowl. The game seemed to be going well once it got going, everyone was having an okay time until Élan spiced it up.

"It's my turn." Élan looked excited for a brief moment before he sighed dramatically.

"Do you even know how to bowl new kid?" Jackson questioned looking him up and down like he was a creature from a different world. Apparently he still wasn't used to Élan being around.

"Nope, and on top of that I also have horrible eyesight and horrible aim." Élan said with a shrug as he slowly started to stand up and pick out a bowling ball.

"Isaac, do your manly duties and help your girlfriend out." Erica waved a hand at her annoyed looking friend.

The curly haired werewolf gave her a quick glare before he got up to help Élan bowl.

"Do you know the right way to position yourself?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"Isaac, we went over this. I don't know anything about sports or anything that could be thought of as a sport." Élan chirped having absolutely no problem with this. In fact, he seemed to embrace his ignorance.

Isaac gave him a small amused smile before he gently helped the mage get in the right position and set himself up correctly to bowl.

"You can do it Élan, I have faith in you." Stiles proclaimed before tapping Scott on the shoulder. "Pack up your stuff, we might have to make a break for it."

"I think you were supposed to whisper that last part Stiles." Élan exclaimed though he was keeping his eyes on the pins.

"Okay so move your hand back and give it all you got." Isaac advised whispering in Élan's ear instructions. "The amount of power you put into the throw could make all the difference."

Élan nodded licking his lips as he brought his hand back and prepared to throw the ball at the pins. Unfortunately, Élan ended up tripping mid-throw which sent his ball flying out of his hands and behind him.

While the pack and the rest of the people in the bowling alley looked on in shock, Stiles, who didn't look surprised in the slightest, moved a ball of energy to the lights switch he saw on the side of the room.

As soon as the bowling ball hit the popcorn maker, shattering the glass and sending popcorn everywhere, Stiles hit the lights sending the whole room into darkness.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Stiles whispered standing up and walking toward the exit.

The rest of the pack quickly followed him ignoring the frantic screams of the people around them. All of them ran out into the parking lot some of them stifling their laughter as they could still hear the mayhem happening in the building behind them, Stiles especially looked ecstatic about what happened.

"Well, that went slightly better than I expected it to go." Boyd said looking back at the bowling alley but not stopping his stride to his own car.

"Okay, that was fun, let's never do it again." Jackson said decidedly.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked with a sigh. He just wished that he could have a normal night of with these people. He knew it was never going to happen.

"Let's go to Derek's place and watch a movie." Allison suggested simply.

Isaac, who was walking next to a slightly frazzled Élan, raised an eyebrow at all of them. "Are we going to be bothering him?"

"Do we care?' Erica asked with a chuckle.

Isaac thought about it for a second before shrugging as he got in the back seat of Scott's car with Élan and Stiles. "Touché."

When all of them arrived at the Hale Mansion the very first thing they saw was Derek choking somebody in front of his house.

Scott burrow furrowed. "What the…"

"I think that's Derek's friend." Stiles said squinting his eyes so he could see better.

Yes, that was definitely Gen getting the life choked out of him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Isaac said dryly.

All of them parked and got out of their cars not really all that disturbed to see their Alpha choking someone. Derek did look quite pissed off but no more pissed than he usually was.

Gen looked at all of them helplessly. "Aren't you guys going to help me?"

"No." That was all Jackson said before he walked into Derek's house with some of the other members of the pack.

"We're watching one of my movies." Erica decided running in the house.

"Like hell you are," Isaac growled running up behind her and pulling Élan with him, "you picked the movie last time."

Stiles just looked on as his lover choked a helpless man. He was just as aware as the rest of the pack that Derek was just having a little fun with Gen. If he had wanted to kill him he would have done so by now.

"Hey Stiles, they're talking about getting Italian over Chinese." Scott said from beside his friend.

Stiles gasped before started to run into Derek's house. "Never, Chinese all the way!"

However, before Stiles could go in the house, Scott held him back by his coat. He looked to see Scott with a smug look on his face.

"Do you see now, who your family is now?" Scott said him with a smirk.

Stiles froze and thought for a second. This night had been fun so far and it was shaping up to get even better, not because of what he was doing but who he was doing all this with. He was enjoying just being around his friends and spending time with them.

This is what it means to be family, being able to spend time with a person. Being able to do something you're not interested in but still have the time of your life. That's what makes people family, the joy of being around people.

Stiles smiled and nodded his head at his friend. Bringing his arm around Scott's shoulder they both walked into the house together putting all their troubles to the side for now.

…

We had some pack bonding in this chapter, I have no idea if I did okay with it or not.

I know you guys must be curious as to why Derek was choking Gen. Don't worry, you will find out.

Thank you all so much for your support. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it.

I will see you all next time.


	24. Watching

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"I'm telling you man, this new ice cream joint in town is great!" Stiles exclaimed loudly into his phone.

Happily, the young mage took a bite of his ice cream sandwich and moaned in sheer delight.

It was pretty early in the day and Stiles was still reeling from the events that happened last night, spending time with the pack and realizing how much he loved being around them put him in a great mood.

He had been in such a great mood that when he woke up at eleven 'o clock the next morning he immediately went out to find some food that exemplified himself and what better treat represents a good mood than ice cream?

Stiles stopped carefully once he approached the point where the sidewalk meets the street.

_(Flashback)_

"_Always look both ways before crossing the street." A familiar voice lectured Stiles at a crosswalk._

"_I know, I know. You told me before." A five year old Stiles whined as he stomped his feet impatiently._

"_I keep telling you because you never listen." The voice berated him while grabbing Stiles' hand firmly in theirs._

_Once the road was all clear the two of them walked across the street safely and calmly._

_(End Flashback)_

Stiles shook his head and went back to his conversation with Scott.

"So as I was saying," Stiles sighed blissfully looking both ways once he was about the cross the street, "these ice cream sandwiches are awesome. They are the best I've ever tasted in my life."

The ice cream place he went to didn't have any parking so he had been forced to park his jeep across the street.

"Of course they have mint ice cream," Stiles said to Scott with a roll of his eyes as he started to walk across the street, "I'm pretty sure it's a requirement of ice cream places to have every kind of ice cream imaginable."

While Stiles was not paying attention to the road, a car going unsafely past the speed limit came zooming down the street and straight at him.

By the time Stiles looked over and saw that the car was heading his way it was far too late for him to run back to the sidewalk. The phone dropped from Stiles' hand as shock took him over.

The negligent driver had noticed Stiles was in his way and could be seen slamming on his brakes but at the speed he had been going the car wouldn't slow down fast enough.

Stiles looked around frantically and saw that quite a few people were around that meant he obviously couldn't use his powers. The young mage was at the end of his rope, there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and shielded his face just hoping for the best.

"Stiles!"

The young mage gasped as he was picked up and carried across to the other side of the street. Stiles' eyes were shut so he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he saw that it was Gen's arms that he was currently in. Said older male was staring down at him with his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Gen asked him worriedly.

Stiles nodded quickly getting out of Gen's arms and wiping his clothes off.

"Next time pay attention to the road you stupid kid!" Said the angry driver of the car who had stopped exactly where Stiles had been standing.

"Hey, screw you asshole," Gen shouted sounding completely enraged, "next time watch where you're driving!"

The man looked as if he was going to get out of his car but one mighty glare from Gen had the guy flipping him off and simply driving away (though at a much slower speed this time).

"Some guys are such dicks." Stiles grunted looking at the ground around him.

"What were you thinking?"

Stiles looked up and saw Gen giving him an uncharacteristically stern look, a look that he had yet to see on his face.

"Huh?" Stiles gaze up at him briefly before he moved his eyes to the ground again.

"You have to pay more attention to traffic when crossing the street." Gen said sternly. "Assholes like that guy back there don't give a fuck about anybody. Hell, he probably would have just driven off if he hit you."

"I don't doubt it." Stiles replied distractedly.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Gen demanded.

Stiles internally rolled his eyes. This guy sounded way too much like his dad for his liking.

"Yeah, yeah, look before crossing the road, watch out for asshole, blah, blah, blah." Stiles snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to find my ice cream?!"

"Your ice cream?" Gen repeated with raised eyebrows. "You were almost hit by a car and possibly killed and all you care about is your ice cream?"

"What else would I be thinking about right now?" Stiles said with a shrug.

Gen froze in shock. Within a couple seconds his stern expression dropped as he exploded into laughter. He shook his head in disbelief and stared dead at Stiles.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you laughing with me or at me?"

"Since you're not laughing it's a pretty safe bet that I am laughing at you." Gen said with a smirk.

"Hey, I was serious about that." Stiles huffed folding his arms in a pouting manner.

"That's funny you don't look like you're a part of the Black family." Gen said tilting his head to the side innocently.

"….Did you just make a Harry Potter joke, a dated Harry Potter joke at that?" Stiles asked gaping at the older male.

Gen snickered and flicked Stiles in the space between his eyes. "Nothing gets past you does it kid?"

"I'm not a kid and stop it!" Stiles whined when Gen flicked him on the forehead yet again. "I'm seventeen years old dammit!"

Gen puffed out his well-built chest and stood toe to toe with Stiles. Even though Stiles was just about as tall as him, Gen still managed to make himself tower over the young mage.

"You're a kid to me, kid." Gen said with a smug smirk.

Stiles' eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to blast this guy into a building. There was just something about Gen that was just grinding his gears.

"Come on." Gen said walking to step across the street.

"Come on? Come on where?" Stiles frantically asked looking over his shoulder. "I'm calling stranger danger on this."

Gen rolled his eyes at him. "Let's go replace your ice cream, I'll buy."

Stiles' skeptic look drained instantly as he walked toward Gen.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Fuck stranger danger, I want ice cream!" Stiles exclaimed and started to walk across the street again.

For some reason, Gen grabbed Stiles' hand and proceeded to walk him over to the other side.

"Uh, you know I can walk myself across the street right?" Stiles questioned raising an eyebrow at him. He would have commented on the looks they were getting from some people but he was distracted.

"Given your recent failure in street crossing 101, I seriously doubt that." Gen said sounding just as full of himself as before.

"…I hate your face."

…

"You met Derek in New York?" Stiles asked eagerly taking a bite of his new ice cream sandwich.

Gen nodded his head as he took a lick of his ice cream cone. It turned out that Gen was a big sweet lover as well, not that it was surprising given how much energy he has.

"Yep, I met him and Laura there." Gen informed the young mage. "Those two were the strangest pair I had met in a long time and I've met a lot of people."

"It sounds like you travel a lot." Stiles commented

Gen grinned at Stiles. "I've been to every state in the U.S."

"Kick ass!" Stiles eyebrows rose looking quite impressed. "You just started doing that or-"

"I've been moving around the country ever since I was a little kid," Gen said with a shake of his head, "it's become almost second nature now."

Stiles eyed Gen at his choice of words but didn't say anything about them.

"So, is Beacon Hills just another place you wanted to tackle?" Stiles said sighing happily as he took the last bite of his treat.

"No," Gen denied gazing into the distance with a faraway look on his face, "It's just that I've finally been given the chance to come here and I took it. It might have been a stupid move but I couldn't leave all this unresolved."

Stiles could tell by the passion behind Gen's words that whatever he was here for meant a lot to him, he was looking for closure for something that happened and he was going to find it. It was strange that the young mage found himself caring about what happens to Gen more than he should.

The young mage opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he saw Derek come barreling toward them.

"Stiles!" Derek growled his eyes almost shifting red in public.

"Hey D, what's up?" Stiles chuckled nervously and waved at him. He could just tell by the look on Derek's face that some drama was about to unfold, he just hoped this time nobody ends up hurt or dead (or possibly both).

Derek didn't answer his question which was completely unsurprising. What he did do however was grab Stiles by the shoulder and analyze him.

"So Derek, are you trying out a new Greek way to say hello or what?" Stiles questioned looking around nervously to see if anyone was watching them. This was twice in one day he was man handled by an older guy, he hoped nobody his father knew was around or this could lead to trouble.

"Scott called and said that your phone got cut off all of a sudden." Derek grunted still looking him over and taking small whiffs in the air mostly likely to see he could smell any of Stiles' blood.

"Really? He thought that I was in trouble and the first thing he did is call you?" Stiles asked dryly. "I'm starting to think that Scott likes to throw drama at me."

"Of course he called me! We had no idea what happened to you." Derek pointed out his voice flowing with frustration. "We thought it could have been…"

_The Mage Hunters_, Stiles said to himself internally. He understood Derek's worry wholeheartedly, with how hectic things have been lately it's a wonder he doesn't have a chaperone everywhere he goes.

Because Stiles and Derek were so distracted by one another neither noticed Gen staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Well it wasn't." Stiles reassured his lover with a shrug. "Some asshole thought I was invisible and decided to drive right through me when I was crossing the street."

"You almost got run over?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow not knowing if he has a right to be surprised or not, he knows Stiles' luck all too well.

"Yep," Stiles nodded puffing his chest out, "but luckily, with my cat like reflexes, I was able to jump on top of the hood of the car and backflip my way to safety."

Stiles' proud look dissolved into a pout when he saw the dry stare his lover was giving him.

"What? I could do that…if I was on drugs." Stiles said sounding slightly defeated.

"You're already on drugs and they don't help at all." Derek replied bluntly.

Gen looked from Stiles to Derek in complete and utter horror.

"What the ever loving fuck?!" Gen exclaimed.

It was then that Stiles remembered that Gen was with still them and Derek noticed that Gen was there at all.

"You're a druggie?" Gen demanded glaring daggers at Stiles.

"Some would call me that, what with how many pills I pop a day." Stiles said jokingly, he uncaring of the meltdown Gen was having in front of him.

"What?!" Gen said shaking Stiles urgently. "Are you serious? You're addicted to drugs this early in your life? That's horrible."

"First of all Gen, calm down." Derek grunted taking Gen's hands off Stiles since that was not something he was comfortable with. "Second of all, the pills he's talking about is his Adderall, his ADHD medication."

"Oh." Gen blinked and furrowed his brow at the young mage in front of him. "Why didn't you say that you were talking about your prescribed medication?"

"Because you didn't ask." Stiles chirped. "I take any and all questions directed toward me literally."

Derek snorted. "More like you take questions literally when you know the answer you give is going to shock someone."

"Maybe, maybe not." Stiles grinned devilishly.

Derek took a swipe at Stiles' head just barely missing the amused teen before he directed his gaze toward Gen.

"What are you doing with Stiles?" Derek asked the brown eyed male with narrowed eyes. Just because they used to be friends a couple years ago doesn't mean he fully trusts him, especially with Stiles.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm the one that saved this little idiots life." Gen protested pointing a finger accusingly at Stiles.

"Who are you calling an idiot, buddy?" Stiles demanded. "I didn't make that guy go over the speed limit. Your victim blaming which is all kinds of fucked up."

"It's not fucked up when said victim almost ended up being road kill due to his own stupidity." Gen replied smartly with a shrug.

Stiles tried to say something else but was silenced when both him and Gen were hit simultaneously on the head by Derek.

"Shut up, you idiots are giving me a headache." Derek growled and started to walk off though at a pace both of them could follow.

Gen rubbed the back of his head and shot Stiles a small glare. "See you what did? You pissed off D-man."

"Oh please, pissed off is his natural state of being." Stiles grumbled while he stared accusingly at Gen. "And it's not like you can talk, you're the one that Derek was choking last night."

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice all of you walk past us like being choked is just an everyday thing." Gen muttered.

Stiles ignored the indignant look on Gen's face and walked beside Derek.

"I forgot to ask, what did he do to piss you off?" Stiles said quite eager to hear a good story.

Derek huffed in irritation while looking back and shooting Gen a glare.

"This genius over here tried to make me sleep with a prostitute." Derek said his eye twitching from the memory.

Stiles' smile instantly dropped from his face. Slowly he turned his dark gaze to the hesitant man walking behind him.

"You did what?" Stiles asked his voice low and fierce.

Stiles was more than a little upset. This guy tried to make Derek cheat on him? Granted, Gen didn't know they were together nor did he think that Derek would ever cheat on him but the fact that Gen did this still upset him.

"For the thousandths time, I'm sorry." Gen exclaimed getting down on his knees and grabbing onto Derek's leg. "I didn't know she was a prostitute, she just looked like any normal sweet girl. I saw you stare at her and I just thought that maybe you wanted to get to know her better."

"The one and only reason I looked in her direction was because I smelled something that was a horrible combination of drugs, liquor, and grime." Derek shivered in disgust as he apparently remembered the experience all too well. "I looked at her when I figured out who it was coming from."

"Yeah I know that, now." Gen admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Stiles huffed and folded his arms together not looking satisfied with that answer. He had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from going off on Gen. He hated that him and Derek had to keep their relationship a secret but he knew they had no choice in the matter.

The young mage repressed his energy once he felt his triskele starting to glow on his wrist. Sometimes his balance of power slips but he had been much better with it after the night of the full moon.

Almost as if sensing what Stiles had done, Gen's eyes immediately went to his folded arms or more specifically his wrist. His eyes didn't stay on Stiles for long but it was just enough for the young mage to notice that he looked at him.

Stiles gave Derek a look but was disappointed to find that the Alpha wolf wasn't looking in his direction so he didn't catch Gen gazing at his triskele.

The young mage sighed before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He'll definitely keep this in his memory banks for later.

…

"I'm telling you, Derek's friend was watching me." Stiles stated to Scott while they were playing cards in his room. "Do you think I should tell Derek?"

"Like, watching you or _watching_ you." Scott said as he rearranged his cards the way he liked them in his hands.

"Just watching me." Stiles reassured his friend. He knew that Derek would hit the roof and probably kill Gen if it had been the former. "I looked at my wrist and it was like he knew that my triskele was there."

"You should still tell Derek, you know how he gets with anything related to you." Scott advised him.

Stiles sighed and set down his next card.

Both teens carried on their game unknowing of the danger that awaited them not just in town but right outside their own house watching and waiting.

…

So we got to see more of Gen in this chapter. He's quite a strange guy but he has something interesting to bring to the table.

I can't put in words how much I appreciate all of your support. I can't thank you guys enough for all of the compliments, praise, and criticism you all give me. I hope all of you know how much I love you every single one of you.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all next time!


	25. An Ongoing Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles gripped Derek's shoulder as their lips met passionately. This kiss was quite different from their others, this one was more animalistic and sloppy due to lust and raw need.

With bated breath, Stiles broke away from Derek to rip his own shirt off before urgently reaching for Derek's. Without fail, Derek removed his shirt before grabbing Stiles' head and bringing him into a rough kiss once again.

Grabbing Derek's arms, Stiles slowly walked both of them backwards to the bed. Derek grunted as he laid Stiles on the bed standing over him but being careful not to crush him.

Shivers ran down Stiles' spine as Derek's hands trailed over his body already making his arousal rise.

Their tongues moved back and forth out of each other's mouths imitating an action Stiles desperately wished they were doing with all of their bodies.

Stiles' hands gripped Derek's chest dragging his nails down to his well-defined abs. The young mage smiled into their kiss as he felt Derek breathing through his nose signifying that he was affected by his actions.

"Derek." Stiles whispered as the Alpha wolf broke their kiss and began to drag his teeth up and down his neck.

Stiles unintentionally squeaked when Derek began rolling his hips into his own pushing him further into the bed. In return Stiles bucked his hips up into Derek's wanting more of the pleasure the Alpha wolf was sending his way.

"Oh god, I love this." Stiles sighed blissfully before letting out a series of soft moans.

Derek seemed to agree with him as he bit into Stiles' neck becoming more than a little amused when he heard the high-pitched yelling from his lover.

Stiles smirked as he noticed that while Derek seemed to be extremely attentive to him, he was pretty much off his guard right now. That made him feel like being a little mischievous.

Once Derek raised his hips up to thrust down into his own, Stiles took this opportunity to flip them over. Stiles grinned as he straddled the hips of his surprised lover.

"Hey darling." Stiles chirped giving Derek a small wave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek questioned staring up at Stiles with intense eyes as he grabbed his hips.

"Nothing," Stiles said innocently, "I just want to mix it up a bit."

Carefully, Stiles started to unzip his own pants.

"No Stiles." Derek said sternly.

"No Stiles what?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow at him but not stopping his actions.

Silently, Derek grabbed Stiles' hands stopping what he was doing.

"Are you serious?" Stiles groaned trying desperately to move Derek's hands off of his own.

"No sex." Derek said sternly in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Aw Derek, only you would cockblock yourself." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

Derek sat up with his eyes staring directly into Stiles'. His eyes were starting to flash a familiar shade of red.

"I'm serious Stiles." Derek told him sternly.

Stiles blinked down at him not looking the slightest bit intimated by Derek's Alpha stare of doom.

"When aren't you serious?" Stiles said with a sigh moving off of Derek and lying beside him on the bed.

Stiles was kind of upset but it wasn't that big of a deal. Sure, he's wanted to have sex with Derek for a while but he respected his lover enough to wait for him if wasn't up to it. He cared for Derek enough to respect his decisions.

"Whatever," Stiles said with a shrug moving his hands behind his head, "we can get it on when you're ready."

"It's not about me Stiles." Derek responded reaching down to the floor, grabbing his shirt, and putting it back on.

Stiles furrowed his brow looking completely befuddled.

"Then what is…did my dad forbid you from having sex with me?" Stiles groaned before running a hand over his face. "He is so going to pay when I get home. That steak dinner he wanted? Gone! I'm even going to take the bacon bits out of his salad."

"Your father isn't the problem Stiles, it's you." Derek told him quietly preparing himself for the argument he knew was going to happen.

Stiles blinked and pointed at himself. "Me? Are you high on wolfsbane? I am the definition of a desperate teenage virgin. Seriously, you'll find me in any dictionary."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're too young to be having sex Stiles, we'll wait until you are of age."

"…Excuse me?" Stiles said quietly he was utterly astounded by what he just heard.

"I didn't stutter." Derek responded with a shrug.

"Wait, what did you say?" Stiles chuckled amused by all of this. "Did you really just tell me I'm too young to be having sex, like you're my father or something?"

"Don't make this into more than it is." Derek huffed before standing up from the bed and moving toward his dresser.

Stiles stood up right with him, picking up his shirt and slipping it on while doing so.

"I'm sorry but who the hell put you in charge of me?" Stiles demanded folding his arms and looking at Derek expectantly. "Last time I checked, I'm the one that decides whether or not I'm ready for something."

"Not when you don't have any idea what you're getting into." Derek told him closing his drawers and walking out of the room.

"Oh, of course, because I'm totally going to know what I'm getting into when I'm eighteen. I forgot virginity disappears at that age." Stiles said sarcastically walking right behind Derek as he went downstairs and to the living room.

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this." Derek said as he sat down on his couch and turned the television on.

"Why am I making such a big deal out of this?" Stiles repeated in an affronted manner. "Because you're making decisions for me, you're telling me what I'm not ready for."

"This is idiotic Stiles," Derek growled now starting to get upset himself, "you're making an argument all for the sake of having sex."

Derek turned his head away from Stiles and focused on the television. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised when a bolt of energy flew through the air and hit the television screen breaking it instantly.

With a snap of his fingers, Stiles blocked the entrance to the living room with a shield closing them both in the room. He refused to be ignored on this subject.

"Were you not listening me this whole time?" Stiles exclaimed angrily. "I'm not upset about the sex, damn the sex! Don't get me wrong I want to have sex, I want to have sex with you, but if you had told me that you didn't want to do it because of your past experiences we wouldn't even be having this argument. You are your own man and you have a right to decide what you don't want to do."

"That's right," Derek agreed with a nod, "and I decided that we aren't going to have sex."

"See, that's the thing, that decision involves both of us not just you." Stiles reminded him. "You can't make decisions for me Derek, you don't have the right to do that."

"I can when you couldn't possibly understand what's going on." Derek protested adamantly standing up so he was toe to toe with Stiles.

"Then talk to me about it Derek, don't just decide what's best for me. Talk to me!" Stiles insisted.

Derek's eyebrows lowered. For a split second it looked like he was indeed going to talk to Stiles about this before his face became emotionless once again.

"This conversation is over." Derek told him with an air of finality around him.

Stiles stared into Derek eyes not bothering to hide the hurt and confusion he was feeling at the moment.

Without a word, Stiles dropped his shield and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

He practically ran to his jeep eager to just get away from here (a thought that hadn't crossed his mind in months).

"Stupid jerk." Stiles grumbled as he sped away from Derek's home.

Stiles would like to say he's surprised that Derek would pull something like this but he isn't. Derek had always been protective of him but this time he went a little too far. He can't make decisions for him like that.

"And he didn't have to be so childish about it either." Stiles grunted as he roughly made a turn.

The young mage was perfectly aware that Derek has issues expressing how he was feeling sometimes (more like most of the time) but he still wasn't going to let him act like this. Derek knows it's wrong to take someone else's freewill away from them, despite prior evidence he's aware that Derek hasn't been living in a cave all his life.

Gripping his steering wheel tightly, Stiles wracked his brain just trying to find a way to resolve this situation.

As he kept driving, Stiles saw that he was steadily coming up to an elderly man that appeared to have a flat tire, or something of the like, on the side of the road.

Normally, Stiles wouldn't pay any attention to this since this kind of situation wasn't anything new, but he needed something to get his mind it off of Derek.

Stopping his jeep next to the old man's car, Stiles got out of his vehicle.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked the older man as he walked up to him with his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Oh, thank you so much for stopping," The man said kindly, "I've been waiting here for at least an hour, my tire all of a sudden gave out on me."

"It's not a problem," Stiles said politely with an easy smile on his face, "do you have a jack? I may not know much about cars but I can fix this."

"It's in the trunk and thank you so much young man." The old man told him generously. "With my horribly back I wouldn't be able to fix anything."

Stiles' smile faltered a little as he looked over the older man. Sure, he might look to be in his sixties but he seems to be in real good shape. This isn't the type of guy you would expect to have back problems.

The young mage shrugged and walked to this kind old man's trunk. He rationalized that these thoughts were probably his paranoia acting up again. Spending so much of his time with Derek, someone who gets paranoid over everything, would do that to you.

"There I go again," Stiles sighed and shook his head pitifully, "I'll never be able to get Derek off of my mind so why am I even trying?"

While feeling completely annoyed, Stiles popped open the trunk.

"I have to have the most annoying boyfriend in the world." Stiles groaned clasping his eyes shut. "Why does my life suck so hard?"

"It's just the price you pay for being born a mage."

In pure panic, Stiles' eyes snapped open. He looked down to see Kathel lying comfortably within the trunk of the car.

"Oh shit." Stiles hissed. Extending his hands he threw up a shield in front of himself.

Snickering to himself, Kathel gracefully stepped out of the trunk of the car and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sup." Kathel grinned and nodded his head at Stiles.

"Great, just who I wanted to see right now, one of you Lord of the Rings/Assassin's Creed wannabes." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

"You say that like it's an insult." Kathel replied with a raised eyebrow. "Assassin's Creed and Lord of the Rings are awesome. I can see my fine ass being one of those elf people."

Stiles snorted. "Please, you would be an Orc at best."

"Fuck you." Kathel responded sounding far younger than he actually was. "I'm so glad I don't have to hear your mouth on the way back."

Stiles blinked over at him. "The way back? The way back wh-"

The young mage wasn't even given a chance to finish his sentence before he was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object and knocked out.

…

"Damn gramps, you didn't have to kill him."

"Hush child, you know I didn't kill him and watch your mouth."

"Whatever, you're not my father."

"But I am so be quiet."

*Sigh*

This is what Stiles found himself waking up to, a whole lot of incessant bickering. It's really no different from when he and the rest of the pack stay over Derek's house.

"Why does my life revolve around him?" Stiles asked himself as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Revolve around who?"

Stiles turned his head as he recognized the voice. He saw that it was the old man that he had been trying to help out.

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding me." Stiles said as he looked from the old man to Kathel and then to Eamon. "This old bastard is working for you guys?"

"Watch your mouth boy." Eamon snapped sternly.

Stiles ignored him for the sake of pitying himself. He couldn't believe that he fell for one of the dumbest tricks in the book, one of the tricks that should never work in real life. He was just going to blame this on Derek and move on.

"Yeah, that old bastard you're talking about is an Elder Hunter." Kathel shrugged before he was hit over the head by his father. "Ow!"

It was now, when Stiles tried to unconsciously move his hands, that he realized that he was being held down by something. He turned his head and saw that his hands were being held up on the wall by a pair of glowing chains.

The young mage struggled with all his might to get himself out of his bonds but to no avail.

"You can fight those as much as you want you're never going to get out of them." Kathel said smugly sitting down in a chair.

Stiles glared heatedly at who he now remembered to be his cousin. Looking around he saw that he was in a dark room with all the blinds and windows shut. He couldn't even tell what time of day it was at the moment.

"Now Kathel, what did I tell you about goading your prey?" The old man said fondly while ruffling the young Mage Hunters hair.

"That's the last time I help out some jackass on the street." Stiles grumbled. "This is why I don't like being nice, only bad things come out of it."

"What did I tell you boy?" Eamon snapped once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uncle Eamon. I promise I won't insult my grandfather again." Stiles huffed staring pointedly at all of them.

Silence fell over the room. Stiles was extremely pleased how he easily had been able to stun the normally smug Mage Hunters. Even the overly calm look on the old man faltered.

Unfortunately, Kathel had to be the one of recover first.

"So you finally figured it out little couz?" Kathel said with an eager grin on his face. "Well shit, I owe my sister fifty bucks."

"You think this is a game don't you?" Stiles hissed trying to use his magic to break out of his bonds. "You all think this is some sort of joke."

While Eamon didn't say anything back to him, his expression was as unmoving as steel, the old man seemed to regain his happy composure. In fact, he seemed even more at peace with himself than he did before.

"I didn't think it would take you long to find out the truth. My name is Conn and I am indeed your grandfath-"

"I wasn't asking for any confirmation old man, I was just going for the shock value." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes as power seethed out of his triskele. "You monsters are not a part of my family, not after what you did."

"And what do you think we did?" Conn asked curiously.

Stiles growled, getting quite annoyed with how nonchalant Conn was being. With his anger he was able to break his bonds with a powerful burst of light.

"You treated my mother like garbage. I know that she was a part of your family, you guys kicked her out when you realized that she was a Mage. You hated her, you hated her for something that she couldn't control." Stiles eyelids were slowly turning red in anguish. "Do you know how miserable she would get every time the subject of family came up? She would clam up, she would become a shell of her normally happy self."

Conn's smile that had previously been strained completely dropped from his face. You could also see the slightest twitch in Eamon's expression as Stiles talked about his mother.

"She loved all of you, she never said anything bad about you." Stiles confessed his voice becoming ragged. "And if it wasn't enough that you banished her, you tried to kill her!"

Kathel's eyes widened in shock at that reveal. He looked to his father and grandfather who were just as stunned as he was.

"I saw that magical fire gun you had." Stiles said with narrowed eyes. "A magical fire was set in my house when I was five years old. You tried to kill not just my mother but my dad and me too. You guys are monsters."

Conn buried his face in his hand and slowly dragged it down.

"If all of that were true, if we did banish your mother and attempted to kill her and you and your father, what would you do?" Conn questioned. "What is your next course of actions after hearing that?"

Stiles stared at the Elder Hunter with both rage and sorrow coming out of him like a river.

"What do you think is my next course of action old man?" Stiles growled combining his magic and creating a sword.

Conn revealed his disc that happened to be a bigger version of Kathel's.

"I would hope it would be to fight because this is going to be your final encounter with us," Conn stated as if it was fact, "and you're going to be fighting me."

…

Derek and Stiles had a fight this chapter. Oh well, all good couples fight every once and a while.

Next chapter we are going to have the fight between Conn and Stiles, the ending of the chapter might surprise you.

Not much else I can say other than thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all liked what you read.


	26. Grandfather vs Grandson

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Fighting you?" Stiles repeated before letting out a small chuckle. "Why not? I already fought my uncles and my cousin, why shouldn't I fight my grandfather as well?"

"I am aware of what we have been putting you through but it's for your own good." Conn said actually having the nerve to look sympathetic.

"For my own good?" Stiles whispered as an unbelievable amount of rage overcame him.

Faster than any of them thought possible for the young mage, Stiles rushed over to Conn and pinned him to a wall with a sword he just created.

"You got some nerve talking about what's good for me." Stiles commented quietly staring dead into the Elder Hunters eyes. "You talk as if you're a good grandfather, as if you're a good person period."

"I am nowhere near perfect," Conn admitted shamelessly, "but I always try to do what is best for my family."

"And what you thought was best was casting out my mother like she was nothing?!" Stiles demanded heatedly.

The young mage didn't even jump when he felt two blades hovering over the back of his neck. Frankly, he was surprised Eamon and Kathel didn't just finish him off right then and there.

Conn gently pushed Stiles away and walked past all of them and to the front door. The mage had no choice but to let him do this due to the position he was in currently.

"Fighting in a house is always too messy." Conn stated simply. "We will have our fight outside. Come."

Stiles just stared at the older man for a few seconds not really knowing what his next move should be.

Kathel poked him in the neck with his blade. "Get moving you fake ass Jedi, you have an ass whooping to receive."

Stiles growled in frustration but complied. He took slow careful steps outside silently happy to be able to scope out his surroundings. Once outside he found himself in a wide open field, he neither had an idea where he was nor did he have any frame of reference on this place.

"Where the hell are we?" Stiles questioned his brow furrowing in complete confusion.

"An abandoned house outside of town." Eamon answered. "It's too far for your werewolf friends to catch our scent but it's not too far for us to able to travel to and from Beacon Hills in a timely fashion."

"Really?" Stiles said as he turned around and looked at the broken down house they'd had just stepped out of with a critical eye. "You've been staying in this dump? I hope you made friends with the rats and ghosts that live here."

Just then, Colin jumped down from the roof landing perfectly at the spot all of them were currently standing. Both Kathel and Stiles jumped as soon as they spotted him since they could have sworn he had been behind them.

"Oh my god!" Stiles gasped putting a hand over his heart. "You can't just pop up like that, you're not a superhero."

"I'm calling it right now, you get off on shocking people don't you?" Kathel grumbled doing a better job of hiding his shock than his cousin.

"This is not the time for questions." Eamon stated.

Colin gave his brother a dreamy smile. "Oh big brother, it's always the time for questions. After all, a question is nothing but an expression of inquiry that invites or calls for a reply, unless of course you're speaking of rhetorical questions. I've never gotten the point of rhetorical questions, they defeat the point of questioning don't you think? I personally-"

"Shut up!" Eamon snapped. "We don't have time for your foolishness."

Colin just blinked at him looking completely undeterred. "It's not my fault that I am a curious person, our sister was the same way. Then again, you always used to tell her to shut up as well. Why do people say 'shut up' in order to quiet someone. I've never-"

Eamon suddenly pushed Stiles in his father's direction.

"Just go, my idiot brother could talk all day about nothing." Eamon grumbled giving Stiles another push.

_Just like me_, Stiles thought to himself. Given his weird personality and quirks, he had a feeling that Colin and him might have gotten along if the situation had been different.

The young mage turned to Conn who was just standing there waiting for him.

Nervously, Stiles looked around trying to spot a road or some other semblance of civilization. Since he didn't have a way to contact his friends, before he walked outside he checked his pockets for his cell phone and found it was gone, he figured that running might be his best option should things get too hairy( which he was sure was going to happen).

"I hope you are ready." Conn told him holding his disc tightly in his hands.

"I don't know if I'd ever be ready for this but I don't have much of a choice." Stiles sighed getting in the defensive stance Deaton taught him.

Stiles had absolutely no idea how this was going to go. A plan was hatching in his brain but he just hoped everything he's learned from Deaton, his father, and Élan will be enough to keep him alive for him to put it into motion.

With incredible speed, Conn charged at him. Extending his hand he turned his disc into a four sided blade and hurled it at Stiles.

Combining his magic, Stiles created a baseball bat and with a mighty swing he hit the disc back toward Conn.

The Elder Hunter sidestepped the disc and kept running toward Stiles.

Stiles' eyes narrowed when he saw that Conn's gloves seemed to be electrically charged. Conn came at his grandson with a barrage of fists just barely missing his target with every swing.

Conn turned out to be far too fast for Stiles to keep up with. Luckily for said young mage, he had his shield magic which was able to deflect any hits that came too quickly for him.

Gripping his bat tightly, Stiles began to fight back as he took a couple swings at Conn himself. The Elder Hunter used this to his advantage however, as soon as Stiles missed he grabbed the teens arm tightly. Conn's gloves immediately began to glow brightly the minute they touched Stiles' body.

The young mages eyes widened just before a large bolt of energy went through his body. He screamed in utter and complete pain, pain which doubled when Conn grabbed his other arm.

Pulling up his leg, Stiles' first kneed Conn in the chest before letting a ball of energy appear from his knee and then blasting the Elder Hunter in his stomach.

The effect of the blast caused Conn to be blown back a good ways away. Conn staggered on his feet and gripped onto his own chest in sheer pain.

Stiles took this opportunity to do the charging this time. Bringing up his bat he swung it down to the older man's head.

Though still in pain, Conn was still able to take out a disc the size of Kathel's and effectively create a shield to protect himself.

"You all have a gadget for everything don't you?" Stiles groaned when his bat collided with Conn's shield.

"It never hurts to have a back-up plan." Conn stated from behind his shield.

Stiles growled in frustration and proceeded to put more pressure on the shield. This shield wasn't nearly as good as one of his, he could already see it starting to crack the more he put pressure on it.

The young mage's ear twitched as he suddenly heard a low buzzing sound behind him. Turning his head back slightly he saw that Conn's bladed disc from before was headed right toward him.

"Shit!" Stiles hissed. He pushed one of his hands behind him and created a shield to protect himself.

The disc hit the shield and proceeded to grind on it until the disc seemed to run out of power and just fell to the ground.

Stiles looked down at the disc with narrowed eyes. Said eyes quickly widened as soon as he turned around and saw that Conn was gone.

He looked around frantically for the Elder Hunter but found no trace of him, it's like he disappeared. Stiles even looked over in the direction of his uncles and cousin (the latter who just happened to be sitting in a chair and eating some popcorn).

Stiles froze when he felt a shadow suddenly cast over him. He looked up just in time to be struck right in his chest by Conn's charge up fist.

The young mage gasped in pain but before he fell to the ground he unleashed a bright light from his triskele effectively blinding the old man.

Conn strained his eyes to see anything but it was impossible. The light did eventually wear off but when it did Conn found himself surround by seven balls of light.

Each ball of light came at Conn all at once hitting him in every section of his body. He took each hit like a trooper but they still had an effect on him.

Although completely out of breath, Stiles couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool once he saw the damage he inflicted on Conn.

"How do you like that old man?" Stiles exclaimed looking over at him expectantly.

The Elder Hunter struggled to stand up again being both hurt and stuck in a coughing fit.

"I must admit that you are stronger than I anticipated you would be." Conn admitted roughly.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he sat up and leaned on his knee. "Let me guess, you thought that just because I'm goofy and I talk a lot that I would be a pushover."

Conn let out a small chuckle. "I'm far too old and battle hardened to underestimate my opponent in that way."

Kathel shrugged innocently when he saw his father and Colin give him a look.

"No, I though you would be like your mother and just refuse to fight me." Conn answered. "She absolutely refused to fight me, her belief in family togetherness was too strong."

Stiles blinked over at him before slowly standing up. He looked from the three Mage Hunters near the house to the Elder Hunter before laughing joyously.

Conn raised an eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Stiles said wiping a tear off his face once he calmed down. "It's just that my mom and I aren't as different as you think."

"Hey, look up!"

Hearing Kathel's shout, Conn quickly looked up and was astounded to see a glowing figure in the sky. It wasn't just any figure though, it was in the shape of Stiles' triskele.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." Stiles smirked folding his arms and staring up at his symbol in the sky with pride.

Conn turned back to Stiles while grabbing his disc off the ground and charging up its power. "You're trying to contact your friends."

"Nothing gets past you does it gramps?" Stiles snorted throwing his hand up and unleashing another blast of energy thus making his triskele in the sky glow brighter.

When Stiles had unleashed that light, the one that blinded everyone earlier, he seized the opportunity to not only attack Conn but also signal for help.

"I'm disappointed in you." Conn said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I thought you would be stronger than to not call your little friends for your own personal fight."

Conn just barely managed to get out of the way when Stiles fired a blast of energy at him. He looked over at his grandson with a deadly serious face.

"They aren't just my friends, they are my family." Stiles said with a slight growl in his voice before he charged at the Elder Hunter. "Lukas."

With the incredible speed given to him by his potion, Stiles rushed over to Conn. While running he created some glowing brass knuckles and proceeded with his attack.

Stiles rapidly came at Conn with a barrage of punches. The Elder Hunter was not able to keep up with this assault and ultimately had to roll away to get as much distance from himself and Stiles as possible.

"Asking for help from your family is not a sign of weakness." Stiles stated making his brass knuckles disappear and replacing them with a blade. "Family should always be given the chance to support one another."

"Absolutely." Conn nodded using his disc to create about twenty spikes. "That's what a family is for, but just because you spend the majority of your time with your friends does not mean they are your family."

Conn unleashed his barrage of spikes and directed them right to Stiles.

"Oh really?" Stiles said challengingly with a raised eyebrow before shouting, "Splikas!"

With help from the other potion hidden in Stiles' pants leg, an array to light spikes came out from behind him. They met each and every one of Conn's spikes head on making them all explode.

Stiles used the smoke from the explosions to sneak up on Conn and bring his weapon down on him yet again. Unfortunately, Conn used his disc to protect himself.

"Being with the pack has changed my life, they made me better person." Stiles proclaimed passionately. "Before I became a part of the pack I always used to hide how I truly feel, even to my father and my best friend. I was always afraid, I was afraid that everyone was going to leave me."

Conn pushed the teen off and just looked over at him, his expression blank and emotionless.

Stiles let out a small smile. "Thanks to all of them I don't feel the need to hide myself anymore. When I smile it's always a real one, never the fake one. I love them all and I would do anything for them."

"You're being sentimental." Conn pointed out.

"Maybe, but it's the truth." Stiles told him honestly.

Conn looked over at Stiles for about a good minute before he turned his disc into a blade and once again hurled it at him.

Holding his hands out, Stiles was able to create a small anti-magic barrier around himself. It was extremely difficult for him to maintain the shield for long periods of time, Deaton said that it was a miracle that he could do one at all, but he could use them in small doses.

The second the disc came into contact with Stiles' shield the blades disappeared and it just fell to the ground with a light thud.

Quickly, in order to save his energy, Stiles dropped his anti-magic shield with a relieved sigh.

"I've heard a lot of talk from you thus far young one but this fight is far from over." Conn grunted taking out a strange looking gun from his pocket.

"Sure, I might have been just running my mouth," Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows at Conn, "but that's only been so far."

Conn raised an eyebrow at him. He had been so distracted by his grandson's words that he was completely unprepared for the sudden rumbling in the earth. He looked down at his feet frantically wondering what was going on.

Before Conn could do anything he found himself grabbed and held by a giant hand which came from the earth.

"What in the world?" Conn whispered to himself not knowing how this could have occurred.

Eamon's brow furrowed as he observed the predicament his father was currently in.

"That's impossible, Stiles is a light mage. He couldn't have used earth magic, let alone for alchemy." Eamon stated in his confusion.

"Of course it is impossible brother." Colin said not looking the slightest bit surprised. He pointed a little ways behind Stiles. "It was caused by him."

Riding on Isaac's back was Élan. Even though Élan seemed to be quite frightened there was an obvious determined look on his face.

"Stiles!" Élan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Élan!" Stiles shouted back happily as he waved at him.

Stumbling off of Isaac's back, Élan ran and enveloped his cousin in a fierce hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Élan sniffled.

"If that isn't a good way to start a conversation I don't know what is." Stiles said not even trying to fight off his relieved smile.

He waved eagerly to Isaac who mimicked his relieved smile.

"I was so scared, did they probe you or something?" Élan asked looking over his cousin for any signs that they did something to him.

"I would hope not since I am technically related to them." Stiles replied with a disturbed look on his face.

Élan huffed. "Stop joking."

"Who's joking?" Stiles said with raised eyebrows.

While the reunion of the Stilinski cousins was happening, Conn had been attempting to get himself out of the giant arm holding him in place. After about a minute he had the job done for him by a highly enraged Alpha werewolf.

"You and your family have crossed the final line." Derek swore holding up Conn by his jacket and staring dead at him.

"Oh, Derek," Stiles said with a sigh, "he looks so sexy when he's threatening someone."

Just because the two of them were technically still in a fight doesn't mean Stiles couldn't take the time to appreciate his lover.

"I don't think that's a healthy way to think Stiles." Élan pointed out.

"Rarely anything I do or think is healthy." Stiles said back to him with a shrug.

Kathel groaned in annoyance as he hurried to catch up with his Uncle and father as they went to help Conn.

"I didn't feel like fighting today." Kathel groaned before putting on his disc. "Oh well."

The three of them stopped right in their tracks as the rest of the werewolves in the Hale pack appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, this is a predicament." Colin said wistfully.

"Stiles!"

The young mage snapped out of his amazement of the situation to see his father running up to him.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" John said looking his son over for any injuries.

"I'm fine dad." Stiles said with a slight chuckle.

Conn looked over the scene with a somewhat pleased look on his face.

"All of you seem to be very much attached to my grandson." Conn pointed out.

"He's a part of my pack," Derek proclaimed with a snarl, "which you have been threatening."

"Don't worry, we won't anymore." Conn reassured him calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?' Derek demanded slighting shaking the older male.

Conn ignored him and looked to his Mage Hunter family.

"Alright you three, the test is over." Conn told them. "We're no long hunting Stiles."

Nothing but silence came from that statement, even the wind seemed to be still in complete and utter shock.

…

In the last chapter I said the ending might surprise you but you guys probably guessed something was up with the Mage Hunters.

Next chapter you are going to get an explanation for everything the Mage Hunters have been doing.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	27. A Hunters Point Of View

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"What did you say old man?" Stiles asked his brow furrowed and his body completely frozen in shock.

"The test is over." Conn repeated with a shrug. "You passed."

Using his electrically charged gloves, the Elder Hunter pushed Derek off of himself with ease. Calmly he wiped the dirt off of his hoodie and pants.

"Thank god this is over, this test was starting to get old really fast." Kathel sighed loudly in relief.

"We did explain to you that the test was going to be in three parts." Eamon stated to his son tiredly.

"Yeah, but it still felt like it took forever." Kathel groaned as he put up his disc. "I got things to do at home."

Colin did the same as his nephew while looking over at him curiously. "What things are you talking about exactly? You already graduated from high school, you're not planning to go to college, and you don't have a job."

"Hey, I'm-"

The two Mage Hunters were brought out of their conversation as a blast of energy was sent their way.

"Do you two mind?" Stiles asked with gritted teeth. "We are in the middle of something here."

Kathel snorted and folded his arms stubbornly. "In the middle of what? We already told you that the test was over."

"What damn test?" Jackson demanded with a sneer. "Don't tell me that you put us through all that aggravation for a test."

"That's exactly what we did." Eamon told him with a shrug. "It was for the safety of your friend."

"You guys are so lying." Scott said with a roll of his eyes. Sure, they might be able to hear heartbeats and be able to tell if someone is lying but that technique has been known to be avoidable if a person deals with the supernatural long enough.

"They see they are clearly outmatched so they decide to call all of this a test." Erica said assuredly.

"That doesn't make sense. If we were intimated by all of you being together why didn't we call all of this a test the night of the full moon? That night we didn't even have our discs to aid us in battle after Stiles put up his shield." Colin pointed out logically.

Erica growled at him. She was angry at the fact that she not only didn't have an answer for him but also because Colin seemed so completely blasé about all of this.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Oh, hell no!" Stiles shouted with anger practically rolling off of his body. "There is no way in hell all of this fighting has been for some stupid ass test. If you think I'm going to believe you guys, you got another thing coming."

"Son," The Sheriff said as he put a stern hand on his Stiles' shoulder, "maybe we should hear what they have to say."

Flabbergasted, Stiles threw off his father's hand and stared up at him with something akin to betrayal.

"Dad, these are the assholes that tried to kill you, me, and mom." Stiles said angrily. "They started the fire at our house, they're the ones that created the event that almost killed me mentally."

"We didn't do that." Colin said raising his hand up like he was in a classroom.

Stiles spun back around and eyed the Mage Hunter with pure contempt. "What did you say?"

"That wasn't us." Conn answered for his son. "After your mother passed her test we agreed to have no contact with her under any circumstance, our laws forbid it."

A smile appeared on Stiles' face. Slowly, he started to laugh humorlessly.

A few people around Stiles were looking at him like he had lost his mind. Élan wanted to console his cousin but he just didn't know how.

"Oh really?" Stiles nodded with a smile still on his face. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that fire gun your cronies used against us was just for show, right?"

"We didn't get that until about four years ago." Kathel stated. "I remember being anxious for it because it was the first one we got."

Stiles has had about enough of this. He couldn't believe that these people, these monsters, that hunt mages like him for fun are all of a sudden trying to act like everything they have been doing to him had been for his own good. It was making his blood boil just thinking about all of them.

Extending both of his hands, Stiles charged up a large amount of energy, it quickly grew to be just as big as his body.

"Uh oh." Scott said worriedly as him and the rest of the pack got out of the way of the blast.

"Stiles." John proclaimed sternly.

Stiles paid none of them any mind, he just focused on the Mage Hunters, the people that drove his mother out of her own home and treated her like she was nothing. All of them deserved to pay for what they've done to his family.

With a loud angry scream, Stiles unleashed the blast of energy and sent it flying in the direction of Conn.

"Gramps!" Kathel said worriedly running toward the Elder Hunter.

Conn braced himself for the blast. However, at the last minute, Kathel stepped in front of him.

Kathel did his best with the shield he had in his disc and tried to block the blast but it ended up being too much for him. The blast of energy sent him straight to the ground and groaning in complete and utter pain.

"Kathel." Conn whispered fearfully before running over to check on his grandson.

Eamon and Colin followed their father paying no attention to the pack as they checked on the young Mage Hunter.

Although he was breathing heavily through his mouth, Stiles was still getting ready to charge up another blast of energy.

"Fáelán John Stilinski!"

Stiles fought the urge to groan when he heard his father call him by his full name.

"Dad, now is not the time." Stiles said with gritted teeth.

John pushed Stiles' hand downward and away from the Mage Hunters.

"Dad, these are Mage Hunters. They are a bunch of sick, twisted, hypocritical monsters." Stiles hissed to his father lowly. "I know you don't believe their bullshit about all of this being a test do you?"

"Of course not," John stated easily, "and I have no problem with you giving them what they deserve but we have to test them ourselves just to be sure."

John nodded in Élan's direction which the young mage took as a sign to pull out a small bottle with an orange liquid in it.

"It's a truth serum." Élan told them all. "We can use this on them to make sure they are telling the truth."

"Why did you bring that with you?" Isaac asked his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Élan said with a shrug.

Stiles scoffed and moved away from his father.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we going to interrogate them and give them a fair trial?" Stiles demanded with his hands thrown up in the air in outrage. "They sure as hell wouldn't do the same thing for us."

"That might be true son," John said with a nod putting a hand on his sons shoulder, "but it's still the right thing to do."

"But-"

"I know your mother would want you to give them this chance." John said softly promptly silencing Stiles. "Even while she was in the hospital, nearly dead, she never said anything remotely bad about her family. I would sometimes unintentionally bring them up and not a hint of malice would be in her eyes, only longing."

Stiles looked around awkwardly as he could feel his anger decreasing slightly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that your mother loved them, even as she was dying," John said to Stiles his eyes warm and encouraging, "isn't that enough to give them one chance to say their piece?"

The young mage looked over to the Chace's who were still crowed around Kathel and helping him stand up, their eyes filled with concern and worry. Kathel tried to brush them off but they never let go of him.

"Fine," Stiles said with an irritated sigh, "they get one chance."

John squeezed his son's shoulder Stiles as he gestured for Élan to feed the Mage Hunters the potion. The Mage Hunters looked hesitant at first but decided to drink the potion anyway.

While they were doing that, Stiles caught the eye of Derek who had been looking over at him silently.

Stiles walked over and stood beside his lover not really knowing what to do or to say.

"Are you okay with this?" Stiles asked him since Derek was technically his leader, despite him constantly forgetting this fact.

Derek sighed in annoyance. "Not particularly, but since they are your family I don't really have a right to commentate."

"You have every right to commentate." Stiles blurted out before blushing when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "I just…I like hearing what you have to say."

Upon hearing those words Derek looked like he was fighting himself on something. Apparently he made some type of decision as he put his hand comfortably on Stiles' shoulder.

"Thank you." Derek said staring directly into Stiles' eyes.

"Are you two really going to have a moment, now?" Kathel demanded with his face scrunched up. "We are kind of in the middle of something."

Stiles shot his Mage Hunter cousin an annoyed look before turning back to his lover.

"Let's get this over with." Stiles said pointing at his Mage Hunter family.

Derek agreed subtly moving his hand from Stiles' shoulder to his waist where he let it rest for about a minute before he walked forward.

Élan stood up and walked back to his cousin with Isaac who had been watching over him like the protective wolf that he was.

"Tradis." Élan said to his cousin. "That is the 'magic word', I guess you could say."

Stiles nodded and stood in front of the Mage Hunters.

"Tradis." Stiles proclaimed.

It took a second but soon a bright blue light seemed to flow around the Mage Hunters before floating around their heads and disappearing altogether.

"Okay, you can ask them anything and they will have no choice but to tell the truth." Élan announced.

"Cool." Scott couldn't help but say.

"Think about this carefully," Derek said warningly, "there are ways to bend the truth if a question isn't asked the right way."

Stiles snorted patting Derek on the head. "Oh, I know. That's how I'm able to get past you all the time."

"You never get past me." Derek retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I do! Remember whe-"

"Boys! Focus." John told them sternly.

"Oh right." Stiles said getting back on topic. Clearing his throat he asked his first question. "Did you ever set fire to my house?"

"No." Conn stated simply and without hesitation. "I would never do that, nor would I ever allow anyone to hurt my daughter."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "If that's true then why did you kick her out of your family, you certainly hurt her then?"

"We had no choice." Eamon told him.

Now Stiles was more confused than he was originally. He went to ask another question but found himself interrupted.

"Can we go inside and talk about this? I'm tired of sitting on my ass." Kathel groaned.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be motionless and only able to answer my questions?" Stiles said in protest.

"This isn't Harry Potter." Élan chirped.

"I agree with that idiot over there." Jackson said pointing to a glaring Kathel.

John rolled his eyes and gestured for everyone to get in the Mage Hunters' house. Only once all of them were seated did Stiles start asking questions again.

"Why did you have no choice but to kick my mom out of your family?" Stiles asked sitting in front of the Mage Hunters.

"For several reasons." Colin answered. "The first and obvious one is that she was a Mage. The last time a Mage was found within a Mage Hunter family all of them were brutally tortured, mutilated, and killed."

"Couldn't you hide it from everyone?" Boyd asked logically, "All Stiles' mother had to do was not use magic in the presence of other Mage Hunters."

"Hiding magic from Mage Hunters is impossible, our weapons that we use magic with enable us to tell who has magical powers, even if they don't show them." Eamon replied. "Besides, it wasn't our decision to do the banishing, it was Edna's."

"Edna? Is that Helen's real name?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eamon nodded a look of nostalgia overcoming his face.

"She did it for us really." Colin said folding his arms together. "She didn't want the family to go through the ordeal of another Mage Hunter clan finding out about her, she also knew that under the Mage Hunter code we couldn't just let a mage we know existed go without any kind of test or investigation (it's directly against it actually). So, by her request, we set up the Purity Mage Test which is what we use to decide which mages are innocent and which are not."

"The test comes in three parts." Eamon added, "First, we test to see how malicious or vile your way of attacking is. Second, we check mentally how you handle situations, with cruel tricks or just with quick thinking. And third, we check your morals and principles. If everything is on the up and up with the mage taking the test we leave them be. Afterwards we give them something that signifies to other Mage Hunters that said mages is off limits of course"

Stiles' eyes widened as he thought back to everything the Mage Hunters put him through. The fight at Tyler's house, the fight at his own house, and even the one he just had with Conn. All of it had been a test this whole time, they had never been looking to kill him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Stiles proclaimed as something came back to him. "If the test comes in three parts then why did you attack me four times?"

"That fight we had at your boy toys house was supposed to be your morality test but since you cheated and went all Jedi on us we didn't count it." Kathel answered with a smirk. "We can't judge your morals if you are all powerful."

"Didn't count it? You almost killed me!" Isaac exclaimed angrily. Élan moved and put his hand gently on his knee trying to sooth him.

Kathel waved off his anger. "That weapon we used was cheap, if you had given the flames about one more minute they would have gone out on their own."

Stiles looked like he desperately wanted to blast the smug Mage Hunter right between the eyes.

"Back to what we were saying. Your mother passed the test with flying colors," Conn said proudly before his mood dropped, "but because she did we had to let her go, as in never see or bother her again."

"I have a very obvious set of questions." Jackson piped in eyeing the Mage Hunter critically. "What gives you all the right to decide who's a good Mage and who's a bad one? Where do you get the authority to make these tests? Who gave you all the right to do whatever the fuck you want to do whenever the fuck you want to do it?"

"Nothing but the century's long traditions of our family to fight and kill malicious mages." Conn answered honestly. "Are we right in doing what we do? That depends on who you ask, some mages can only be defeated by people like us. In fact, that's how the first Mage Hunters were formed."

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously since he's never heard of this despite coming from a mage family.

Colin opted to be the one to answer that question.

"Back in the days of Gaelic Ireland there was a coven of mages that prided themselves in binding magic, they would capture mages all over the world and hold them in any item of their choice. Mages were unable to counter this type of magic since the ones who used it apparently knew how to absorb magic as well. Mages were pretty much helpless against them."

"Desperate and with no other options left," Eamon piped in, "a group of mages contracted with a village of highly trained fighters to hunt down the corrupt mages so they could save their people. In exchange the mages gave the village people discs filled with magic for them to use but only for defeating evil mages."

Erica rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine how many of you Mage Hunters actually paid attention to that, or at the very least, twisted it for your own benefit."

"We are a very corrupt group it's true," Conn confessed his head held down sadly, "the reports I get back from my associates with our progress is atrocious."

"Then why don't you just quit?" Scott asked not seeing what their problem was. "Why do you doing something you don't want to do?"

Conn gave him the most powerful look any of them have seen all day.

"Because I refuse to let the proud tradition of the Mage Hunters fall completely to the bottom." Conn proclaimed undoubtedly. "If not my family, then someone else has to be a good seed among the spoiled ones. Someone has to have some integrity and stop all the mages that are performing human sacrifices, setting homes ablaze, and torturing children just because they are bored!"

Stiles looked into his grandfather's eyes and he could tell that he believed what he was saying.

"I take it that's why you tested me?" Stiles breathed tiredly. He really didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Conn nodded. "This is in our jurisdiction. When our discs picked up a signal from Beacon Hills we knew it had to be you."

The rest of the pack looked at each other before asking more questions and trying to find out more about the Mage Hunters and what their morals and values were.

Stiles sighed moving over to Derek who had the exact same look he had on his face.

This was going to be a long night.

…

I am conflicted about this chapter. On the one hand, I know I did my best on it but I still feel kind of nervous about how it turned out.

I hope you all know that with the Mage Hunters explanations of their goals, traditions, and beliefs that I wasn't trying to make you sympathize or even like them. All I was doing in this chapter was giving you their point of view and how they see things.

Also, all the talking everyone did in this chapter isn't going to magically make everyone get along. How Stiles feels about the Mage Hunters is complicated, which is something we are going to get into next chapter, but everyone else still hates them.

Thank you all so much for all of your kind words and support, I really do appreciate all of it. I hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you next time.


	28. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

After several hours of discussion and arguments everyone decided that tonight had been rough on all of them and agreed to end all of this, for now.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Jackson demanded. You could tell in his voice that he wanted them out of town this very minute.

Kathel stretched his tired limbs. "The only reason we came here was to test my cousin, now that the test is done we can go home."

"After this is done." Eamon said before he shot out a beam from his disc and directed it to Stiles.

Stiles looked on curiously as the beam made a little 'm' right below his triskele.

"That signifies that you have passed the Mage Hunter test and are not to be bothered by our kind any longer." Eamon told his nephew. "It's recognized by all Mage Hunters and is respected among us as well."

Colin looked toward Derek. "I hope us leaving so suddenly is alright with you Mr. Alpha, this is your territory after all."

Derek gave all of the Mage Hunters a look. Discreetly, his eyes cut to Stiles for a brief second before he said his piece.

"I will not stop you from leaving since no one in the pack was mortally wounded from your actions." Derek stated folding his arms in front of his chest. "However, since you did attack both myself and my pack you are no longer allowed in this town."

The room grew silent after those words. The pack looked toward the Mage Hunters who didn't look that affected by the order at all.

Stiles was probably the only one in the room that felt conflicted about this. On the one hand, he completely understood the reasoning behind Derek's order, he actually thought that it was for the best since the Mage Hunters had given them so much hell. However, there was a part of him that wanted to know the Mage Hunters, if only for his mother's sake. The people in front of him were the ones she grew up with, they must have interesting things to say about her. Sadly, he is bound by Derek's command, a command that he does support and respect.

"That's fine with us," Conn said with a nod, "according to our laws we aren't allowed to come back here anyway."

Hearing sniffling, everyone turned and saw Kathel mock crying and wiping tears off his face that weren't there.

Kathel turned his eyes to Stiles. "I'm going miss you little cousin, it was so much fun kicking your ass."

Stiles snorted. "Who's the one that nearly pissed himself the last time we fought and was screaming about a lightsaber?"

"That was because you cheated!" Kathel protested glaring angrily at the mage.

Stiles smirked at him. "You can whine as loud as you want, it's not going to change how badly I kicked your ass."

Kathel went to stand up but he was apprehended by Colin.

In the corner of Stiles' eyes he could see Conn approaching his father just as he was putting on his coat to leave.

"I just want to say thank you for taking care of my daughter." Conn confessed.

John just stared at the older man and raised an eyebrow at him. He really didn't know how to react to the man that has caused his family so much pain.

Conn smiled to himself and shook his head. "I don't have any proof, but I do believe that my wife had been contacting Edna throughout the years. She never agreed with the banishing and was quite loud about this fact. Whenever I wondered how Edna was doing she would confidently state that she was doing okay."

"And you're assuming I had something to do with that?" John questioned. "Hel-Edna was always a happy woman, even when we first met she always had a smile on her face.'

Conn shook his head. "Edna loved being around people, the more she cared about them the happier she was. She would do anything for the people she loved, she was just that kind of a person."

"That reminds me of someone." Élan whispered into his cousin's ear.

Stiles blushed and tried to take a swipe at Élan who just managed to dodge him by hiding behind Isaac.

John chuckled letting the memories of his late wife take him over.

"Yes, yes she was." John said in agreement. Talking about Helen/Edna was probably the only way they could have a civil conversation with each other.

As Stiles watched his father and grandfather share one good firm handshake together he knew that his mother would be proud. She would probably wish they could be closer, but she would be proud nonetheless.

"Well, we have to go. I hope we never see you again." Jackson said waving at the Mage Hunters mockingly.

Without another word the pack, John, and Élan all walked out of the Mage Hunters house.

"Well, that was irritating and extremely unnecessary." Isaac proclaimed taking one last look at the house they were just in.

"At least we all came out of this situation relatively unscathed." Boyd rationalized.

"This whole thing could have been avoided if everyone had just sat down and explained everything like adults." Élan stated with a sad sigh.

"Well, this whole thing did involve just guys," Scott shot the Sheriff an amused look, "and you know what my mom says about guys and making decisions together don't you?"

"It's like giving monkeys typewriters." John said with a chuckle.

"Really McCall? Your mom is a man hater?" Jackson asked with a roll of his eyes.

Scott shrugged. "No, she just thinks that guys can sometimes be the dumbest beings on the planet."

"Well, she's not necessarily wrong, it's just that women can be like that as well." John added reasonably.

And with that single sentence the pack went into a big debate on feminism and equality, for reasons not even they understood.

"It's amazing that all of you can just move on from something as dangerous as Mage Hunters with a barely even a thought." Élan said to his cousin who didn't care too much to join his friends in their debate.

"That's what you're supposed to do." Stiles said with a grin. "What's the point of thinking about things you've done in the past or what's happened in the past? Nobody's hurt so we just move on with our lives. That's how it goes."

Élan nodded more than pleased that his cousin seemed to be okay with everything that happened. He knew that Stiles was not over what happened but it was nice to know that he could power through it.

And even if he couldn't power through it by himself he had a great support team behind him.

…

With a loud and tired sigh, Stiles fell onto his bed with a loud thud.

"Thank god this day is almost over." Stiles said to himself aloud taking a pillow and burying his face in it.

Stiles felt at ease with right now, or he would have been if not for the sudden knocking at his window.

"This day will never end will it?" Stiles groaned throwing his pillow to the side and getting up from his very comfy bed.

"I wonder who this could be?" Stiles asked himself sarcastically though there was a small smile on his face.

He pushed away his curtains and opened the window to reveal Derek (he would have been scared if it had been anyone else).

"Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?" Stiles asked dramatically standing in front of the window and staring at the Alpha wolf.

Derek gave Stiles one of his patented dry looks before climbing into his room. Since Stiles was in the way he managed to seamlessly pick up the young mage up so he was not in front of the window.

"I take it that you're not a fan of Shakespeare." Stiles grumbled being once again carried like a bag of rice.

Being surprisingly gentle, Derek put Stiles on his bed before moving to sit down next in Stiles' desk chair.

Before he could do that though, Stiles dragged Derek so he was sitting on the bed like him. Stiles then proceeded to lie down on his bed while propping his feet on Derek's lap, this was all done with him smiling like a fool.

Derek rolled his eyes but didn't throw his feet off like Stiles thought he would so he counted this as a win.

"So, what's the reason you came to my humble abode?" Stiles asked moving his toes around in Derek's lap.

"Do I need a reason to come over?" Derek asked grabbing both of Stiles' feet to make him stop moving them.

Stiles had to restrain himself from laughing when he felt Derek's rough fingers on his feet, now was not the time to be silly.

"No, but you always have a reason for everything you do." Stiles pointed out. "You're not the type of guy that makes social calls."

Derek rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Why can't you just gracefully accept that I'm here to see you like a mature adult would?"

Stiles shrugged subtly trying to move Derek's fingers off his feet. "That's not my style."

"Maturity isn't your style?" Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed Stiles' feet. He quickly noticed what effect his ministrations were having on the young mage and he planned to exploit them.

"Don't be so surprised." Stiles said stifling his laughter as he felt Derek playing with his sensitive feet. "You knew I was like this when you married me."

"Now we're married?" Derek said with a snort putting a little bit more pressure on Stiles' feet.

"Stop!" Stiles exclaimed unable to fight off his laughter this time around. "Stop you big bad wolf, I'm telling grandma."

"You little brat." Derek growled playfully.

Moving from Stiles' feet to his thighs, Derek moved the young mage so he way lying at the end of the bed. Before Stiles could even blink Derek was right there and towering over him.

For about a minute the two of them just stared at each other as their lips hovered in the slowing decreasing space between them.

"Hey now, are you making the decision to kiss me without my permission?" Stiles whispered his lips lightly brushing against Derek's with every word.

"It's not up for discussion." Derek grunted before moving downward and kissing the young mage firmly.

Stiles sighed happily more than welcoming the feel of Derek's lips on his own. Like every time they kissed, he felt a fire consume him with every meeting of their lips and spread throughout his entire body.

Feeling Derek's tongue move across his lips, Stiles happily opened his mouth for him. He put his hands around the Alpha's wolfs neck wanting them to be as close as possible.

Derek wasted no time dominating him as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. It was weird how Stiles always loved the feeling of Derek taking complete control over him. It was almost as if he found another way to trust Derek, which was always okay in his book. He did trust Derek, he trusted Derek with his life, and it was great to show him that in different ways.

Of course, Stiles wasn't totally for just lying down and letting someone else do all the work. He moved his tongue with Derek's letting it swirl around with his lovers.

Stiles would later say that it was by instinct, but when Derek pushed him deeper into the bed the young mage wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. He honestly had no idea where he got the instinct to do that nor did he care at the moment.

Stiles moaned through the kiss as he could feel Derek's erection slowly starting to poke at his stomach. Not that he could talk, he's been hard ever since Derek thrust his tongue in his mouth.

"No." Stiles moaned pleadingly when he felt Derek begin to pull away. He didn't want this to end so soon again.

Desperate to keep Derek in this, Stiles pecked at Derek's lips urging his dominate side to come back and take control again.

Unfortunately, Derek had better control than Stiles thought he did (this was the one time Stiles actually wished he had less control) and broke their kiss.

"We can't, your father is downstairs." Derek told him staring directly down into Stiles' eyes.

"Oh what? You think you're so good in the sack that he'll hear us from downstairs?" Stiles said with a challenging grin on his face.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him before thrusting his hip into Stiles'. The rough gesture made Stiles unconsciously squeak in shock.

"Don't test me." Derek gave him a warning look.

"I wouldn't dream of it great one, you are the older one after all." Stiles said wistfully.

Derek scoffed. "Well, at least you learned your place."

The little twinkle in Derek's eyes made Stiles give up his act and let out the small bit of laughter that had been trying to escape his lips.

Of course Derek had been joking that whole time and found just as much humor in his words as Stiles did. However, with Derek being Derek, he didn't join in the laugher but just chose to watch Stiles contently.

Stiles felt it was weird how he could laugh about the argument they had yesterday like it was nothing. The classic phrase "time heals all wounds" was very prominent at this moment.

"So, what do you want to talk about first? That little tiff we had or the Mage Hunters?" Stiles questioned.

"Tiff?" Derek repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Just answer the damn question." Stiles said in a huff.

Derek sighed as he moved from on top of Stiles so he could lie down comfortably beside him on the bed.

"We might as well get the less complicated one out of the way first." Derek commented.

"So…the Mage Hunters." Stiles asked with a small chuckle.

Derek nodded silently.

"Well, I really don't know what to say." Stiles said sounding surprised by this fact. "I think I'm still in shock to be honest. Knowing those guys were my family was one thing but finding out there they're not as evil as I first thought is another. I hated them for the longest time, I still do actually, and I'm confused by it."

"Despite how much they talked about only killing off evil mages and doing it for the good of everyone else they still hunt your people, you have every right to hate them." Derek reminded Stiles.

Stiles could see Derek's point and realized that he was absolutely right but it was still confusing since this situation was so unique. These weren't a regular set of Mage Hunters or group of bad guys, they were his mother's family. Even though they were Mage Hunters his mother still loved them and always wanted to be with them. That said something to Stiles more than a thousand words could.

"I know, but all of this is still so weird." Stiles said to himself staring up at the ceiling. "This would be so much easier if they weren't actually related to me. It's so crazy, I'm a mage that has Mage Hunter blood in him, if that isn't irony I don't know what is. I really don't know what to do right now."

"Move on." Derek told him simply. "When you have something that you can't change you just have to learn to live with it and move on with your life."

"And I certainly can't change any of this." Stiles said with a sigh before he looked over silently at Derek.

Derek looked back at him with a curious expression on his face.

"You know, I like when we have talks like these," Stiles said attempting to cheer himself up, "ones where we kind of open up and both of us have a chance to be honest with each other."

"Open up?" Derek repeated.

Stiles smirked at his lover. "Both of us have a bad habit of not being able to talk properly about things."

"We're getting better." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, we are," Stiles agreed softly, "I just wish that the process wasn't so hard."

Derek nodded just as Stiles laid his head on his shoulder. Both of them continued to stare up at the ceiling immersed in their own thoughts of each other.

"I acted really bratty when we had our fight." Stiles admitted apologetically. "I should have a let you get a word in, I shouldn't have stormed out the house like an immature little-"

"Being angry at me because I was making decisions for you isn't being immature," Derek told Stiles, "and I wasn't saying much because I didn't want to say anything not because you were interrupting me."

Stiles 'hm'd' in thought.

"You know, if you think it's too early for us to have sex I'm cool with that." Stiles said. "Well, not really, but I respect it."

"I want to take things slow." Derek clarified. "Your first time having sex isn't as glorious as television shows make it out to be, especially if you're not prepared for it."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Okay, so we'll do a little grinding before we get to bumping."

Derek flicked Stiles on his nose but made a sound of agreement nonetheless.

"You know, I've already done some preparations of my own." Stiles said with grin.

The Alpha wolf looked almost afraid to ask.

"I've been practicing my moans. You want to hear them?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"I'd rather not." Derek grunted.

"Why?" Stiles demanded with a pout.

"Because I have a feeling you're going to sound like a dying cat." Derek replied with a smirk.

Stiles sat and looked over at his lover. "How dare you sir?!"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

In response, Stiles tackled Derek, or at least tried to before he was immediately pinned.

"Story of my life, I try to fight and I just end up getting pinned." Stiles sighed pitifully though there was a small smile on his face.

…

And with this chapter we move away from the Mage Hunter part of this story. They aren't completely gone but they won't be the main focus any longer.

Now we are going to be heading into what I guess you could call the final part of the story. Starting next chapter we are going to be focusing on clearing up all the mysteries that I've been building up and finally ending the story.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me and continuing to read my story. All of your support means the world to me.


	29. Winding It Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

_(Flashback)_

_Groggily, a five year old Stiles tried to sit up several times but found himself failing to do so._

"_What's going on? What time is it?" Stiles asked tiredly. Halfheartedly, he looked over at the little clock beside his bed._

"_I'm sorry Stiles." Someone said regretfully._

"_Sorry for what?" Stiles said with a yawn and a stretch of his tired limbs. "I told you I'm okay, really!"_

"_I can't do this!" The person said angrily. "I don't want…I just don't want…"_

_Once Stiles fully opened his eyes he saw a hand come up to his forehead and grab at him roughly._

_That was the last thing Stiles remembered from that night before everything went black._

_(End Flashback)_

Stiles' eyes snapped open once his dream had come to an end. He held his head in his hand as he slowly sat up from his bed.

"Another one of those annoying dreams, but this one was better I think." Stiles said to himself aloud.

While Stiles did have a slight headache from the dream it was nowhere near the pain he used to experience from the horrible dreams he had in the past. It was an improvement to say the least.

"At least they have stopped trying to kill my brain. I guess that's a good thing, right now I really can't tell." Stiles groaned getting up so he could ready himself for this new day.

Once he got himself situated for school Stiles went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey dad." Stiles said with a yawn as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Good morning son." John said passing his son his breakfast while reading his paper.

Stiles yawned again before digging into his meal.

John shot his son a look before folding his paper up.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" John asked in concern.

Stiles shrugged while pouring some syrup on his pancakes. "Kind of hard to get sleep what with the whole Mage Hunter thing still going through my mind, not to mention I had another one of those stupid dreams."

"You had another one of those dreams?" John questioned worriedly.

Stiles silently raised an eyebrow at his father. It was strange to him that his father seemed to be more concerned with him having a bad dream than his thoughts about the Mage Hunters.

"Yeah, but this one was a lot better than the others, I didn't wake up sweating or panicky for once." Stiles said in relief. "I think those dreams are finally going to stop bothering me now."

"That's great news." John replied happily.

Now that he thought about it, Stiles could see why his father was relieved by this news. His dad had always hated it when he had these nightmares as a kid. Every time he had one his father always wanted to rush him to the hospital, even when they didn't result in him having a panic attack.

As he put his fork down, Stiles nervously contemplated how he was going to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Hey dad, do you think mom would be happy with all of this," Stiles questioned cautiously, "with how this whole Mage Hunter thing turned out?"

John shot his son a weird look, almost as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"I think she would have wanted more of a happy ending more than just a settlement." John guessed.

"Oh, she would have wanted a Disneyfied version where we all lived happily ever after together in perfect harmony?" Stiles joked with a grin.

John nodded chuckling to himself. "Pretty much. She never liked to leave things open-ended, she always wanted one solution where everything was taken care of. She never understood that there were just some thing's that just can't be resolved."

Stiles had to agree with that. Just like with the werewolves and their hunters, mages and Mage Hunters would never live together in peace. All of them just have such vastly different views on life, not to mention different morals and values. Given the circumstances of their existence, the hunted and hunter just don't associate well with each other, that's just how it is.

"How do you feel about all of this?" John asked his son bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh," Stiles really didn't know how to say this, "I guess I've accepted it. I really didn't know how to feel about mom's family being a group of Mage Hunters to tell you the truth. It's just one of those things that you recognize exists and just move on from, it's kind of weird."

"I know what you mean." John nodded in sympathy. "It's hard to say how you feel when you don't know how you feel."

John looked at the clock and then back at his son. "You better hurry if you want to get to school on time."

Stiles looked at the clock as well before rushing back to his room. He pushed opened his door, grabbed for his book bag, and started stuffing his books and materials in it.

While getting himself ready for school, he couldn't help but notice a black box on his desk. That definitely was not there when he went downstairs. With a tilted head, he slowly went up to it and picked it up. He observed the box curiously turning it around in his hand.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" Stiles questioned.

With a shrug, Stiles just decided to put it aside for now. He put the box in his book bag and ran out the door. With a quick goodbye to his father, he ran to his jeep and drove away from his house.

From a safe distance from the Stilinski home, Conn smiled to himself before walking off.

Stiles always loved it when he got to school just in the nick of time. He hated being early for school but he never wanted to hear his teachers' mouths when he was late, just getting there on time meant that he could do whatever he wanted without being interrupted.

"Thank god, sweet privacy." Stiles sighed in relief walking up to his locker and calmly opening it.

"Stiles?"

The young mage was about to activate his ultra-glare of doom until he recognized the soft voice of the person behind him. Hearing said voice made a smile appear on Stiles' face.

"Tyler!" Stiles exclaimed turning around to greet the small freshman.

Said teen gave Stiles a small wave and a nervous smile in greeting.

Stiles scoffed at that hello. Bring Tyler into his arms, the young mage picked him up and spun him around.

"Now that's how you say hello." Stiles said with a grin.

Tyler blushed from head to toe once Stiles put him down. Whether he was blushing from being picked up like he just was or because of who picked him up not even he knew.

"How have you been buddy?" Stiles asked eagerly giving Tyler a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"I've been fine." Tyler said with a nod and a shy smile. "Gank hasn't been bothering me anymore which is great."

"That's more than good." Stiles replied very pleased with that news.

Speaking of Gank, he hasn't seen much of the burly teen since their last fight in this very same hallway. He knows he still goes to school here, he occasionally hears the principal call for him after the morning announcements, but he hasn't bumped into him though.

Stiles would like to think that Gank has finally decided to leave him alone but you never know nowadays. If there is one thing fighting the Mage Hunters has taught him is to never underestimate your opponents.

"All I have to worry about now is my grade in English, I just don't get some of the things my teacher is talking about." Tyler said with a shake of his head. For some reason he kept his hands firmly behind his back, it seemed he was hiding something.

"I can tutor you." Stiles offered instantly. "English has always been easy for me."

Tyler smiled at him like Christmas just came early. "That sounds perfect."

Stiles nodded going back to his locker for a moment, getting himself ready for class, before closing it completely. When he turned around he saw Tyler in the same position he had been in a couple of seconds ago.

"Is there something else you want to say?" Stiles said curiously.

"Uh, um, kind of?" Tyler said saying it as more of a question than a statement. "I have something I want to ask you."

Stiles held his hand out expectantly. "Ask away."

"Are you free Saturday?" Tyler blurted out.

Stiles blinked down at him. "I think so, why?"

Tyler was struggling to say something, the problem was that every time he opened his mouth he would close it tightly afterwards.

"Hey Stiles. What's going on?" Isaac greeted walking up to the young mage. He looked over at a nervous and shaking Tyler with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh, Tyler just asked me if I'm free Saturday." Stiles stated casually much to Tyler's embarrassment.

Isaac shot Stiles an odd look. "You told him no right?"

"Why would I tell him no?" Stiles asked with a shrug. He didn't have anything to do Saturday so he didn't know why he would turn down Tyler's offer to do something.

"Stiles, in case you haven't noticed, he's asking you out." Isaac told him.

Stiles shrugged obliviously. "Nothing wrong with hanging out with a friend, I hang out with you guys all the time."

"No fool, he's asking you out on a date." Isaac said trying his hardest to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to all of them.

The young mage looked from Isaac and then to Tyler.

"You mean like a play date?" Stiles said smiling innocently.

The curly haired werewolf rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better he would swear that Stiles and Élan were twins what with how completely and utterly obliviously they can be at times. He pushed Stiles behind him so he was facing Tyler now.

Instinctively, Tyler backed up once Isaac was in front of him.

"Stiles can't go out with you, he has a boyfriend." Isaac informed the scared teen. This might have been a bit mean but it had to be made clear that Stiles was not available.

Tyler's eyes widened before they became melancholy. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well nobody told you, of course you didn't know." Stiles said eyeing the freshman worriedly. He still didn't understand what was going but he didn't like seeing the young teen so upset.

A thought suddenly struck Stiles. The young mage walked over and wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"I know what this is about, you're sad because you want a boyfriend too." Stiles shook his head in amusement. "Don't be sad Ty, with a cute face like yours and that million watt smile you have any guy will be lucky to have you."

"You think so?" Tyler asked meekly as he stared up at Stiles.

"Of course." Stiles said honestly with a smirk. "As your unofficial bisexual big brother I declare it so!"

"Unofficial bisexual big brother?" Isaac repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler didn't seem too happy with Stiles' new title but he smiled at him regardless.

"Good, now get your cute little butt to class," Stiles commanded jokingly as he pushed Tyler down the hall, "you don't want to get yelled at by some asshole teacher do you?"

With a small but happy wave, Tyler did what Stiles told him to do and ran straight for his first class of the day.

Stiles waved back at him until he was out of sight. Feeling eyes on him, he turned and saw Isaac giving him a strange look.

"What?" Stiles asked curiously.

"You ever think that you and Élan were separated at birth and that you're actually twins?" Isaac asked curiously.

Stiles snorted. "We wish."

And with that both Stiles and Isaac walked together to their first class.

…

"You do not have a little brother Stiles." Scott said with a roll of his eyes as they parked in front of Derek's house.

"I do so!" Stiles protested with a pout as he took his keys out of the ignition. "You remember that freshman I told you about, Tyler?"

"Him?" Scott said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think Derek is going to like that."

Stiles shrugged getting out of his car. "It's not like he has a say in the matter. Besides, what's the harm in me having a little brother?"

"His overprotective streak might come out, again." Scott pointed out sharply. "He thinks everyone's out to get him and since you're together he thinks everyone's out to get you too."

"Well, Tyler's not going to do anything to me." Stiles reassured him.

"That's not how Derek sees it." Scott reminded him in a sing-song tone of voice.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked up to Derek's front door. He was going to open it when he heard the sound of laughter inside the house. He could also hear the rest of the pack pulling up but he didn't pay them any mind.

"I can't believe it." Stiles grumbled. He pushed the door open and saw that Gen was, like he suspected, on Derek's couch and laughing at something on the television.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles demanded standing in front of the television with his arm folded.

"Hey, down in front." Gen complained trying to look around Stiles' body. "Get your skinny little ass out of the way."

"Answer my question asshole." Stiles said mimicking Derek's stern Alpha glare.

Gen rolled his eyes barely noting the rest of the pack coming into the house. They looked quite stunned to see Gen there.

The pack, mostly the werewolves, looked wary of this new character. The only reason Élan was accepted into the group so easily was because he was not only Stiles' cousin but also aware of the supernatural with him being a mage. Gen, however, doesn't know anything about the supernatural nor is he that close to Derek (as far as they knew). They simply didn't know enough about him to be fully comfortable around him.

"If you must know, Derek asked me to hangout." Gen said sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah right." Stiles said with snort. "Derek doesn't invite anyone to do anything, and even if he did he certainly wouldn't do it around this time."

"He calls the time when we're all at school his 'moments of pure bliss'." Danny added.

"Okay fine," Gen groaned starting to sit up, "I may or may not have walked in the house without his permission. He's been upstairs the whole time and hasn't come down once."

"The fact that he hasn't kicked you out yet means that he doesn't mind you being here." Scott stated.

"Or that he just doesn't care." Stiles added with a sigh.

Gen grinned looking quite satisfied with those words. It was then that Derek finally decided to grace everyone with his presence as he walked downstairs.

"Oh, there's his majesty." Gen proclaimed jovially. "Get enough beauty rest princess?"

Derek pointedly ignored him as he walked over to his book shelf.

"This is so weird," Erica stated as she plopped down at the end of the couch as everyone else sat down somewhere as well. "Stiles told us you were real but it was so hard to picture you."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Derek had friends, aside from us I mean?" Isaac said with a shrug.

"You all are aware that I have a life outside of you all don't you?" Derek demanded putting down the book he picked out.

Everyone, including Gen, just stared at Derek blankly. Ultimately, they all just ended up turning away from him, not even bothering to give him an answer.

Getting a little parched, Stiles went to the kitchen to get something to drink. On his way to the kitchen a familiar black box fell out of his book bag.

"Oh, it's this thing." Stiles said as he picked up the box. Cautiously, Stiles looked over and saw that the pack was listening to one of Gen's many stories of his travels all over the United States.

Seeing that no one was looking at him, Stiles quickly opened up the box. The first thing he saw was a folded up note which he took out once he saw something was under it.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock and awe at what was before his eyes.

"What do you have there?"

Clumsy, Stiles closed the box and hide it behind his back as he faced Allison.

"Just a little something a family member gave me." Stiles chuckled nervously.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. She walked over to the faucet with her glass.

"You look upset about something." Allison told him.

Stiles shrugged as he stuffed the box back into his backpack. "I'm just stressing myself out thinking about everything's that's happened lately."

"Just remind yourself that it's over now." Allison advised him watching as Stiles got a drink from out of the refrigerator.

Stiles would like to say that it's over but there is one thing that's still bothering him. If the Mage Hunters weren't the ones that started the fire in his house when he was five years old then who did? That was something he still needed to figure out.

The young mage almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was his cousin.

"What's up Élan?" Stiles asked. He had to roll his eyes when he saw Isaac's head snap up.

"You have to get home!" Élan said excitedly.

"Why?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. The sun is shining, no homework to do, and the fact that the entire family is at your house right now!" Élan exclaimed.

"What?!"

…...


	30. Partying With The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles stared down at his phone completely flabbergasted.

"Oh my god," Stiles said with a shake of his head, "it seems like every day I find a reason to go running out of here."

With a shrug, Stiles put away his phone and started walking toward the front door.

"Later haters." Stiles exclaimed with a small wave.

Scott quickly jumped up from the couch and ran over to his best friend.

"You're having some type of family reunion right?" Scott asked excitedly. "That's what Élan said over the phone."

"Uh, yes he did." Stiles chuckled while nervously eyeing Gen. Damn Scott for not remembering that him and subtly needed to be friends.

"Sweet!" Scott exclaimed not paying attention to Stiles' worrying in the slightest. "Can you bring me back some of your grandma's goodies?"

Scott had fell in love with his grandmothers baking when he found out every treat and sweet thing Stiles made came from one of her recipes. He's been dying to taste his grandmothers personally made goods but until now he's never been given the opportunity.

Stiles' eyes widened excitedly for a brief moment before he quickly opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't you dare." Derek said warningly.

"Oh come on," Stiles threw up his hands in protest, "he didn't just feed that one to me he force fed it to me."

"No." Derek said folding his arms signaling the end of the conversation.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever. Scott, I'll bring you one of every animal. And when I say animal, I mean one piece of cake, one batch of cookies, one case of brownies, and of course a plate full of cupcakes."

With those words, Stiles was about to leave but he was stopped yet again, this time by his own self because a thought struck him.

"If you guys want to come over at any time you can." Stiles offered casually.

Jackson raised an eyebrow at Stiles, surprisingly he didn't look ready to mock him.

"Isn't what you're going to supposed to be a family thing?" Jackson asked.

Stiles gave him a soft smile before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Wait," Jackson interrupted with an irritated groan, "if you're going to say something sappy like 'all of you are like family to me' or 'a pack is like a family' then save it. I really don't feel like throwing up right now."

The young mage shot him a glare and then stuck his tongue at him.

"Fine, you all can stay here and not eat like kings." Stiles huffed before slamming the front door shut as he left.

Scott watched his best friend leave from the window before he turned to the rest of the pack and Gen.

"So, what time are we going over to Stiles' place?" Scott asked happily.

"An hour." Isaac answered without hesitation.

"We should give it about two hours, three tops." Erica suggested though she didn't take her eyes off the television.

"Two hours is too far away." Isaac replied with a slight whine in his voice.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Isaac, we all know how much you adore your precious boyfriend but being away from him an extra hour won't kill you. Besides, we have to give the Stilinskis time to calm down and get all the hugs and adorableness out of the way."

"Wait for them to calm down? It's the Stilinski family," Isaac said dryly.

Erica froze for a brief second before she shrugged. "Point taken."

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Derek couldn't help but notice an absence of noise. He looked over at the couch and saw that Gen was being uncharacteristically quiet for some reason. His normally perky face had absolutely no emotion in it as well.

In an instant, Gen seemed to snap himself out of his funk as he suddenly stood up and started collecting his things.

"Well gang, it's been fun but I got to roll." Gen proclaimed.

"You're leaving so soon, how terrible." Jackson said sarcastically earning himself a hit on his side from Danny.

"Yep, people to do, things to see." Gen joked and gave Derek a nod. "I'll come over some time later."

"You mean you'll break in again sometime later." Derek replied in mild irritation.

Gen shot Derek a grin, not as bright as his normal one but a grin nonetheless. Giving everyone one last goodbye he walked out of the house.

Jackson didn't so much as wait until Gen had left the premises before he started talking about him. "That guy is so weird."

"I think he's nice, although he does remind me of someone." Allison stated with a slightly curious expression on her face.

Although Derek would never say it aloud, he did think Allison was on to something. Gen did remind him of someone, he had an idea of who but the thought just didn't make any sense to him.

Then again, not much has made sense to him lately. He's been calling it the Stiles Stilinski syndrome.

…

Stiles was only slightly surprised to see several car parks in front of his house. Élan didn't tell him how many people in their family showed up but he didn't think it would be like this.

"This is going to be crazy." Stiles said with a slight chuckle. He got out of his car and walked toward his front door.

He didn't even get a chance to put his hand on the handle before the door swung open and he was enveloped in a hug.

"Is this my grandson?!" A loud booming voice exclaimed.

"You better hope it is Grandpa Dane or you would have some explaining to do." Stiles joked while feeling the air leaving his lungs.

"Oh honey let him go, he's starting to turn blue." Stiles' grandmother Joyce stated sternly as she came up behind both of them.

Dane grumbled before letting Stiles go and allowing him to breathe.

Stiles sighed in relief before he was brought into yet another hug.

"You've grown so much little Stiles." Joyce cooed hugging him harder than his grandfather had been.

"Thanks grandma." Stiles struggled to say. His grandmother's hugs were always worse than his grandfather's, but he loved them all the same.

"Oh," Joyce's eyes snapped open as she seemed to remember something, "that's right, we shouldn't be calling you Stiles, you're the LuWoLi mage."

Stiles blinked at his grandmother, it took him a second to remember that his family was made up of mages. He's gotten so used to keeping everything in his life a secret that it's always a shock to him when someone new shows up and they know about his powers.

"Thanks grandma but you don't have to call me that." Stiles protested as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Nonsense," Dane stated sternly as he stood beside his wife, "you're the only mage related to the moon in our entire family, you better believe we're going to say something about that that."

"Really?" Stiles asked in interest. "That's kind of cool."

Dane nodded grabbing his grandson by the shoulder as he conversed with him. Joyce looked at the two of them fondly before going into the kitchen to get something.

"It was always quite strange to us, how no one in our family was bonded to the moon." Dane informed Stiles. "The moon has always been known to be a defense source of power. It would make sense that a Stilinski would have it in their triskele but until now that just hasn't been the case"

"Is our family known for being very defense orientated?" Stiles wondered. He was utterly fascinated with all this. It's always nice to hear the history of your family and what kind of people you come from.

"Defensive and tactical," Dane said proudly. "Our magic usually leans towards a more, how would someone your age say this, laid back way of doing things."

"Really?" Stiles raised an eyebrow before lifting a finger and blasting a tiny hole into a wall. The people around them didn't so much as blink at that small display of power.

Dane snorted. "That's why I said usually."

"Here you are dear." Joyce said warmly as she brought Stiles a fresh batch of cookies. "They're chocolate chip, your favorites."

Stiles squealed like a kid in a candy store. He wasted no time digging into his treat loving every minute of the chocolaty goodness. Since he was so busy enjoying the cookies, Stiles paid no attention to the crumbs that were falling to the floor.

"Stiles, manners!" Joyce chastised. "Mages have to use napkins just like everyone else."

With a swipe of her hand, Joyce stopped the crumbles from falling to the floor. Neatly, she had the crumbs go back into the bowl Stiles was holding.

"Whoa, grandma," Stiles exclaimed in joy, "you're psychic?"

"Oh yes sweetheart." Joyce said tenderly. "Almost all of the mages from my side of the family have psychic abilities."

Stiles pouted. "I'm not psychic."

"Thank your lucky stars you're not." Joyce replied sharply. "Maintaining psychic powers is messy work, especially at a young age."

"Stiles!" Élan called out as he walked into the room. Once he spotted his cousin he started urging him to the backyard.

"This way." Élan stated.

"Dude, this is my house, I know where the backyard is." Stiles said with a chuckle.

Stiles looked outside and his jaw dropped right to the floor.

There were forty, or at least who Stiles assumed was forty, people in his backyard. He didn't think his backyard could handle this many people but he must have been wrong.

With a snap of his fingers, Dane unleashed a bubble like shield from his mind. The bubble got bigger and bigger as it floated above the whole family. When he snapped his fingers again the bubble exploded lightly sprinkling everyone under it with water.

There were more than a couple cries of outrage but Dane paid them no mind.

"Now that I have your attention," Dane said loudly with a smile, "I would like you all to give a big Stilinski family hello to our little Stiles."

Everyone smiled and started clapping for the young mage. Stiles tried desperately to fight off the blush on his face but he was failing miserably. He never did like having a large number of eyes on him all at once, it made his nerves act up.

Dane put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezed it. "Yes, this is the young upstart that didn't need our help to fight off a group of Mage Hunters, he did just fine on his own."

Now there were a couple smirks and amused muttering among the group. Stiles couldn't help but notice some of the younger kids in the crowd, they must be some distant cousins he's never met before.

"It's that I didn't need your help," Stiles quickly said in protest, "I-"

"Oh Stiles, you know we're all just playing with you." Joyce said fondly. "We were more than happy to come here, if only to see that you were alright. Besides, we all wanted to meet up around sometime this month anyway."

Stiles nodded not looking too sure about that but believing his grandmother nonetheless. He was relieved when he saw his father walking over.

"Hey dad, do we have enough room, food, and all that stuff for everybody?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Mom and dad brought the food," John answered before taking a sip of his drink, "and of course we have enough room Stiles, it's not like there are one hundred people here, it's only forty."

"You are weirdly tense right now." Élan made a point to note as he observed his cousin. "What's bugging you?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "I just feel like you guys came over here for nothing."

Élan scoffed and pushed him to his family. "Don't be so skeptical, just have fun."

"You of all people are telling me not to be skeptical?" Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

Élan shrugged. "Only because I don't feel the same way as you."

As Stiles looked over at the happy faces of his family who were all mingling and having a really great time, he felt his worries fade away and lose himself in the moment.

Stiles shrugged and suddenly jumped on one of the tables on the side of the yard.

"Alright everyone, let's party!" Stiles exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

The response he got were cheers of complete and utter joy.

…

"We should have left earlier, all the food is probably gone by now." Scott whined.

"I told you guys that." Isaac said with a glare.

"Both of you just calm down." Allison said with a sigh as she drove the three of them to the Stilinski home. "I'm sure we're not going to be too late."

"We should have accounted for the fact that it took you girls forever to get ready." Isaac said with a groan.

"Relax." Allison insisted. "Élan's not going anywhere."

"Why do you all assume I'm in a hurry because of Élan?" Isaac demanded his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Oh my god, who's that guy with his hands all over Élan?" Scott suddenly gasped as he looked out his window.

"What?" Isaac's head immediately snapped in the direction Scott was looking at, his eyes slightly turning yellow.

"Very funny." Isaac grumbled as he heard the snickers from Scott and Allison and realized that he had been tricked.

When the pack finally arrived at the Stilinski home they were both disturbed and surprised by what they saw.

"It's a good thing Stiles' father is the sheriff of the town otherwise somebody might have called the police about this." Boyd stated looking the scene before in slight awe.

There were people all over the Stilinski home, both in and out of it. All of them were laughing, talking, dancing, basically doing anything and everything. Everyone was clearly having a good time.

"Wow, it's like a frat house party." Scott commented in amazement as he got out of the car.

"It doesn't look like it's going to be boring but then again this is a Stilinski party." Jackson said dryly as he walked over to Scott, Allison, and Isaac with the rest of the pack.

"Don't worry, if it's really boring we can just spend the rest of the night making fun of people." Lydia commented with a light shrug.

"True." Jackson replied with a smirk kissing Lydia on the cheek and causing everyone else to roll their eyes at them.

"Let's just go in." Danny insisted taking the first steps into the Stilinski home.

Scott looked around and saw that Derek wasn't with them. "Hey, where did Derek go?"

"He said something about mentally preparing himself for interacting with multiple Stilinskis all in one place." Erica piped in.

Scott nodded understanding that completely.

"Hi."

The whole pack jumped when they heard a voice, none of the pack sensed anyone walk up to them. All of them turned their heads to see a small boy around the age of ten by their feet.

"Are you in Stiles' pack?" The little boy asked.

"What?" Jackson asked lowly.

The young boy rolled his eyes before repeating his question only louder. "Are you a part of Stiles' pack?"

"Hey, we're a secret pack so can you keep it down?" Scott frantically said looking around to see if someone was watching them.

The kid looked at them completely unimpressed. "Whatever, werewolves are lame anyway."

"What do you say?" Jackson asked angrily.

"I said werewolves suck." The kid said with an unconcerned shrug. "Sorry, but you do."

Jackson growled and tried to grab the kid but failed as the little boy suddenly turned himself into a dog and ran back into the house.

"Damn magic freaks." Jackson grumbled quite upset that his "prey" got away.

"Guys!" Stiles called out as he spotted his friends from the front door. He ran outside to greet the pack with Élan trailing right behind him.

"Hey Isaac." Élan greeted his lover as he walked over to his side.

With a pleased smile, Isaac wrapped his arm around Élan's waist and brought them even closer together.

"It's about time you guys got here," Stiles stated tapping his foot at the impatiently, "I thought you guys weren't going to come for a second."

"Like we'd ever miss a party this big." Scott exclaimed just loving how lively everything was.

"Let me guess, you all just had to be fashionably late." Stiles stated with a confident nod.

"But of course." Erica said flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately and urged them all inside.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room and food for you guys." Stiles told them eagerly.

"You guys made it just in time too, we just started playing laser hockey spinball." Élan informed all of them with a chuckle.

"Oh god, what have we gotten into?" Danny asked with a groan.

…

From a safe distance, Gen watched them all walk into the house. His fists were clenched at his sides and the ground around him slowly started to break apart and float around his frustrated face.

…

So Stiles' family came to help out with the Mage Hunters but stayed to party. We'll see next chapter just how crazy parties can get.

Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all next time.


	31. A Moment To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Okay, I don't know what laser hockey spinball is but I know that it doesn't sound remotely safe." Allison commented as they all walked into the house.

Everyone inside the Stilinski home was just as lively as the people outside of it. You couldn't find a single person who wasn't laughing or just genuinely having a great time.

"Élan, do you play that game?" Isaac asked his lover worriedly. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the young mages waist.

Élan shook his head. "Nope, rule number one of the game is that you have to be over twenty to play, you also have to sign a waiver."

"That's reassuring." Boyd stated sarcastically.

Stiles cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone that was within hearing distance, he was astounded when he saw that actually worked.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my friends, the pack." Stiles announced pointing to his friends to everyone else in the house.

The Stilinski family very enthusiastically greeted them. Some of the pack responded with quiet, almost shy, waves while the others just nodded respectfully.

"Good job keeping our secret Stiles." Jackson sneered giving Stiles a small glare.

Said young mage rolled his eyes at the jock. "Relax, nobody here cares that you're werewolves. Besides, it's not like they're hunters or anything."

"We interact with all kinds of supernatural beings daily, especially my dad." Élan added.

Speaking of Élan's father, Isaac took this time to sniff the air just to see what kind of smell these mages gave off. He was frustrated when he got a whiff of Dover's scent among the others here. He still couldn't stand that man, no matter how many times Élan told him how good of a guy he was.

Joyce seemed to come out of nowhere with a batch of cookies for the pack.

"How is it that you just happened to have a batch of cookies freshly made for them?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can you see into the future as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous sweetie." Joyce told him before a smile grew on her face as she presented her tray to the pack.

"Don't be shy, grab a cookie and just enjoy yourselves." Joyce urged them kindly.

"Also, I love how you're not even trying to pretend that this isn't your party." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Well, I did orchestrate it." Joyce said jokingly.

Seeing video games being played, music being danced to outside, and a lot of food to be eaten, the pack slowly dispersed and went to enjoy the party.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles wondered looking outside to see if his Camaro was outside or not. "Is he with Gen again?"

Allison blinked when she looked over at Joyce and noticed her freeze for a brief moment. She was about to ask Joyce if she was okay but the older woman quickly left them and into the backyard.

"He's mentally preparing himself to be around so many Stilinskis at one time." Scott said as he was still stuffing his mouth with cookies.

Stiles and Élan gave each other a look before shooting a glare at Scott.

Scott held his hands up in defeat. "Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger."

Before Stiles could come back with a sharp retort, he heard a loud yelp of pain come from someone outside.

"What the hell?" Stiles demanded running outside along with everyone to see what was going on.

Stiles and Élan gasped as they saw what happened. One of their younger relatives was bleeding all down the left side of her body. She was crying hysterically and seemed to be in a severe amount of pain.

"Who let her get in the way of the spinball?" A man that seemed to be older than John and Dover shouted.

"Wasn't there supposed to be someone watching her?!" Someone asked frantically.

Panic erupted quickly as everyone began to crowd in the backyard. All of them were talking in circles and pointing fingers at one another for what happened.

"Quiet!" Dane suddenly proclaimed as we walked over and kneeled down next to the little girl and her tearful mother.

Everyone immediately shut their mouths. While Dover might be the current head of the family council, his father had been head of the family for over forty years. Everyone in the family loved and respected Dane Stilinski.

Gently, Dane inspected the wounds on the girl being careful not to hurt her.

"We need a doctor and fast." Dane muttered to himself.

Everyone was standing around wondering what to do. Healers weren't a rarity in their family but healing is mostly a secondary power for them. Looking at the wounds on that little girl, healing would have to be that mages main power in order to properly help her.

"Élan." Said young mage turned when he heard his cousin whisper his name.

"Why don't you try and heal her?" Stiles asked. "I know you can do it, don't let all that practicing you've been doing go to waste."

Élan shook his head in fright. "I can't heal wounds that bad, I might make it worse."

"You've been doing great with your magic, I know you can do it." Stiles urged his cousin encouragingly.

"Stiles…"

"Go ahead Élan." Isaac said rubbing Élan's shoulder comfortingly. "You need to have more confidence in yourself, you'll do fine."

Élan looked toward his cousin and his lover, two of the most important people in his life, cheering him on and found the strength to be brave. With clenched fists he walked over to the little girl.

He leaned down next to his grandfather and the girl's mother who just looked over at him curiously.

"I want to heal her." Élan stated doing his best to keep the stutter out of his voice.

Dane's eyebrows rose in shock. He's never seen his normally shy grandson be so bold.

"Trisha?" Dane said looking over to the girl's mother knowing that this was her call to make.

Trisha looked hesitant before she saw the determination in Élan's eyes. Thinking about this for a moment, she chose to have faith in Élan and allowed him to try and help.

Taking a deep breath, Élan kneeled next to the girl and began to summon up his power. The way he used his power this time was quite different from how he usually used them. Instead of externally building up his power, he built it up internally.

Élan's body began to glow a beautiful emerald green once he was done calling upon his power. Carefully, he placed his hand where the marks on the girl began. Almost as if he was wiping something off her, he moved his hand down the girl's body making a point to not leave a single section of her pained side untouched.

Once he covered her body in the light he was currently in, Élan started to fall to the ground. Luckily, he was caught in the nick of time by a concerned Isaac.

Everyone anxiously looked on as the green light around the girl started to glow brighter and brighter until it faded. They were all amazed when they saw that she was completely healed, there wasn't so much as a scratch on her.

The little girl blinked her eyes and stood up, she seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Mommy?" She asked gazing up at her mother. It didn't seem like she could even recall being in pain.

"Sally." Trisha sighed in relief before hugging her daughter.

Élan stared at the two of them in relief, he was more than happy that he had succeeded with his spell.

Once it was seen by everyone that Sally was alright, the whole family exploded into cheers and applause, all for Élan.

"That was amazing."

"Simply incredible."

"He's definitely Dover's kid."

Stiles didn't dare fight off his proud smile at his cousin's good deed. He wasn't surprised that Élan pulled it off. He's been telling him for years how great he is, maybe now Élan will listen to him.

Élan blushed, not liking all the attention he was getting. Feeling completely embarrassed, he buried his face into Isaac's chest hoping to hide himself.

Said curly haired werewolf looked down at him in amusement, he would never be get enough of how adorable his lover was.

His head snapped up however when he thought he felt something odd. Looking into the crowd, Isaac spotted a passive looking Dover.

You would think that Dover would be proud to see his son perform such an amazing feat before his very eyes but no, he was just standing there and giving his son a critical stare.

Nobody noticed Dover walk away but Isaac who had to repress a growl from escaping his mouth. There was definitely something suspicious about Élan's father and Isaac was determined to find out what it was.

Dane ruffled Élan's hair affectionately before turning back to the crowd.

"How about we get back to the party?" Dane suggested which everyone was more than happy to do.

"I'm so tired." Élan groaned into Isaac's chest.

"Maybe we should get you to a bed." Isaac advised carrying Élan in his arms and back into the house. He didn't know how that couldn't be thought of as suggestive.

Élan blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"Élan you know where the guest room is." Stiles said as he walked behind them. A wicked smirk appeared on his face. "And try to keep it down, there are children here."

"Stiles!" Élan squeaked.

Stiles snickered and shrugged carelessly. He turned and gasped in delight when he saw both Derek and Deaton walking in the house.

"Derek! Dr. Spock!" Stiles exclaimed running up to them.

Deaton smiled at him politely while Derek just gave him a nod in acknowledgment.

"How did you know we were having a party?" Stiles asked the veterinarian.

Dr. Deaton snorted. "Other than the fact I could hear you all from down the street? I bumped into this one over here," he pointed at a disgruntled looking Derek, "parked around the corner from your house."

Stiles looked over at his lover with playfully narrowed eyes. "Scott told me that he was hiding from my family, he's scared of us."

"I am not afraid of your family." Derek denied with a glare.

Stiles ignored him for the time being as he walked Dr. Deaton further into the house.

"Hey everybody," Stiles said to his family and pointed to the good doctor, "this is my mentor/boss, Dr. Strangelove. Everybody be nice to him, he gives me money."

Everyone that was in hearing distance greeted Dr. Deaton kindly and gave him friendly smiles.

"Are you sure you want me here? I wouldn't want to intrude." Dr. Deaton asked his pupil.

Stiles scoffed and practically pushed him to the food and drinks. "Oh please, you're family. Given how much you've done for us how could you not be?"

Dr. Deaton gave him a grateful smile. Stiles handed him a plate and left him to pick out whatever food he wanted.

Doing his best menacing expression, Stiles turned back to Derek who was still standing in front of the door stiffly.

"So, Mr. Scaredy wolf, are you going to run away and hide again?" Stiles taunted with a sly smirk on his face.

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt so they were even closer together.

"I am not scared of you or any other mage Stiles." Derek said fiercely right in front of Stiles' amused face.

"I'm not saying you're afraid of all of us because we're mages," Stiles said with a grin, "I'm saying you're afraid of what they might do to you when they find out we're dating."

Derek then looked around most likely wondering if anyone heard them. Grabbing Stiles by his shoulder, he guided them both outside.

"Now-"

"On the roof!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles pouted and pointed up to the roof. "I want to have our talk on the roof, roof talks are fun."

Derek rolled his eyes but still scooped Stiles up in his arms and jumped onto the roof anyway.

"Sweet." Stiles sighed lying down carefully and staring up at the sky.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles said looking over at his lover curiously.

Derek grunted as he sat next to Stiles gripping tightly on the mages waist to ensure he didn't fall.

"I don't think this needs to be said, but we should keep it a secret that we are together." Derek confessed.

Stiles blinked over at him.

"Yes, you belong to a family of mages that are open-minded but I don't think they would be okay with you dating someone over twenty." Derek added as if what he was saying wasn't clear.

The young mage continued to stare at him before he sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was a close one." Stiles sighed waving his hand in front of his face. "With how dramatic you were being I thought you were going to tell me you had werewolf herpes or something."

Stiles was more than pleased that he was able to see actual shock on Derek's face for a split second before his glare came back on his face.

"Stiles." Derek growled.

Stiles snickered before waving off his worry. "You know I'm kidding sourwolf. Of course I'm not going to say anything to them. I love them to death but I know how nosy family members can get sometimes."

Derek's eyes shined in remembrance of something before he grew silent once more.

It was then that it suddenly struck Stiles how awkward this might be for Derek, being around a big family like this. It might bring back some painful memories for him.

"Hey, if you don't want to be here you can-"

"I'm fine," Derek cut in knowing instantly what Stiles was talking about, "bringing back memories isn't always a bad thing."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm not a bitter immature child." Derek grunted looking pointedly into Stiles' eyes, "I'm not going to throw a fit or get depressed when I see a family, I see families every day when I go out. It's not something that you can avoid."

"Well, you can avoid them if you hide yourself in a cave." Stiles joked helplessly giving Derek a small punch in the arm.

Derek snorted and brought Stiles closer to him.

The young mage was glad to see that Derek wasn't letting the pain of his past stop him from enjoying life. Sooner or later you have to move on from any pain you are feeling. The world isn't going to wait for you to get better and the people around you aren't going to stop being happy just because you aren't.

"We'll never replace your relatives, but I like to think that all of us, the pack and I, have become pretty nice additions to the Hale family." Stiles stated looking up at Derek as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Silently, Derek titled Stiles' head up with his finger so their lips were almost touching.

"More than nice." Derek said before he attached his lips to Stiles'.

The young mage moaned in appreciation at the gentleness of the kiss, he really didn't want to go back to the party with a raging hard on.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh lightly into the kiss when he felt Derek's fingers caressing his neck.

"No." Stiles groaned when he felt Derek's tongue trying to get into his mouth. "You're gonna turn me on, no hardy for Stilesy."

"When did you stop caring about making sense when you talk?" Derek questioned as he started to kiss around Stiles' neck.

"That's an oxymoron, I've never cared." Stiles sighed loving the little pecks Derek was putting on his skin.

Derek stopped as his ears suddenly twitched when he heard a strange sound. He looked up in the sky where he heard said sound.

"What is it?" Stiles asked worriedly looking up and wincing when he caught sight of the sun.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock when he saw a large rock falling from the sky, it was going to land right on them.

"Stiles." Derek said warningly.

"I got this." Stiles stated holding his hands out and creating one of his round reflection shields. The rock collided with the shield and shattered to bits.

"We need to move." Derek commanded taking Stiles in his arms and jumping down from the roof and down to the backyard.

A couple people were shocked both at their sudden arrival and the commotion they heard. John looked over worriedly with his parents when he saw his son and Derek.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded staring up at the place they just were.

"Put him down!" A voice commanded.

All of them looked up and saw Gen floating down from the sky and land on the roof where everyone in the backyard could see him.

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This guy smelled like Gen but something about him seemed different. He's never seen him look as serious or angry in the all the time he's spent with him. Plus, there was the whole flying thing.

"Did you not hear me?" Gen demanded jumping down and landing gently in front of Stiles and Derek. "I said put him down."

"Gen, what are you-"

"I don't know why I fooled myself into thinking that your relationship with Stiles was normal." Gen said chuckling humorlessly. "I knew, I just knew, the minute I saw you two together that something was up."

John narrowed his eyes at the new comer. There was something familiar about him but he didn't know what.

"I don't know why," Gen ran a hand over his own face in frustration, "I don't know why I had to see you kissing my little brother to get the hint that something was going on."

"Brother?" Derek and Stiles asked in unison.

"Look," Gen snapped his fingers and every item in the backyard started to float in midair, "you got all of one second to get your hands off him before you find yourself dead."

…

Here it is, one of the bigger moments in the story. I know most of you figured it out but I hope that didn't ruin the chapter for you.

By the way, Gen is short for Genre. I didn't want to tell that earlier because that would have made Gen's identity extremely obvious. I'm going to tell you Gen's real name next time.

Next chapter we are going to see how everyone reacts to this news, it's not going to be pretty.

Thank you all so much reading. I'm incredibly grateful for all of your support.

I'll see you all next time.


	32. Secrets And Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles gaped in Derek's arms before letting out a small laugh.

"Oh wow." Stiles said with a grin as he climbed out of Derek's arms. "You are really fucking nuts aren't you?"

Gen winced, his angry expression faltered at Stiles' words before he continued to glare over at Derek.

"Dude, I don't know what hole you crawled out of but you should really do your research before you attack people." Stiles told him holding his hands on his hips. Unbeknownst to him the triskele on his wrist was glowing somewhat.

"Stiles." Gen said warningly raising the floating items higher in the air. "Get out of the way."

Said young mage ignored his words as his eyes were drawn to the triskele on Gen's wrist. It looked similar to his only with a symbol of the sun instead of the moon on it.

Realizing what Gen said, Stiles rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers causing an anti-magic shield to surround itself around the older mage.

Gen's eyes widened as he found himself losing control of the items he had floating around the backyard. Since Gen wasn't controlling them any longer all the items fell to the ground.

There were a couple of panicked screams as food, chairs, and many other things pretty much fell on top of all of them. However, this mess was forgotten as soon as it was over. Everyone was much too focused on the scene that was unfolding before their very eyes.

"It can't be." Deaton said in disbelief and with narrowed eyes. He was standing next to John who seemed completely speechless.

Derek watched the two of them suspiciously. He had a feeling something terrible was about to happen, it was the same feeling he got the time those two told Stiles about his powers.

Once his task was completed, Stiles dropped his anti-magic shield since they were still very difficult for him to maintain for too long.

"How do you like that weirdo?" Stiles said smugly.

Gen looked to the ground and then back to Stiles. His eyes were shining proudly.

"So you're powers did come back, that's great." Gen said with a small grin sounding far too excited for his own good.

Stiles' happy expression dropped as he groaned in annoyance.

"Will you stop?" Stiles huffed. "You are not my fucking brother, I don't have a brother."

"From what you can remember." Gen stated softly.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Exactly, for as long as I can remember I've always been an only child. It's always been me, my mom, and my dad."

Gen nodded not disagreeing with him. It was starting to annoy Stiles how strangely this guy was acting around him.

Stiles has already had enough of this nonsense. He already knew that Gen was a weird guy before but how was he supposed to know that he was a mage who apparently thinks that he has a brother?

Something Stiles found very strange was how everyone was just standing around gawking like idiots. Why was he the only one trying to fight Gen? Too many questions were popping up in his mind at the same time.

"This is dumb." Stiles sighed holding out his hand and unleashing a blast of energy in Gen's direction.

The ball of energy steadily approached the mage and would have hit him if not for a number of vines wrapping themselves around Gen's body protecting him from the blast.

Stiles' brow furrowed as he looked over at Deaton who had apparently protected this strange mage.

He ignored Derek's angry growl for the moment as he turned to his mentor and boss.

"Dr. Ganondorf, what the hell?" Stiles gasped throwing up his hands in outrage. "I was just about to fry this psycho."

"Just wait a moment Stiles." Deaton told him pleadingly.

Stiles stopped when he heard the somewhat desperate tone in his mentor's voice, he's never heard him sound something like that before.

Out of respect for his teacher, Stiles did nothing when Deaton hesitantly walked over to Gen.

When the young mage caught the eye of his best friend near the door he gave him a lost look. Scott just replied with a shrug, he didn't have a clue what was going on either.

Gen's head snapped over to Deaton when he saw the man coming his way.

"Doc? Is that you?" Gen asked hopefully.

"It can't be you." Deaton said lowly as he stood in front of Stiles' supposed brother.

Gen gave him a watery smile. "It's me Doc, good old Gen. You know, the kid that was always raising hell for you."

"Baber." Deaton whispered aloud to himself.

Eagerly, Gen pulled Deaton into a hug. The veterinarian looked hesitant to hug back but slowly he did.

This was a moment that could bring a tear to your eye. It was always heartwarming to see two people who haven't seen each other in years reunite at long last.

However, because of this specific situation, we get…

"What hell is going on?!" Stiles shouted in outrage stomping over to Deaton and Gen and separating the two of them.

"Stiles…"

"Why are you hugging this weirdo?" Stiles demanded stopping whatever Deaton was about to say. "Do you know him? Is he one of your patients?"

"I don't know what hell you're implying but I'm offended." Gen huffed. "Calling me an animal is not cool little bro."

"Will you stop that?" Stiles snapped turning his head to Gen once again. "I don't have a brother."

In the corner of his eye he saw his father still looking stunned while standing beside his own parents.

"Dad," Stiles said calling his father over, "tell this freak that I don't have a brother."

Avoiding eye contact with Stiles, John went over and stood in front of Gen.

"Dad?" Stiles asked softly.

"Is that really you?" John said his shining with unshed tears.

Silently, Gen nodded his head. He seemed like he wanted to hug John but he just didn't know how.

Giving into his impulses, John wrapped his arms around Gen in a fierce hug. Both looked to be fighting off breakdown into tears.

Everyone suddenly began whispering to each other in low voices while staring at John and Gen.

Joyce felt tears run down her face but she didn't dare stop them. She wrapped an arm around her husband who was busy staring at an enraged Stiles.

The meeting between John and Gen was cut short however when Stiles put a small shield between the two of them, expanded it, and separated the two of them.

John and Gen went to say something in protest but were silenced by the look on Stiles' face. His eyes were blazing intensely in anger and his lips formed an intimidating frown, Stiles was a forced to be reckoned with right now.

"One more time," Stiles said lowly staring straight ahead and not looking at either of them, "I'm going to ask one more time and then I'm going to suffocate you all with my shields."

John eyebrows rose when his son turned to him menacingly with a look only his mother could replicate.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked slowly.

John sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"Stiles this is your older brother…Baber Dover Stilinski." John admitted at last.

"Oh my god." Scott groaned burying his face in his hands. Everyone else in the pack were too stunned to say anything, even Jackson.

Dover's eyes widened for a brief moment before they narrowed. His fists were clenched at his sides and he carefully slunk to the back of the crowd.

Derek had to restrain himself from running over and tackling John, anger was just pulsing through his veins right now.

Luckily Boyd, being observant as always, noticed his Alpha ready to rip someone to shreds and moved out of the house and closer to him should he snap.

Gen looked from his father then back to Stiles worriedly. Stiles didn't have any kind of expression on his face. This was more than a little unsettling since Stiles is normally very expressive person.

"Son?" John asked hesitantly.

"Stiles?" Deaton said sounding equally as worried.

"Baber?" Stiles whispered to himself.

Suddenly an old memory hit him.

(Flashback)

_A five year old Stiles buried his face into his big brothers chest. He held on tightly to his waist not wanting to let him go._

"_Don't cry, I won't be gone forever." Gen said soothingly rubbing the top of Stiles' head. He could see the tears falling down Stiles' face._

"_I love you Gen." Stiles sniffed into his ten year old brother's shirt. "Please don't leave."_

"_I have to leave. " Gen proclaimed pleading for Stiles to understand. He brought Stiles out of his chest so they could look at each other face to face._

"_It's for the best lil bro." Gen said as tears fell down his face as well. _

"_No." Stiles said pitifully as he shook his head back and forth. _

"_I promise I'll come back home." Gen swore shaking Stiles by his shoulders slightly. "I promise."_

(End Flashback)

Stiles held his head in his hand as he felt all his old memories come back to him, only this time with some blanks filled in.

(Flashback)

"_Always look both ways before crossing the street." Gen lectured Stiles at a crosswalk._

"_I know, I know. You told me before." A five year old Stiles whined as he stomped his feet impatiently. He couldn't stand it when Gen lectured him like their mother or father would. _

"_I keep telling you because you never listen." Gen berated him while grabbing Stiles' hand firmly in his._

_Once the road was all clear the two of them walked across the street safely and calmly._

_Even when they were completely on the other side of the road, Stiles still held on to his older brother. _

_Of course Gen had no problem with this, even as a toddler Stiles always loved to cling to him and copy what he did. Their mother thought this was adorable and encouraged her youngest son to follow around Gen as much as he wanted._

_Stiles loved his big brother like no else could._

(End Flashback)

Several other memories came back to Stiles putting a strain on his brain that would have caused him to shut down a couple months ago. However, now that he was stronger, he could fight off the pain and make himself calm down.

"Do…Do you remember me?" Gen asked cautiously wondering if he should try and help his brother with his memory problem or not.

"I have a big brother," Stiles said sounding very sure of this, "All these years I've thought of myself as an only child and all of a sudden I find out I'm not one."

"Don't." Stiles snapped when he saw his father trying to approach him. "Don't come near."

"We wanted to tell you Stiles." John said helplessly not knowing what to do in this situation. He looked over at the crowd of people who seemed to be just as lost as he was.

"We?" Stiles said chuckling humorlessly. "Who is we? We as in everyone in this backyard except for me right? Right?"

That fact that nobody, not even his grandparents, could look him in the eye right now told Stiles all he needed to know.

"You have to understand Stiles. After you lost your memory," Deaton shot a guilty looking Gen a pointed look, "your brain was left in a very fragile state after the fire."

"Even so much as mentioning Baber would cause you to instantly have a panic attack or even a seizure." John exclaimed. You didn't need to be a werewolf to be able to hear the Sheriff's heart practically beating out of his chest.

Stiles heard every word his father said to him, and maybe later he would be a little more understanding, but he couldn't deal with this right now. All of the secrets, lies, and betrayal were just piling up and were about to collapse on him. With everything that just happened with the Mage Hunters Stiles felt he was about to explode.

He looked at Gen who stared back at him intensely, eyes that had a fire in them that he's seen on his dad at least a thousand times.

"I can't deal with this right now." Stiles shook his head and started to walk out of the backyard and away from the house.

"Stiles…"

"No." Stiles' loud voice echoed throughout the backyard. He slammed the gate of the fence shut as he walked away from his own home.

"Well…that could have gone better." Gen with a groan as he awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

John reached up and smacked his oldest son on the head.

"I see you haven't changed, you're still an impulsive idiot." John said with a fierce glare.

Gen rubbed the back of his head and looked at his father apologetically.

Scott sighed and started walking out of the backyard.

"You're going to check on Stiles?" Allison asked her boyfriend while keeping a close eye on Derek like everyone else.

Scott waved back at her not even bothering to turn around. "Of course."

At first Scott was a little conflicted over whether he should be the one checking on Stiles. Derek is his lover after all and they do care about each other a lot. Actually, Scott knew the two of them were in love but he left it to them to find that out.

However, Scott decided that he was going to be the one to go after Stiles for two very specific reasons. Firstly, Derek is currently in no shape to console anyone, let alone Stiles. With how enraged he is right now it's going to be a miracle that no one gets hurt today. Secondly, he feels it's his right to check up on Stiles, he is his best friend after all. If he can't cheer up Stiles than who can?

Before Scott started following Stiles he went to get something out of his car.

It was at this moment, when everything was at the peak of chaotic and unruly, did Isaac and Élan finally decided to walk outside. Obviously, Élan was sipping at his drink while Isaac was eating a cookie.

The two of them observed the scene before them, the Stilinski family portraying an array of emotions and Boyd desperately trying to hold Derek back, curiously.

Calmly, Élan turned to Isaac. "You know, I get the feeling that we missed something."

That was when all hell was unleashed (aka Derek).

…

Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked the streets of Beacon Hills. He didn't have a clue where he was going nor did he care at the moment. All he wanted to do was just get away from everything.

"How is this my life?" Stiles said pitifully as he stopped and leaned on a tree.

The memories were still coming back to him, unconsciously resurfacing in his mind like movie on repeat.

_(Flashback)_

_Groggily, a five year old Stiles tried to sit himself up several times but found himself failing to do so. He could tell it was his brother by the soft greeting he was given as a wakeup call._

"_What's going on? What time is it?" Stiles asked tiredly as he looked at the little clock beside his bed._

"_I'm sorry Stiles." Gen said sounding more depressed than Stiles had ever heard him._

"_Sorry for what?" Stiles said with a yawn and a stretch of his tired limbs. "I told you I'm okay, really!"_

"_I can't do this!" Gen snapped angrily. "I don't want…I just don't want…"_

_Once Stiles fully opened his eyes he saw his brother's hand coming up to his forehead and grab at him roughly._

_That was the last thing Stiles remembered that night before everything went black._

_(End Flashback)_

Every memory he had of his childhood felt like it was being edited so Gen was in them. Everything from making cookies with his mom, to going on patrol with his dad, and even memories of opening Christmas gifts were changed. Gen was there for all of that, at least until he was five, and he remembered every last bit of it.

The one and only memory that was still a little fuzzy was the one about the fire. Yes, Gen was put in there with him and his parents, but the memory is still a little jumbled and all of over the place.

Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands.

The young mage didn't feel the need to look up when he heard someone him

"You know you don't have to say anything right?" Stiles told his best friend just knowing that it was Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said quietly as he sat next to Stiles by the tree.

Stiles sniffled and tried not to wince when he saw that sympathetic look in his best friend's eyes.

"What comic book do you have for me today?" Stiles asked knowingly.

This was just something Stiles and Scott did in tragic times like these. Neither of them were good talkers when they were upset yet they didn't particularly like being alone when they were depressed either (it was strange even to them). Luckily, the two of them were able to come up with a compromise. Times like these for the two of them were to be spent reading, whether it be books or comic books.

Doing this helped keep their minds from going to dark places while also helping them pass the time.

"Your favorite comic." Scott said as he passed it to Stiles.

Stiles' brow furrowed as he saw that Scott did indeed have his favorite comic.

"You little bitch." Stiles gasped.

"I was going to give it back before you noticed." Scott said holding his hands up in defeat.

Stiles rolled his eyes before snatching the comic from him.

For just a brief moment, sitting beside his best friend, Stiles let himself relax and allow everything to fade back into his mind.

…

In this chapter we had a lot of drama and ended it with some bromance.

There will be no quick fix in this situation, Stiles isn't going to just instantly accept Gen as his brother and just forgive everyone for lying to him. You'll see how everything is dealt with later.

In this chapter there is also a missing scene with Isaac and Elan which explains where they were before they showed up in this chapter. I didn't put it in this chapter because it would have broken the tension given the nature of the scene. The scene is in the story called Ideally Isaan. Feel free to check it out.

Thank you all so much reading!


	33. Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Scott and Stiles must have stayed outside for at least a couple of hours because when they looked up they saw it was already getting dark.

"Time really flies." Scott whistled as he stared at the darkening sky.

"You're not kidding." Stiles said dryly as he stood up and brushed off whatever dirt or grass was on his pants.

"You guys!"

Both of them turned and saw Allison running toward them.

Stiles was so glad to see to her, he truly was. It was nice to see the friendly face of someone he could trust after everything that's happened today.

"What's up Almiester?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Allison smiled at him. She was respectful enough to keep any kind of sympathy off her face since she knew that wasn't what Stiles wanted to see right now.

"I'm here to tell you guys that everyone at the party is gone." Allison informed the two of them.

"Gone?" Scott repeated with a snort. "You mean they're not all dead?"

"No, they are not," Allison looked just as surprised as her boyfriend did over this fact, "but Derek definitely gave them a…'stern' talking to."

"So Derek sent them all back home?" Scott snickered.

"Pretty much." Allison said amusedly with a shrug.

"So they all knew?" Stiles asked his friend softly.

Scott and Allison were broken out of their amusement by Stiles' question. The huntress bit her lip wondering what exactly to say next.

"I'm not sure it was everyone knew, but a lot of them were standing around looking guilty while Derek yelled at them." Allison confessed.

"Even Élan?" Stiles asked quietly dreading the answer.

Stiles didn't know what he would do if Allison told him that Elan had been in on this whole secret big brother thing, he really didn't. Elan and him have always been like twin brothers ever since they were kids, they have always supported each other no matter what. He didn't know what he would do if he found out someone else he dearly loves had been in on this secret.

"I have no idea." Allison admitted helplessly. "I saw him look shocked by everything but he didn't look guilty."

Stiles wanted to be relieved but that answer didn't really tell him much.

Scott put a reassuring hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You know how Elan is, he was probably shocked because Derek was yelling at everybody, not because he knew anything. Elan wouldn't keep something like this from you."

"You sure?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Scott nodded confidently.

The young mage felt a little better with his best friend's reassurance. He was going to have confidence in Elan, he's the only one that's had confidence in him over the years anyway.

"So, where do you want to go?" Scott asked Stiles knowing good and well that he wasn't going to go home.

"Derek's house." Stiles said as if it was obvious.

Scott raised his eyebrows at him. "Are you sure? He might not be in the mood to play the part of the good boyfriend right now."

"Didn't he just play the part of the good boyfriend when he cussed everyone out for me?" Stiles raised an eyebrow right back at him. "I'm sure he'll want to see me."

Scott shrugged and walked back to Allison's car with Stiles in tow.

"Your dad is going to be so pissed when he hears you spent the night at Derek's house." Scott said with a grin.

"Good." Stiles exclaimed not bothering to hide the satisfaction in his voice.

"And judging by how angry Gen was at Derek at the party, I'm sure he'll feel the same way." Allison added.

"You guys always know how to cheer me up." Stiles said with a grin.

…

When walking into Derek's house Stiles never expects much, but something he never thought would happen is him being brought into a bear hug the minute he stepped through the front door.

"Stiles!" Elan cried in relief his hands gripping his cousin tightly in an unbreakable hold.

"Elan." Stiles gasped having the air knocked out of him.

"I didn't know anything about this whole big brother mess, I swear." Elan exclaimed passionately with a quick shake of his head. "I would never keep something that big from you."

"Okay Elan." Stiles struggled to say not knowing if he could hold on much longer without being able to breathe.

Elan, not realizing he was depriving Stiles from air, just kept on talking. "I knew that they were hiding something from you, Deaton, your dad, and my father. It was just a feeling, but I felt like there was always something more that they never said whenever you had a panic attack or one of your memories came back. I never said anything because it was just a hunch, I didn't want to make you worry when I didn't have any proof something was up."

"Elan!" Stiles shouted desperately.

It was then that Elan realized that Stiles' face was turning blue and he instantly let go of his cousin.

Elan blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to think-"

Stiles waved off his apology as he caught his breath. Behind Elan he could see Isaac standing behind him with a relieved look on his face.

"It's okay dude," Stiles gave him a grin, "I know how you worry about everything all the time. You didn't want to make any waves, I understand."

"You're not mad at me?" Elan asked meekly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and enveloped his cousin in a hug.

"Of course not." Stiles told him sincerely. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, you're my bro."

"Good." Elan said happily as they separated.

The front door suddenly slammed open to reveal a more than angry Alpha wolf. He didn't pay them any mind as he stormed upstairs.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Allison chirped nervously as she began walking toward the door.

Scott slowly started walking with her while also shooting his friend a concerned look.

"I'm going to be fine with Derek." Stiles waved off his worry.

Scott nodded closing the door behind himself and Allison as they left the house.

Taking Elan by the hand, Isaac started walked the two of them out of the house as well.

"Where are you two going?" Stiles asked curiously.

Isaac shrugged grabbing the two bags Stiles hadn't noticed by the door when he came in. "We're camping out in the forest. We figured we should give you two sometime alone."

Stiles thanked them in his mind. He didn't bother asking Elan where his father thought he was right now, mostly because he didn't care at the moment.

Elan nodded earnestly. "I've always wanted to sleep under the stars and this is as good a time as any."

Stiles gave his cousin a teasing grin. "Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't-"

"Shut up." Elan said as he closed the door. He knew good and well what his cousin was going to say.

Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately and looked to the stairs.

He wondered just what kind of mood Derek was in right now. Did he feel like consoling him? Did he even have anything to say to him right now?

"I'm thinking too much." Stiles sighed deciding to just go upstairs and talk to his lover.

He entered Derek's room to see the Alpha wolf getting ready for bed, which was strange since it wasn't that late. Not that he was complaining of course, any time he gets to ogle Derek's body good is a good time to him.

"Do you sleep nude?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. "I want to be ready in case you decide to rip those boxers off like a beast."

Just as Stiles suspected, Derek didn't dignify that question with an answer. He just continued to neatly put up his clothes.

"It's cool if you do though," Stiles' thoughts seemed to be spilling out his mouth, "nothing wrong with a little nudity here and there."

Derek gave him a dry look which meant that what he was talking about was very strange. Since when does Stiles Stilinski stop doing something because it's strange though?

"Are you going to let me sleep in here?" Stiles babbled. "Wait, you know I'm sleeping here right? Not just in your room but in your house? Can I sleep in your house? Can I sleep in your room? Do you even want me here at all? I know that-"

"Stiles," Derek snapped as he walked over to him, "calm down."

The young mage blinked before giving his lover a winning smile.

"I am calm, I am as calm as calm can be." Stiles reassured him with a small chuckle.

Derek said nothing as he leaned down and buried his head in Stiles' neck silencing him completely.

"Don't smile again unless you really mean it." Derek told him before he moved his head back from his neck.

Slowly, Stiles' smile dropped from his face as he let himself visibly show how he really felt at the moment.

"You know my fake smile too well." Stiles commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"More like I know that you couldn't possibly be okay with what you learned today." Derek grunted.

Stiles nodded looking around the room awkwardly since he didn't know what to say or do.

"You can sleep in here if you want." Derek said answering one of the questions that Stiles almost forgot about.

"Oh, thank you." Stiles said hating how meek his voice came out.

Derek grunted once again before moving out the room for some unexplained reason.

Nervously, Stiles watched as he left. He really didn't know what to do with himself right now. He usually slept in his boxers, just like Derek apparently does, but he isn't sure if that would be appropriate.

Before he had time to think himself into a corner once again, Derek came back into the room and threw Stiles onto the bed. Without missing a beat, he removed Stiles' pants, shoes, and socks before taking off his shirt.

"Oh god!" Stiles exclaimed before he got himself under control. "Oh, I mean, isn't this a little sudden?"

"Shut up." Derek told him before he got Stiles and himself comfortable on the bed.

Stiles was astounded with how gentle and caring Derek was being with him. Granted, he knew that Derek had a tender side, just like everyone else in the world, but he hasn't been exposed to his a lot so it's a bit of a shock when it comes out.

"You know, I'm probably not going to get much sleep tonight." Stiles said to his lover giving him fair warning about how this night was going to go.

"You have a lot on your mind what with everything that happened with your…family." Derek growled fiercely tugging at the covers as he spoke.

Impulsively, Stiles leaned over and gave Derek a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"I don't know what you said to them but thanks for saying it." Stiles said gratefully. "I'm pretty sure if I had tried to yell at them I would have caved in and started crying like a baby."

"Families don't keep secrets from each other," Derek replied angrily, "at least not ones that big anyway."

Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I just don't understand why they thought that it would be a good idea to hide from me that I had a brother." Stiles said feeling utterly and totally lost. "Even if they did think he was dead I still had a right to know he existed."

"They most likely assumed that this problem would just go away." Derek replied.

Stiles snorted. "You know what they say about assuming."

The young mage turned to his side trying to control his vastly out of control emotions.

"I need something to get my mind off of this." Stiles muttered into Derek's sheets.

He felt Derek move around a little bit but he didn't question the werewolf's actions since his mind was just everywhere at the moment.

Stiles squeaked as he felt something poking into his lower hole.

"Whoa dude." Stiles said looking back at Derek in compete shock. How could he have not noticed that Derek slipped his hand into his boxers?

Derek, being completely nonplused, fully lowered Stiles' boxers and continued brushing a single finger along his ass.

"Is there a problem?" Derek asked as he brought Stiles' body closer to his own by grabbing his waist.

"If you're going to go poking at my forbidden zone I would like some kind of warning." Stiles told his lover nervously.

Stiles had to hold in his breath as he felt Derek press into his entrance and move his finger around in him.

Well, Stiles did want a distraction. What better way to distract yourself than having one of your first sexual experiences?

"We're taking this slow right?" Stiles asked hesitantly. What he was feeling right now was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and that was just from one finger. He didn't know what he would do if Derek just all of a sudden shoved his dick in him.

"Isn't that what we agreed to?" Derek told him roughly as he turned Stiles around so they were facing each other.

Stiles felt his breath leave him once he saw the heat in Derek's eyes and felt his erection on his leg. Derek was getting awfully hot just from fingering his ass that made him feel ecstatic.

The young mage moved his head over and brought their lips together. The two of them kissed feverishly while Derek moved the covers off of them along with their boxers.

As their tongues danced with each other's, Derek continued his ministrations inside of him. He inserted yet another digit into Stiles' tight hole making him moan into Derek's mouth.

As Derek continued moving inside of him the pain Stiles felt initially began to fade until it was all pleasure.

"Derek." Stiles moaned pitifully into their kiss as the Alpha wolf continued to pleasure him.

"Get on top of me." Derek ordered grabbing Stiles by the waist and moving him so their cocks lined up on top of each other.

Stiles hissed as their erections met. This was the most pleasure he has ever felt from anything in his life.

"Move." Derek barked pushing a third finger within him for incentive and swirling it around his insides.

Stiles moaned and immediately did what was commanded of him. He slowly started to grind his hips into Derek's just trying to get the right rhythm what with their erection meeting each other's every single time.

"Oh fuck." Stiles groaned loudly. He looked down and met the intense gaze of his lover.

The young mage has never ever seen something so stunning than the view he had of Derek right now. He let his hand glide down Derek's muscled torso, loving every bump that he felt under his fingers. Stiles stared down at Derek's handsome face and lost himself in his eyes. This was truly as sight to behold.

The fourth finger was inserted into Stiles' body making him jerk forward a little too much and almost fall into Derek's chest. However, the Alpha wolf apparently planned this as he sat up and caught Stiles mid-fall by grabbing his waist.

Silently, Derek moved his head and whispered two words into Stiles' ear, two words that almost made him stop all of his movements.

"You're beautiful."

Stiles gripped Derek's broad shoulders as he fought off a whimper.

Nobody except members of his family had ever called him anything like that before. Sure, he's gotten a 'kind of cute' and even a solid 'cute' once or twice but no one has ever called him handsome, beautiful, stunning, or anything like that.

Stiles knew that they were just words, and sometimes people say things like that just to say it, but it felt good to hear. It's feels good to be complement every once in a while.

"If I'm beautiful then you're some new type of gorgeous big guy." Stiles said through his moans while rubbing his hands up and down Derek's shoulders.

As Derek leaned his head back, Stiles could see him fighting off a smile before he brought him into another kiss.

Their mouths moved in a passionate rhythm as they continued moving their bodies with one another's.

Both had lost track of time a while ago, so before they knew it Stiles started to feel himself reaching completion.

"Derek." Stiles sighed.

"Do it with me." The Alpha wolf told him as he started kissing his neck.

The rhythm of the grinding and the fingering became one as they moved together in order to come. About a minute later, with two loud moans, both of them came on each other.

Stiles happily sighed falling into Derek's chest as said Alpha wolf fell back onto the bed.

"That was great." Stiles stated blissfully.

"Yes." Derek said in agreement.

Stiles furrowed his brow and looked up at his lover. "Yes? That's all you got to say?"

Derek rolled his eyes and put Stiles' head back onto his chest. "Just shut up."

Although he was annoyed at being silenced, Stiles allowed himself to be at ease in Derek's arms.

Even though he felt it was too early to say this out loud, Stiles felt a strong bond between the two of them during all of that. He didn't want to use the "l" word yet but he did get those vibes.

He had been grateful for those vibes as well. It made him remember that someone could feel that way about him while at the same time give him everything they had with no secrets or lies. It felt good, really good.

…

Since Stiles was hit with some pretty big news in the last chapter I figured he deserved a break in this one. In this chapter Stiles and Derek were pretty much preparing themselves to really take that next step in their relationship so look forward to when they go even further.

Just like with the previous chapter I have a scene with Isaac and Élan in Ideally Isaan for those that are interested in seeing it. This will be the last time we have a missing scene with the two of them in this story.

It feels weird to say, but this story is nearly finished. Right now I'm going to say that we have about five more chapters left. It might be six but I doubt that.

I hope you guys hold out long enough to see the end, I know this story has been going on for a while.

Thank you all for reading and giving me so much support. I'll see you all next time.


	34. Baber Dover Stilinski

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

When Stiles woke up he felt like he had just come off of a high or maybe just sobered up. Either way he felt really strange.

The first thing he realized was that everything he did with Derek last night was not a dream, if his current state of undress was anything to go by.

The second thing he noticed was that he didn't feel any kind of pain whatsoever. Granted, Derek and him didn't go _that_ far but he imagined that something would hurt on him, at least a little bit, but he felt perfectly fine.

The young mage looked down at his lover sleeping beside him. He looked so calm, so at peace with himself, that it would be almost criminal to wake him up.

"Hey Derek, are you awake?" Stiles proclaimed loudly while slapping him on the chest.

Well, Stiles never was one for the law.

Stiles yelped as his hand was caught just as he was pulling it back. Carefully, he looked down into Derek's now open and menacing eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Stiles said with a grin.

Derek's answer was to roll them so Stiles was now at the mercy of his lover.

"You are a complete and total pain." Derek told him with blank eyes.

Stiles kissed his nose. "Good morning to you too sweetie pie."

Derek leaned downward and attached his lips to Stiles' in a quick but rough kiss. He moved backward only to lick all around Stiles' neck.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted breakfast but you seem to be getting your fill right now." Stiles said with sigh as Derek teased him with his tongue.

"I would have thought that you of all people would want to stay in bed." Derek commented briefly before going back to what he had been doing.

Stiles felt a blush appear on his face. "Stay in bed … to do the do?"

The young mage was partly happy that he could feel Derek grin a little into his neck. He says partly because he knew that he was laughing at him.

"If that's the way you want to put it." Derek answered moving his head back up to stare back at Stiles again.

The young mage visibly gulped as he looked up at his lover while unconsciously gripping his biceps.

"Sure," Stiles squeaked, "I think it would be good to get some food in me first though. Is there a rule that says that you shouldn't have sex on an empty stomach?"

Derek silently raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't answer that," Stiles shook his head as he miraculously found a way from under Derek so he could get out of the bed.

Not paying attention, Stiles grabbed the nearest shirt he could find and put it on along with his own boxers. The shirt was Derek's obviously, so it didn't fit him too well but at least it wasn't falling off of his shoulders.

"I'll be right back with food." Stiles chirped running out of the room so as to not give himself another chance to do or say something weird out of nervousness.

Stiles tripped a couple times going down the stairs but he didn't care. He was about to lose his virginity to Derek, the guy of his dreams (Stiles knew he was being cheesy but he didn't really care at the moment). What could go wrong?

The young mage stopped once those words came to mind.

"Oh crap." Stiles groaned and started banging his head against the wall beside him. "Why did I have to think about what could go wrong? That's when everything goes wrong."

By sheer coincidence, the doorbell rang just then.

"I knew it." Stiles huffed before stomping over to the door.

"It better not be who I think it is." Stiles grumbled before ripping the door open.

Gen smiled at him warmly when he opened the door.

"What's up little bro?" Gen said excitedly.

Stiles slammed the door right in his face.

"Why does all this weird stuff happen to me?" Stiles groaned just as his eyes were drawn to his wrist where his triskele was. "Oh yeah."

The door was suddenly flung open by an irritated looking Gen.

"Well, that was rude." Gen huffed stuffing his hands in pockets.

The young mages triskele grew as he summoned a ball of light in his hand. It shined violently as Stiles pointed it at his brother.

Gen raised an eyebrow at him. Lifting his hand, Gen did the exact same thing Stiles did and made a ball of light. It should be noted that his light magic was colored orange as opposed to Stiles' blue energy.

"You're not the only one in the world that can do assault magic kid." Gen said smirking at Stiles' surprised face.

"You fucking ass." Stiles hissed angrily.

Gen shook his head in mock shame. "Such language, you know dad taught you better than that."

"Shut up you arrogant prick!" Stiles growled as he turned his ball of energy into a blade. "You don't know anything about _my_ dad or me."

Not giving Gen a chance to say another word, Stiles moved forward and swung his sword down on his head.

Without so much as blinking, Gen turned his ball of energy back at himself causing his body glow orange.

When Stiles swung his blade down on Gen's body he was surprised to see it had no effect on him, not even his clothes were cut from his attack.

Gen smirked at his little brother. "It's a combination of telekinesis and assault magic, it makes me invulnerable. It's probably nowhere near as good as any shield you could make but it gets the job done."

Stiles glared angrily at the older mage. He was about to attack again until he heard Derek's voice from upstairs, he was yelling his name.

"It's about time he realized what was going on." Stiles grumbled. "Did he honestly go back to sleep or something?"

It was with those words that Gen actually noticed what Stiles was and wearing and who it belonged to.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Gen said with a scowl.

Derek just then jumped down from the stairs his hands already morphed into claws. With burning red eyes he stared dead at his old friend just waiting for a reason to attack him.

"Leave my house." Derek ordered gruffly.

Gen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I know things are a little tense right now, but I didn't come here to fight."

"You could have fooled me." Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "You just got into it with me and you attacked Derek yesterday."

"First of all, I was defending myself from you. Second of all, I only attacked Derek because he was making out with my underage brother." Gen said as he looked over his brother again. "Turns out he's not only doing that but he's also tapping your clearly virgin ass."

Stiles' brow furrowed in utter outrage. "What do you mean 'clearly virgin ass'? You-"

"Look, the only reason I'm here is to explain everything to you." Gen stated talking over his little brother. "You do want to know what the hell is going on. Right?"

Stiles scoffed internally. As much as he would like to have Derek toss Gen right on his ass he did want some answers. Somebody needed to tell him what has been hidden from him for the majority of his life.

Stiles groaned in frustration before turned to the stairs. "I'll go put on a better fitting shirt."

"Thank god." Gen muttered.

The young mage walked up to Derek who was still watching Gen like he wanted to rip his head off.

"Try not to kill him for me." Stiles stated halfheartedly as he patted the Alpha wolf's shoulder. "He's still useful for the time being."

Derek grunted which pretty much meant to Stiles that he wouldn't start anything and that was good enough for him.

Stiles had only been upstairs for about five minutes yet he could still hear yells of pain and what sounded like fighting.

As Stiles walked downstairs, he saw a smirking Derek on the love seat, a meek Élan sitting next to a smug Isaac, and his irritated brother rubbing his cheek.

"What happened now?" Stiles asked although this time he knew it had to be something good.

"Élan punched your brother in the face." Isaac said proudly while rubbing his shy lovers shoulder.

Stiles gaped at his cousin before he let out a boisterous laugh.

"I just did it without thinking, I didn't mean to." Élan said trying to defend his actions but it was no use.

Stiles walked over and gave his fellow mage a quick hug. "Best cousin ever."

"If you all are done, I'd like to get this over with." Gen grumbled as he took out an herb from his pocket, rubbed it over his face while muttering a spell, and healed himself.

Stiles sat next to Derek in the love sea sitting directly in front of Gen.

"This better be good." Stiles told his brother warningly.

Gen scratched the back of his head now seeming to be clueless. "I really don't know where to start."

Stiles made an annoyed gesture with his hand. "How about you introduce yourself first?"

Gen shrugged. "Okay, my full name is Baber Dover Stilinski and I am your older brother Stiles. I am a SuTiLi (sun, tiger, and light) mage. The types of magic I use are psychic, followed by assault, and lastly healing. Speaking of names, you got your nickname from me Stiles."

"Say what?" Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

"You copied me." Gen corrected with a shrug. "I called myself Gen, short for Genre, and you called yourself Stiles. You always had to do everything I did."

"Hey, I am an original creation thank you very much." Stiles protested.

Gen snorted. "Oh please, everything from your mannerisms, the way you act, you even got your hairstyle got from me. You use to worship me growing up."

Stiles took a look at Gen's hair and noticed that it was exactly like his, or rather his hair was exactly like Gen's.

Stiles huffed and folded his arms. "So we were really close which is why you wiped away my memory and fucked with my head."

"Okay, the whole mind wiping thing was stupid but I didn't do it to mess with you." Gen stated passionately. "I did it because I wanted to help you. After the fire you were in such bad shape I didn't know what to do."

Stiles' eyebrows rose. The fire, everything always comes back to the fire that happened when he was five (and apparently when Gen was ten).

"The fire? What does the fire have to do with all of this?" Stiles questioned with narrowed eyes.

Gen eyes darted to the floor. "It's what started all of this. Before the fire everything was fine. The two of us, mom, and dad were all living happily together."

"What wasn't so great about it?" Élan asked curiously.

Gen smiled at his cousin bitterly. "My powers bloomed early, too early. I barely had any control over my psychic abilities when I was a kid. I could maintain control over them for about an hour but then it would all go away. It was because of this that I was never able to go to school or talk to anyone my age. It was pure hell having to be homeschooled."

Although Derek would never say it out loud, he did sympathize with Gen. Along with his sister, he didn't have that much control over his werewolf abilities. Both of them had to limit who they talked to growing up. It worked out fine for them though because they did have each other.

"Stiles always kept me busy though," Gen grinned in remembrance of all the memories he had of his little brother, "he'd never stop telling me about how much fun school was and how he couldn't wait to go back the next day."

"How many drugs was I on in elementary school?" Stiles asked dryly.

"Things didn't get dark until mom got…sick." Gen struggled to say the last part.

Everyone listened intently to what Gen had to say at this point.

Gen ran a hand over his own face. "I was really naïve when I was a kid. I didn't realize how much she did every day to keep all of us safe, how much of her magic she used daily to ensure we all lived happy lives."

"Mom was the one stopping all the bad guys from coming after us?" Stiles asked in rapt attention.

"In a way, yes she did." Gen said with a nod. "It wasn't until the cancer truly started getting to her that the attacks started coming at us. The fire was just one of about twenty incidents where we were under attack."

"Who was doing this?" Isaac asked. People just don't continuously attack people for no reason.

"To this day I'm still trying to figure that out." Gen answered with a sigh.

"Get back to the fire." Derek told him wanting everything to stay on track.

Gen nodded turning to his brother. "Dad told me you were brought up to speed on some things and you know that you were the one that stopped the fire. That's not all that happened though. After the fire faded you fainted and had to be rushed to the hospital, you were in worse condition than all of us."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"It wasn't just your magic that was affected by the fire, your brain was affected too." Gen stated grimly. "You couldn't sleep because the only thing you could think of was fire and smoke every time you closed your eyes."

_(Flashback)_

_It was approximately twelve o'clock at night and everyone in the Stilinski home was sound asleep. Well, almost everyone._

"_Gen!"_

_The ten year old mage immediately snapped out of his sleep when he heard Stiles' frantic cry for him._

_Kicking off his covers and running in Stiles' room, Gen went to see what he could do to help his little brother._

"_Stiles?" Gen asked not even having to open the door himself before Stiles jumped into his arms._

"_Fire, fire." Was all Stiles could say as tears ran down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around his brother in an unbreakable hold._

_Gen sighed before wrapping his arms around his little brother. He was the only person Stiles would let console him after the fire, he wouldn't even let mom hold him after he had a bad dream, only Gen._

"_It's okay Stiles, its okay." Gen reassured him bringing Stiles into a protective embrace. "I'm here."_

_(End Flashback)_

Derek unconsciously put his hand around Stiles' waist as if to protect him from the memories hidden deep within his mind.

"At the time I felt like the best big brother in the world, you gave me a real purpose when you needed me so much." Gen confessed with a small smile on his face.

"Did the person that started that fire write you a message?" Élan asked thinking of the Stilinski curse. "That's what some of our other family members got before they disappeared."

Gen nodded. "About a week after the fire we got a letter in the mail saying that the person they were after was me. For my own protection, dad set it up so my great aunt would take me in for a while so he could search for who was after me. I had no choice but to go but I couldn't leave Stiles the way he was. Despite all the therapy he got, I was the only one that could make him feel better when he had his nightmares."

"So you tried to do something to help with his memory of the fire so he wouldn't have the nightmares anymore." Derek stated as the thought came to him.

"The keyword in that sentence is 'tried'." Gen chuckled sheepishly. "Memory altering is something that takes a lot of practice, no matter how powerful you are. This was the first time I did this so it ended up being a disaster. The things I focused on were myself consoling Stiles after the fire, the fire itself, and magic. All this ended up doing was making him forget everything about me, the fire, and magic."

"That's pretty fucked up bro," Stiles grumbled glaring over at the older male, "especially since it didn't really work all that well. I still have nightmares about the fire, although now they cause me to have panic attacks and nocturnal seizures."

Stiles took great pleasure in how Gen visibly winced at that reveal. He deserved every bit of guilt he felt right now.

"When you say Great Aunt do you mean Claire?" Élan questioned curiously. "She disappeared about twelve years ago."

"Yeah, we didn't even get to the place we were supposed to lie low at before we were attacked." Gen said with a heavy sigh. "I don't remember what happened, all I know is that the car exploded and when I woke up Aunt Claire was gone. I've been on my own ever since."

"And you didn't come home, why?" Stiles demanded. "Let me guess, you were trying to be a hero and make sure we didn't get attacked again, right?"

"There are a lot of things I wish I could take back but keeping you safe is not one of them." Gen argued standing firm on this point.

Stiles scoffed and turned his head away from his brother not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Look, I'm not naïve. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just came here to tell you what really happened." Gen said his eyes and voice both low.

In the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Gen get up and walk toward the door.

"You'll always be my little brother Stiles." Gen said softly with his hand on the door handle. "I love you."

And with that Gen left the house leaving everyone to their thoughts.

…

Gen explained his side of the story in this chapter. He tried to help his little brother only to make things worse, that can happen sometimes.

We'll get more insight into how Stiles feels about this situation in the next chapter.

Thank you all so much for your support! It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy reading my stories.


	35. My Second Father

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Everyone was surprised when Stiles offered to drive both Scott and Isaac to work. They would have thought that he wanted to avoid the clinic and his house for as long as he possibly could.

"You're not going to go crazy and blow up the place are you?" Scott asked worriedly as they arrived at the clinic.

"No, I just made a decision." Stiles said with a shrug. "I'm not going to let this whole secret big brother mess stop me from living. I'm not going to work because I want to mess with anybody, I'm going because it's what I do normally."

"Are you going to try and talk to Deaton?" Isaac asked as they all walked into the building together.

"He's the one that has something to say to me not the other way around." Stiles replied carelessly as he set himself up for work at his desk.

Scott and Isaac tensed when they saw Deaton stroll into the room carrying some files in his hand.

"We'll just…" Scott chuckled nervously not giving himself time to finish his sentence before he ran off with Isaac right behind him.

Stiles didn't give the veterinarian any of his attention until he pulled out his schedule for the day and looked over the dates.

"Looks like you got that crazy iguana lady today." Stiles said with a groan. "I swear if she tries to me make touch her little 'JoJo' again I will strangle her with its tail."

"Stiles." Deaton said gently as he walked over to the young mage's desk and stood in front of him.

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked over at him expectantly.

Deaton sighed patiently. "We need to talk."

"What is there to say?" Stiles said almost sounding curious. "You can't say anything to me that I either haven't already heard or I haven't guessed you would say. You were trying to keep me safe, I get that. I just wish you would have trusted me more."

"We wanted to tell you Stiles, but we just couldn't." Deaton protested setting down his files. "Your father already told you the dangers that came with telling you everything. There was no way-"

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that!" Stiles exclaimed angrily throwing down his scheduling book.

Deaton's eyes widened slightly.

"All this time I've been around you I have never heard you talk about giving up or say something is impossible." Stiles stated passionately. "I know you, giving up is not something you do, that's not the kind of man you are."

Stiles smiled bitterly. "You know, I used to think of myself as being in between a rock and hard place with you and my dad. It wasn't in the traditional bad way for that phrase though. I've always thought of my dad as my rock, ever since my mom died he's kept me grounded and stopped me from going over the deep end."

The young mage looked directly into Deaton's eyes as he said his next words. "You though, I've started to see you as my hard place or something strong, unmoving, and unbreakable. Whenever I came to you for advice or training you always stood strong and never gave up on me. You're different than my dad, I could tell you anything because I knew you wouldn't freak out or exaggerate due to how naturally calm you are."

Stiles bit his lip nervously. "I'm not angry anymore, I'm just disappointed that the two of you just gave up on telling me that I have freaking brother. You were like a second father to me, the father that didn't know how to give up."

Deaton stared at Stiles motionlessly not having a clue how to respond to this revelation.

"Now I don't know what to think," Stiles said with a frustrated sigh before picking up his scheduling book, "and I can't even go to you for advice this time."

Whatever Deaton was going to saying to Stiles' words was put on hold when someone walked in the door.

"Time to go to work." Stiles reminded Deaton as he calmly greeted the woman and her pet iguana.

The veterinarian had no choice but to go back to his office looking more upset than Stiles has ever seen him.

…

Things at the clinic went surprisingly smoothly that day, despite all the tension that was in the air.

Deaton seemed to be on his game since he was bringing people in and getting them out in a quick but still competent manner.

At first Stiles wondered if Deaton's performance today had something to do with him but then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. All he was supposed to be doing is getting back into the swing of things and just relaxing.

"Hey, moneymakers!" Gen exclaimed as he walked into the clinic with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"So much for getting back into the swing of things." Stiles muttered under his breath.

Scott, who had just walked into the room, stared at the newcomer. Now that he actually knew that Stiles and Gen were related it was almost like a hidden veil was taken off his eyes. He could see the resemblance between the two of them as if it was clear as day now. How could they not have noticed how similar the two of them looked?

"What's up little bro?" Gen proclaimed and held his hands out as if Stiles was going to hug him.

Stiles just looked at him like he was insane.

"Fine, don't hug me." Gen said with a pout.

"Sir, this is a place of business not somewhere to hangout." Stiles told him neutrally. "If you don't have a sick or hurting animal I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I have an animal." Gen protested. Reaching inside his hoodie he pulled out a single ant and put it on the table.

Stiles looked from the ant to his brother to the ant again. Calmly, Stiles threw his scheduling book down on the poor thing.

"You killed Mr. Antsy." Gen pointed at his brother dramatically. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Stiles growled impatiently. "Get out."

Gen snorted putting the bag he was carrying on the counter. "I brought you guys some Chinese."

"Oh, you have General Tso chicken?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Oh course." Gen said in a tone that questioned why he wouldn't.

Stiles held his hand to stop Scott from reaching in the bag.

"Dude." Scott whined.

"You can't eat his food." Stiles hissed wondering why Scott chose now of all times to be oblivious. "Eating his food would mean that you will be accepting his peace offering. You're fraternizing with the enemy Scott."

"I know, but fraternizing smells really good." Scott whined bouncing up and down on his feet.

Stiles simply snapped his fingers concealing the bag of Chinese food very effectively. He was lucky that no else happened to be in the clinic at the time.

"Come on, it's just food," Gen said soothingly, "What's the harm in having an eggroll or two?"

"Yeah." Scott said with a confident nod while poking at Stiles' shield.

"Traitor." Stiles grumbled in his best friend's direction before turning back to his brother.

"Look Gen, you hit me with something really heavy, something that is really life changing." Stiles said sharply annoyed that he actually has to explain this. "It's bad enough we just had all this Mage Hunter shit go down, now I have to handle the mess you made."

"Well, I-"

"Wait," Stiles said as a thought suddenly struck him, "how were you able to get past the Mage Hunters' radar? They are able to sense mages even if they don't use their magic but they didn't say anything about you."

Gen showed him his wrist with his triskele on it. A noticeable 'm' was under it just like with Stiles'.

"I ran into more than a couple Mage Hunters while traveling around." Gen said with a shrug. "They should have told you that they don't bother mages with their mark on them. Whatever magic they sense from me is 'approved' magic."

Stiles nodded not quite getting it but accepting the answer. In the corner of his eye he saw Scott still messing with his shield.

"Oh whatever." Stiles sighed and snapped his fingers again making his shield disappear.

Scott cheered and tore into the bag eager to get some food after a hard day of working. He took the whole bag into the backroom wanting to get some utensils.

The young mage turned his eyes back to Gen who met his gaze with one of the most pitiful faces Stiles had ever seen. He looked so desperate and sorrowful it was hard not to feel something for the guy.

"You know that we can't just go back to being one big happy family right?" Stiles said bluntly not trying to be cruel but painfully honest. "Twelve years is a long time to be out of someone's life, you barely know anything about me."

"I want to know everything about you though." Gen said almost pleadingly. "Every single day I thought about coming back home to be with you and dad again. I was afraid though, every time I turned my head I could feel someone watching me. That's why I always moved around, I knew if I stayed in one place too long I would be dead."

"If you always felt that someone was watching you before then why are you back now?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gen stared at his little brother with a determined in his eyes. "For two reasons. One, I felt whoever or whatever it is after me, stop their search. They just seemed to disappear one day and I took the opportunity to come back home. Two, I'm confident in my ability to protect you now."

Stiles blushed and looked away from the older mage. "Don't you think you're being a little bit overdramatic?"

"Maybe, but it's true." Gen said with a nod. "I feel like I can beat the thing that has been coming after me now. Well, me and the rest of the family, if the rumors I've heard when traveling are true."

"You're quite the confident guy." Stiles said semi-mockingly though he couldn't fight off his admiration at Gen's nerve.

Gen shrugged with a grin back on his face. "What can I say? When I want something I go for it and what I want right now is for you, me, and dad to be a family."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "You just don't get it do you."

"Oh, I get it." Gen retorted. "I know everything is fucked up right now, fucked up in the worst way. The thing that has me optimistic is that I know all of this is salvageable, I know we can work this out."

Gen stared at his brother urging him to comment on his statement with as much honestly as he possibly could muster.

"You're right, this whole mess isn't the end of the world." Stiles admitted, as he explained to Deaton his anger has already shifted into something else.

Gen nodded perkily. "Then that's all I need. I know one day we will all be happy together. I waited twelve years to see you again, I can wait twelve more for you to call me your brother."

"Wow, you're a drama queen." Stiles stated though there wasn't much bite in his words.

If Gen did notice his blush he at least had the sense not to say anything about it.

Stiles saw Gen shift his gaze and put on one his brightest smiles yet.

"Hey, what's up sensei?" Gen waved eagerly at Deaton when he came in the room.

Deaton held his head down in amusement for a brief moment before he smiled at the eager mage.

"I told you that you don't need to call me that anymore." Deaton told him.

Gen snorted. "You told me that when you were helping me control my powers, it didn't stop me then and it's not going to stop me now."

Stiles looked between the two of them wondering just what was going then. Then he remembered seeing all of the psychic books in Deaton's office a while back.

That must mean…

"You stole my thing!" Stiles pointed at his older brother accusingly.

Gen moved his head back a bit and looked over at his brother in shock.

Stiles then pointed at Deaton. "He's supposed to be the Dumbledore to my Potter, not your Potter."

The Gen's brow furrowed as he stared at his little brother.

"Not only that, but you copied my calling him outside of his name thing too." Stiles added heatedly.

"You do realize that I knew sensei before you did right?" Gen pointed out with a smirk. "So technically you copied me, like you always do."

Stiles gaped at him before narrowing his eyes.

"You evil hate filled man. This was supposed to be my magical and wondrous adventure, not yours." Stiles exclaimed like Gen committed a horrible crime. "You stole my whimsy!"

Scott peaked his head out from the hall once he heard the commotion. "He stole your what?"

"He stole my whimsy?" Stiles told his best friend once again pointing at a thoroughly amused Gen.

"He stole your whimsy?!" Scott's eyes widened in horror.

"He stole my whimsy." Stiles said in a low threatening voice.

"Get him!" Scott proclaimed holding up his fork with General Tso chicken on it.

With a loud yell, Stiles jumped from his desk and tackled Gen to the floor.

Deaton watched the two brothers wrestle on the floor for about a minute before he silently went back to his office.

"These Stilinskis are going to be the death of me." Deaton grumbled.

…

Once again, it was time to close up the clinic. Time really does fly when you're fighting for the theft of your whimsy.

"Hey Isaac, I think you might have to catch a ride with Allison like Scott is." Stiles stated while looking through his books. "I still have some stuff to sort out."

"That's cool." Isaac nodded giving the mage a small wave as he walked out the door. "See ya tomorrow."

Stiles sighed under his breath since he knew that this would leave himself and Deaton alone but he didn't care at the moment. If the veterinarian had something else to say to him then he had no problem with that.

It hadn't even been five minutes before Isaac left when Deaton walked up to his desk once again. Without saying a word to the young mage he picked up one of the files next to Stiles and looked through it.

"You're looking for Mrs. Carters file?" Stiles asked picking up the file to his left. "It's right here."

"Oh yes." Deaton smiled politely and took the file. "Thank you."

"You forgot to pick it up with the rest of your stuff after Gen left." Stiles snorted. "That guy does not know when he's overstayed his welcome does he?"

Deaton nodded in amusement. "Of course, it's easy to get Gen to stay somewhere, not so easy to get him to leave."

"Well, after he accidently scared that kids bird we didn't have much of a choice but to kick him out." Stiles stated before looking over at the veterinarian curiously. "Are you sure he doesn't have ADHD like me?"

"He wishes he did," Deaton said with a chuckle, "that would give some kind of explanation for his behavior."

"I'd still label him insane." Stiles said with a smirk.

"So would I." Deaton nodded in agreement.

A comfortable silence went through the air as Stiles and Deaton lost themselves in their amusement.

Stiles loved moments like this, moments when you can just talk and laugh with a friend or family member. He meant it when he said that he considered Deaton to be like a father to him, he wouldn't trade the moments he's shared with him for the world.

Feeling eyes on him, Stiles looked over to see Deaton gazing at him with a peaceful look on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked curiously.

Deaton shook his head. "I really can't remember a time in my life when I have laughed as much as I do now. I certainly didn't laugh this much in my youth. I never was a social butterfly, mostly I preferred to keep to myself. Even when I went to college I never felt the need to associate with others, I always kept to myself since I was too busy with studying, both for school and to be a good mage."

Stiles listened in rapt attention. Deaton has never talked about his past before.

"Over time I learned to associate more with others. I dated a couple women, I even fell in love but never to the point that I wanted to get married." Deaton stated calmly. "With that information, you can safely say that I didn't picture myself getting involved with the youth of today let alone helping them out."

Deaton turned back to Stiles. "Despite my skepticism, being around you and your brother have been some of the best moments of my life. I've never felt so…normal. I've enjoyed every moment we shared together."

Stiles instantly shut his scheduling book and walked over to Deaton. Without warning he reached over and pulled the veterinarian into a hug. Deaton hesitated for about a second before he returned the hug.

"Dr. SuperDad, if you decided to have kids of your own just know that you would be great with them." Stiles told him earnestly. "Sure, you mess up sometimes but you're human, you're allowed to make mistakes. The trick is learning from your mistakes so they can make you a better person. But you have to remember to never say never."

"Meaning?" Deaton asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "It means don't think it's the end of the world just because something big happens. The two of us are going to be alright. You are my father in both the good and the bad times."

Deaton then gave Stiles the biggest smile he's ever seen on the older mage.

The two of them were going to be fine, all in good time.

…

In this chapter we not only had some bonding between Stiles and Deaton but also Stiles and Gen.

All of them are trying to move past this whole incident but it isn't easy for various reasons.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.

I want to thank you all for your support and I will see you next time.


	36. Sweets and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Dip the curly fries in the chocolate sauce." Stiles urged his cousin while his mouth of full.

"No." Élan exclaimed swallowing his fifteenth Jolly Rancher.

On Derek's dining room table was an assortment of snacks. There were cookies, candies, chocolates, ice cream, and curly fries for some reason.

Derek stared down at his table in complete confusion.

"How the hell did this happen?" Derek demanded himself sounding completely lost.

"I don't know." Scott said with a shrug while putting a Twizzler in his mouth. "One minute everyone was saying they had a sweet tooth, the next minute we had all this stuff."

Everyone in the pack was happily eating the sweets. Even Lydia, an avid healthy eater, was enjoying tiny spoonfuls of Haagen Dazs ice cream.

Scott's explanation wasn't a very good one, but Derek figured his was the best one he was going to get given how sugar hungry everyone seemed to be.

If Derek wasn't in so much denial he would admit to himself the real reason why all these treats were on his table. For the last two days Stiles had been staying at his house. He had no problem with this mind you, but it was a little strange how calm Stiles has been lately. He hasn't been his overly happy self or his depressed self when he's upset either, he kind of just been in the middle.

Derek wanted to tip that scale to the happy side, if only because he found a calm Stiles weirder than a happy Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, he seemed to be the most sugar hungry out of everyone, aside from Élan surprisingly. The two of them practically inhaled anything that came into their sights.

"Élan! Dip the curly cries in the chocolate sauce." Stiles exclaimed once again. He was clearly hyped up on sugar.

"No, Stiles you're a crazy man!" Élan squeaked acting very uncharacteristically perky.

"Dip it damn you!"

"It will cause the end of the world." Élan said lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "You'll destroy us all."

Stiles snickered. "Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy-"

"What have we done?" Boyd said with a shake of his head while popping some Skittles in his mouth.

"We unleashed hell upon this world." Erica said dramatically.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "They are not that bad."

Erica looked down and noticed that Élan was currently bouncing in Isaac's lap and it doesn't look like he was going to stop sometime in the near future.

The female werewolf narrowed her eyes and glared at Isaac.

"What?" Isaac turned to her with widened eyes. Once he realized what Élan was doing he blushed. "I'm not making him do this."

"Pervert." That was all Erica said before she turned away from him.

"Hey Derek, can werewolves get cavities?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"No Stiles." Derek retorted irritably.

Stiles pouted at his lover. "Why so glum chum?"

"Because that is the fifteenth time you've asked me that Stiles." Derek said glaring at his hyped up lover.

Stiles' eyebrows rose to the sky. "Did I? I don't remember that."

Derek scoffed and looked around the table and took note of all the trash on both it and the floor.

"We need some trash bags." Derek grumbled getting up from his seat and going into the kitchen.

Élan turned looked down at his lover. "Isaac, go with him."

"Where? To help get the trash bags?" Isaac asked in confusion.

The young mage looked around awkwardly. "He might need help with them."

Isaac shot him a weird look but did what he wanted. He took the young mage off his lap and walked into the kitchen with Derek.

Almost immediately, Élan slid over to talk with Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, don't tell Isaac, but my dad has been acting really weird lately." Élan said to his cousin. "I have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Uh dude, you do know that we're not only surrounded by people but Isaac has super hearing right?" Stiles said stating the obvious.

Apparently all that sugar had gone to Élan's head because he had indeed forgotten these two facts.

"See? This is why I don't like doing anything ever, I always end up making an ass of myself." Élan said with an annoyed sigh.

Stiles patted his cousin's head comfortingly.

Derek and Isaac just then came in the room. The curly haired werewolf was staring dead at his boyfriend and was giving him a very intense stare.

"Clean this up." Derek ordered Stiles throwing the trash bags at him.

"What?!" Stiles groaned. "Why do I have to do it by myself?"

"Because you made most of the mess." Derek grunted in a no nonsense tone of voice as he folded his arms.

"Well, we'll leave you to it Stilinski." Jackson said with a smirk as he stood up with the rest of the pack.

Stiles held his hands out in outrage. "Really? None of you are going to help me? What kind of friends are all of you?"

"Friends with lives." Danny answered being the first to walk out the door.

Scott gave Stiles a small wave before he left with everyone else.

Élan coughed awkwardly and tried to take a trash bag out of Stiles' hand.

"I'll help you Stiles." Élan said smiling a bit too sweetly. "We're family, we really should stick together."

"Nope." Isaac proclaimed taking Élan by the hand and walking the two of them outside. "You're not getting out of this conversation."

Élan mouthed 'help me' to his cousin before he was pulled out of the house.

Poor Élan, Stiles almost felt bad for him, almost being the key word.

Feeling Derek's stare on him, Stiles sighed and decided to get to work. Holding out his hand, Stiles created a bubble like shield. Moving it across the room he was able to pick up every single wrapper and item. Once everything was in the shield he dumped all of it into the trash bag.

"What?" Stiles shrugged innocently when Derek glared at him. "You didn't say I couldn't use magic."

"Your powers are going to make you lazy." Derek grunted sitting back down in the seat he had previously been in.

"I'm already lazy." Stiles said stretching his limbs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

The young mage returned the look with a smirk. "I know you well enough to be able to tell when you want to talk about something. Getting everyone out of the house under the guise of cleaning up was quite clever though."

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles moved and sat in the chair next to his.

"You've been acting strange." Derek admitted.

"I know I've been acting too calm lately," Stiles said knowingly, "Scott already pointed that out to me. I just can't help it though. I don't really know how to deal with feeling disappointed, mostly because I'm not normally disappointed in people."

Derek looked away and stared out the window, he seemed lost in thought.

Sliding his chair closer to Derek's, Stiles nuzzled his cheek with the Alpha wolfs. Derek looked over at his lover with a curious look on his face.

"You don't have to do anything." Stiles reassured his lover. "This isn't a situation that can be fixed overnight, it just takes time."

"Are you going to talk to your father?" Derek asked trying to keep the growl out of his voice with very little success.

"Of course I am." Stiles insisted. "I'm not going to completely stop talking to him because of some stupid thing he decided to do. I wonder if I should talk to him first though."

"Why would you talk to him first?" Derek demanded. "He's the one that was wrong so he should be the one to approach you."

"I know but I just want to get this over with." Stiles said with a sigh. "Though it is fun to know how nervous he's getting just waiting to see what I have to say."

Derek brought his arm around Stiles' shoulder and looked down at him.

"Let him show you that he cares about you and let him say something first, it's only fair." Derek rationalized.

Stiles smiled up at Derek and pecked him on the lips. "You are such a softy. Sure, you're a little rough around the edges but you're always looking out for me."

Derek grunted again before crushing his lips to Stiles'. Almost instinctively, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck while sucking on his bottom lip. Their tongues met for about a split second before they separated.

"I know you've been trying to cheer me up with the candy and this talk like the awesome guy you are," Stiles said bringing their foreheads together, "but I know how you can really make me happy."

Of course Derek knew immediately what Stiles was talking about, he could smell his arousal.

"Once we get started I'm not going to stop." Derek warned Stiles though he was currently scooping the young mage up in his arms and already moving up the stairs.

"You promise?" Stiles whispered with a raised eyebrow before he brought their lips together again.

Stiles parted his lips once he felt Derek push his tongue against him. He gripped Derek's shoulders tightly as he felt him explore the inside of his mouth.

Kicking the door open to his bedroom, Derek set Stiles on the bed and quickly removed his own shirt.

Smiling to himself, Stiles licked a path up Derek's body, circling every muscle he could reach with his tongue, before kissing him once again.

The young mage let out a small squeak when Derek literally ripped off his shirt but he didn't stop kissing his lover.

"Can we get right to the prepping?" Stiles asked with a small blush on his face. "I don't want to draw this out."

Derek smirked at him before throwing Stiles back on the bed and on his back.

Unbuttoning Stiles' jeans, Derek took them and his boxers off in one fell swoop.

"Relax." Derek said hearing Stiles' heartbeat increase as he took off his own jeans. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm happy you're taking my virginity." Stiles blurted out.

Derek didn't even need to verbally respond to those words, Stiles could see the amusement dancing his eyes.

"I just mean that I'm happy that it's you, somebody I really like." Stiles' mouth seemed to be running on its own. "When I say I really like you, I don't just mean your looks. Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous, but you mean so much more to me. I really like spending time you, I like talking to you, I like-"

"Stiles." Derek said sharply stopping the young mages babbling.

"Sorry." Stiles said as he looked away awkwardly.

It's times like these that Derek wished he was better at communicating with others. He really wanted to return every compliment Stiles gave him but he knew that every word he said would come out either strange or wrong.

So, in order to compensate for his lack of verbal communication, he resorted to physical communication.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from beside the bed, Derek wasted no time coating his fingers in it and inserting them in Stiles' tight body.

Just like before, there was pain but Stiles had adjusted his body to it so it wasn't that bad this time around.

Derek just couldn't help stare at the blissful look on Stiles' face as his fingers brushed against his prostate over and over again.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked while still moving his fingers in and out of his lover.

Stiles whimpered and nodded enthusiastically wanting this more than anything in the entire world.

While taking out his fingers, Derek moved down and attached his lips to Stiles' once again. The kiss was just as warm as their bodies, burning with passion. Stiles buried his hands in Derek's hair as their tongues battled and they ravaged each other's mouths.

Stiles didn't realize just how amazingly multitalented Derek was until now. This kiss turned out to be a distraction as Derek pushed the head of his cock within him, which also happened to have a condom on it somehow.

"Fuck Derek!" Stiles screamed in utter pleasure.

"You want it rough or soft?" Derek questioned although he knew what Stiles' answer was going to be.

Stiles grabbed Derek by his biceps and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Slow gentle lovemaking later, rough sweaty fucking now!" Stiles ordered with a grin.

Derek then started thrusting into him in what could be called a warning pace, he was letting Stiles adjust to having his erection inside him.

Soon all the lustful sounds Stiles was making became too much for Derek though and he started to pound into the mage under him at a steady pace.

Holding onto Derek like his life depended on it, Stiles threw his head back wanting more of what was being given to him.

"You've seen plenty of pornos." Derek stated as a fact while still thrusting inside of him. "Isn't this the part where you beg me for more?"

Stiles snorted through his moans. "Hell no, a Stilinski man never begs for anything. I may moan like a whore but I'm not begging for anything."

The Alpha wolf couldn't fight off his laughter at those words. Being with Stiles was like being on a wild unstoppable ride for him.

Derek started to thrust harder into the tight ring of muscle squeezing his cock. Stiles groaned while running his hands through Derek's hair as the werewolf kissed along his neck.

"Fuck me Derek! Give me all you got big boy." Stiles cheered nipping at Derek's ear.

Bringing his hand down, Derek began stroke Stiles' member in time with his now vicious thrusts.

With so much pleasure being given to him, Stiles actually lost his ability to speak (an amazing feat in itself). All he could do was make sighing like sounds as he was barely able to contain himself.

"Don't hold back." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. "I want to you to come first."

Almost as if in accordance Derek's command, Stiles' seed spilled onto Derek's hand and his own chest all while he yelled his lover's name. His whole body was clenching in pure ecstasy.

The increase tightness of Stiles' body was all Derek needed to come with a loud growl of completion.

"You know I'd be crushed if your heavy ass fell on me right?" Stiles panted when it looked like Derek was about to rest his body on him.

"You're still mouthy after that." Derek snorted. He twisted his body so Stiles could rest on top of him.

"I wouldn't be Stiles Stilinski if I wasn't mouthy." Stiles replied far too tired to even grin.

"True." Derek conceded to that point.

Stiles nuzzled his head into Derek's chest just thinking about how his life has been going so far and everything he's been through.

How had his life become so wonderful yet so crazy at the same time? On the bright side he had a great boyfriend and just as awesome friends, on the dark side there were a whole lot of secrets that seem to be breaking apart his family.

"You're thinking too much." Derek grunted shaking Stiles' arm.

"I can't help it, I'm one of those crazy people that can't help but think from time to time." Stiles replied raising his eyebrows up.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved Stiles to his side so they could see each other.

Stiles clenched the covers and smiled over at him. "Hi."

Derek reached over and flicked him on the head.

"Ow! I love you too." Stiles pouted rubbing the spot where Derek hit him.

The two of them briefly stared at each other after those words were uttered. Ultimately, they decided to save this conversation for another time, a time when they were prepared to talk about it.

"Do you think everything will work out, with my family I mean?" Stiles questioned.

"Who knows?" Derek replied honestly with a shrug. "Only time will tell what's going to happen in the future."

"Deep yet truthful." Stiles replied with a nod. "That is so you."

Derek moved and wrapped his arms around Stiles yet again letting him find comfort in his arms, at least for the moment.

…

Gen sat on his bed contemplating what he was going to do. His father had been kind enough to let him sleep in the guest bedroom of the house. He told John that he was fine staying at his hotel but his father practically ordered him to stay

"I know it's out there." Gen said to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's going to come after me again, I just know it will."

As if responding to Gen's suspicions, the wind outside of his room blew ominously. It was like the calm before the storm.

A wicked smirk appeared on Gen's face as he quickly sat up from his bed. Walking over to his window he stared at the slowly setting sun.

Gen's whole body jumped as he felt his powers pulse within him. The mage closed his eyes and embraced his power.

The sun set was giving him strength, like it always does. However, he repressed the power and kept it hidden within himself. This was a technique he picked up a couple years back when he finally devised a plan to defeat his mysterious enemy.

"That's fine with me." Gen shook his head in anticipation. He just knew that it wouldn't be long until he unleashes the full extent of his power. "When that thing comes back for me again, I'll be ready. I'll make sure it never bothers me or my family again."

…

In this chapter Stiles and Derek finally had sex. However, we also set up some things for chapter thirty-seven as well.

DeanC: I'm sorry that you didn't like chapter thirty-five but I don't understand what you meant when you said that I made Stiles accepting. While Stiles did hug Deaton and say he was like a second father to him in the last chapter, he never said he forgave him. Sure, they did have a moment together, but it was only to show that they cared about each other and were willing to make everything better between them. Were you referring to Gen when you mentioned that I made Stiles accepting? Despite Gen's passionate words, Stiles' opinion of his brother didn't change at all. In the last chapter, Stiles was trying to do the mature thing and not let this whole situation with his brother make him an angry person. Stiles is not at the forgiveness stage yet, not by a long shot.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next time


	37. Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

"Élan stop." Isaac groaned walking behind his boyfriend. Granted, he could easily catch up with him but it wouldn't really help the situation.

The young mage huffed and continued to ignore Isaac as he walked down the street.

"Come on, this is ridiculous." Isaac said getting frustrated.

Apparently those had been the magic words because Élan immediately stopped after hearing them and turned to his lover.

"Ridiculous?" Élan repeated looking completely outraged. "The only thing that's ridiculous is how much you hate my dad."

"I don't hate your dad….much." Isaac muttered.

"You said you hope he gets run over by an eighteen wheeler." Élan stated angrily.

"Well…yes." Isaac said unrepentantly before putting on a huge smile. "But I said that out of love."

Élan narrowed his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You know, killing someone because you love them?" Isaac said with a nervous grin hoping to get some kind of positive reaction out of Élan.

"Really? You couldn't come up with a better lie than that?" Élan questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Killing someone because you love them is just insane."

"I've heard that love makes you do crazy things." Isaac said with a shrug.

Sighing heavily, Élan went back to ignoring Isaac again.

"No, no, no." Isaac grabbed Élan by the arm and walked the two of them under a tree so they would have some privacy.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said that." Isaac said sitting down on the grass next to Élan.

"I just don't understand why you hate my dad so much." Élan said giving Isaac one of those pitiful looks that the werewolf just couldn't resist.

Isaac sighed and looked away for a brief moment. "I don't know there is just something about him that I just can't stand. There's like an air of danger around him."

"Let me guess, your werewolf senses start tingling around him?" Élan joked folding his arms once again.

Happy that Élan didn't seem to be angry with him anymore, the curly haired werewolf grinned and wrapped his arm around the young mage's waist.

"You could say that," Isaac said giving him a small kiss to the neck, "but I think it also has something to do with my dad."

Isaac could feel Élan stiffen in front of him but he didn't stop talking. "There are just too many things about your father that remind me of mine. Sure, he is calmer than my dad but I still can't help but feel cautious around him."

Élan really didn't know what he could say to that. On the one hand, he did feel the need to defend his father and say that he doesn't act like Isaac's abusive father. However, he has neither met Isaac's father nor does he really know the complexities of abuse so he can't really prove Isaac wrong.

"You always find a way to make me feel multiple things at the same time." Élan grumbled putting his hand on top of his Isaac's

Isaac shifted Élan's body so they were facing each other.

"I know, it's one of my favorite pastimes." Isaac whispered before attaching his lips to Élan's.

Élan moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck as they kissed. Isaac gently lowered his lover onto the grass and hovered over him.

They both groaned when they heard Élan's phone buzz suddenly.

"Ignore it, I'm not done with you." Isaac muttered while biting at Élan's throat.

"I want to at least check and see who it is." Élan said through his moans as he pulled out his phone. "It's from my dad."

"So?" Isaac scoffed continuing with his ministrations.

"He wants me to go to your house so he can pick me up. He says it's really important." Élan said with a raised eyebrow.

Isaac stopped what he was doing and looked down at his lover in confusion. "I thought you said he was supposed to be at a meeting today."

"I did." Élan said staring down at his phone. "There is no way he could have gotten out of the meeting early and even if he did there would be no reason for him to want to pick me up."

"I guess this is just him being weird again." Isaac said under his breath. He looked away when Élan gave him a pointed look.

Élan put his phone away and gave Isaac a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll walk with you." Isaac quickly stated. "I have to get something from my room anyway."

Élan eyed his boyfriend suspiciously before he nodded. He allowed Isaac to wrap a possessive arm around him as they walked to Derek's house together.

Something was definitely going to happen, Isaac could just feel it in his bones.

…

Humming to himself and lying casually in a field, Gen looked completely at peace with himself.

"It's a beautiful day, the kind of day where nothing can go wrong." Gen said with a sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, a strange shadowy man just appeared and is staring at me." Gen said casually.

True enough, standing not that far away from Gen, was a man cloaked in darkness. All you could see was the outline of this man's body, the rest of him was pure black.

"My old friend, I've been waiting for you." Gen grinned taking of his sunglasses and staring right back at the strange man.

Gen was practically shaking in anticipation. This was it, this was the thing that had been chasing him down and trying to kill him for all these years. This is actually the closest he's gotten to him but that's only because of how ridiculously powerful this thing is.

"I nicknamed you Shadow, I think it fits you." Gen yelled out to him.

Shadow just continued to stare back at him silently.

"Not much of a talker I see, you never have been." Gen said with a shrug as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "It doesn't matter though."

With a wave of his hand, Gen picked up Shadow with his powers and flung him into the forest.

"Because I'm going to kill your family murdering ass right now." Gen smirked darkly while he cracked his knuckles.

…

"I wish I could stop you from doing things I thought might put you in danger." Isaac declared with a pout. He had been trying to convince Élan that something might be up with this emergency call his dad sent him but the young mage refused to listen to him.

Élan chuckled and looped his arm with Isaac's. "You influence me enough, you're my sex beast. Remember?"

Isaac grinned and nuzzled his cheek with Élan's. With his eyesight he was able to see a bright blue crystal on Derek's porch as they came up to the house.

_How did Dover get that there without any of us knowing? _Isaac wondered to himself.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Élan asked. Isaac gave him a dry look. "Right, stupid question."

Before either of them could get to the crystal something crashed in front of them.

"What the hell?" Isaac hissed standing in front of Élan protectively.

"Gen?" Élan said as he looked up in the sky and saw his cousin float down beside them.

"What's up little cousin?" Gen greeted watching as Shadow slowly got out of the crater that he made.

Élan eyes widened "I think I recognize that thing from one of my dad's books. That's the -"

"Thing that's been fucking with our family all these years." Gen breathed staring dead at the mysterious being.

Shadow looked at Gen before turning to Élan. The young mage trembled in fear as he was caught in its unwavering gaze.

"We should call for help." Élan suggested averting his gaze away from the creature and reaching for his phone.

"No need, I got this." Gen stated creating a ball of light and hurling it at the being in front of him.

Shadow didn't move an inch as the blast approached him. The second the attack came at the creature it was absorbed into his body.

"It absorbs magic?" Élan asked with his eyes widened.

Gen nodded grimly. He knew that it was going to do that. "This thing hasn't changed at all. Good thing I know just how to deal with him."

Creating a ball of light once again, Gen channeled the power into his fists and charged at the being.

"This guy is going to get himself killed." Isaac stated with a raised eyebrow.

Élan nodded getting his phone out and calling up his cousin.

"Talk to me." Stiles said when he answered his phone. He seemed to be very calm and collected at the moment.

"There's this thing doing things to your brother while he tries to do his thing." Élan blurted out.

"Talk to me coherently Élan." Stiles said pointedly.

Élan sighed giving himself a minute to collect his thoughts. "Your brother is fighting some weird shadow like thing. Gen said this creature is the one that's been causing so much trouble for our family."

"It's the one that started a fire in my house?" Stiles questioned sharply.

"I'd assume so, yes." Élan said.

Stiles could be heard talking to someone else briefly. "I'll be there in five minutes. Can you call up my dad and Deaton?"

"Sure." Élan said before hanging up and doing just what his cousin asked him to do.

"Uncle John? It's Élan, Gen is fighting with the thing that-"

Élan hissed as his phone was knocked out of his hand and broken against a tree.

Shadow glared over at him with his arm still stretched out from where he fired his projectile.

Isaac growled and ran over to the creature, his claws were extended and ready for battle.

"Stop!" Gen said picking up Isaac with his powers and making him float above the ground so he couldn't attack Shadow.

"You can't just fight this thing without a plan." Gen stated sternly looking at Élan and Isaac. "If you don't watch yourself you'll be captured by it."

Shadow held his hand out as he elongated his arm, he seemed to be targeting Élan.

Gen swore before setting Isaac down and running toward Shadow's arm.

"Élan!" Isaac shouted before picking himself up and running toward his lover.

Élan gasped before throwing his hand down to the ground and creating a wall using his alchemy.

This move proved to be pointless as Shadow was easily able to punch through the wall and grab the young mages neck.

With a fierce yell, Gen karate chopped the stretched out arm right in the middle hoping to break his connection to his cousin. This attack didn't seem to have any effect on the creature however.

Isaac came at Shadow with everything he had pelting him with punch after powerful punch. Shadow didn't even glance at Isaac while he took all of his hits. Every punch Isaac hit him with put a dent in Shadow's body for a brief second before his skin shifted back to normal.

Though it was a struggle to do so, Élan was able to put his hands around the arm Shadow was choking him with. He concentrated and used his anti-healing spell to cause a terrible burning sensation to travel through Shadow's body.

The spell seemed to work because Shadow stopped choking him. However, before he moved his arm back, Shadow delivered a swift punch to Élan's jaw which sent him flying backwards and into the woods.

Isaac's eyes widened in concern when he saw his lover get hit so hard. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Shadow's hand come up and punch him right in Élan's direction.

Gen narrowed his eyes when he saw Shadow face him yet again.

"You want to get rid of me first?" Gen said with dark grin on his face.

Shadow answered him by stretching his leg out in order to kick Gen.

Luckily, Gen was quick on his feet and was just able to dodge said attack. When Shadow tried to pull his leg back Gen grabbed at it.

"I know that you have some weird kind of spells but I have a surprise for you." Gen smirked channeling his assault magic all around his body thus surrounding himself with his own energy.

He pushed Shadow's leg away and charged at him. With an extreme amount of power, Gen punched the creature a good ways back making him stumble on his feet.

"I'll match you trick for trick." Gen stated confidently. "I'm going to be just as invincible as you are."

Shadow looked at Gen with something that could be thought of as a glare. Extending his arms, he unleashed a wall of water and pushed it forward.

With a powerful swipe of his hand, Gen was able to block the attack.

"That's not good enough anymore." Gen said smugly as he charged and proceeded to attack the dark creature.

Groggily, Isaac regained consciousness. His eyes shifted around when he remembered what was going on.

"Élan? Élan?" Isaac said frantically searching for his boyfriend.

In the corner of his eye, the curly haired werewolf spotted something in the tree Élan's now broken phone was under.

Isaac walked over and picked the object out of the tree and examined it. The werewolf almost dropped the object when he saw what it was.

Stricken with grief, Isaac stared at Shadow and Gen who were still fighting. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind while he stood stiffly still.

"Isaac?" Élan groaned as he stood up and walked over to the werewolf. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac grunted as he discreetly slipped the object in his hand into his pocket.

Élan's clenched his fists as he caught sight of Shadow, the being that has been terrorizing his family. A surge of passion ran through his veins as he felt himself getting braver by the second.

"I have to help him." Élan said determinedly.

Isaac held his hands out blocking Élan from moving forward.

"You should run and get help." Isaac insisted.

Élan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean? I already called Stiles, he's on his way."

Isaac shook his head. "And he should have been here by now, something might have happened to him and the rest of the pack. You should go and check."

"What are you talking about?" Élan demanded. "I'm not going to run and get help while another member of my family fights this horrible creature."

"Élan…"

"No." Élan proclaimed before running past Isaac without a second thought.

"Élan don't!" Isaac pleaded desperately. He almost tripped over himself as he went to follow his lover.

Gen and Shadow seemed to be at a standstill, neither side seemed to be winning or losing this fight. That was until Shadow made a glowing hexagon appear which he used to unleash a huge blast of fire at Gen.

The mage cried out in pain as he was blasted back by the powerful flames. While his powers protected him from most of the blast, Gen could feel them slowly starting to drain due to him being hit by such a powerful attack.

Shadow dashed forward, ready to take another hit at Gen, when a gigantic blast of blue energy hit him in his back.

"Hey guys!" Stiles exclaimed waving at all of them enthusiastically. He was on Derek's back as the Alpha wolf ran toward them. Scott was steadily keeping up with his Alpha.

"What are you doing here? This is my fight!" Gen growled not wanting his little brother getting in the middle of this.

Stiles scoffed as he jumped off of Derek's back. "Shut up, whether I like it or not, we are family and we have to fight this thing together."

"You're not the only one this thing is threatening." Derek growled right back at his old friend. After hearing about the curse on the Stilinski family, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before this thing came after Stiles. Derek was not going to allow whatever this thing was to lay a hand on him.

"Right." Élan said with a nod as he stood beside them.

All of their eyes widened when they saw Shadow absorb the massive amount of energy that Stiles sent his way.

"Wow, he's like an evil sponge." Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

"He absorbs any kind of attack you send his way." Gen informed all of them. "It doesn't matter if it's magic or not, nothing seems to affect him, at least from what I've seen."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked down at his pants pocket where the black box his grandfather gave him was. He brought it with him just to be safe but it was debatable whether he would have to use _that_ for this fight.

Shadow made a glowing hexagon appear again and created not just fire, but water and wind to attack all of them with.

Stiles moved forward in an attempt to the block the attack only for Gen to pull him back and make him duck for cover.

Gen knew good and well that trying to use magic to shield yourself from any attack from this creature was absolutely pointless.

"Élan!" Isaac shouted as he ran and pushed them both down. The two of them had barely missed getting hit by the massive attack.

"Wow, this guy is packing some serious heat." Scott groaned as he slowly stood up and eyed the shadowy creature.

Stiles shook his head. He was about to stand up himself but his eyes were drawn to something that he saw fall out of Isaac's pocket when he dived down with Élan.

It was a blue crystal, shining and twinkling on the ground.

…

I'm sure none of you are surprised by this reveal. Then again, I didn't really try to hide who the villain of this story was.

Chapter thirty-eight is going to be the final chapter of this story. I hope you all are ready for the end of Strength Thy Name Is Family.

Thank you all so much for reading and giving me your support!


	38. We Will Be Strong Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

…

Stiles' brow furrowed as he stared at the familiar object.

"Isaac, why do you have one of Uncl-"

"Get out of the way!" Isaac yelled picking up the crystal and this time protecting Stiles from the latest attack from Shadow.

"This crystal was thrown at us by him." Isaac stated lowly while he lay in the grass beside Stiles.

Stiles looked over at Isaac as if he slapped him.

The young mage searched Isaac's eyes hoping that what he was being told wasn't the truth. Isaac's gaze was unwavering though, there wasn't a lie to be found in his eyes.

"We have to tell Gen and Élan." Stiles stated immediately. He knew that Scott and Derek already heard what they were saying.

"We can't." Isaac protested. "Élan can't know about this, it would kill him."

"Get out of the way." Gen shouted as Shadow fired another burst of water at them.

Stiles glared daggers at the curly haired werewolf. "You really think that Élan would be better off not knowing this?"

Isaac fought the urge to flinch as he felt Derek give him a powerful glare.

"Know what?" Élan questioned hearing his name called.

Due to being so distracted, Élan was unable to see Shadow until he elbowed him in the face, the blow knocked him back pretty far.

Stiles stared at the shadow creature angrily before charging at him with a sword he created by combining his powers.

"Stiles!" Derek growled warningly.

The young mage ran over to Shadow and thrust his sword right into his arm.

Shadow did something with his face that looked like a scoff before he grabbed Stiles by his wrist and began draining him of his powers.

Stiles' sword disappeared as the young mage felt himself getting weaker and weaker as the seconds passed.

Luckily, Derek was able to deliver a mighty punch to Shadow's face which knocked him away. He caught Stiles just as he was about to fall to the ground.

"Regardless of who this is we have to stop him." Derek stated sternly.

Stiles nodded grimly. He knew that he had a duty to stop Shadow. This man has caused too much suffering for him to be shown any mercy.

"The only question is how are we going to stop him?" Scott pointed out. "Nothing we do really hurts him."

"If only we could get just one good hit out on him." Stiles said solemnly.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well-"

Without warning, Gen grabbed Stiles and put him over his shoulder as he ran toward Élan and hid them behind his back.

The werewolves looked at him in confusion before they all turned to Shadow. He seemed to be summoning another glowing hexagon only this time it was blinking light blue.

"What is he doing?" Isaac asked worriedly.

"Let's not find out." Derek growled before charging at the shadow creature.

The hexagon started to blink rapidly until it unleashed a wave of energy that seemed to be drawing them all closer. The suction didn't seem to have that much effect on the werewolves but it did seem to be pulling in the mages at an alarming speed.

"What's going on?" Scott yelled.

"This is how he captures mages." Gen shouted. "This spell is able to suck us into his hexagon, it's like a portable prison."

"So this is how he makes everyone disappear." Stiles said with a humorless chuckle only to choke when he also felt his magic being drained once again.

Élan held onto his cousin as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker, he's never had something like this happen to him before.

"It only affects us mages." Gen grumbled not being as affected by his magic being drained since he's fought Shadow before. "I don't think this guy is used to fighting anyone except us."

_He's used to fighting only mages_? Stiles thought to himself. That made using his grandfather's gift even more tempting to use.

Gen's point was proven since Isaac was able to sprint up to Shadow and claw at his face thus stopping his suction spell.

"I didn't want to be right about you." Isaac said lowly bringing his hands down around Shadow's neck. "I never wanted you to be as horrible as I thought you were!"

Shadow delivered a swift kick to Isaac's stomach causing him to go flying.

Fortunately, Derek and Scott were there to stop him from going too far. Unfortunately, Shadow was smart enough to take this opportunity to blast all three of them with an elemental attack.

The three werewolves were thrown to the ground, their bodies withering in pain.

The mages were relieved that Shadow's spell was gone but they were still struggling since their powers were drained.

Gen panted as he leaned on his knee. He thought that he would have been able to withstand Shadow's powers this time, but he used too much energy trying to fight him off at first. He's weaker than he should be right now.

"Uncle Dover." Stiles hissed his eyes burning with betrayal as he stared dead at Shadow.

Gen turned to his little brother swiftly. His eyes darted between Stiles and Shadow.

"Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?" Gen demanded.

"He's right." Élan said with a nod. "We should get my father to help us out, his crystal is on the porch."

Stiles gave his cousin a pitying look, he completely misinterpreted what he said. He would have taken this time to correct him but Shadow was sprinting toward them.

"We have to defeat him and desperate times call for desperate measure." Stiles stated pulling the black box out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Élan asked curiously.

"Just something from my grandpa." Stiles answered simply.

Opening the box, Stiles revealed the hidden item to be one of the discs that his Mage Hunter family used against him.

"Where the hell did gramps get something like that?" Gen demanded his mouth open slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you're not thinking of right grandpa." Stiles said dryly.

Both of Gen's eyebrows rose. "You met mom's parents?"

Stiles turned away from Gen not wanting to have this conversation. Not really knowing what to do, the young mage started moving the disc around until it attached itself to his wrist.

"Whoa, it's like a magnet." Stiles gasped in awe.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Élan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…"

Stiles had no time to answer him as Shadow was literally right on top of them. As the creature brought his fist down on him, the young mage threw up the hand with the disc attached to it hoping something would happen.

Thankfully, the disc did do something. As soon as Stiles caught Shadow's fist, the disc started glowing and the proceeded to drain Shadow of his powers.

Gen, seeing what was happening, thrust out his hand and immobilized the shadow creature. He may not have much power left but he would make do with what he has.

Derek growled as he spotted an opportunity and went in for the kill.

Shadow had been prepared for this however, with a muffled yell he unleashed a typhoon from his body which hit everyone him.

Though Gen was struggling within the water, he was still able to maintain his control. This was not the case for Stiles, he was coughing violently as the water got in his face and all over his body.

With an explosion of water and light from Shadows' spell and Stiles' disc, the two of them separated having been blown a good ways away from each other.

Stiles breathed heavily as he stared down at the disc on his wrist. It was glowing even brighter than before now.

"Okay, now I just have to figure out how to use this thing." Stiles muttered to himself.

As he stared at an enraged looking Shadow who was stomping toward all of them, Stiles could only hope that using this disc was as easy his relatives made it look.

Throwing out his hand, Stiles was shocked when four little blades came out and flew toward Shadow.

The creature was light on his feet and managed to dodge two of them, but the other two hit him square in the chest.

"Cool." Stiles nodded looking quite impressed with himself. He turned to Derek and nodded his head at Shadow.

The Alpha wolf nodded back and ran toward the creature.

Shadow tried to dodge out of the way again but Stiles threw blades at his knees effectively stopping him from moving.

Derek wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and put him in a chokehold.

Stiles smirked in satisfaction before he felt a sharp stinging sensation. He hissed and gripped his wrist as he could feel the pain all the way into his bones.

"Damn." Stiles groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Élan questioned worriedly. He ran over to his cousin to see if he had any injuries.

"It hurts to control this thing." Stiles stated looking down at the disc on his wrist.

Élan took his cousins hand in his and began to heal it the best he could with so little power available to him.

Meanwhile, the werewolves were still busy holding Shadow captive.

"Do we have to kill him?" Isaac asked worriedly looking over as Derek tried to snap Shadow's neck but was having no luck with it.

"He's a murderer Isaac." Derek reminded him tightening his grip on the creature. "He just tried to kill us all."

"Yeah but…"

"You can't protect Élan from everything Isaac," Derek said bluntly, "especially something as big as this."

Isaac clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. Feeling eyes on him, the curly haired werewolf turned to find his lover staring at him in concern.

"But…knowing this might break him." Isaac said lowly fighting off the crack he could hear trying to come out of his voice.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe, but he still has a right to know."

"You should let me use it." Gen held out his hand to his little brother and gestured to the disc on his wrist.

Stiles shook his head. "Naw, I got it. This thing's hard to break in but I can handle it."

Gen groaned in frustration. "This is no time to be stubborn. I know you hate me but we're trying to survive here."

"I'm not being stubborn, I truly believe that I can handle this." Stiles argued. "And just because I don't think of you as my brother doesn't mean I hate you."

"What? Really?" Gen said with raised eyebrows.

Stiles grumbled as he stood up keeping his eyes away from Gen's. "Maybe when this is over we can talk about getting to know each other as friends."

"…Sure, that sounds great." Gen said after a while as a slow smile came onto his face.

Élan smiled at the two brothers before he stared at Shadow who was still struggling under Derek's strength.

"Should we really kill him?" Élan questioned. "Maybe we should bring him back to my dad so we can find out where all of our missing relatives are."

Stiles turned to his cousin and stared at him with a look of pure sorrow. He couldn't let Élan stay in the dark any longer, he had to know.

"Élan, we can't take that guy to your father. That guy is your-"

Stiles was cut off when Shadow's unleashed his power once again. A powerful burst of energy allowed him to escape Derek's clutches and charge forward.

He seemed to be targeting both Élan and Stiles since he was coming straight toward them. The two of them were stunned, unable to respond quickly enough to the oncoming assault.

Gen grabbed the disc off of Stiles' wrist and faced Shadow. Out of pure will and determination, the disc formed a blade on it.

With quick reflexes, Gen was able to dodge Shadow's fist and move forward to stab him right in the stomach.

The blade was able to pierce through whatever shield Shadow had on him as it left a big gaping wound right in his stomach.

Shadow choked on his spit as he slowly backed away and fell to his knees onto the ground.

Almost ominously, the darkness surrounding him faded revealed his true form.

Élan's breath hitched as he recognized who it Shadow really was immediately.

"D-D-D," Élan was struggling talk. He just didn't know what he could say right now.

"Élan." Isaac whispered running over to his lover's side. Élan paid him no mind since he was in too much shock.

Stiles gulped as he looked over and saw who had been attacking them. It had indeed been his Uncle Dover.

With some strange timing, Deaton and John just then arrived. They ran out of the car to check up on everyone.

"Stiles! Is everyone alright?" John questioned before he caught sight of his brother.

"What? What the hell is going on?" John demanded looking around at the group standing before him.

Dover chuckled roughly through all of his pain.

"This is just perfect, even my brother has showed up for my little secret to be revealed." Dover said darkly.

"Uncle Dover is the one that's been attacking everybody in the family all this time." Stiles told his father quietly.

John slowly brought a hand to his chest thinking that his heart was about to stop at any moment.

"No, no, no." Élan denied shaking his head in disbelief. "That isn't true, that isn't true at all."

"Élan-"

"He's under a spell." Élan proclaimed with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "He's being controlled by somebody."

Everyone just stared at him wondering if he truly believed what he was saying.

Élan ignored them all and ran toward his father and kneeled beside him.

"Dad! Dad!" Élan shouted frantically. "It was a spell that made you do this right? Tell me who put you under the spell."

Dover didn't pay attention to his sons rambling, he wasn't paying attention to any of them actually. He was just staring up at the sky.

"Selena, I'm so sorry that I can't fulfill my promise to you." Dover said gruffly. "I swore to protect the family and I failed."

Élan's brow furrowed when his father brought up his mother.

From his pocket, Dover held up a crystal. "This was supposed to be a safe haven for all of the exceptional members of our family. Selena, you saw me put them all in here for their own safety. I did this all for them, so they wouldn't become targets for our enemies and suffer like you did."

When Gen walked over and snatched the crystal out of Dover's hand, the older mage didn't even seem to care. He was just too far gone.

"None of them understood the method to my madness Selena." Dover said with a humorless chuckle, he was trying with all his might to fight off the pain he was feeling. "They didn't see how I was protecting them, not even our own son."

"Dad?" Élan said his eyes filling with tears.

With a small smile, Dover closed his eyes and he fell to the ground. His body lay there still and lifeless.

Everyone grew silent as they took in the situation, or at least tried to. They stared at Dover's motionless body not really knowing what to do.

For a moment, nothing could be heard but Élan's screams of utter and complete anguish.

…

About a week later was time of Dover's funeral. The event was surprisingly peaceful despite how much grief the man had caused everyone. The people that spoke about him at the funeral were kind and respectful, they only talked about all the good he did for their family.

No one had a problem with burying him in the Stilinski family burial plot either, they felt that this was where he belonged.

"All of this is just one big gigantic mess." Stiles said dryly. He was looking around Élan's house, or what's about to be his former house, and took in his surroundings.

Stiles took his time going upstairs to where he knew Élan's room was. About an hour ago Élan said he was going to start packing his things, he was going to be moving into Stiles' house in Beacon Hills.

When Stiles got upstairs he saw an emotionally distraught Isaac standing in front of his cousin's door.

"He won't open the door?" Stiles guessed worriedly.

Isaac shook his head. "He's opened the door a couple times, but I can't get him to eat anything."

Stiles nodded his head. "It's a step in the right direction, it's all we can ask of him right now."

The curly haired werewolf nodded silently, he still looked a bit shook up from everything that happened.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked his friend.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. "Are _you_ alright? I'm upset because Élan's upset but Dover was your uncle."

Stiles sniffed and turned his head away. "I don't know. I just wish I could have seen this coming. Uncle Dover might have been a little stiff and strict but he was family. It's hard to think that the guy that used to send me things for my birthday, watch Élan and I play with our toys when we were kids, and even change my diapers would try and kill me. He was my uncle, I loved him. I…I just…"

Isaac enveloped Stiles in a hug when he saw tears run down the young mages eyes. Stiles returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"Did you see my dad come up here?" Stiles asked once the two of them broke apart.

"Yeah, he went into Dover's room." Isaac replied.

"Okay… and thanks." Stiles said gratefully.

Isaac gave him a small smile before he went back into Élan's room.

Summoning up his courage, Stiles walked across the hall and opened up Dover's door. The young mage saw his father sitting on the bed just looking at a couple of old photos.

"I don't know where Dover and I picked up our trait of suffering in silence." John said not turning around to face his son. "We didn't get it from our parents, they've always taught us to be open and always speak our minds."

"We never listened though." John said quietly with a humorless chuckle. "We always preferred to bottle up all our problems and keep things to ourselves. This tactic failed us every single time but we just kept on doing it."

John then turned around and faced his son. "I should have talked to him more about Selena's death, I knew that he was bottling something up but I never pressed him on it."

"Don't go there, don't you even think about going there." Stiles commanded. "This is not your fault."

Stiles moved closer and grabbed his father by his shoulders. "Listen, there was nothing you could have done to help him. He's Bruce Wayne. Do you know who Bruce Wayne is?"

"A comic book character?" John asked looking stunned that his son would even bring this up at a time like this.

"A persona." Stiles answered pointedly. "Bruce Wayne is nothing but a mask for Batman, a man bent on revenge and his own definition of justice. The real Bruce Wayne died when his parents died. That must have been have happened with Uncle Dover, when Aunt Selena died he must have died too. There would have been nothing you could have done or said to stop from doing what he felt he had to do, nothing."

John stared at his son looking conflicted on what he could do or say at the moment.

"Do you think I'm like that?" John asked sounding more shy than Stiles has ever heard him in his life. "Did you ever once think that I was a Bruce Wayne, do think I treat you like my brother treated Élan?"

Stiles immediately shook his head. "No, you've always been Clark Kent. You keep secrets but only to protect everyone. The only time you put on a mask is when you put on your police uniform."

Silently, John wrapped his arms around his son thankful that his son didn't hate or despise him.

The two of them stayed like this for a while, the hug symbolizing a moment of change for both of them.

…

Two months later Stiles found himself up on his roof staring up at the sky just engrossed by his own thoughts.

He had just gotten through reading the journal his uncle left behind and it was not pretty. It had both some old and new revelations within it.

Everyone knew that the people Dover had captured over the years were kept hidden within his crystals. Unfortunately, most of them died from not only being deprived of food and water, but also from Dover using their powers through the crystals to cast spells.

Dover had a page in his journal dedicated to everyone he captured or was going to capture from Stiles' mother, to Gen, and even his own son.

Apparently, Dover had known the whole time that Stiles' mother came from a Mage Hunter family. While looking through his journal, it seemed as if Dover was conflicted on how to deal with this information. While he did acknowledge Edna as family, he hated her for where she came from. Dover decided to leave Edna alone, and was going to keep doing so, until he witnessed how powerful Gen was at such a young age. Fearing her ability to produce powerful children, Dover decided to kill Edna. Since he didn't feel comfortable putting her in a crystal along with the born Stilinski's, he figured that killing Edna would be a better alternative for her (this was Dover's own words). He hadn't planned on his brother, Gen, and Stiles to be in the house at the time but he decided that the fire would be a mercy killing for them as well.

It was quite strange how Dover acted toward his son. Looking at what was written in his journal, he clearly wanted Élan to be able to take care of himself, but not to the point that he would be noticeable. That could be why Dover went out of his way to make his son's training as overly complicated as possible, he wanted to keep him in a place where he wouldn't be a target for himself.

It seemed that Dover was almost afraid of himself, to the point where he didn't know how he was going to treat his own son. Dover had truly evolved into something that not even he could control.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Stiles said mockingly as Derek climbed onto the roof and sat beside him.

"You have to stop going up on the roof all the time." Derek replied chastising him somewhat.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "How's everyone doing?"

Derek shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist. "They're as good as they can be right now."

The relationship between Stiles, John, and Alan is changing for the better. No more secrets will be kept between them anymore. Both John and Alan have realized that they won't get a chance like this again so they are taking steps to fixing their bond with Stiles.

Stiles and Gen are slowly becoming friends, though they are not there yet. The process would go a lot faster if Gen would stop trying to start fights with Derek whenever he sees the two of them together.

Right now, Stiles wasn't really sure if Élan was clinging to Isaac or if Isaac was clinging to Élan but he wasn't complaining. Isaac practically lives at his house now, he never leaves. Élan still doesn't look too good but it has only been two months, you can't expect much from him.

"Élan's going to be okay." Stiles said confidently. "I'm going to make sure it."

Derek squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "All of you are going to be okay."

Stiles smiled sweetly at Derek. They briefly kissed each other before the stared up at the sky once again.

"I love you." Stiles confessed softly to Derek while he stared up at the night sky.

Derek brought his head down and nuzzled it in Stiles' neck. The unspoken words rang clear as a bell for the young mage.

All of them were going to be alright because they were a family. Things might be rough for them when they were alone but together they could power through any obstacle.

…

Time really does fly when you're having fun. It's almost hard for me to believe that I've completed this story.

I would like to thank all my reviewers/commenters for all of your support. It never mattered to me whether a review/comment was one word or one paragraph, every single one of them brought a smile to my face.

I'd like to give a special thank you to lyokoyaoi for being my beta. I already told you how much I appreciate all the work you've done for me but I don't mind saying it again. Thank you so much for being the best beta an author could ask for.

Some of you might be wondering what kind of story I'm going to do next. Well, at the moment I really just want to take a break from writing fanfics. I've been writing consistently since August of last year and I think it's time for me to rest a little. I don't know if or when I'm going to start writing again, but just know that I won't be disappearing off the face of the earth. You can always private message me if you ever want to talk to me.

There is not much more I have to say. I hope you all liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it.

Take care of yourselves everyone. I urge you all to be safe and be happy.


End file.
